The long wait
by 4gardiean
Summary: Halbarad has been left behind in Minas Tirith when the host leaves for Morannon. While there he meets Faramir, the current steward of Gondor, who is also recovering from his injuries and has been left behind. Now they have to wait to see how the march will turn out. See how they spend their time.
1. Chapter 1

**March 18th, Third Age**

Halbarad is resting calmly in his private room in the Gondorian wing of the Houses of Healing and is trying to sleep a bit. He doesn't have anything else to do because the warden and his cousin have forbidden him from leaving his bed without aid. This still annoys him greatly as he wants to be out in the air and not stuck in this room. Halbarad knows that he wants to see what is happening for as much as he will be able to see from Minas Tirith. He has never been able to cope well with having no influence over important things nor be able to watch them. It makes him feel useless. The only thing he can do now is resting and sleeping as there is nothing for him to occupy himself with besides brooding. The visits from Aphadon Halbarad greatly enjoys as it takes his mind of any possible brooding. Aphadon is a friend from his youth and also a captain. He has told him not to brood and to take all rest he can while he has the time for it. That way Halbarad will be up and about earlier. When Aphadon comes to visit Halbarad can talk to someone about what is on his mind. This is really refreshing as it calms him down from worrying.

Just as Halbarad is about to fall asleep he hears the door to his room opening and turns to look to see who is coming to visit him. He is surprised to see that it is the warden, master Neston. Halbarad learned his name during one of the warden's previous visits. It still surprises him that the warden himself checks on him. Halbarad believes that Neston has enough work to do and doesn't need to take on more work when one of the other healers is more than capable of doing it. When he mentioned it to Neston Halbarad got an annoyed reaction. Master Neston told him that he always personally checks on the important patients in the houses of healing. After a short discussion, Halbarad admitted defeat for it became clear to him that he wouldn't be able to win. Ever since he has allowed master Neston to check on his wounds.

"Good morning, my lord. Did you rest well tonight?" Master Neston asks with an expected look on his face.

"I had a good night and thus rested well. In fact, I was trying to sleep a bit more when you came in." Halbarad tells master Neston. He gave this answer for he could tell that master Neston expected such an answer from him.

"That is a good thing, my lord. I do hope you will be able to rest a bit after I have checked on your wound." Master Neston says while moving closer to the bed Halbarad is lying in. He doesn't show any particular reaction to the reaction he got on his question. Master Neston takes his time to carefully check the wound. He doesn't want to miss anything that could cause troubles in the future. Once master Neston is satisfied that he has seen everything he needs to see he turns back to Halbarad and says.

"My lord, your wound is healing well. I believe that only a scar will be left by this wound once it is fully healed."

"That is good to hear. Does that mean that I can finally leave this room?" Halbarad asks hopefully. If he is honest with himself than he has had enough of spending so much time inside. He feels that urgently needs to spend time outside or he will lose his mind. He knows that he never liked spending much time inside buildings unless it is considered necessary. Even then he takes every opportunity he can find to leave the building and spend some time outside.

"No, my lord. You need to rest for another two days. Afterward, you can go outside for a short time if you wish to do so. You can't be outside for long in the beginning as you need to build up strength again. You need to slowly increase the time you spend outside. That way you won't get a setback." Master Neston explains and waits for an answer from his patient.

"Thank you, master Neston. It greatly eases my heart to know that I soon will be able to go outside. I will, of course, take someone with me the first few days that I go outside." Halbarad tells the warden in an attempt to pacify him.

"That is good to hear, my lord. I will leave you now so that you can rest. I have other patients that need my care. Good day, my lord." The warden tells Halbarad and promptly leaves the room.

Halbarad is glad to know that soon he will be able to go outside. Also, he is grateful that the warden left a few hours before Aphadon arrives. Once his friend is here then it will be unlikely that he will get much rest for the remainder of the day. The time he has left Halbarad decides to make the most of by resting.

* * *

A few hours later a Dúnedain captain names Aphadon enters the room Halbarad is staying in. Aphadon is a Dúnedain of around eighty-five years of age. His injuries are still healing and visible for he still has a bandage around his head and a bandaged arm in a sling. These injuries are the result of a hit over the head during the battle. The hit knocked him out and when he fell he cut his arm open on the armor of a dead orc. He was quite lucky that no enemy noticed that he was just unconscious. If they had then he would surely have been killed even though at that time he was defenseless. For that Halbarad is glad because it means that he didn't lose a good friend.

"Good morning, Mellon nin. Did you rest well tonight?" Aphadon asks once he took a seat on the chair that stands near Halbarad's bed. He knows that his friend will have expected him for whenever one of them is injured the other always come to visit.

"Good morning to you too, Aphadon. I did have a good night rest until the warden and you interrupted my peaceful rest. Can you not give an injured person the time to take the rest he needs?" Halbarad asks teasingly. He can't leave out the opportunity to tease his friend a bit. When Halbarad looks at Aphadon he can tell that his friend is curious about the visit of the warden.

"I would have given nearly everyone the rest they need except you. You deserve to have your rest interrupted by me." Aphadon answers with laughter in his eye. He is glad that his friend can still banter with him as it shows that his friend is not so badly injured as he feared.

"You are the worst friend I ever had. Get out!" Halbarad answers back.

"No, I won't. You'll have to learn to deal with it" Aphadon says before his expression grows serious and he asks.

"Well, what did the warden tell you?"

"He told me that my wound is healing well and that in two days' time I will be allowed to leave the room for short periods of time. To pacify him I gave him my word that I will take someone with me the first few days. Do you know anyone who could accompany me then?" Halbarad asks. He wants to know who will be able to accompany him so that he knows what he can do and talk about.

"A good thing you did that, mellon nin. And yes, I know a few of our men who will be able to accompany you in two days' time." Aphadon answers. He shares a room with everyone else who came from the north to the aide of their lord and was injured in the fighting. They are all jealous that Halbarad has been given a private room. They would have liked to share it with him because then their room would not feel so crowded as it does now. That his friend needs to rest for the next two days doesn't surprise Aphadon at all considering what he knows of his friend's injury.

"That is good to know. Will you inform them?" Halbarad asks because he won't be able to approach them. Also, if they don't know that they are to accompany him then it will not be possible for him to leave the room in two days' time. And that is something which he wants to avoid at all cost. Once he receives a nod in acknowledgment from Aphadon he asks.

"What did you come to talk about, Mellon nin? I'm sure that you did not come to simply talk about my injuries."

"No, I did not. I would like to talk about what we will be doing in the coming days. I have heard that the lord Elfhelm has been left in charge of the cities safety. Also, I heard that our lord and most of the uninjured have left for Morannon. Do you possibly know what they will be doing there?" Aphadon asks. He hopes that Halbarad knows the answers to his questions because that would take some worry from him. He doesn't like it when he has nothing to do. He wants to help out as much as he is able to.

"I do know that they are marching on to Morannon and will be making a last stand there against the enemy. That is what I have managed to gather, but I also have the impression that it is not the real reason for them to leave. But for what that reason is, I have no idea. Aragorn didn't tell me that and I believe that there are but few in the city to know the real reason. I haven't met those people yet thus can't tell you what the real reason is for the march. But for what we will be doing, I imagine that we will spend most of our time recovering from our injuries. If you want to do something I suggest you ask the healers if there is something which you can do to help them. I imagine that there is little else for you to do until you are fully recovered." Halbarad tells his friend. He can sympathize with him when it concerns doing nothing but knows that there is nothing to do about it. Until both are fully recovered they will not be able to do a lot unless there are emergencies.

"Of course the lord chieftain would not tell you that. If you don't accompany him then you will only know what you need to now and nothing more. You would do the same were you in his position, am I right?" Aphadon asks. After Halbarad confirms it he says.

"As for asking the healers for something to do, I will surely act on your recommendation. You, Mellon, won't be able to do that as you need to ensure that you fully recover. I'm sure Annel will be more than relieved to know that you are alive and recovering from your injuries." Aphadon says with a glint in his eyes. Halbarad instantly knows what he is aiming at.

"I know my wife will be happy when she learns that I'm alive and recovering once she receives a message about it. When she sees me again she will more than likely skin me alive for nearly dying and making her a widow." Halbarad answers with a laugh. He acts jovially about it but what he says he means seriously. He knows that his wife will do what he said she would do because she loves him deeply and doesn't want to lose him any time soon. Whenever he had to go on a patrol she would fret about his safety and health until the day he returned home. She was always incredibly relieved to see him returning to him even if he came back injured. At those times she would nurse him back to health. It always served to amuse the entire village. No matter how often they have witnessed it. They would say that it is a show of her love for him to do so. It would always serve to annoy him as he wants to take care of himself and doesn't like relying on others.

"Why don't you write her then? The people here would surely ensure that you have everything you need to write to your wife." Aphadon says. He knows that Annel would be more relieved to receive a message from her husband than from anyone else informing her about her husband's survival. He knows that the healers will give Halbarad what he needs to write his wife is he asks for it.

"I would do so if I could be sure that is is possible to send a messenger north. I don't know enough to be able to determine if a messenger can be sent north safely. Besides I don't know if the city can miss them nor do I know if a messenger can leave the city at all. But most importantly I do not know if the road is safe. I am not willing to send a messenger north and possibly into his own death. That is why I will have to be patient. Hopefully, in time, I will learn if it is possible to send a messenger north." Halbarad says. He has his doubts if it is possible to send a messenger for as long as there is no message from the march to Morannen. He intends to wait for so long with sending a message to his wife. If it goes wrong then he knows that there is still a chance that he will die in an attempt to allow the wounded and healers to escape the city. He doesn't want to give Annel hope only for her to learn later on that he was killed. He doesn't want her hope for his return to be crushed. He believes that it is better to have her wait anxiously for news than to hope for his return and have it crushed later on.

"Well, if you have made up your mind then I won't argue with you. I will leave you to rest for the remainder of the day. Unless of course, someone else decides to disturb your rest. I hope you will have a good day, my lord Halbarad" Aphadon says formally. He only acts like this to annoy his friend a bit. The reaction always tells something about his friends state of mind.

Halbarad gives Aphadon a mean scowl because he doesn't like it when his friend acts like this. He decides to rest for the remainder of the day and hopes that he won't be disturbed by anyone wanting to talk to him. He keeps eye contact with Aphadon until Aphadon looks away. Then Aphadon stands up and walks out fo the room. At the same time Halbarad turns his head away from him and doesn't say anything. He knows that his friend won't take it as an offense but understands that he is displeased with behavior.

Aphadon meanwhile calmly leaves the room happy with the reaction he got from his friend. His behavior will have lifted Halbarad's spirit some and that is what he intended to do. Even though Halbarad is currently displeased with his behavior. As he leaves the room he sees a Gondorian walking away from the garden. Aphadon knows that the garden is in that direction from which the Gondorian came for he took a walk in the garden during the early hours of this morning. He nods once to the Gondorian and continues on his way back to his own room.

Meanwhile, the Gondorian is surprised by what he heard. He heard the last part of the conversation that took place in the room. He finds it strange that a lord has a room in the Gondorian wing and not the noble wing where all the injured nobility has a room. Normally, only the common men will reside in this wing of the houses of healing. He decides that he will talk with the warden about what he heard. He wants to have this situation sorted out.


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after Faramir overheard the conversation between one of the northern Dúnedain and a northern lord he is making his way to the warden. He wants to know why a northern lord is housed in the Gondorian wing and not in the noble wing where he should be housed in Faramir's opinion. He knows that it is a northern lord who resides in the room he walked by as he heard how he was addressed. The room is one of those assigned to the northern Dúnedain who came with the Lord Aragorn to the defense of the city. This he learned from the men he met and talked to in the garden. They also told him that he hailed the Lord Aragorn as king and this he remembers clearly. The reason why he recognized the lord as Gondor's king for he has seen him in the visions he had in the past. Still, visions don't tell him anything about what kind of a person the lord Aragorn is. Will he be a kind person or will he be harsh? This Faramir has been contemplating ever since he woke up yesterday evening. Another matter on his mind is his much the lord will know about Gondor and how much he cares about his beloved country. This also makes his mind turn to his own future. For now, he knows that he will be ruling steward of Gondor. The last to ever rule Gondor until the king takes the throne. Something he finds difficult to comprehend right now. He is aware that he has found get used to seeing himself as the steward of Gondor. A position which should have belonged to his brother and not himself.

But what will happen to him after the king takes the throne, he doesn't know. Will he be allowed to hold a high office, be allowed to reside in Minas Tirith or will he be ordered to leave the city and live somewhere else? It raddles him that he doesn't have an answer to his questions. Had he known the lord Aragorn then Faramir knows that he might be able to predict what his future will look like. Or at least be able to tell how real each option is. He shakes his head once and takes a deep breath to bring his mind back into order. He knows that the only way for him to answer his questions is to learn more about the lord Aragorn. The northern lord might be able to tell him something about the lord Aragorn, Faramir thinks. He knows that he won't ask the lord directly for that would be rude to do. Not to mention it might be seen as gossiping something which he despises immensely. Also, it might not give a good impression of himself and as he doesn't know how close the lord and the lord Aragorn are he doesn't want to take an unnecessary risk. The lord has to tell him himself but as to how he will ensure that the lord will talk about Lord Aragorn Faramir doesn't know just yet. It is then that he comes upon the warden's office and sees the warden walking to his office. He comes from the direction of the Rohirrim wing which tells him that the warden has been seeing to patients or talking to other healers.

"My lord, is there something I can help you with?" Master Neston asks once he has approached Faramir. He saw him walking to his office just as he came back from his visit to the Rohirrim wing. He wants to know why the lord is here. As far as he knows there isn't anything which would explain why the lord Faramir searched him out.

"I would like to talk to you about something if you have any time for it. I do not want to keep you from your duties, master warden." Faramir says. He hopes that the warden has time for him for he wants to know why a lord is not housed in the noble wing while he knows that there are rooms available. He knows that there are rooms available because he inquired about it earlier before seeking the warden out.

"I do have some time at my disposal for us to talk, my lord. Let us talk in my office. We can talk there undisturbed and without being overheard." Master Neston says and guides Faramir into his office. Faramir feels amused by the warden's statement for he knows that they still can be overheard if someone walks past the office. He decides to stay quiet about it as he believes that the warden likely knows about it. Once they are in the office the warden mentions for Faramir to sit down on one of the chairs while walking to one of the cabinets in the room. Once there he opens the cabinet and asks.

"Would you like to have some tea, my lord? I always have some brought to my office at this time of the day as I do my paperwork then."

"That would be appreciated, master warden." Faramir says calmly and he sees the warden nodding in acknowledgment.

The warden then takes two cups out of the cabinet and places them on his desk. Once he has done that he walks to the fireplace to take the kettle off the fire. Afterward, he pours for each of them a cup of tea.

"What is it that you want to talk about, my lord?" Master Neston asks one he sits on his chair behind his desk.

"Half an hours ago, I walked past a room in the Gondorian wing belonging to the northern Dúnedain when I heard one of them addressing the other as lord. He told the lord Halbarad that he would let him rest for the remainder of the day. I was greatly surprised by this and still wonder why a lord is not housed in the noble wing when there are rooms available. I know there are rooms available for I inquired about it. Do you know why that is?" Faramir asks the warden.

"I only know of one person by that name but was unaware that he is lord. I gave him that room when the lord Aragorn asked me to find a room for his cousin. I did not think it an issue to give him that room because the lord Aragorn and he himself did not say anything about it." Master Neston says with a shy smile. He knows that the person lord Faramir is asking about is kin to the lord Aragorn. But that it also means that he is a lord, master Neston did not know. He is not that familiar with the nobility to know such things. Actually, he rarely interacts with nobility he does not know or who is not afraid to reveal their heritage to him. They would never have accepted a room outside of the noble wing. Both facts do not conform to the kind of nobility he is familiar with. That a nobleman would not mention it is a strange concept to him.

"Master Neston, that should have told you that he is a lord or at the very least someone of a noble birth." Faramir tells the warden. That he is kin to the lord Aragorn makes him royalty in his opinion. That makes the room he occupies now an even bigger problem. Royalty should always be housed in the noble wing and never in the wing for commoners. That wing always has guards stationed near the entrance who keep an eye on who enters the wing. The lord Halbarad should be housed there so that his safety is as much assured as is possible. Faramir does not want to risk the safety of the kin of the lord Aragorn. He does not know how the lord will react to having his cousin in danger when it could be avoided.

"My lord, I could not know for at the time I was not aware of the status of the lord Aragorn. I was unaware that he is the heir to the throne. Had I known I would have consulted with the master of Protocol about his housing. Besides, they never said anything about the room. You know as well as I do that the nobility of Gondor would have been outraged by the room. When no one said anything I thought I had found him an appropriate room." Master Neston says. He knows he acts defensively but then he does not appreciate having his authority in the houses questioned.

"I do not blame you, master Neston, considering the situation you described to me. It would have confused one of my father's servants even. Also, I am aware that you had a few busy days behind you at that time. But, let us not argue about it anymore. I will talk to my father's secretary, I mean my secretary, about that and let you know what we have decided to do about it. Before I leave I would like to know if there is anything you can tell me about the lord Halbarad?" Faramir asks. He knows that he can ask the warden directly as he is of lower rank than himself. Besides he knows that the warden will answer his question fo the best of his abilities.

"There is not much I can tell you, my lord. I do not know the lord well but I know that the lord Aragorn and he are close friends. Also, the lord Halbarad's son has left with the host to Morannen and acts as the lord's standard-bearer. A position he took over from his father when he got injured. From what I could gather the son who left with the host is his oldest and he left a younger son behind in the north with his wife. I am not sure if he has more children." Master Neston answers. He gives this information freely to lord Faramir for he is not a gossip as most ladies are. They would be interested in this kind of information for their own benefit. That is why he knows that he would not have told them what he told Lord Faramir.

"Thank you, master Warden. I will take my leave now and leave you to your work." Faramir says before standing up and leaving the office.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Faramir is sitting on his bed in his room in the healing houses thinking about a solution concerning Halbarad's housing. He wants to have him in the noble wing but didn't insist on having the warden solve it. He knows that the warden was disturbed when he bought it up during their unplanned meeting. That is why he did not insist on having the warden solve it but decided that he would look into possible solutions. Currently, he is the Ying to find a solution which will not invoke questions. He is so lost in his thoughts that he does not hear his secretary entering the room.

"Good afternoon, my lord." Faramir's secretary, Tegeldir, says as he enters. He is surprised to see that his lord is deep in thoughts. This makes him wonder what has captured his lord's mind so deeply just one day after the host left the city.

"Good afternoon, master Tegeldir. I am sorry that I did not hear you entering. I was thinking about some matter." Faramir says. He can see that Tegeldir is holding a stack of papers in his hands. This makes him speculate if they need these papers for their meeting. He does this because he does not know why master Tegeldir asked to meet with him. He only learned about it this morning when he woke up and Beregond told him that master Tegeldir asked to meet with him. He would not be surprised if Tegeldir asked permission from the warden for this meeting. No one disturbs the patients in the house without permission from the warden if they are not kin. That is a rule he learned when he was a young captain. He sees master Tegeldir walking to the table in his room. He knows that they will have their meeting there as he expected. Thus he walks to the table and joins him there. Once they are both sitting, Faramir asks.

"Master Tegeldir, might I know why you have called this meeting?"

"There are some matters I wanted to discuss with you, my lord. But before that, I would like to know if there is anything you want to talk about with me?" Master Tegeldir asks. He hints at the matter the lord steward was thinking about to make sure that it will not impede the work they need to finish during this meeting. They need to finish it because the warden told him that there will be no meetings for the remainder of the day. His lord needs to rest once this meeting is finished. As for what his lord was thinking abut he knows that he will only learn what it was if his lord is willing to share it with him.

"That can wait till later, master Tegeldir. Let us first discuss the matters you want to discuss." Faramir says. He wants to have the matters that take preference discussed before talking about the situation of the lord Halbarad. Well, he sees the matters master Tegeldir plans to discuss as having a preference over the matter he was thinking about.

"Of course, my lord. I have brought papers with me that will help us sort everything out as well as some spare paper for us to write notes on." Master Tegeldir says. He prepared this meeting as if he would do so for a meeting with the lord Denethor. That is why he brought the spare papers with him and why he made a planning of what they need to discuss.

"That was thoughtful of you, master Tegeldir." Faramir says and can see a small smile appearing on the secretary's face.

"Thank you, my lord. Let us start by discussing the state of the city and go from there." Master Tegeldir says after having taken a look at the planning for the meeting.

For the next twenty minutes, they talk about the state of the city and what reconstructions will need to be done as soon as possible. For the actual implementation, Faramir directs master Tegeldir to the lord Hurin. He knows that lord Hurin has taken over the rule of the city when his uncle left until he himself will be able to attend to his office. Thus he is sure that lord Hurin will make sure that the important reconstructions will be done. It is then that they make a list of reconstructions that can wait to be done later. They prioritize this latest list according to the importance of the repairs. When they are done master Tegeldir carefully puts the lists away so that he can place them in the archive later.

Then they move to the subject of housing. They need to find a way to house all the warriors as well as the citizens inside the city. This proves to be a challenging aim because many houses and building are damaged. This excludes the entire building or one or more rooms from being usable for housing. In the end, they manage to find housing for everyone but it required everyone to share rooms and buildings. Next, they discuss the topic of feeding everyone. It runs out that it is impossible to bring food from the neighboring fiefdoms and the stores of the city need to be used. Still, these stores are limited and this frustrates Faramir because he does not want to have people starving. To avoid this the food will have to be rationed for everyone. Based on all these decisions orders are written for the lord Hurin to sign later.

"Master Tegeldir, now that we have discussed the needs of the city and its inhabitants I would like to know how the defense of the city is being organized. Who is in charge and how many men are present?" Faramir asks. Based on the answer he gets he will know how much work he will have to do. Even though he had not yet taken on his duty as steward Faramir knows that he is still responsible for the entire city. Lord Hurin only acts in his stead until the warden releases him.

"Your uncle took on your duties before he left with the host. He left the marshal Elfhelm in charge of the city's defense. The marshal has an around a thousand men at his disposal. These men consist of both Gondorians and Rohirrim. In fact, there are more Rohirrim left than Gondorians if I read this correctly." Master Tegeldir says while looking at the document which holds the number of men left to defend the city.

"Who is this marshal Elfhelm. I have never heard of him. But based on his name I imagine he is one of the Rohirrim." Faramir says. He is not surprised to hear that a Rohirrim has been left in charge. There are few Gondorian officers around who have a sufficient enough rank and experience to be left in charge of the city's defense. He has learned already that those officers left with the host so it would make sense to leave a Rohirrim in charge.

"I do not know either, my lord. Your uncle left in charge on king Éomer's recommendation. He and the king have formed a strong bond during the battle. For as far as I know your uncle trusts the king on his word. The king spoke highly of the marshal." Master Tegeldir explains. He can see that something is confusing his lord. He has an idea what confuses him.

"Did king Théoden die in the battle?" Faramir asks because as far as he knows Théoden is king of Rohan. To have another called king means that Théoden had to have died. This makes him wonder what else he has missed when he was affected by the Black Breath. He did learn yesterday evening from his uncle that his father killed himself and attempted to also kill him when he believed the battle to be lost. His uncle only told him because of his insistence that he wanted to talk with his father. He had been wondering why he father never visited for a few hours then. Whenever he was injured or ill then his father would always spend time with him in the evenings no matter his duties during the day. No matter how little it turned out to be sometimes.

"Yes, my lord. He was killed by the Witch-king of Angmar who in turn was killed by the lady Éowyn, sister to the king Éomer. King Théoden's body has been given into the care of the embalmers until king Éomer can escort his body home. That is if the march turns out to be a success." Master Tegeldir says. He knows how bleak the prospects are because everyone knows that there is little chance of them surviving. It is nothing more than suicide. Why it was agreed to march onto Morannen he does not know.

"Prince Imrahil made that decision, am I right?" Faramir asks for confirmation. By saying this he knows that he tells master Tegeldir that he agrees with the decision. He refrains from talking about the march because he is sure that they both have the same opinion about it. The only difference is that he knows that the march left in an attempt to give Frodo a chance to fulfill his mission.

"Yes, my lord. Prince Imrahil made the decision in consultation with king Éomer." Master Tegeldir says. He never suspected that his lord would disagree with the decision made by prince Imrahil. Then the conversation falls silent for a few short time until Faramir ends it by asking.

"Would you be willing to arrange a meeting with the marshal Elfhelm and the remaining captains so that we can discuss the city's defense?"

"Of course, my lord. When do you want to meet with them?" Master Tegeldir asks while preparing to write down the date. He should have known that his lord would ask for this. For as long as can remember lord Faramir has wanted to consult with others to make sure everything is done correctly. Still, he fears what the reaction of the warden will be. He is sure that it will not be a nice reaction. Most likely the warden will either be angry or upset that one of his patients is not taken the appropriate rest.

"I would like to meet with them tomorrow afternoon if it is possible to do so." Faramir says. From the look on master Tegeldir's face, he knows what he is thinking about. He feels with him but deems the meeting important enough to upset the warden. He wants to know how the defense is organized. Not that he does not trust the captains and the marshal. He simply wants to have an insurance that everything has been planned correctly. Also, it is better for him to know how the defense of the city is organized in case worst comes to worst and he needs to take command of some troops.

"Of course it will be possible to do so, my lord. I will make sure that everything has been prepared before tomorrow." Master Tegeldir answers nearly immediately while writing down the date for the meeting and who he needs to inform about it. Also, he quickly makes a list of things he needs to prepare. He does not want to forget something and learn about it when it is to late to resolve it. He always prides himself on fulfilling his assignment completely. To forget something would be a shame he would not want to experience ever.

"Thank you, master Tegeldir." Faramir says with a smile. He knows that everything will be ready before the meeting takes place. The secretary is efficient and perceptive. But most importantly he never does anything by halves. Also, he always manages to obtain the information that will prove useful in the future. This has always ensured that his father knew what was going on and now he will do the same. It makes the duty of steward easier to bear.

"My lord, Are you aware that there are northern Dúnedain present in the houses of healing?" Master Tegeldir asks.

"Yes, I am. I overheard a northern lord and one of the northern Dúnedain talking when I came back from a walk in the garden. But now that you mention their presence, do you know how many of them are present in the houses?" Faramir asks. He would like to know this because he is interested to know how many came to Gondor's aid. He appreciates it because he is sure that in the north they will also be facing attacks. Faramir does not doubt that master Telgeldir is unable to answer his question which he confirms.

"From what I know there should be ten Dúnedain in the houses. Five died during the battle of Pelennor field while another fifteen have gone with the host and their lord." Master Tegeldir answers. He give his lord more information than he has been asked to provide because he wants to make certain that his lord knows how many came from the north. It will aide him during any further planning he has to do.

"So there were thirty men who came from the north." Faramir concludes.

"That is correct, my lord. May I ask if you would possibly know where the northern steward is housed? I heard that he was wounded during the battle and brought to the houses where he is being treated for his wounds." Master Tegeldir explains.

"Who do you mean, master Tegeldir. I do not know who this steward is or in which room he resides. But I believe that the northern steward should actually be called the steward of Arnor." Faramir says. He is confused why master Tegeldir would ask about this person. This question he would expect lord Hurin to ask about he will need to provide appropriate rooms for the steward if he is in Minas Tirith.

"The name of the northern steward is Halbarad." Master Tegeldir says.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me, what did you say the name of the steward of Arnor is?" Faramir asks shocked. He hopes that he misheard the name. He does not even want to consider what the implications are if he heard the name correctly. At least until he is sure about the name of the steward.

"I said, my lord, that the northern steward is called Halbarad." Master Tegeldir says and wonders why his lord would ask such a question. He is not known to misunderstand something which he is told. He wonders if his lord could have possibly heard the name somewhere before, considering his shock. Even though he wants to know the actual reason for his lord's question and shock he knows that his lord will have to tell him this on his own violation. It would be a breach of protocol for a peasant to ask a lord to explain themselves. And because he is a peasant it applies to him.

When master Tegeldir looks at his lord he can see that his lord is completely surprised by the name he gave. This confuses him immensely because he does not know why the name of the northern steward would call for such a reaction. It is the same confusion he had when his lord asked him for confirmation. That is why he dares to ask.

"My lord, what has you so surprised about the steward's name? If I may ask that is."

He worries what his lord's reaction will be because he has never intended to insult his lord. Also, he knows that by asking he is risking his position. Lord Denethor would most likely have dismissed him for asking while also being highly upset by the question.

"The only Halbarad I know is a cousin to the lord Aragorn. He resides here in the houses which would implicate that he is wounded. I am sure that there is no one who else in the houses who has the same name and is also from the north. It surprises me to learn that he holds such a high position. You are aware of the implications it carries, are you?" Faramir asks. Looking at the secretary he sees confusion and decides to explain what he means. He hopes that his explanation will solve the confusion.

"That the lord Halbarad holds such a high position signifies that the lord Aragorn prefers to surround himself with family and trusted people. It also signifies that he is not entirely comfortable with granting high positions to people who are unknown to him. Besides, it could also mean that he intends to make plenty of changes once he takes the throne."

Faramir believes the position to be an appointed one as his own has been in the past. If it is still he does not know but bases everything on the belief that it still is. He refrains from mentioning that he is certain that many of the changes would not be accepted by Gondor's nobility. Nor will it make his task of preparing the land for the king any easier. Once the lords of Gondor learn of it they will not be willing to accept a king as their lord. They do not want to potentially lose their power nor their lands to an unknown lord. Especially if this lord intends to make large changes to the real. This means that it is even more important for him to talk with the lord Halbarad, who he now knows is the steward of Arnor, to learn what kind of a person and lord the lord Aragorn is. Besides that, he also needs to learn about lord Aragorn's intentions for Gondor once he takes the throne. Hopefully, lord Halbarad has the answers he seeks.

Not to mention what this information means for his own future. It has him expecting a dismissal the day the king takes the throne. That means that he needs to start looking at the possibilities that the will still exist for his own future. He does not expect to be allowed to hold a high office based on the information he has. But now he needs to focus on the meeting with master Tegeldir. Afterward, he can start to plan his future.

"My lord, where have you heard that the steward is the king's cousin? I was unaware of this." Master Tegeldir says confused. No one told him that the lord Halbarad is a cousin to their future king. Having known this would have meant that he would have handled certain matters differently. One of them is ensuring the proper housing of the steward. Now he has to see if his lord knows where he resides. Also, he is interested in learning who told his lord this. He does not think that many would have known this information without spreading it around.

"I learned that from the warden when I asked him about the rooming of a lord. When I walked passed a room I heard a Dúnedain addressing the other as lord. That is why I wanted to know why a lord is not housed in the noble wing but in the Gondorian wing. He told me that the lord Aragorn asked him to find a room for his cousin. I told him that that should have told him that he has been asked to find a room for a lord. On that, he told me that no one protested the room. That is why he deemed the room appropriate together with the amount of work he had in the days before and had waiting for him. The warden did not tell me that lord Halbarad is the steward of Arnor. If that is because he is unaware of it or not, I do not know." Faramir explains. He makes sure to keep his explanation short so that they can solve the problem soon.

"You are telling me that the steward of Arnor, a cousin to the lord Aragorn, is housed in the Gondorian wing?" Master Tegeldir asks stunned. He is aware that lord Aragorn is their future king. He is appealed that lord Aragorn's cousin resides in a room which is completely inappropriate considering his rank.

"Yes, that is what is told you." Faramir confirms. He calmly looks at master Tegeldir to see what his reaction will be. He could tell before that the secretary was not happy with what he learned.

"My lord, you are aware that such a room is improper for a lord to reside in. He should be residing in the noble wing alongside all the other wounded nobility." Master Tegeldir says. To have a lord reside among peasants is a large breach of protocol. If other lords learn of this they will have a lot of problems on hand. The same counts for the warden. That is why it should be amended as soon as possible before others learn of it. Those that know about it need to be sworn to silence to avoid problems later on.

"I completely agree with you on that. I told the warden that we would discuss it and that I would inform him about our decision." Faramir says. He can see the relief on master Tegeldir's face. It makes him smile because he knows that his secretary is relieved to not have to talk to the warden.

"Of course, my lord. I will let you inform the warden. Do you possibly know if there are rooms available in the noble wing? Rooms that are appropriate for the northern steward, that is." Master Tegeldir asks carefully. He hopes his lord has the answers they need. If not then they will have to have the warden join them to find out. It will be difficult to do that discretely because they need to have one of the healers or assistant fetch the warden. How well they refrain from gossiping he does not know. Gossip is what he wants to avoid at all cost. That is why he always approaches people discretely if he needs to talk to someone.

"As far as I know there are a few appropriate rooms available. I hope we can have one of the rooms prepared by the end of today. We can have the lord moved by tomorrow then, I hope." Faramir says. He does hope it will be possible to do so as that will ensure that any possible problems are avoided. The longer they wait the more likely it is for problems to arise. And that is what they want to avoid.

"I hope so to, my lord. Hopefully, the warden can facilitate it." Master Tegeldir says. Just as he wants to say something more a knock on the door interferes. They both look at each other as they are not expecting someone to interrupt them.

"Enter." Faramir calls with a frown on his face. Then the door opens and a young maiden dressed in healers garb enters the room. They see her looking around the room shortly before turning her attention to them. This gives him the impression that she was looking for them.

"Master secretary, I have been asked by the warden to inform you that you need to leave now. Lord Faramir needs to rest." The maiden says nervously. From the way she talks if is clear to both that she does not want to be here. Furthermore, she does not want to talk to them this way. She will only be doing this because the warden asked her to do this.

"Of course, young one." Master Tegeldir says. He looks sternly at the maiden which makes her scuffle her feet nervously while bowing her head. When he turns to look at his lord he can see the amusement in his eyes which is mixed with disapproval. He flushes because he can tell that his lord is not happy with his stern handling of the maiden. Before leaving he bows and says.

"Good day, my lord."

"Good day, master Tegeldir." Faramir says and waits until his secretary has left before looking for the maiden again. He is a bit surprised to see that she is still in the room. He had thought that she would have left the room considering her earlier behavior. That she has stayed tells him that the warden has most likely told her to ensure that he rests before she can leave him to his rest.

"Young one, I would like to talk with the warden in a few hours." Faramir says with a calm face. He does this to put her at ease so as to avoid a repeat of earlier. When he sees her disapproving look he adds.

"After I have rested."

"Of course, my lord. Do you need my assistance?" The maiden asks.

"That will not be necessary. I can manage on my own. I am sure there you have more than enough work remaining." Faramir says.

"It is fine, my lord. I can assist you if you like me to." The maiden offers again.

"No, I will manage on my own. You can leave." Faramir says.

"Of course, my lord. I will inform the warden about your desire to speak with him. He will come to you so you need not go looking for him once you awaken from your rest." The maiden says. She bows once and then leaves the room.

Faramir sighs deeply. He has never liked it to have people fussing over him. The maiden's insistence feels to him like an attempt at fussing. But as to why she would do so he does not know. She could have been instructed to assist him and with his repeated denial he gave her the opportunity to be able to leave without assistance. But she could also have had more seedy plans for him. That is something which he finds unlikely because the warden does not want such people to work for the houses. Still, that knowledge does not give assurance because during the siege the healers allowed citizens to assist them. This they did because they had too much work to do and needed all the help they could get. He tells himself that he will ask the warden about her later. That will tell him which possibility is real. He decides to rest for s few hours to make sure that the warden will cooperate with his upcoming request.

* * *

A few hours later Faramir awakes wondering what woke him. He feels a bit sleepy still after waking up suddenly. He feels quite recuperated after the good rest he enjoyed. He wipes his hand through his eyes to get the last sleep to leave him. That he still feels a bit sleepy is because something woke him suddenly from his sleep. He starts to consider what could have possibly woken him when he hears the sound of knocking on his door. He smiles because he now knows what woke him. Someone wanting to enter his room and knocking to see if he is willing to accept company.

"Come in" Faramir calls. He does not want whoever wants to meet him to leave. That is why he calls the person in while he is not yet fully awake. Hopefully, the person will not make much of a fuss about the fact that he is not fully awake. He focuses on waking. Thus does not see the warden entering the room and walking a bit up to his room.

"My lord, I am sorry to have woken you from your rest. I will come back later once you are fully rested and awake." Master Neston says and starts to walk back to the door.

"That is not necessary, master Neston. I have rested enough and do not mind that you woke me. I forgot to tell the maiden, who came earlier, that I would like to be awakened an around this time." Faramir says in an attempt to get the warden to stay. He wants to have everything sorted out as soon as possible. It will ensure that lord Halbarad will be residing in the noble wing as soon as possible. That it will also allow him to learn about the maiden is a welcome addition.

"Ahh, yes. You mean young Idris. I sent her to you to ensure that the meeting will not interfere with your recovery in case your secretary lost track of time. I allowed the meeting on the condition that it would not last longer than two hours and that you would rest afterward. Idris was to ensure that you would get the rest you need. She is young but I have full confidence in her. She is a promising apprentice. But my lord, you could have told Beregond to wake you. He has been waiting outside the room to be able to serve your needs. He has been doing so ever since you were brought to the houses." Master Neston explains. He is surprised that his lord did not notice Beregond standing outside the room. Normally lord Faramir is highly perceptive about what is going on around him. For something to have escaped his attention he must have been deeply lost in thoughts. It worries him because he does not know what could have possibly occupied his lord's minds so much.

"I have to thank you for sending Idris then. I was quite exhausted at the end of the meeting but only noticed it when I laid down to rest. I did not notice the signs my body gave to tell me that I needed to rest. As for Beregond, I did not notice him as I am sure you can tell. I have been occupied by a lot of matters and not been paying as much attention to my surroundings as normal. His presence would explain why there are always food and drinks available when I need it but have not asked for." Faramir says. He is quite glad to know that there has been someone looking after his needs when he completely forgot about it. It would have been troublesome had Beregond not seen to his needs. The warden would not have been pleased with him nor would he be as recovered as he is.

"My lord, what is it that you wanted to talk about? Idris mentioned that you wanted to talk to me." Master Neston says. He has some ideas about what it could be that his lord wants to talk about. Still, he hopes that it is not what his lord want to talk about. They already have enough to do as is. To have to ready a room for lord Halbarad and then move him would put even more strain on the healers and his staff. It would temporarily limit what care they can give to the other patients. That he wants to avoid if he is able to. Hopefully, lord Faramir will not press to have it done soon. He might rule the houses but still needs to listen to the lord of the city. Normally there is no conflict between him and the lord of the city and he wants to keep it like that.

"I want to talk with you about moving lord Halbarad to an appropriate room in the noble wing." Faramir says.

"Of course, my lord. I did check on the available rooms and there is an appropriate room available in the noble wing." Master Neston says because he actually did that. In fact, he asked one of the apprentices to check it so that he would be able to continue with his duties. That way everything on order while also having an answer should his lord ask just this question.

"That is good to know. How soon can you have the room readied?" Faramir asks. He hopes that the warden can have the room ready soon. That way any potential problems will be avoided.

"How soon do you want to have the lord Halbarad moved?" The warden asks. He wants to know what time lord Faramir had in mind. That way he will not be caught by surprise.

"I would like to have him moved either by the end of today or by tomorrow. If it is possible that is. I am aware that you are stretched to your limit with the wounded that arrived due to the siege. I would not want to have any wounded deprived of the care they need due to my request." Faramir says and can see the relief spread across the warden's face. This tells him that the warden has been worrying that he would have to deprive wounded of the necessary care to fulfill his request. That is something he does not want to do. He simply wants to have the room readied. Whether that is done by healers, cleaning staff or temporary aides he does not care so long as it is done properly.

"By the end of today will not be possible as we do not have any spare time today. But I can have the room readied by tomorrow afternoon as I can spare a few aides tomorrow. They will ready the room for the Lord Halbarad and we can move him by tomorrow evening. If that is acceptable to you that is, my lord?" Master Neston asks. He knows that it would be possible to move the lord tomorrow afternoon but that would stretch the houses too much. For then the preparations for moving and the reading of the room tomorrow morning. That is something he cannot do without depriving some patients of their care. Also, there is a possibility of being seen by people. But moving him in the evening means that there will be little people moving around which will eliminate the possibility of being seen. Something which he is sure lord Faramir will appreciate.

Also, it will allow him to ready everything for the move without a lot of strain on his staff. He will have plenty of time to have a stretcher readied. A stretcher is needed because lord Halbarad is not yet allowed to walk around then. The next day he is allowed to walk around. For the stretcher, he also needs carriers but is not sure where to find them. That is something he has to find out tomorrow as he makes the preparations. Last but not least he will have to inspect the lord's heath before moving him. He does not want to compromise his recovery.

"That is acceptable, master warden. I appreciate that you want to move him when there is little chance of it being witnessed. However, what I would like to know is if you need any aid from me?" Faramir asks. He knows that his request puts a lot of strain on the staff of the houses. More strain than they are already experiencing due to the wounded of the siege that is. Remembering this Faramir tells himself that he needs to visit the wounded as soon as he is able to do so. But as for offering his aide, it is only normal to do so because of the strain he puts on the warden and his staff.

"I do not know what aide you could give me, my lord." Master Neston says. He does not want to burden one of his patients with his problems. Especially when that patient is the lord of the city. He will figure something out himself.

"I assume you intend to move the lord Halbarad on a stretcher, master warden. Am I right?" Faramir asks.

"Yes, my lord. What do you mean to say if I may ask?" Master Neston asks confused. He suspects that his lord intends to discuss carriers with him but want to hear that from him. He does not want to draw wrong conclusions.

"You will need carriers then. I am sure that I can find a few men who will be able to carry the stretcher and be discreet about it. That is if you do not have anyone in mind already." Faramir says.

"I appreciate it if you could take care of that so long as you physically feel up to it. I do not want you to over stress yourself, my lord." Master Neston says. That will certainly make everything easier for him and his staff.

"Of course, master warden. I will discuss it with one of the captains, who is available, and he will have the carriers informed that they need to approach you to learn when you will need them." Faramir answers and already starts to make a list of potential carriers in his mind. Until he has talked to the captains who are in the city he is unable to make the decision on who will be asked. He does not know if who has survived and is in the city.

"Then I wish you a good evening, my lord." Master Neston says. He bows once and then quietly leaves the room.

Only then does Faramir notice the time and sees Beregond laying out the table with his meal.

"Thank you, Beregond, for caring for me." Faramir says once Beregond has finished laying out the table.

"It is no problem, my lord. I enjoy doing this." Beregond says and refrains from mentioning the reason for him being here and doing this. Not that he intends to deceive his lord he simply does not want to trouble his lord. Something which he is sure will happen if his lord knows the reason. This he can tell based on what he knows of his lord.

The Faramir eats his meal and spends the remainder of the evening thinking about everything that has happened since the last few days until it is time for him to turn in for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**March 19th**

Faramir is walking in the halls of the houses of healing contemplating how he came to walk here alone and what he still has to do this morning.

The morning started with him waking up to the sunrise. As he looked around the room he saw Beregond laying out his breakfast. Once he finished eating the warden came visiting him to inspect his wound. He knows that the warden wants to be sure that he is recovering well. After having inspected his wound and inquired about his breakfast did the warden gave him his pain medication. Of which he only drank a little bit. Faramir did not feel so much pain as to have to drink the entire cup. He also wanted to have a close head during his upcoming visit with the lord Halbarad. That the warden inquired about his breakfast is something he understands quite well. Some medicine is dangerous to take with certain food or drinks. Also, some are dangerous to take on an empty stomach.

The warden left soon after he assured him that he did not need any more pain medication. That left him alone with Beregond who assisted him in dressing. To his own irritation. What also irritated him was that Beregond wanted to accompany him to his visit with the lord Halbarad. He has to assure him that he will be fine on his own. Only then was he able to leave his room and walk towards the room where lord Halbarad resides.

Still, he is glad that all that did not take too long that he is still able to visit the lord Halbarad in the morning. He needs to talk to the steward about the approaching room change. He hopes that the steward will not protest too much about it. He wants to be on friendly terms with him and not on bad terms. Also, he hopes to learn something about lord Aragorn. That is only possible, he believes if lord Halbarad trusts him.

As he approached the room he sees a man dressed in the garb of the northern Dúnedain standing guard outside the room. He recognizes him as the man he saw leaving the room yesterday was similarly garbed. The man's presence confuses him because he is sure that yesterday there was no guard outside this room. Also, he is not sure why the guard is necessary. Does the steward fear for his safety? Another thing that confuses him is the way the guard is standing. It clearly shows that the guard is still injured and not healthy. He does not understand why a wounded man would stand guard. Does the steward expect wounded men to still fight?

All this contributes to Faramir deciding to have a few citadel guards assigned. He is sure that there are plenty of them still present in the city because they rarely leave it. Even when they leave the city then a suitable amount always remains behind to be able to protect the citadel if need be that is. That some remain is necessary because the Citadel's defense is their responsibility. That he can assign them to guard the steward is for an entirely different reason. If the guards of a nobleman are unable to protect their lord then the citadel guards can take over that duty. Only if it is necessary that is and when the steward asks them to do so. In the past, it was the king who would ask them to do so. But with the loss of the kings, the stewards took over that duty because the citadel guard became their guard.

When Faramir approaches the door he nods once to the guard. He is surprised when the guard simply nods back but refrains from doing anything more than look him in the face. He does not look him over, question him as to his reasons for being here nor follow him inside. Something which the citadel guards would always do just as often as any other Gondorian guard.

As he enters the room he can see the man from yesterday is present. He is dressed in the same clothing as yesterday and sits on a chair next to the steward's bed. The steward lies on the bed and is dressed in a linen shirt and white trousers. A blanket lies near his feet on the bed. Both are looking attentively at the door and thus at him when he enters. Faramir smiles amused because it clearly shows that the guard was not acting irresponsibly as he thought he was nor would he be able to surprise the room's occupants. He is sure that should anyone come into the room with evil intentions then he would have been overpowered by the man from yesterday. The fact that both have their hands on knives increases his belief. What he does not understand is how they managed to get the knives inside the houses of healing. Weapons add among the things prohibited.

"Good morning, my lord Halbarad. Would it be possible for us to talk for a while?" Faramir asks. He does not ask for the other man to leave as he does not intend to discuss sensitive matters. The look he received from the steward is one of surprise. He does not know what surprises the steward. That he knows his name or that he knows he is a lord. Or that he did not expect to be addressed as such.

"That would be possible. Aphadon would you leave us. You can go stand watch outside if you feel the need to do so." Halbarad says.

"Yes, my lord." Aphadon says. He stands up and quietly leaves the room. That he addressed his friend by title and not name is because of the presence of the Gondorian. The Gondorian addressed his friend as lord and thus he is unable to call him by his name. He needed to address him by title if he wants to avoid questions being raised. His rank as a peasant also contributes to the need. A peasant is not to address a lord by name. So much he has learned since coming g to the south. Once he is outside the room he decides to stand watch outside. Aphadon wants to know what it is that the Gondorian wants to talk about. By standing watch he ensures that he can talk to his friend once the Gondorian leaves.

"As you seem to know my name might I asks you to give me yours?" Halbarad asks once his friend has left the room and shut the door after himself. Hopefully, the name will tell him who this man is. That would also answer the question as to why he called him a lord. Normally, he is only called thus on formal occasions as everyone knows that he prefers to be called by his name.

At the same time, Halbarad carefully looks the man over. The man is a warrior based by his built and has the looks of a Númenorian. Something which he knows from Aragorn is rare outside of the noble houses. This has him take a closer look at the man to see if he carries himself as some of the noblemen he has seen before. He does carry himself as a nobleman but still gives off an approachable feel. This eases his mind because he can tell that the man is not arrogant. He never liked it to interact with arrogant men.

"How are you recovering, my lord?" Faramir asks as he sits down on the chair the northern Dúnedain occupied earlier. He can tell that he pulls the steward out of his thoughts. It also did not escape him that the lord looked him over twice. One time more closely than the other. The steward did this most likely to learn about him. A behavior which he can totally understand and is quite familiar with. He does so always when meeting new people. It tells him what he can expect from the other in the future.

"As well as can be. I was told that I need to stay in the bed until tomorrow. Afterward, I can move around once more. Something which I look forward to." Halbarad answers with a smile. He gets a sympathetic smile from the other person. He knows that his answer was more polite than is normal for him. That is because he does not know what this young lord is able to accept concerning behavior. Aragorn told him in the past his lords have reacted to certain behavior. Looking at the young lord reminds him that he needs to find out who Faramir is. Aragorn asked him to look after the young steward and he intends to not fail him.

"That is good to hear, my lord. My name is Faramir. I do not know if you are aware that I am the steward of Gondor." Faramir says. He did tell him that he is also a steward to see what his reaction will be. If he will acknowledge it or not. It will tell him how much he places on titles.

"Aragorn told me that you became the steward on your father's death. As such I want to inform you that I feel sorry for your loss." Halbarad says sympathetically. He is relieved to learn that this man is the one he has been asked to look after. It saves him a lot of time. Time he would have spent on finding this young man.

"Thank you, my lord." Faramir says. He is unsure how to feel about the condolence. His relationship with his father has been stressful for the last few years when the shadow grew. Stressful because at one time he would be caring and the other he would be entirely cold to him. It was impossible for him to predict how his father would act. Still, he loved his father deeply and misses him. Those confusing feelings make it so that he does not know how to handle the condolences. Not that he would show his grief as it is not done for nobility to show their grief in public or among each other. The only exception is when one is with close family.

It surprises him is to hear that the steward addresses his lord by name. Doing such a thing would be unthinkable for him and every other noble in Gondor. This gives him the impression that in the north young noblemen might address their father as father and not by their title. For him to address his father as father would mean a berating from his nurse and trainer when he was younger and his father when he was older. Still, until he knows more nobles he does not know if it is common. It might be that the steward addresses his lord by name because of their close friendship.

"Might I ask you how many Dúnedain from the north are in the houses?" Faramir asks after a short silence. He wants to know how many there are so that he knows if they need their own rooms after leaving the houses. Or if they can be housed together with some Gondorians.

"As far as I know there are three Dúnedain who accompanied me from Arnor present. They were too wounded to be able to accompany the host even though they would have wanted to." Halbarad explains. This he knows because Aphadon subtly had been hinting at this. He pities Aragorn because he knows how much trouble it would have been for him to have those men stay behind in Minas Tirith. After the steward nods the room falls silent for a short while before he asks.

"That is not why you sought me out, is it?"

"No, it is not. There is a matter about which I need to inform you. But before I do that I would like to know why you came to Gondor's aide. Not that I am not grateful for it but I imagine that your presence would be needed in the north. You hold rule there in your lord's absence. How is it that you could leave and who has been left in charge? If I might ask that is." Faramir says. These are matters which he has been thinking about ever since learning that lord Halbarad is the steward of Arnor. For the steward of Gondor to leave Gondor at the same time as its king would be unheard of. The only exception would be war times but then a trusted lord would be given rule until the return of either the king or the steward. Or more commonly the steward would hold command over troops inside the borders. At least that is how it was done when Gondor still had a king. As for informing the steward about the upcoming room change that he intends to do as late as possible. The reason for that is that it will claim the steward's entire attention and his questions will not be answered.

"The only rule I hold there, in Aragorn's absence, is small. I inspect our villages and make sure that they have everything they need to survive. We have but a handful of cities which are ruled by its lord. Our villages are led by a village elder who has been appointed by the chieftain. I have little to do with those cities because I only need to read the messages they send me. Of those, I make a summary of the most important matters which I need to inform Aragorn about. I also deal with those matters which need my immediate attention and inform Aragorn about what I did when we meet again. Another thing I do is making sure that our patrols are well organized. As I have not too much work to do it is not a problem for both Aragorn and me to leave for a few months. Hence, why I could leave at the same time as Aragorn. The lords and village elders are more than capable of handling everything that could possibly happen." Halbarad explains. He can see that his words confuse the young lord which does not surprised at all. For in Gondor the nobility holds the authority over lands and not a city and the surrounding areas. The lords have more power here than they do at home. Also, in Arnor the documentation is not done as extensively as here. In fact, the few matters are documented are of the utmost importance. Such as village and city locations. As well as their holdings. Everything else lore keepers remember and pass on to their successor.

"I am surprised by that, my lord. Are there not many people in the north?" Faramir asks surprised. He has always imagined that the north is similarly populated than Gondor. It surprised him to hear that it might not be. That there might not be many people left in the north. It would explain why there are so little cities in the north. Cities are closed when there are too few people left to maintain and defend it. The same counts for villages. Something which he luckily rarely was present for nor learned about. Such a thing is rare in Gondor. All this tells him that it is, even more, to be rewarded that so many came to Gondor's aide. They would have been needed in the north.

"Not that many Dúnedain that we can afford to maintain more cites than we do now. There are plenty of men left in the north but not that many Dúnedain. And those men distrust us greatly. That makes it often difficult to arrange things. Such as buying supplies as they commonly try to get us to pay more than everyone else. Those things are always arraigned by Aragorn or I for we know their tricks and are able to get the lowest price possible. Still, besides all their distrust we do all we can to protect them." Halbarad explains. It shows that the men of Gondor know very little of them. Which does not surprise him at all as there is barely any communication between the two realms since the death of Arvedui.

"Can't the lords do that on their own or the village elders? Why would lord Aragorn or you be needed to arrange for supplies?" Faramir asks surprised. He finds the behavior of these men strange. Who would ask different prices from customers based on their origin? Doing that would damage their business for people would avoid it. When a trader has everyone pay the same price they gain more customer than when they do not do that. Besides, the lords of Arnor can surely learn how to handle these traders from lord Aragorn and the steward. It does not explain why lord Aragorn would have to do that.

"Well, truthfully Aragorn likes doing that as it allows him to learn how the people think about the Dúnedain. A habit I gained from him. It should be noted that it has helped us countless times when we faced trouble." Halbarad says with a wry smile. He remembers the first time Aragorn tried to buy something. It surprised him then how quickly he saw through the tricks of the trader. He manages to get the price down to normal levels in a short time. Something which he knows his father always had trouble with. It took his father quite some time to do what Aragorn did so quickly. His father also nearly always had to pay more than what it was worth though not as much as was asked in the beginning. It took himself years to learn how to get the price back to a normal level. Even now it takes him more time than it does Aragorn.

"Might I ask what kind of man lord Aragorn is?" Faramir asks carefully. From what lord Halbarad just said he can tell that lord Aragorn is a hands-on lord. It also piped his interest in the lord's character as he deems it alright to ask Lord Halbarad about it. The lord has been free in his description. More so than he is used to considering that he is speaking truthfully.

"Of course you may ask that, lord Faramir. Aragorn is a kind man though he is often grim and sad. There are moments when he is levity about matters. Something which I hope to see that more off in the future. Even though I have serious doubts about that. Also, he is one the wisest men I know. I believe partly because he was raised in Imladris. One thing I know for certain is that he recognizes people's worth and makes use of it. Talented people he always keeps close so that he can ensure that they can reach their full potential. And he acknowledges good service by rewarding it." Halbarad says thoughtfully. He knows that there is more to Aragorn's character but kept it to the most important aspects. Should he describe Aragorn's character in detail then they will not be done before late tonight. That he wants to avoid because he feels that they both will need all the rest they can find.

"I see, lord. It will be good to know that our future king is a kind man." Faramir says thoughtfully. He has a feeling that he only heard the most important aspects of lord Aragorn' s character. Which does not surprise him. Describing a person's character is an intricate matter and not something to be rushed. Still, he is relieved to know that Lord Aragorn's character indicates that he could become a great king. Possibly one of the greatest Gondor has had since its founding. But then it does not mean that he will be able to maintain his position as steward. Another man might still be appointed as steward of Gondor.

"Would you be willing to explain your reason for this visit now?" Halbarad asks once he notices that Faramir's attention is diverted. He hopes that now that his attention is diverted that it will be easier to move him to explain his reason for this visit. That way he will not have to wait too long for it. Not that he minds their subject of conversation. He simply wants to know why Faramir came.


	5. Chapter 5

"I came to inform you that we found a more appropriate room for you. You will be moved there this afternoon once the warden has prepared everything necessary." Faramir explains a bit distracted. Not long afterward he feels shocked that he let the steward divert their conversation. He believed that he was still attentive to their conversation. That he was thinking that deeply about the character of lord Aragorn he was not aware of. This matter he wanted to discuss after he has the opportunity to ask a few questions. With those questions, he wanted to sort out some matters which he did not understand fully when he was told them.

The way Halbarad receives his explanation tells him that Faramir is considering a matter deeply. Faramir was not really paying attention to his answer when he gave it. As such it would not surprise him if Faramir is not fully aware of what he told him. The look that appears on his face confirms his belief. It gives him the impression that Faramir does not want to talk about it right now. As such he is happy that he asked this question. Now it cannot be changed until it is sufficiently discussed.

"Why? This room has all I could need. I am not allowed to leave the bed. So I have little need for more than a bed, a bed stand, and one or two chairs." Halbarad says stupefied after both are done with their thinking. What use does he have for a larger room with more furniture? At least he assumes that is what he believes the room to be. In his opinion, such a room would be better used for housing wounded. Not for him to reside in on his own. A group of wounded would be able to rest their relatively in peace in comparison to where they now rest. Halbarad knows that he would most likely get bored in such a room when he has little to do. As is the case with residing in a personal room.

"That is true, lord. But it should be considered that when the lords of Gondor learn that you are housed here there will be a massive outcry from them. That outcry will, unfortunately, be directed toward the warden and me. Either publicly or silently. They will see it as a possibility that they will be housed among the peasants. Something which disgusts quite a few of them deeply, I am afraid to admit. By having you moved to a room in the noble wing silently the outcry will be avoided. Or at least limited. Also, such a room tells everyone that you have a high position in the north. Once they learn that you are the steward of Arnor they will not be surprised by where you reside. Should you stay here then they will not take you seriously at all. Potentially they will even question if you are truly the steward of Arnor." Faramir explains.

Faramir tried to be as thorough as possible in his argumentation so that he convinces lord Halbarad of the necessity of him changing rooms. If lord Halbarad continues to refuse then he does not want to know what the consequences will be. Everything the warden has done will then be for naught. He wants to avoid both for as far as it is possible for him to do so. Concerning the matter of their topic of conversation, he knows that he cannot change it now. Even if he would like to. He will have to do with what he has learned. Hopefully, in the coming days, he will be able to learn more about lord Aragorn. If they manage to live that long that is.

"Then I will have to accept, lord Faramir. There is nothing I can bring against your argumentation. In fact, I can understand your reasoning." Halbarad says. That he understands Faramir's argumentation comes from what Aragorn explained to him about Gondor's nobility. It completely corresponds to each other.

"Thank you for your understanding, my lord." Faramir says. He is grateful that he does not have to explain everything even further. Or give more arguments. He does not know what else he could say that might convince lord Halbarad.

"If you will excuse me. I will leave you to your rest, my lord." Faramir says. He bows and then quietly leaves the room. There is no reason for him to remain as they have nothing further to talk about. Asking after lord Aragorn now would be rude, Faramir believes. Even though lord Halbarad did not make a problem of it.

Once Faramir has left Halbarad lies back on his bed and places his arm over his head. That way he starts to consider everything he learned so far. About the young steward, Gondor and how people will look at him. Not everything was addressed directly but still, he manages to catch glimpses of it. As he is doing this he hears the door being opened again. This makes him wonder who would need to talk to him. When he sees Aphadon coming into his room he has to shake his head and says.

"I should have known. Of course, you will come to me now that my visitor has left. You want to know what we talked out, do you not?"

"Of course, I do. This way we can discuss what you just learned together." Aphadon says. This way he ensures that his friend will not be brooding over what he learned. If he has a reason for doing that, that is. Also, just as Halbarad said he wants to know what was discussed. Still, he is aware that he might not learn everything. Nevertheless, he wants to learn whatever he can.

"Well, what did you talk about?" Aphadon asks. He does not have to wait long before Halbarad starts to explain to him what was being discussed. Aphadon is not surprised to learn that the man asked about the Halbarad's health. A bit surprised he is by the question about the number of Dúnedain are here in the houses of healing. He is surprised to learn that Halbarad's visitor is lord Faramir, the steward of Gondor. It surprises him because he did not have the same air about him as the Gondorian lord's he has met or seen. It amuses him to learn that they talked about their chieftain's character. He would have expected that lord Faramir would want to learn Aragorn's character on his own through observation and interactions. At least that is how it is done in the north for as far as he knows. When Halbarad talks about the impending room change Aphadon has to laugh much to the chagrin of Halbarad.

"What do you have to laugh about?"

"Your expression, Halbarad. It shows clearly how you think about it. Besides, it makes it clear that you have not been around many people who noble men differently than we do in the villages." Aphadon says.

"Why, have you experience with it. I did not know that you have traveled so much." Halbarad says in mocking shock. He knows that Aphadon has only ever once left Arnor. That is when they came on the Aragorn's aide in the last few days. By giving this reaction he hopes to get the answers he wants. Such as were Aphadon got this belief. It is not that he does not how nobility is treated in places like Gondor. Aragorn has explained that to him extensively when he came back home from his traveling. That he reacts the way he does is because he has never liked to use his rank to get things.

"You know how much I have traveled. I have never been outside of Arnor before. But as for my experience that came from what is saw of the treatment of the nobles in the city. Both during the battle, afterward and here in the houses." Aphadon explains. Initially, he reacted a bit offended but knows that Halbarad will not be offended by it. He knows that he meant it playfully as Halbarad did with his mocking shock.

"Well, that explains that." Halbarad concludes. He has not paid too much attention to the nobles as when he came into the city he was more occupied with his wound and pain.

"Halbarad, would you be willing to tell me what is bothering you?" Aphadon asks. If he knows what is bothering Halbarad then might be able to help him.

"What is bothering me are two things. Firstly why I was given this room, to begin with. Secondly why I was not consulted about the room change." Halbarad says. These questions address the root of what is bothering him.

"Who assigned you this room?" Aphadon asks. He refrains from addressing the reaction from Gondorian nobles as that can be discussed later. Form what he has seen of them he has an idea about their reaction. That corresponds with what Halbarad said that Faramir told him. But right now he wants to help Halbarad with his questions. The person who assigned him this room would be a good starting point for answering the first question.

"From what I know Aragorn asked the warden to assign me a room." Halbarad says thoughtfully. He has not considered yet what Aragorn could have told the warden but now he does. Could it be that Aragorn, in deference to his dislike of using his rank to gain things, asked the warden to treat him as a normal captain? Or did he only ask for a room but did not give any instructions about what kind of room he should have.

"So it was the warden who assigned you this room. Now the question is: did the warden know that you are a nobleman and steward of Arnor when he gave you assigned you this room or not?" Aphadon wonders. That question will tell them the reason for receiving this room. That it might help wot the second question is a welcome additional knows both will appreciate.

"I do not know. Wait, he does know I am a lord. He called me that when he checked my wounds. But I do not know what Aragorn told him when asking for a room for me. Has he asked the warden to treat me like as a captain would be treated or did he simply ask for a room bit did not any about the room? With the second option, it could be that the warden gave me the first room he knew was available because of all the stress he had endured in the previous days. Something which is true from what I saw when I was brought here." Halbarad considers. As he mentions the time he was brought in he can remember the hustle he could see in here. It showed clearly that they were stressed beyond their capacity. What he admires in them is that they could still do their work excellent besides the stress they experienced.

"The second option I do not believe to be true, Halbarad. A man of the warden's position would know full well how nobility would need to threated. He would not make such a mistake. So I do not believe that he would give you an inappropriate room because of stress." Aphadon says thoughtfully.

"I agree with you on that." Halbarad says.

"But that would mean that the first option is true. Knowing our chieftain I can totally imagine that he would do such a thing. You two know each other intimately and as such would know what one would appreciate." Aphadon says. He knows that Halbarad and Aragorn know each other intimately as he has seen how they can communicate with each other simply by body language and looks. Of that, he is a bit jealous but knows there is nothing he can do about it. He is not so close to lord Aragorn as he is with Halbarad. In fact, he feels uncomfortable getting so close to their chieftain. Not that said chieftain would mind.

"That is true. He knows that I would appreciate a room such as this one. I imagine that he has not thought how the lords would react to it. Most likely because of his exhaustion which we all could see during our trip on the boat. Also, I know that he has taken nearly all lords with him. That means that they will not be able to learn about it. The only lords left behind are those who are either injured or elderly. I cannot imagine when they would be able to learn about me having this room. Not when they would have the opportunity to give the warden troubles with it." Halbarad says. He imagines that the injured lords would mostly be occupied with recovering from their wounds. That means that they will not have time to give the warden trouble. The elderly lords he imagines will not spend much time here. Unless of course, they intend to visit their injured family member. Then they would only be in the noble wing. Or they will be working around the city doing the work that others would normally do. So he does not know they might be able to learn about it then.

"Well, you must be really important for injured lords to be interested in you. So much that they want to learn where you are residing and troubling the warden about inappropriate housing. Imagine what Annel will say about all that." Aphadon says amused. He struggles to contain his laughter so much that it hurts. It amuses him how much Halbarad continues to fight his impending doom change. Even though he will not be able to avoid it.

"It is not funny." Halbarad says with a scowl. He takes a deep breath to control his irritation before saying.

"I understand what amuses you so, Aphadon. My continued resistance to the room change. But would you mind leaving me alone for a bit so that I can eat and rest before I am moved? Your presence does not help me to find rest at all."

"Of course, Mellon. I will leave you to your rest." Aphadon says sadly and leaves the room. By his way of reacting he wanted to tell Halbarad how he felt about what he said.

After he leaves Halbarad sighs and lies down for a short while. Only so long as it takes for dinner to be brought. That time he spends on calming himself down. He pities Aragorn for having to go through the same as he has for years. Whenever they were on a patrol together.

A few minutes later his dinner arrives which he eats with great appetite. He feels starved. Once he has finished eating he decides to take some rest until it is time for him to be brought to his new room.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours after Faramir left lord Halbarad's room, he sits in his own room in anticipation of the upcoming meeting. This meeting will be one with the remaining captains to see to the cities defense. He knows that he needs to rest but feels unable to until he is certain that the city is well defended. He believes that setting up the cities defense is something he needs to oversee himself. It is a task lord Húrin cannot handle for he has little experience in setting up a defense. Less than he has actually. That is the reason why he had master Tegeldir arrange this meeting. Everything else he is confident that lord Húrin can manage on his own or with the aid of his father's staff. To be able to hold this meeting he had additional chairs brought in so that everyone who wants to can sit down.

Just then the door opens and the captains enter his room. He knows nearly all of them as he has either worked with them or talked to them before. It helps that Boromir has talked with him about all the captains he knew. That way he knows what he can expect from them and what kind of men they are.

There is only one he does not know at all. The man is clearly from Rohan based on his appearance and clothing. As such Faramir is certain that this must be marshal Elfhelm. The man his uncle left in char he is the cities defense. He is confident that the king of Rohan approved of this assignment. Marshal Elfhelm is one of his men after all.

As Faramir looks around the room he can see that the captains all sit down on one of the chairs. It amuses him to see how quickly they make themselves at ease in his presence. It shows how free they feel when they are with him. Except for marshal Elfhelm that is. He keeps standing by the table. His posture clearly states that he is uncomfortable with this situation. He wants to have finished this meeting as soon as possible so that he can get back to what he was doing. Or at least that is the impression Faramir gets of him. What has caused this Faramir does not know but would like to. That way he can avoid it in the future.

"Marshal Elfhelm, I presume?" Faramir asks.

"Yes, lord Faramir." Elfhelm says patiently with a bid of his head.

"I see you know my name. As such I do not believe I need to introduce myself or do I. But please, sits down." Faramir says while mentioning with his hand to the remaining free chair. The movement he makes is one of mentioned downwards. With this, he attempts to underline his words.

"Thank you, lord. You are correct to assume that I know your name and that you do not need to introduce yourself. Your captains were more than happy to tell me all about you." Elfhelm says as he sits down.

When marshal Elhelm mentions the captains he looks at those in the room. This tells Faramir that he means they were talking about him.

"I am not sure how to think about your eagerness to talk about me." Faramir says with a blank face. He only does so as he wants to tell the captains that he does not want a repeat of this. Even though he is highly amused by it.

"We never spoke badly about you, captain. I mean, my lord steward. We only wanted the marshal to know what kind of lord you are. We did so we learned that we were summoned to this meeting. And learned that the marshal would also be present." One of the captains says defensively.

This reaction shows that the captain felt a need to defend themselves. Most likely as he felt that they were being reprimanded. Faramir frowns in an attempt to get more answers out of the captains but is interrupted by marshal Elfhelm when he speaks up.

"He speaks the truth, lord steward."

"That is reassuring, marshal. But let us start with the reason why I called you all here. I would like to know what has been done to protect the city from a possible attack." Faramir asks. It does not take the captains long to unfold the maps that lie on the table. They quickly start to tell him what they have done so far. Marshal Elfhelm adds his own voice to it whenever he can. It is clear that the captains are taking responsibility for the defense. Even though the marshal is in charge. When Faramir looks at him it is clear that the marshal does not like this at all.

When Faramir considers everything he has been told it is clear that the marshal works closely with the captains to plan the city's defense. At least what has been planned so far. The marshal does this most likely for the captains know the layout of the city. Something which the marshal does not know at all and the captains know what strategic places are in the city. This behavior speaks highly for the marshal.

Five minutes later, the captains finish with their explanations and look at him to see what he thinks. It does not take a lot of consideration for him to give them an answer.

"From what I have heard so far you have planned Minas Tirith's defense well. Marshal Elfhelm, have the captains mentioned everything that has been planned so far?" Faramir asks. He asked this question as he wants to know if what has been said is true with what he has planned. In fact, he has gotten the impression that not everything has been said about the setup defenses.

"The captains focused on how the men are stationed inside the city. They did not mention what has been done to protect the city from outside the walls. There I have my men patrolling the river and border areas. I gave them these orders for we cannot let the host be attacked from behind by forces crossing the Anduin. As well as attacks from the border on the city." Marshal Elfhelm explains.

As he speaks he points at the places of the map where the patrols move. Faramir can tell that they are all positioned strategically so that they can aid each other during incursions. Also, he gets the impression that those groups patrolling near Rohan's border are actually patrolling both sides of the border. He lets everything sink in for a short moment before he says.

"Good, you have it all nearly fully set up. Let us now finish the city's defense so that everyone can go back to doing what you need to do."

"Of course, my lord steward." The captains and marshal Elfhelm say. So for the next twenty minutes, they work on finalizing Minas Tirith's defenses. No one wants to leave anything to chance for they do not have any men to spare. Loosing but one would mean that defending the city will be difficult if not impossible.

* * *

"Now that we have the defenses securely planned I need all of you to ensure that they are executed." Faramir says once their planning has finished. He looks expectedly at the captains to make it is clear that that is what they need to do first. At the same time, he can tell that they all deem this meeting finished. Which is not the case. He appreciates that they are not leaving. It shows how well they know that a meeting is never ended until the commander in charge says so. Thus Faramir has time to consider how best to formalize his request. It takes him a few minutes to work it out. During that time the other men time consider how best to execute their lord's orders. Or in one case the lord steward's order. That Faramir can tell as he looks at them just before he intends to address his request.

"I recently learned that the steward of Arnor has been injured during the battle and thus resides in the houses. As he was given an inappropriate room it means that he will be moved to an appropriate room soon. For that reason, the warden will need strong carriers. Captain Mornen, I would like for you to have some of your men reports to the warden by midday so that they might learn when their service will be required." Faramir says while looking captain Mornen in the eye.

"Of course, my lord. Do you mean for them to be sent to the warden." Captain Mornen says.

"Yes, I mean them." Faramir answers. He knows full well who the captain meant with his words. He and captain Mornen have known each other since they both were being trained. Also, they kept in touch with each other. As such, they can tell who the other means even though he does not say a name.

"Of course, my lord. I will have them report to the warden as soon as our meeting has ended." Captain Mornen says dutifully.

"Good for there is one more thing I need to inform you about. When I went to meet the steward of Arnor yesterday I saw a guard standing near his door. The guard was one of the Dúnedain who was still recovering from his own wounds. He wore a bandage around his head. As such I would like for the citadel guards to take over this duty. It will not do to have injured people standing guard duty when there will be enough guards around to take over that duty." Faramir says while looking a guard in the eye.

"Are you sure that it will be accepted, my lord?" The captain is the citadel guards asks.

Form his looks it is clear that he has his doubt about guard's existence. It also gives the impression that he is not at all pleased by this request. It is not at all difficult for him to imagine a possible reason. Most likely the captain wants to refrain from unnecessary work which the guard duty would be where it to be refused.

"I am nearly fully certain that it will be accepted. The steward will not mind the guard much if he had one before. Nor do I expect him to be difficult based on our previous conversations." Faramir says.

"Then I will start looking for guards who are available." The captain says.

If Faramir is right then the captain is considering everyone under his comment the moment he finished his sentence. All to see who would be good choices for the duty that his lords want to see done. It amuses Faramir how quickly the captain is willing to follow his orders while before he did not even want to hear a suggestion from him.

"That is good to hear. I will expect them at your earliest convenience. Preferably already this evening." Faramir says.

He can see the stress appearing in the captain's eyes. This causes him to pity the captain a bit. Now he has to appoint the guards as well change the duty roster. The last one is a task that will take plenty of time. That Faramir knows from how own experience. As such he also knows how bothersome it can be. Still, now there is no other option this needs to be done.

"Of course, my lord. I will have a guard available this evening." The captain says with stress audible in his voice.

"Thank you, captain, I appreciate it and am confident that you can manage the tasks set before you." Faramir says in an attempt to calm the captain's stress levels. From what he can see his words have some effect though not enough for all the stress to disappear. Still, it assures him that the captain will be able to make a rational decision about the guards and roster changes. It is then that he looks around the room at the other occupants and says.

"If no one has anything they would like to add or discuss then this meeting is ended. You are all dismissed."

The captains and marshal Elfhelm stand up and bow. Shortly thereafter they have all left the room and Faramir is left alone. Now that Faramir is alone he can feel his exhaustion. Knowing that he will not get anything done in such an exhausted state he decided to lie down for a bit and rest. But just before he wants to lie down the door opens and Beregond enters the room with a tray in his hand.

"My lord? Do I need to call a healer?" Beregond asks with a worried voice.

"No, Beregond, that is not necessary. I am simply exhausted and need to rest for a bit. I assume that you want to clean up the table." Faramir says. Of that, he is nearly certain for there is little need for a tray if not to clean up the table now that the meeting has finished. A task which he imagined that a maid of the houses would conduct and not a soldier.

"Yes, my lord, I would like to do that. But if you need to lie down then I will do it later." Beregond offers.

"I appreciate your offer, Beregond, but that is not necessary. You can clean the table while I rest so long as you are silent." Faramir tells him. Well, actually Faramir has no worries that Beregond will not be silent when cleaning the table considering that he never noticed him before when he was doing something in the room while he was present.

"I will do so, my lord." Beregond answers.

"You do know that you can call me by my name, Beregond. Do you not?" Faramir asks. He noticed before that Beregond called him lord but does not know why. Hopefully, by asking this question, he will be able to learn why Beregond calls him thusly.

"I do, my lord. I mean Faramir. It is just before you were the captain of the Ithilien rangers and a warrior like me. Now you are the steward of Gondor and higher in rank than I will ever be. I did not want to cause offense thus deemed it better to address you as lord and not by your name." Beregond explains.

"I assure you, Beregond, you will not cause offense by addressing me by my name. But let us not delay each other. I will lie down to rest while you can begin with cleaning." Faramir says. He is relieved that it is because Beregond was careful in addressing him. Not that he is afraid of him now that he is no longer a captain. This tells him that it is likely that others who he interacted with will also be doing the same as Beregond did just now. Hopefully, it will not be too many.

"Of course, Faramir." Beregond says with a smile on his face.

"Oh, and Beregond, thank you for doing this for me. I do not know what I did to gain this. Will you wake me for supper?" Faramir says with a sleepy voice as he lies down on the bed. He falls asleep so quickly that Beregond is unable to answer him.

* * *

A few hours later, Faramir is still sleeping while the staff of the houses is busy preparing everything to move the steward of Arnor in a few hours' time. These preparations exist, among others, out of two of the four carriers preparing the stretcher while the others two gather everything else needed to make the trip as comfortable as possible for the steward. Among them are cushions and blankets. The men do this for they do not want to take any chances with the steward's health. The warden pressed on them that the move should be as smooth as possible. If not then the steward might suffer a relapse in his recovery. As that is something which they do not want to happen they will do what they can to make it all go as smooth as possible.

While the carriers are busy with the stretcher a servant of the houses is preparing the chest which will hold the possessions of the steward for the duration of the move. Thus she is cleaning it from the inside as well as the outside. Chests typically get dusty as well as covered in spider webs for they rarely have a need to use them. Luckily it is not a big chest so she has it cleaned in no time.

During all that two women of the cleaning staff are finishing cleaning the steward's future room. Luckily, the room has been cleaned around a week before when all the unoccupied rooms were cleaned. This means that the room is still relatively clean and only needs around ten minutes of cleaning before the bed can be made. Twenty minutes after the woman started they leave the room, which is now fully prepared for its future occupant, to continue their regular cleaning duties.

When everything is prepared the warden makes a last check on the room as well as the prepared stretcher. For all who know about the impending move, it is clear that he wants to leave nothing to chance. Which is especially important considering that it concerns the cousin of their future king. As well as the steward of Arnor. A concept the warden is sure of that some nobles need to get used to. They have long thought that there were no descendants of nobility left in the north.

Once he is satisfied that everything is prepared according to his standards does he visit Lord Halbarad to see how his wound is healing. He is pleasantly surprised, when he checks the wound, to see that the wound is nearly fully healed. It will mean that his initial perception is correct and lord Halbarad can start to move around tomorrow. If he takes it easy that is. If not, then it will not take a long time before lord Halbarad will be confined to his bed once more.

* * *

A few hours later, Halbarad is waiting for whoever will bring him to his new room when Aphadon enters his room with a barely notable grin on his face. He would not have noticed it were it for how well he knows his friend. Seeing this Halbarad frowns at his friends. It, in turn, has him receiving an even wider grin. Amusement is clearly visible in Aphadon's eyes. It irritates him deeply for he is nearly certain about the reason Aphadon is here.

"What did you really think I would not be present when you change from room?" Aphadon asks.

"I had hoped so. But I guess it was not meant to be. Besides sending you away now will do no good. You will sneak after us. It is best to know where you are than it is not to know." Halbarad says with a resigned voice. Aphadon's words just confirmed his belief. He wants to be around to see where his new room will be and what if will look like. He does that to tease him about it later.

"You wound me, Halbarad. You wound me. I thought you liked having me around." Aphadon says in a mockingly hurt voice. As he says the last part he looks at Halbarad with sad eyes.

"Normally yes, but not right now. Let us hope that you know how you are expected to behave. And that you do behave. Right now you act like a small child." Halbarad says to his friend. He knows that Aphadon is messing with him. Or at least attempting to do so. Instead of berating Aphadon Halbarad simply meets him equally. He does that by implying that Aphadon will not behave when he is moved to his new room. That Halbarad tells him that he acts like a child is to remind him how is actually behaving right now. It serves as a reminder for him to behave like an adult.

"Of course I shall behave, my lord. I am an adult and not a child so I will behave in a mature way. But might it be acceptable for you to discuss the possibilities of your future residence?" Aphadon says in a serious voice and twinkling eyes.

"That is reassuring. It is acceptable for me to discuss my potential future residence." Halbarad says in an equally serious voice. So they begin to discuss in which area of the houses his new room will be. As well as considering what kind of room he will actually get.

Thirty minutes later steward Faramir and the warden enter his room. They are accompanied by four men carrying a stretcher. When Halbarad sees the stretcher he is barely able to contain a groan. He does not want to be carried on a stretcher. It always makes him feel like he is severely injured or a cripple. Something which he does not feel like now. Aphadon he imagines is struggling to hide his amusement which Halbarad confirms by looking Aphadon in his eyes.

"My lord, allow us to aid you on the stretcher. I am aware that you are almost allowed to walk again. Right now you should not be walking yet as I am sure you are aware of. Especially the distance we have to cover." Master Neston says. Part of what he said is to pacify lord Halbarad. He has gotten the impression that the lord does not want to be coddled. From his experience with warriors, he knows that being carried on a stretcher is seen as a sign of weakness by all but the most injured or as coddling. Something which they absolutely despise. Or at least most of them.

"I am aware of that. As for being carried I assume that I have no choice in that matter." Halbarad says with a resigned voice.

"Unfortunately not, lord Halbarad." Master Neston says while helping the lord from his bed onto the stretcher with the aid of one of the carriers.

During that Halbarad is silent and corporative. He knows that protesting is if no use. It will only prolong everything. Another reason for his absence of struggling is that he wants to be done with it as soon as possible. Once he is comfortable on the stretcher they leave his current room. During the time they go through the hallways, they see little to no people. Something which surprises Halbarad for he thought that there would be more people about. He finds if strange that there are but few people about. It does not mean that he will not complain about. No not at all for it ensures that few people see that he is moved to another room with a stretcher. It makes him consider the possibility that this time was carefully chosen to move him to minimize the number of people witnessing this. What does irk him is the number of people it takes to move him. The two carriers and the warden he can understand. But not the presence of lord Faramir. He does not know what is so important about this that he needs to be personally present for it. Hopefully, he will be able to uncover it before lord Faramir leaves.

Five minutes later they enter the noble wing of the houses where they soon reach his new room. As the group enters it Halbarad can see that it is a spacious room. More spacious than his previous room for as far as he can see from his stretcher that is. The carriers place the stretcher next to the bed before aiding him on it. Only then is he able to take a closer look around the room. Besides his bed, there is a table with chairs between his bed and a closet. There is also a dresser as well as a small bookcase on the wall the door is in. The wall where the head of his bed stands against contains a window with drapes. Looking back at the table he can see a vase standing on top it. Most likely to lift his spirit, Halbarad assumes. Also, the window has two vases on it. All this surprises him immensely. He had assumed that he would get a room with more space but with the same amount of furniture. But to get more furniture. Halbarad would like to shake his head but as it could be considered rude he refrains from doing so. At the same time be wonders what he needs all this for and is unable to figure it out.

"Well, lord Halbarad, I am jealous about you getting this room. I would have liked to have such a room." Aphadon says while pouting.

"Can you never behave like an adult, Aphadon!" Halbarad says annoyed while lifting himself up a bit. He had so hoped that Aphadon would behave and not act like they would when they were among themselves. He knows the other Dúnedain are used to such behavior from Aphadon. They will simply shake their heads and continue on with what they were doing before. The Gondorians are not used to it as he expected. This he bases on the way they all are currently looking at Aphadon. Most look mortified while Halbarad is sure that that the steward is actually amused. If he reads his expression correctly that is. There is actually a twinkle in lord Faramir's eyes. So he is nearly certain that Aphadon's words amuse him.

"Lord Halbarad, how do you feel?" Faramir asks.

"I am feeling a bit tired which I am sure some good rest will be able to solve. I have not had a lot to do for the last few days if you know what I mean." Halbarad tells Faramir. The question pulled him from him from his own thoughts. Luckily he heard what lord Faramir asked so that he did not have to ask the lord to repeat his question.

"I do know what you mean. Does the room meet your expectations, lord Halbarad?" Faramir asks.

"Yes, it does. I admit there is more furniture in the room than I need. There is nothing further. But might I ask you something?" Halbarad asks. He hopes that he can for he wants an answer. If not from the steward than he will have to ask the warden and hope he has the answers he wants. Which he seriously doubt the warden knows.

"Of course, lord Halbarad. You can ask me anything and I will answer them to the best of my abilities." Faramir says.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are there guards at my door?"

Halbarad has been wondering about that ever since he saw them. It confuses him then as it still does now. He knows that there might be a few reasons for their presence. One of them is to guard lords against danger. Another is to ensure that no prisoner leaves the room. Which applies to him he does not know for certain. But from earlier conversations, he gets the impression that he is a valuable guest. So that would mean that they are there to protect him from danger. Not to ensure he does not leave. Still, he wants to have confirmation from lord Faramir.

"I had them assigned for your safety after I visited you this morning. It was then that I saw one of the injured Dúnedain standing guard at your door. This prompted me to decide to have a few guards assigned to you. That way your injured man can recover while your safety is assured. The men I had assigned are from the citadel guard. They will keep you safe, lord Halbarad. You have my word."

Halbarad sees lord Faramir smile wryly at him before he continues.

"Besides you are not the only steward who has guards following him around. My own guards are waiting outside with yours. They left us alone to give us some privacy as well as them being aware that we are in no danger in this room. Once I leave they will surely follow me to ensure my safety. As I am sure you are aware of."

"That I am aware of."

Halbarad smiles as he remembers all the times he had guards following him or saw someone else being followed. Which was usually Aragorn. It also makes him smile for they can sympathize with each other. They both were annoyed when they were followed by guards. He shakes his head once to clear his thoughts before continuing with what he wanted to say.

"I appreciate it that you assigned guards, lord Faramir. Still, you should not give yourself more problems. You are still recovering just as am I. You should not trouble yourself over me nor the one who looks after the city in your stead."

When Halbarad thinks back to the reason lord Faramir gave for the guard assignment he feels relieved that he is no prisoner. Not that he actually believe he was. The steward's words simply confirmed his belief. That he is to be protected from danger. The honesty on lord Faramir's face aides in reassuring him.

"I assure you it is no trouble for me or lord Húrin to make arrangements for your safety. Most of the arrangements are actually made by the captain of the citadel guards. Not by me or lord Húrin. But you are right that we are still recovering so I will leave you to your rest while also taking mine. The more we rest the faster our recovery will be. Rest well, lord Halbarad."

"Rest well, lord Faramir."

Halbarad gives an elvish farewell which Faramir return. He smiles because it amuses him that Faramir knows this. He has not expected to see it here. He only expected to get was a confused look. After this farewell Halbarad sees Faramir leaving the room. When he follows Faramir as he leaves the room he sees the warden standing there. Halbarad wonders why he is still here. He had imagined that the warden would have left quietly as his carriers did. He did not notice them leaving but knows that they have left for they are no longer in this room. Looking the warden in the eye he tries to find out the reason why he stayed behind. When they do not give him any answers he tries to get them in another way.

"Is there something you would like to discuss with me, master Neston?"

"No, my lord. I only stayed behind to inform you that one of the attendants will be bringing your possessions over within the next hour. I will leave you to your rest now as I hope your friend will do also."

"Thank you for informing me, master Neston."

Just as Halbarad speaks these words he sees the warden walking through the door. Seconds later he is gone. With the warden gone he finally has time to scold Aphadon. Thus he turns to look at his friend. As he does so he can see a frown on Aphadon's face. Halbarad would like to know what is on Aphadon's mind but decides to first scold Aphadon. Only afterward will he ask what is troubling Aphadon. Thus he looks Aphadon in the face to scold him.

"Why do you always have to act like that when it is not appreciated?"

Halbarad knows that he does not need to explain what he means with 'it'. Aphadon will know what it means. Aphadon's answer tells Halbarad that his belief is true.

"I only did it in an attempt to lift your spirit. You were looking so thoughtfully around the room that I was worried that you were stressing over something. I did not know that the Gondorians are so sensitive to be unable to deal with a joke. I am sorry to have disappointed you, my lord Halbarad."

Aphadon's face is remorseful as he says the last part. The remorse is mixed with guilt. This combination tells Halbarad that Aphadon knows he acted irresponsibly. Which is a relief, for now, he does not need to scold him as intensively as he has expected.

"It is good that you know that what you did is irresponsible. I expect you to remember to not do it again. If you do then I will inform Aragorn about it. You know what you can expect then, do you not?"

Halbarad knows that his words will be a low blow for Aphadon. But he only did so to ensure that Aphadon knows to behave next time and is aware of the consequences if he will not. That it is a low blow for Aphadon is confirmed by the look on his face. It clearly shows how painful it is to know that his friend will inform their lord about his irresponsible behavior. A thing which no one wants to experience ever. That Halbarad is certain of. After a while Halbarad sees Aphadon looking him in the eye. He gets the impression that Aphadon wants to tell him something. Thus he waits for him to speak up.

"I did get the impression that the warden does not like me."

"Oh, I am certain that he does not like you because as you said the Gondorians are sensitive."

Halbarad waits a second to see how Aphadon will react. At his laugh, Halbarad smiles and decides to give him the reason why the warden does not like him. At least in us opinion, that is.

"I think he is a bit out of by how you act around lords. Your reaction surprised him and he is not sure how to handle it. Do not try to make it worse now, Aphadon."

Halbarad hopes that it is clear why the warden gave the impression that he does not like Aphadon. Also, he hopes that Aphadon understands that he wants to end this topic of conversation. Halbarad wants to discuss the guards the steward assigned. Even though he is certain that they are there for his safety it does not mean that he will like it. He could not say the steward do as that would have been offensive. Lord Faramir has been making arrangements while he should in facet be resting and also because his guards can be used somewhere else. Like for example for guarding the citadel. Also, Halbarad hopes that Aphadon will talk silently with him for he does not want to have the guards overhearing them. He does not want to make their task more difficult by them knowing that he does not want them.

"I promise, my lord, that I will not antagonize the warden anymore. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Halbarad can tell that Aphadon's promise is truthful based on his expression. Something for which he is grateful. As well as pleads with. The time he takes for these considerations he also takes to consider how best to address the matter he wants to discuss.

"I would like to discuss my new guards with you. I was unaware that there was a guard at my door the day you and the steward visited me. That was the only time he could have seen him. I am certain of that for I heard you talking to someone outside is my room that day about what he has seen. Even then it gave me the impression that he was standing guard bit could not find a reason for him to do so. Do you know why there was a guard at my door then?"

Halbarad said all this as silently as possible without actually whispering. His guards should know that he and Aphadon are talking but not what their topic is. That is something which he would like to keep between them. For should they not know that they are talking then he fears that they might come into his room to check on him. They would like to assure themselves then that he is alright as well as to check to see what Aphadon is still doing here. Something which they will deem suspicious considering that everyone else has left the room. An occurrence that he knows might happen from past experiences. As such he also knows that it can lead to uncomfortable situations. Situations Halbarad would like to avoid it if he can.

"Ah, yes about that"

Halbarad sees Aphadon scratching his head. He wonders what is going on to make him so uncomfortable. Halbarad raises his eyebrow to try and have Aphadon tell him what is making him uncomfortable. He is certain that whatever is making him uncomfortable has to do with the question he asked Aphadon. Halbarad wants to know what is going on.

"I asked him to stand guard as I did not know who was in the houses at the time. Our lord chieftain asked me to ensure your safety while you are recovering. As I do not know who is here in the houses I did not want to any risks with your safety. Hence why I asked one of our own men to stand guard."

"Well, that explains why the guard appeared to be wounded. Aphadon, I appreciate that you do your duty so well. Next time you will tell me when you assign a guard to me. I would like to know about that so that I will not be caught unaware by anyone anymore. Also, do not appoint an uninjured guard again. You know as well as I do that they need their rest if they are to recover fully from their injuries."

"Of course, Halbarad. I will remember that in the future."

Halbarad is a bit annoyed that Aphadon interrupted him. But then he can understand his behavior for he took a break in speaking. That would have given the impression that he is done talking. Even though he is a bit annoyed Halbarad makes good use of it by nodding in agreement. The times he gains through this he uses to accept the fact that so long as he resides in the houses he will have guards protecting him. He knows that there is nothing he can do about that. So he will have to accept it.

"Well, that he saw the guard you assigned explains why lord Faramir though it prudent for him to assign me guards."

"It does. But do you know what amuses me?"

This question confuses Halbarad for he has no idea what Aphadon is amused by. As far as he knows there is nothing to be amused about. As such he looks at Aphadon with a confused look. This will tell Aphadon that he does not know what he is trying to tell him. Hopefully, this way Aphadon will tell him what is troubling him. The smile he receives as an answer only serves to increase his confusion.

"There is no real danger within the houses. As such it is excessive to have guards around to protect people. They can better be used to lighten the load on the men's shoulders. That is actually the reason why I told the guard that it was no longer necessary for him to guard you after that one day. You did not need him and it would be better for him to rest and recover. For the lord Faramir to still assign you guards amuses me. I do not see a reason for their presence and consider it a waste of the man's skill."

"Well, that there are no guards necessary to ensure my safety is a real relief. Not that I thought that they would be needed. There are only wounded men and woman here who are unable to pose a real threat. Also, I am nearly certain that all entrances are being well guarded. As such I would take a truly skilled man to pose a threat to myself and the other lords housed here."

Halbarad then turns to look Aphadon in the eye before continuing.

"My safety might be given as the reason for their presence but I believe that there is, in fact, a totally different reason for their assignment."

"What might that reason early, Halbarad. I am not aware of more reasons to guard guests except to ensure their safety. Also, why would lord Faramir not simply tell you that reason?"

Halbarad smiles amused for it is good to see that he managed to confuse Aphadon. It does not surprise him at all for Aphadon has never been around Gondor's lords the same way Aragorn has been. Halbarad knows that he was only able to uncover the actual reason for his guards' assignment due to what Aragorn has explained him.

"The guards' presence has an implication for the civilians and warriors, Aphadon. It has no implications for me."

Halbarad enjoys the confusion he gives Aphadon. Something which he has not been able to so often enough. That is the reason why he decided to bait Aphadon instead of simply giving him the answers he seeks.

"What do you mean? Is their presence needed to inform the people of your status as a lord? I did not imagine that that is the way lords proclaim themselves here."

Aphadon's flabbergasted look tells clearly how much he believes this to be a stupid reason. Halbarad has to smile at this look and decided to take pity on his friend by informing him about the real reason.

"No, Aphadon. That is not the reason for their assignment. Their presence will give the people and lords the impression that I am under the steward's protection. I am certain that lord Faramir did this to ensure my safety as well as keeping the most obnoxious people away from me. That way I will be able to recover in relative peace. Hopefully, this impression will only need to be maintained until it can be made public that I am the king's cousin as well as the steward of Arnor. That way the question, which I am certain will be asked, will be silenced for now."

Halbarad can see the understanding rise on Aphadon's face. It eases his mind that he does not need to explain everything all over again. Not that he would have minded. What does not surprise him is how quickly Aphadon responds once Halbarad can see that he fully understands the implications of the guards.

"I can imagine that obnoxious people will be asking the lord steward why he has placed you under his protection. Especially because they will see you as nothing more than a captain. Oh, what would I give to see their reactions once they learn that you are the steward of Arnor. But, Halbarad, are you aware that this room also has its implications?"

"I am aware of that, Mellon nin. It will tell them that I am of noble birth. I doubt that other than nobles will be residing here when they are injured. I cannot imagine that the lords from Gondor would be willing to reside in this wing with peasants. This wing would have been given another name where that the case."

Halbarad knows that he could only agree with Aphadon. Denying the room's implications would be foolish to do. The last part he added in an attempt to get Aphadon's opinion is this wing. Based on the name he believes this wing to be one reserved for nobility as well as high ranking officials. Halbarad hopes to learn if Aphadon has the same opinion as him.

"Halbarad, I do not think that this wing is exclusively reserved for nobles. I believe that high ranking members of the state and military might also reside here when they are wounded. How could you get such an opinion? I would have thought you wiser than that."

Aphadon's smile tells Halbarad that Aphadon is teasing him. Based on that Aphadon must have figured out the reason why he said what he said. That is the only possible reason why Aphadon might have started to tease him.

"Oh, I am wiser than that and you know that fully well."

Halbarad knows he should not have taken the bait. Aphadon's eyes twinkle with anticipation for a teasing match. As Halbarad want to about that he looks out of the window. There he can see that it is already dark. It tells him that it is already late. It would explain why he feels as he does. He feels quite tired now and would like to do nothing but sleeping. When he looks back at Aphadon Halbarad can see that he is also looking out of the window. Hopefully to determine what the time is. Halbarad is barely able to notice the yawn that escapes Aphadon. That is why he decides that it is now time for Aphadon to return to his bed and for him to get his much-needed sleep. Without a lot of protests that is.

"Aphadon, I believe it is late enough that we should be going to sleep. I can tell that you are tired. Just as I am."

"You are right. It is quite late so we should be getting our rest. I fear that the healers will otherwise give us trouble tomorrow. Something which I know everyone wants to avoid."

Halbarad's smiles for he can tell that Aphadon is being serious. His smile falters when he notices the sky look on Aphadon's face. Halabrad fears that he does not want to hear what Aphadon wants to say next.

"Halbarad, should the warden scold you for staying up too long I have a solution to offer to you. I suggest that you put all the blame on me. What do you say? Is it a good solution."

Well, this is not what he thought Aphadon would tell him. Aphadon's suggestion is a good one. Which is why Halbarad decides to agree with the solution. He intends to keep Aphadon to it should the warden decide to scold him tomorrow. That Aphadon will end up with a lot of trouble with the warden, Halbarad does not mind for it is Aphadon's fault. He suggested it so he should accept the consequences.

"Yes, Aphadon that is a good solution. But now I would like for you to leave. I want to sleep. Good night."

"What are you grumpy, Halbarad. Calm down a bit."

Halabrad looks pointedly at Aphadon when he hears him react so indignantly. He wants to rest and not be pulled into another teasing battle with Aphadon. He believed that Aphadon only acted so indignantly in an attempt to tease him.

"Alright, alright. I will leave. Good night."

Aphadon holds up his hands in surrender and has an innocent look in his eyes when he sees Halbarad's look. Afterward, he just about flees the room which makes Halbarad chuckle. It is amusing how easy it is to get Aphadon to leave one in peace by giving him a pointed look. Halbarad only chuckles for a short while before lying down and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Faramir is tossing and turning in his bed. During all this sweat builds on his brow while he frowns. This is the result of the dream he is experiencing. In his dream, he is once more leading the defense of the Rammas Echor and calling out orders. All the while knowing that he will be unable to hold them off. As well as knowing that he was here before. He is simply unable to leave this place. No matter how much he wants to or tries to.

After some time calling out orders while fighting Faramir becomes aware that that the defense is becoming increasingly more dreadful by the minute. Dreadful for it is clear that he will be unable to hold the forces of Mordor off for much longer. He knows that he needs to start planning the retreat of those who can move as well as taking care of those who are unable to do so. He refuses to leave them to the mercy of the orcs and Haradrim. After a short but quick consideration of all possibilities he has Faramir makes his decision. Now he only needs to inform his lieutenants about his decision so that they can see it done.

"Lieutenants! Call for a retreat! Get everyone out of here."

"Yes, Captain Faramir. But what about those who cannot be moved? What will we do with them?"

Faramir smiles slightly at the lieutenant for this shows that he has the same mind as himself. The lieutenant also does not want to leave any behind to the mercy of the orcs and Haradrim.

"Do not worry about them. I will ensure that they will not suffer. Go! Retreat!"

Faramir does not look back as he runs to where the wounded who cannot be moved are. During his run, he hears how his order to retreat is called along the Rammas Echor. It eases his mind to know that as many as possible will be able to get away from this place. Hopefully, nearly all will also be able to reach the safety of the city. He knows that the city will need every man they can present to defend it. Soon Faramir reaches the wounded and he is quick to release them from their suffering. Their eyes tell him that they agree with his decision. They know that they would suffer should they be taken prisoner.

Faramir knows that it is cruel to kill those who cannot defend themselves. But if he does not do this then they would suffer more than when he ends their suffering. At least now he knows that they will have a death as painless as is possible. Every face he encounters Faramir imprints in his mind. That way he will be able to inform their families about what happened to them. Hopefully, it will give them comfort. Even though he knows how little comfort will be.

Once he is done Faramir makes a run for his horse. As he reaches the stable he finds it total chaos. There are still men mounting horses while others help wounded into the saddle before them. Faramir can see that they are nearly done so he quickly locates his own horse and mounts him. He turns around in his saddle to see who is still inside the stable. There are but a few left which is a relief for Faramir. He does not like the thought of someone leaving after him.

Not long afterward, Faramir is riding away from the Ramas Echor. He knows as well as everyone who left around the time he left that they could not say much longer. Where any to stay much longer than he that they will most surely die or be taken prisoner. A fate he wants to about at all costs. His men, Faramir knows, want the same thing. Faramir knows that he needs to get back to the city as soon as possible to lead its defense together with his father and uncle. That is why he pushes his horse faster in a frantic attempt to quickly get behind the city's walls.

During his frantic ride, Faramir can see and hear how more men are falling and dying. He hears the sounds of arrows hitting his men and them falling to the ground. Also, he can hear the sound of arrows flying through the air. There are sounds of arrows hitting armor. As he focuses on where the arrows fly he becomes aware of the sound of horses running in the direction of him and his men from Minas Tirith. It is to this sound that he looks up and feels relief wash over him. His uncle is coming to aid as many as possible into the city.

Faramir smiles relieved and decides that he needs to focus on his ride once more if he wants to reach Minas Tirith alive. It is then that he notices Haradrim closing in on him. He pushed his horse faster to get away from them. It is during this that he feels an arrow burying itself in his shoulder. The pain is so great that it knocks the air out of his lungs. Faramir struggles to stay awake and in his saddle. After a short struggle during which he notices his uncle closing in on him, Faramir loses the battle. The world goes black around him.

Suddenly Faramir becomes aware of the world around him. He can feel himself breathing hard as well as his sweaty his feels. He looks around fearfully and is relieved to see that he is in the houses of healing. He now knows that he was just remembering the events that lead almost lead to his death. It is not something which Faramir wants to remember.

The knowledge that it was just a dream eases Faramir's mind. Still, it takes some time before he knows that he is calm again. Once he is calm he lies down again and tries to get back to sleep. He knows that he is in dire need of it. Unfortunately for him, it takes quite some time before he is able to fall asleep. He tosses and turns until he feels so exhausted that he simply falls asleep from his exhaustion alone. For the remainder of the night, he has a quiet and undisturbed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**March 20th**

Faramir lies calmly in his bed trying to forget last night's dream. He woke up a short while before. He was relieved to note that he did manage to find his rest last night. Even though the dream still haunts him. Now that he is awake Faramir keeps feeling the pain in his shoulder. Pain which he did not feel yesterday. He worries that he might have re-injured his shoulder during his dreaming. This tells him that he needs to seek out master Neston later to check his shoulder. Still, he hopes that he will be able to get some kind of painkiller after breakfast. It will allow him to move around easily. Even if he will be a bit drowsy. The thought of breakfast reminds him how hungry he is. He hopes that Beregond will bring his breakfasts soon. Then he will be able to search out master Neston.

At that time Faramir hears the door being opened quietly. It pulls him from his thoughts and when he looks up to see who came into his room he can see that it is Beregond. Beregond is holding a tray containing what Faramir believes to be his breakfast. He can see that Beregond is also looking at him. Faramir smiles in answer to the smile and nod he receives.

"Good Morning, my lord."

Good morning, Beregond. I believe you are holding my breakfast, am I right?"

"You are right, my lord. I bring it now as it is still fresh. I thought you would be asleep hence my silent entry. Shall I lay everything out on the table for you, my lord?"

"Yes, please do so. When you do that, I will ready myself for the day."

Well, that means it is time for him to leave his bed. Faramir grabs his clothing and dresses as quickly as he can. During the dressing, he can feel the pain in his shoulder worsening. It makes him hiss from time to time. He tried to be as silent as possible when he hisses because he hopes that Beregond does not hear it. He would like to keep his pain hidden from others. Even though he will be seeking the warden out later.

"My lord, are you alright?"

Faramir looks up from putting on his boots. He can see Beregond staining next to the table with a worried look on his face. At the same time, he sees that his breakfast has been entirely laid out. He wonders how much Beregond has heard him hiss. When he does not answer Faramir can see the worry on Beregond's eyes increase. Faramir sighs for it is clear that he has been unable to hide his pain from Beregond. As such he knows that it is of no use for him to deny anything. He will have to admit it. Whether he likes it or not.

"I am fine, Beregond. My shoulder just pains me a bit when I put my clothes on."

He knows that he is downplaying but refuses to admit to Beregond in much pain he is. He does the same thing with other people when they ask after his pain and injuries. The only one who he has been honest within his life if Boromir.

"Would you like me to seek out the warden so that he can take a look at your shoulder? And for him to possibly get you something for the pain?"

"That would be appreciated. Please ask him to come to my room. I will await him here."

Well, Faramir has to admit that it has its benefits that Beregond heard it. Now he does not need to seek out the warden himself. Nor does he need to ask someone to give him some pain draught. It will mean that he can eat his breakfast in peace and can go seek his peace in the garden earlier than he has expected to be able to do.

"Of course, my lord. I will seek him out at once. Please enjoy your breakfast."

Beregond bows to him and then leaves the room. Faramir is left alone and is quick to start on his breakfast. He has always liked to eat when it is still fresh. For as far as is possible to do so. For during patrols it is impossible to eat fresh. Also, once the warden arrives he will be unable to eat for the warden will claim his entire attention. He will want to examine his shoulder and for that needs his full attention. Otherwise, master Neston will be unable to discover what is wrong with his shoulder. Additionally, master Neston will not be willing to give him a pain draught if he has eaten before taking it. Medication on an empty stomach is forbidden by all healers. It is something which person who has been in the houses knows.

The breakfast fills him up quite well. It eases his mind a bit. Not as much as a walk through the garden will. As such Faramir cannot wait for the warden to visit and for himself to visit the garden.

Ten minutes later just as Faramir finishes his breakfast he hears a knock on the door. He hopes that it is the warden who has knocked for then he can leave soon for the garden. Still, he does want to raise his hopes too much for he is not certain what the warden has to do today. If he has a lot to do then it is likely for him to handle the important matters first. And Faramir considers himself not so important that the warden will leave all other matters if he calls for him. He imagines that the warden will most likely send another healer to him if he is to busy. As such he does not know if the warden has time for him now. Nor who actually knocked on his door. No matter how much he would like for the warden to examine his shoulder. Also, Faramir refuses to have the warden drop what he is doing just for him. Only if the warden has time should he come. Else he should simply send a healer.

When the door opens, Faramir sees the warden calmly entering his room. Following him is a healer and an apprentice who is holding a tray. Faramir raises his eyebrow for he wonders why the warden brought the aides with him as well as supplies. A bandage Faramir would understand but not so many supplies that a tray is needed. He wonders what the warden thinks he needs to do. Well, Faramir is certain of one thing. That is that it will not take long for him to learn just what the warden intends to do.

Faramir sees the healer walking to the table where she stacks everything he used for breakfast neatly together. Once the healer is done the apprentice places the tray on the table and both calmly step back to let the warden take lead. It tells Faramir that the healer is inexperienced as well as the apprentice. The warden will only have taken them along for them to learn from observing him. As well as serving as aides for him.

"My lord, I understand from Beregond that your shoulder pained you when you dressed. Please allow us to aid you in removing your shirt. That way we will be able to ensure that as little damage as is possible is added to your existing injury. Afterward, I will take a good look at your shoulder and see what the problem is."

Faramir nods in agreement with the warden's plan. In fact, there is little he could do about it. He knows that his shirt needs to be removed for the warden to be able to examine his shoulder. Protesting will only irritate the warden for he asked him to examine his shoulder and then refuses to allow him access to his injury. Faramir knows that the way the warden offered to do remove his shirt will ensure that it will be done as painless as possible. As such he allows them to move his arm in the way they want to and to remove his shirt without moving his arm on his own.

It does not take them long to remove his shirt for which Faramir is grateful. The way they moved his shoulder was painful from time to time. Or uncomfortable depending on the movement that was made. Then that he feels the warden start pressing on his shoulder wound. Some of the places the warden presses on feel painful to touch. St the time he touches them Faramir flinches or hisses. After a few minutes of pressing Faramir is relieved to note that the warden stops. Unfortunately, his relief is short-lived for the warden then starts to flex his shoulder. Faramir has the impression that he wants to know how well he can move it. The flexing thankfully is not painful though it is uncomfortable. It mostly comes from the fact that he has not used his shoulder much since injuring it.

"Well, my lord, you are lucky. You have not worsened your injury though I imagine that it will be stiff for longer than I expected initially. Now I would like to replace the drain for it is a bit bloody. Most likely from some rough movement, you made tonight while sleeping. Afterward, we will bandage it and place your arm in a sling. You are to wear the sling for the coming few days so that everything will close."

Well, that explains why the warden brought so many supplies. He must have expected to have to remove the drain. Most likely so that it will continue to do its duty. Faramir is thus reminded that he has a drain in his shoulder. A drain which he has not felt at all yesterday nor today. It most likely comes from the fact that he has not used his arm that much and thus that the drain has not seen much movement.

"My lord, are you alright?"

Faramir looks up surprised to see the warden looking worriedly at him. The warden is holding a hand to his forehead most likely to check his temperature. At the same time, the healer is holding his wrist tightly. Most likely to check his heartbeat Faramir thinks. The apprentice stands a bit back with an uncertain look on her face. It is clear to see that she has never seen anything like this before and does not know how to handle it. Faramir smiles reassuringly her before turning his attention back to the warden and the healer. He knows that he needs to speak up soon to reassure the warden.

"I am fine, master warden. I was just a bit lost in thoughts. I am sorry to have worried you."

"Well, I am glad that you think you are alright."

The tone the warden uses clearly shows his irritation as well as how much he believes him. That is, not at all. It makes Faramir frown for he does not know what the warden is trying to tell him. He feels fine except for the pain he occasionally feels in his shoulder. Now it is quite painful as a result of the warden's examination. But he does not think it so severe that it would require such worry or response from the warden. Faramir decides that he needs to ask the warden what he means if he wants to know what the warden is trying to tell him.

"What do you mean, master warden?"

"I mean that you feel quite sweaty as if you either have a fever or are in quite some pain. That are the only two options for it has not been so hot to warrant sweating. Well, are you in a lot of pain, my lord?"

Faramir flushes a bit because the warden looks at him pointedly. As if he is a misbehaving child. No matter how older he is this look from the warden always makes him feel like a naughty child. He knows from the warden's question that he believes that pain is the logical reason. As he feels pain in his shoulder Faramir knows that he should simply admit it. It might, in the end, aid him into getting so pain draught.

"I admit that my shoulder hurts a lot now. I did not know that it was so bad that I would like to react physically like this."

Faramir looks attentively at the warden to see what his reaction will be. As such he sees the warden nodding before turning his attention to the apprentice. After a few quick words, he sends her out to get some pain draught from the herb-master. Afterward, the warden turns his attention back to him.

"My lord, I would like you to lay down on the bed so that we can treat your shoulder. You will get the draught after we have finished treating your shoulder."

"Of course, master warden."

Faramir calmly lies down on the bed while dreading the upcoming treatment. He knows that it will hurt even more than when the warden examined his wound. He would have liked to drink the pain draught before the warden would treat his wound. As Faramir knows that it will hurt he decides to focus his thoughts on happy times instead of the treatment. That way he will notice as little of the pain as is possible. He actually hopes to not feel any of it.

Faramir thinks back to when Boromir and he were young and were playing together. These were great times as they had a lot of fun together. Both when they were inside as well as when they were outside. Inside the house they played games and outside they played with what they could find. As well as sword fighting for fun with wooden swords. He also thinks about the times when they were both called to the throne room to observe their father doing his duties. Now he understands that it was meant to prepare them for the day when one of them had to do it. At those times Faramir found them exhausting and from time to time boring. Most of the time though he found it fun to watch his father working. He enjoyed it, even more, when their opinion was asked. Then they could speak openly about their opinion on matters as otherwise they were meant to be silent. It always gave him a good feeling when his father acknowledged their opinion. It gave him the impression that they helped their father make a good decision. Even if he did the opposite of what they suggested.

A door opening pulls him from his thoughts and he hisses at the sting of a stitch going through his skin and being pulled tightly. Faramir regrets letting him be pulled from his thoughts. He should have kept his attention on his thoughts.

"My lord, you can rise now for we are finished treating your shoulder. We will be aiding you into your shirt before placing your arm in a sling. After that, you can drink the draught the apprentice collected."

"Of course, master warden. I appreciate the aid you give me. I know that it is not something which you are expected to do."

Faramir is actually glad that they are finished. It will mean that he will not feel much pain in his shoulder anymore. He is also glad that he only felt the last stitch being made. It would have been terrible had he felt everything the warden did to his shoulder. As for thanking the warden, Faramir deems this normal for it is not expected that the warden treats the wounds of patients. Normally, it is only done by a healer after the warden has examined it. That is if the warden is expected to examine a wound. Such a thing might apply for the nobility if they are high enough in ranking or the healers are uncertain of how to treat a wound. It serves to remind Faramir that he is a nobleman of high ranking as a member of the house of Húrin.

The healer and the warden are quick to begin to dress him again. Faramir lets them maneuver his arm once more so they will be satisfied that he will not be further injuring his shoulder.

It does not take them long before he wears his shirt again. After that the healer places his arm in the sling she just made. Faramir instantly feels that his shoulder cannot be moved much anymore.

At the same time as the healer places the sling, the warden gives him the pain draught the apprentice went to collect. He drinks it quickly and grimaces at the taste. It tastes still as bad as he remembers. As such he appreciates the glass of water he is offered afterward. It ensures that the bad taste will disappear. Well, it will mostly disappear. A bit of the taste will always linger for a few hours.

"My lord, a healer will come by this evening to help you out of your shirt. Tomorrow morning a healer will aide you into it again. We will follow this routine until your shoulder is sufficiently healed that you can do it on your own."

"Of course, master warden."

Faramir sees the warden leave his room after his answer. He feels annoyed at the routine the warden explained to him. He does not like it when he needs to depend on others to do something as simple as dressing. He only accepts it when he knows that he cannot do it on his own. Those times he is always confined to bed. Now that he is able to walk around he wants to do it on his own as he has always done. With this routine, he knows that he will not be able to dress when he wants to. Hopefully, his shoulder will soon be sufficiently healed that he will be allowed to dress fully on his own.

Not long after the warden left, Faramir leaves the room. He intends to seek out the garden. It has always been a place for him to find peace. Faramir calmly walks through the hallways where he only encounters an occasional healer. Most of the patients are either already in the garden or are still in their room. It eases him to see that the houses are back to normal. Or as normal as is possible with housing many patients following a battle. It is a calming sight to see.

As he enters the garden a short while later Faramir can see that there are many people in the main part for the garden. They are all either talking to each other or simply enjoying the peace of the garden. It is good to see the people engaging with each other and enjoying each other's presence. As for those that are enjoying the peace they are either reading, listening to the sounds of the garden or looking at the plants in the garden. It shows that they are recovering from their wounds even though the war has not yet ended. Faramir hopes that their recovery will not in vain and that lord Aragorn will succeed in his mission. Then Faramir is certain that peace will return to Gondor and they will have a king again. With this on his mind, Faramir starts to walk around the garden.

While walking Faramir lets his mind wander. He thinks about all that has happened in the last few weeks. From finding his brother's funeral boat and the broken horn to the doomed defense of the Rammas Echor. He also thinks about what the future will bring for Gondor and himself. Faramir lets everything pass through his mind so that later he will be able to find his peace better. If he does not then it will continue to bother him during the day and night. Faramir knows this from past experiences.

As he walks around Faramir does not notice the people looking at him or greeting him. So focused is he on his own thoughts. At the same time, he fails to notice the signs of someone following him.

When Faramir reaches the bastion he places his hand on it and looks over the field before him. The sight that greets him saddens him for he sees how much the farmland has been destroyed. This destruction means that the farmers will long be dependent on others to supply them with food among others. He knows that they will not have the reserves necessary to survive on their own. Their priority will lie in the need to buy seeds and or animals to start building their livelihood again. This makes Faramir determined to ensure that Gondor will aid them in any way possible. Other people will only be able to support the farmers and their families for so long. This thought reminds him of how many farmers have been drafted into the army and have died. Those families will thankfully receive a widow's pension but it will not be enough for them to survive and rebuild their livelihood. If they intend to rebuild it that is. Some Faramir assumes will return to their families and in the end built a whole new life for themselves.

Looking carefully at the land Faramir notices that there are people moving around cleaning up the aftermath of the battle. Faramir wonders where all these men have been found for he does not remember there being so many men left. Especially considering that lord Aragorn took a large number of men with him. It is then that he notices the camps on the field and the men patrolling them. Further back he can see a camp belonging to the Rohirrim based on the banner that flies there. The banner is green and depicts a horse. This tells him that the men working are most likely prisoners of war. As such he also gets the impression that they get but the bare minimum of tools. And those are also dull so as to not pose a threat during a possible revolt. That impression he bases on his past experiences with prisoners of war he took and his own experiences with being a prisoner of war.

"My lord Faramir, what has your mind so occupied? If I might ask that is."

Faramir looks up surprised when he hears the voice of the lord Halbarad. He has not heard him coming upon him. He looks in the direction he heard the voice heard from and sees Lord Halbarad standing next to him. Lord Halbarad is leaning heavily against the bastion. Faramir is surprised to see him for he would not have imagined that lord Halbarad would be able to walk so far on the first day. He must have for the distance from his room to the bastion is great. It makes him admire lord Halbarad for Faramir knows that he would not have been able to walk this distance on his day after suffering similar injuries.

Faramir smiles calmly at the lord for he knows that he has a great opportunity now. With the question lord Halbarad asked Faramir knows that he has a way to learn something about lord Aragorn. He does not know how close the lords are, so does not know if he should take it literally or not. That he will only learn when lord Halbarad talks about lord Aragorn.

"You may ask, lord Halbarad. A lot of matters have my mind occupied right now."

Hopefully, with this lord Halbarad will take his bait and talk to him about lord Aragorn. If he does then he does not have to offer more baits to get him to talk. Or have to let go of his objective to learn about lord Aragorn. Whatever will be the case will depend on the answer he receives.

"I can understand that, lord Faramir. My condolences for the death of your father. But due to his death did you became the steward of Gondor. Which is a sudden change considering that your father was not ill from what I heard. A sudden change in responsibilities can be overwhelming. I know that from my own experiences."

Faramir sees that lord Halbarad says this with a thoughtful look on his face. It tells him that what he just heard is based on personal experiences just as the lord said. It confuses him for he has not expected to hear something like this. He would have expected to get a question about what is on his mind. But not the reaction he just received. Thankfully this reaction has not closed the doors on bus desire to learn about Lord Aragorn. Without asking prying questions that is. That is if the experiences lord Halbarad mentioned are from lord Aragorn experiencing a sudden change in responsibilities. If not then Faramir has no idea how do approach the topic of lord Aragorn's character. As such he decides to work with the opportunity he got.

"That is right, lord Halbarad. It is overwhelming to have the responsibilities of the steward of Gondor so suddenly. Even though I have been prepared for it since I was young. But might I ask when you experienced something like it?"

"Do you ask if I myself experienced it or know someone who has?"

Lord Halbarad gives him a sly look as he asks this. Faramir flushes slightly and hopes that it has gone unnoticed. He did not know that he was so clear in his direction of questioning. He had hoped that he was able to mask it. Hopefully, lord Halbarad will not take offense to it. Based on the lord's expression he has not taken offense. Faramir hopes that it stays to so. It would also be really embarrassing if lord Halbarad noticed his flushing. From what he could detect the lord has not noticed it for which he is glad.

"I myself experienced it when my father died suddenly and I became the steward of Arnor. At that time I was thankful for all the lessons my father and lord Aragorn taught me. It aided me a lot in the beginning when I was still getting used to my new position. What also aided was the advice the village elders gave me. Something for which I am eternally grateful. All that eased the transition a lot for me. So much so that I barely had trouble adapting to it.

As for another person who experienced a sudden change in responsibilities I only know about Aragorn. He had that when he returned to us. At that time he received all the responsibilities of the chieftain while before he had only those of a warrior. Until his return my father handled everything and as such, he acted as Aragorn's adviser. The village elders and captains did the same for him while I always ensured that he could talk to me when something was bothering him. It ensured that he learned how to handle his responsibilities even though he had some trouble in the beginning.

As for yourself, lord Faramir. You need to give yourself time to get used to your new responsibilities. I can tell you that with time you will become fully used to the responsibilities."

Well, that explains how lord Halbarad knew about how it feels to have a sudden change in responsibilities. It does surprise Faramir to learn that both lord Halbarad and lord Aragorn experienced in the past what he does now. He would have expected for them to be eased into them and not receive them suddenly. It makes him wonder how dangerous life in the north is. As for himself, Faramir now is sure that he should rely on his advisers to smoothing his way into getting used to being the steward of Gondor. He already planned to rely on them but now decided to rely on them even more. This decision he makes based on what lord Halbarad just told him. Knowing that with time everything will become normal eases his mind a bit. It confirms his own experience that time allows one to get used to things. Even those one does not believe one will get used to.

"That eases some of the matters that occupy my mind."

"What else bothers you, lord Faramir? Sharing a burden will lessen how much it can trouble you."

"You are right, lord Halbarad. You are right."

Faramir smiles amused. It amuses him to see how easy he is to read for the lord. He does try to give off a neutral expression. He has learned early on that showing emotions freely will lead to problems later on. Well, it might have something to do with the lord's son. Faramir knows from experience that fathers are quite capable of reading a person even when that person tries to hide their feelings. For mothers counts the same. That would explain how lord Halbarad manages to read him so well. As well as giving him advice that calms him down. He must have used it more than once on his son. This tells him that lord Halbarad is a good father. Even though he does not like it to know how much Halbarad can read him, Faramir decides to tell him what is else is bothering him.

"The other matter that is bothering me is our future. I worry what will happen in a few days when the host will reach Morannen. Will they succeed and free everyone from the threats of Mordor. Or will they fail and our world will end. How will I protect my people then? I do not know how to do it."

Faramir knows that he rambles a bit but justifies this by the fact that his rambling is that which worries him the most at this time. If he wants lord Halbarad to understand what is worrying him then he needs to express his worry freely. Even if it means that he will ramble.

"Lord Faramir, calm yourself!"

The voice of lord Halbarad pulls him from his thoughts. Only then does he notice that he is breathing quite shallowly. At the same time, he feels the hands of lord Halbarad on his shoulder and also notices that said lord is looking him attentively in the eye. Faramir flushes for it is embarrassing that he had a near panic attack in the presence of a lord. He always believed that he had good control over his emotions. Hopefully, his current lapse in control stems from the events of the past few months. Faramir takes a deep breath, bows his head and turns away from the lord so that he can gather himself back together.

"Forgive me, lord Halbarad. I did not know what came over me."

Well, Faramir is fully aware that he knows exactly what came over himself. Looking at the lord makes it clear to him that he also knows what came over him. More importantly, lord Halbarad knows that he knows it too. That is if he reads the amused smile correctly.

"Oh! I am certain that we both know what came over you. Do not worry, lord Faramir, considering the past few months it is understandable that you reacted as you did. I assure you there are more suffering from the same problem as you do."

Faramir smiles calmly. He intends to tell lord Halbarad this way that he appreciates his words. Lord Halbarad smiles back at him before turning his attention to land before them. He looks at it for a short while before turning to look back at him.

"Lord Faramir, I tell you not to lose hope just yet. I know my cousin well and can tell you this. Aragorn has managed what seemed to be impossible before. I have the utmost trust in him that he will succeed in his task. He told me that he intends to distract Sauron long enough that the halflings can succeed in their own task. I imagine that it will not be that difficult for him as Sauron has been focused on his family for a long time. Sauron will not let the chance to kill Aragorn slip through his fingers. Of that I am certain.

What we need to do in the meantime, lord Faramir is keeping the hope for a victory up. The men here need their leaders to give them courage. But I am certain that you know that already as you are a captain. You should only allow yourself to fall to doubts when it is clear that Aragorn has failed."

"Of course lord Halbarad, I will remember that. Thank you for your words for they ease my worry. Some of your words actually confirm what I already knew. It is relieving to hear another captain say the same as what I already knew. "

"It is alright, lord Faramir, I know that worry will not suddenly disappear. It will take time. As for having things confirmed, I can only confirm that it is relieving."

Faramir sees lord Halbarad look searchingly at him afterward. Faramir decides to keep his face emotionless. At the same time, he is internally completely confused. He does not know what the lord is looking for. Still, he hopes that lord Halbarad finds what he seeks soon. Faramir does not like it to be under scrutiny. Not long after lord Halbarad started looking he seems to have found what he was looking for. Lord Halbarad smiles at him then.

"You know, lord Faramir, that you do not need to thank me for something which everyone would have done, do you?"

Faramir smiles amused for now he knows a bit what lord Halbarad was looking for. Lord Halbarad was looking for the reason why he thanked him. As for his amusement, it amuses him how the lord can look do differently at things. It is actually not strange for lord Halbarad manages to amuse him quite a bit. This has him believing that things are quite different in Arnor than they are here in Gondor. Most likely, the protocol is not followed so tightly there as it is done here. Also, he does not believe that there is a large difference in work done by nobles and peasants in Arnor. As such the nobles will most likely help the peasants out. A thing he cannot believe his father would have ever done. If that is the case then Faramir knows that lord Aragorn will have a lot to get used to once he becomes king. He hopes that lord Aragorn is aware of it and willing to learn how things are done in Gondor by nobles. Looking up, Faramir decides to let this matter rest. He will learn about it on a later time when he and lord Halbarad are more used to each other. For now, he decides that it is best to explain why he did as he did.

"It is expected in Gondor that one thanks the other when that person offers them aide or advice. I do know that there would have been many who would have done the same as you just did."

Faramir is certain that lord Halbarad will now understand why he thanked him. To get confirmation he looks at lord Halbarad to see what his response will be. He only receives a smile in response. It gives him the impression that lord Halbarad did have the correct impression of his reason for thanking him. Also, Faramir gets the impression that lord Halbarad has something else to say to him yet. This impression he already got when lord Halbarad looked at him and from the reaction he just received.

"Is there something you want to ask or tell me?"

Faramir does not receive an answer as they both turn around to look at the garden. Then they walk quietly in the garden for a while. This makes him feel at peace once more. Just as he did when he arrived in the garden. Faramir is certain that lord Halbarad will feel the same peace as he does. It is common knowledge that everyone feels peace inside the garden. After some time, Faramir does receive the answer to his question.

"Forgive me for letting my mind wander, lord Faramir. There is actually something I would like to tell you. I almost forgot it because it is so peaceful here."

"I know it is peaceful here. The healers do everything they can to maintain it. That is also the reason why it is always so busy here when there are a lot of patients in the houses. Those that can walk will want to experience the peace of the garden. Not that it affects the peace of the garden."

"That I can tell. But what I would like to tell you is that you can always come to me. No matter the time and no matter what you want to talk about. I will always offer you a listening ear and give you the advice I can give you. I know that you will most likely already have people to talk to. Do not let it stop you from seeking me out."

"Of course, lord Halbarad. I will remember that and keep you to it."

Lord Halbarad nods in answer to this. Faramir is, despite the answer he gave, totally surprised by this offer. He has not expected lord Halbarad to offer himself as a confidant for his troubles. He would think that the lord will have more important things to do than listen to his worries. Still, he intends to keep lord Halbarad to it. It will allow him to talk to someone who has a fresh mind concerning his worries. Not a person who has heard or dealt with similar matters. They always prefer to deal with it as they have done in the past. Or at least, that is his experience. As such he knows that he will get different advice this way than when he would only rely on his advisers. But still, it does not mean that he will discuss state secrets with lord Halbarad. And if he has to then he knows that he will ask what his worry is really about while still asking for advice on the heart of the matter. That way he will get the advice he needs and not spread state secrets around. Faramir is aware that it will be a difficult task for him when he has to do so.

After a few minutes, he and lord Halbarad quietly walk both into a different direction. The direction lord Halbarad walks into is one with plenty of benches. This tells Faramir that lord Halbarad most likely intends to rest for a while at one of the benches. After that, he will most likely walk back to his room lie down for a while.

"My lord?"

Faramir turns around at these words. It annoys him once more that he has not heard that someone approached him. He is careful to hide this from whoever just called him by taking in a neutral facial expression. When he turns around and looks to see who called him he sees the warden looking worried at him. This tells him that it was the warden who called him. The warden stands a bit away from him. Behind his right shoulder, Faramir can see a woman standing.

When Faramir looks at the woman he knows that there is only one word to describe her that comes to his mind. That is beautiful. The woman has blond hair and blue eyes which tells him that she is most likely a Rohirrim. She is wearing a white dress and is holding one arm in a sling. Faramir is confused to see this as he does not know how she could have received such an injury. As far as he knows the Rohirrim never take their woman with them when they ride into battle. To now see a Rohirric woman with what he believes to be a battle injury confuses him.

The scraping of a throat reminds him that he is not alone. It also serves to inform him of his staring. Faramir can feel the embarrassment taking over for it is embarrassing that he was seen staring. No matter how well he knows people it does nothing to lessen his embarrassment. Hopefully, no will have noticed his embarrassment.

"Yes, master Neston. What can I do for you?"

"You could aid me by talking to the princess Éowyn. She wants to be able to leave her room at any time. And if that was not enough she also wants to have a different room. We do not have rooms to spare."

Faramir can clearly see and hear how agitated the warden is. This tells him that he was most likely disturbed in his work or that his schedule has been disrupted. A thing Faramir knows better than to ever do. Also, making the request the princess will have aided in agitating the warden. The reason for this is that is that the warden does not have the space to accommodate princess Éowyn's wishes.

Faramir knows that he needs to calm the warden down soon or else he will lose his mind with how agitated he currently is. That will not be good for the warden nor for the patients currently residing in the garden. Faramir quickly determines how to achieve this. He decides thus that he will quickly to put the warden out of his misery.

"Master Neston, I will look into it. You can go back to what you were doing before. Do not worry, I will handle it."

Faramir calmly smiles at the warden in an attempt to calm master Neston down. After a few seconds, it appears as if his objective has been achieved. The warden's posture eases and he takes a few deep breaths.

"Thank you, my lord. Then I will leave you and the princess to discuss the matter in private."

Seconds later, the warden has left the garden and Faramir and Éowyn are left alone. Faramir and Éowyn look uncomfortable around themselves. They do not know where to start their needed conversation for they do not know each other. Faramir made this conclusion based on what he saw when he saw when he glanced at the princess he sees they she does the same. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Faramir decides to end it. It will only make them feel more uncomfortable if he lets the silence stretch.

"Your Highness, I am certain that you can leave your room at any time providing that during the nightly you do not bother anyone in their sleep. I do not believe that the healers will forbid you from wandering."

"That I have been told already by one of the healers, lord, before the warden showed up. Only he made a problem out of it. But besides that, as you know my name I would appreciate it were I to know yours."

"Of course, Your Highness. Forgive me for forgetting to introduce myself. My name is Faramir son of Denethor. I am the steward of Gondor."

As Faramir says this he bows to the princess. When he looks at the princess he can see a small smile on her face. This pleases him for he wanted to see her smile ever since she and the warden entered the garden. Now Faramir knows that it is time to discuss the other matter the warden mentioned.

"Your Highness, would you be willing to tell me why you desire to change your room?"

"I am willing to tell you that because I would namely like to be able to watch east. That way I will be able to know how the men are doing when I cannot be there with them."

"Why do you want to be there with the men, Your Highness?"

Hopefully, she will be able to tell him the reason for it confuses him that she would want to be there with the men. She appeared to him as a strong-willed woman with a sense of duty. So it does not add up that she would not want to look after the injured Rohirrim.

"There is so little for me to do in these dark hours. I feel as if the world is collapsing around me. If we are to die then I would like to do it while fighting. Also, as I have nothing do here it makes me feel useless."

"That is a sentiment that all the men here will agree with. We all want to die fighting if our world will end. As for having nothing to do, Your Highness, I do know that a lot of Rohirrim reside in the houses. If I might, you could look after them and comfort those that need it. It would give you something to do even if it is not much."

Princess Éowyn smiles in understanding at his first words while a frown appears on her brow at his offered advice. It is as if she is considering his words. As if she had not thought about it and now her eyes are opened. Faramir hopes that she will heed his words as it will make her stay in the houses more pleasant.

"I know that many of my kinsmen reside in the houses. I had had not thought about them during the last few days, I am afraid."

Faramir smiles reassuringly at her when he sees her guilty look. That makes him decide to reassure her and redirect their topic of conversation.

"There is no need to feel guilty, Your Highness. If your mind is occupied by something you can forget your duties easily. No matter how you handle them normally. But let us leave this topic to it and return to the reason why you and the warden sought me out. Your current room is in the noble wing, am I right?"

Faramir sees princess Éowyn frown at his words. It gives him the impression that she needs to think about his question. As if she is not sure what her answer is. He knows that he has to wait patiently for the princess to answer his question.

"I believe so, lord steward, but I am not certain. I am afraid that I have not paid much attention to many things in the last few days. I let myself wallow in my depressing thoughts and thus did not pay attention to where my room is located. I do know that there are but few rooms occupied in the wing where mine is located. That is also why I asked for the room change. I was and am certain that there are rooms free which meet my request."

Well, Faramir now knows why she made the request. Her description of how many rooms are in use corresponds with his knowledge of the used rooms in the noble wing. He knows thus that it is certainly possible for her to change rooms. Faramir is also aware that there are a few rooms available that have a window to the east. As such there are rooms available which meet the princess's requirement. All this does not explain why the warden became so agitated by the request. He must also have known that there were rooms free in the noble wing which meet the criteria that have been asked for. It confuses Faramir immensely but he does all he can to hide his confusion from the princess. It is also the reason why he decides to make the arrangements himself.

"Princess, I will discuss with the warden which room you will get assigned and when you can move there. I do know that there are rooms available which meet your requirements. An apprentice will inform you about our decision once we have made it."

Faramir hopes that with this he has explained everything satisfactory. Right now, only the princess can inform him if he is right in his belief.

"That would be appreciated, lord steward. Thank you for your effort. I will await word of your meeting with the warden."

"There is no need to thank me."

Faramir smiles reassuringly at her and receives a similar smile in return.

"Have a nice day, lord steward."

With that princess Éowyn turns around to leave the garden. Faramir becomes a bit stressed when he sees her leave. He wants to spend more time with her to get to know her before making a decision if a relationship is possible between them. He has to quickly think about a way to ensure that before it is lost to him. He does not like to seek her out simply to ask her to spend time with him. That could be seen as an offer for courtship which would require her brother to be present. Just as the princess is about to walk through the door leading into one of the houses, he decides to stop her for a short while.

"Princess Éowyn, wait! Please wait a moment."

"Yes, lord steward. Is there something you want to discuss with me?"

Faramir is relieved when she stops and turns around. But the frown on her brow makes him feel a bit guilty. It clearly shows that she is confused that he asked her to wait. It tells him that he needs to be careful in how to form his request. If he does not then just what he tries to avoid might actually happen.

"I do not know if you eat your breakfast alone or in the company of others, princess, but if you eat it alone then I would be willing to offer you the opportunity to eat breakfast with me in the garden. I also eat my breakfast alone. From experience, I know that it is much more pleasurable to eat when one has the company of others."

"I do eat my breakfast alone and would be happy to accept your offer, lord steward. I too have learned the same thing as you have. But if you could excuse me, I have people who I need to look after."

With that, she leaves the garden without any further interruptions and Faramir is once more alone. He has a feeling that she is quite pleased with the outcome of their conversation. At least he hopes she is. As for now, Faramir decides that he will wander for a while longer in the garden. There is little else for him to do at this time. Maybe he will sit down for a while. If there is a free bench that is. Considering how many people he saw earlier he has his doubts about finding a free bench.

* * *

Meanwhile, Halbarad has been wandering in the garden for a while. As he walks he thinks back to his conversation with lord Faramir. It was quite an interesting conversation he had. He learned what is done differently here in the south in comparison to the north. He knows that he will most certainly not have learned everything that is different. But what he did is a start.

At the same time, he is also certain that he will be able to talk to Aragorn about it. Especially, once he learns more differences. Halbarad is certain that it will all be more educational for him then it will be for Aragorn when they talk but it will not stop him. Aragorn has spent quite some time here in the past and as such he will already know how things are done here. So long as there have not been too many changes. Which he hopes there are simply to see Aragorn act similarly than he just did. Something which he knows he will enjoy should it happen. To the immense displeasure of Aragorn. It does not mean that it will stop him.

Halbarad calms down when he thinks about the results of the conversation with lord Faramir. He is quite pleased that he managed to take some worries from him. Even though he acted no different than he would have done if it were his son who has worries.

Halbarad decided to address the lord when he saw him on the bastion. He remembered what Aragorn has asked him to do when he noticed that lord Faramir was worrying about something. At the same time, his fatherly instincts acted up which increased his desire to aid. Luckily, lord Faramir listened and accepted his advice when he gave it during their conversation. Or at least lord Faramir did not publicly fight him on his given advice. A thing which Halbarad believes to be another thing that is done differently. It is not done to cause a scene in public of it has no purpose. As for his offer, Halbarad only made it because of how lord Faramir showed him that he accepted his advice. It gave him the impression that his offer might be appreciated. It is his hope that lord a Faramir will take him on his offer.

With a sigh, he turns around and decides that it is time for him to seek out his brothers-in-arms. He needs to know what the men need so that he can see that they get it. With little else to do, he decides to make the most of the opportunity to spend undivided time with them. Or as undivided as is possible. That way he will learn what they need without having to ask them.

As Halbarad walks back to the houses, he sees the warden walking in his direction. He wonders what the warden is doing in the garden. Does he need to talk to a patient? Does a patient need to return to their room to rest and has he come to fetch said patient? Or does he want to spend some time in the garden to find his calm again? Whatever it is, Halbarad hopes that he will be left in peace. Unfortunately, it is not meant to be.

"Lord Halbarad, good morning. I need to talk to you."

Halbarad finds it refreshing to be addressed so directly. He has gotten the impression that it is not something which is normally done with noblemen here in Gondor. When he looks up at the warden, he notices that he has an annoyed look on his face. He wonders what that is about. With that, he means both the annoyed look and the need to talk.

"Good morning, master warden. What do we need to talk about?"

Halbarad does all he can to keep the amusement out of his voice. He wants to give of a neutral expression and not an amused one.

"It is not so much talking, lord, as it is me needing to inform you about something."

"What do you need to inform me about?"

Halbarad is confused why warden seems to be moving around the topic. After the initial direct addressing, he got a different impression of the warden. As such he frowns in the hope that it will prompt the warden to answer his question. As well as reinforcing his question.

"Lord Húrin and the master archivist expressed a desire to talk to you, lord. They send me to ask if you could meet with them soon."

Halbarad frowns for he does know any reason why an archivist would need to talk to him of all people. He expects that that there are others who are more interesting to talk to for an archivist than him. Also, what reason does lord Húrin have that they need to talk? Halbarad has absolutely no idea. Furthermore, he does not even know a lord Húrin. As such he also does not know what duties this lord has and what position he holds. Halbarad considers all this and comes to the conclusion that the warden might have the answers he seeks. It means he has to ask these questions if he wants answers to them. He is aware that the warden might not answer them. Well, at least it will not hurt to ask.

"Who is lord Húrin, master warden?"

"Lord Húrin is the keeper of the key and acting steward with lord Faramir being here in the houses."

Well, that gives him an idea as to what lord Húrin has for duties. But it still does not explain why they need to talk. Only if it concerns Aragorn might it explain the need to talk. Still, considering that Aragorn's claim has not been recognized, it does not strike him as the logical reason. Halbarad assumes that there is a reason for the need which he does not know about. Well, Halbarad decides to also ask about this simply to see if the warden knows about it. Last time it helped him really well.

"Do you perhaps know the reason why they need to talk to me?"

"No lord Halbarad, I do not know. They only said that they needed to talk to you. They did not tell me why or about what."

"Alright then, I was worth asking. Might I ask you to guide me to where they intend to meet with me? I assume they told you where they would like to meet with me. I am afraid I do not know my way around the houses much. Except for getting to my room and the garden."

"Of course, lord. I totally understand. They did indeed tell me where they would like to meet with you. Please follow me."

Halbarad sees the warden smile at him. He nods as an answer and then they leave the garden to where his meeting will take place.


	9. Chapter 9

A while later, Halbarad waits for the warden to finish his discussion with the guards. The guards stand at the bottom of the ramp they currently stand in front of. He has the impression that the ramp leads up to the seventh level of the city. One reason for this impression is that the ramp angles upward at a comfortable angle. Well, comfortable for as far as he can tell from observing. The other reason is that they are currently on the sixth level. This he learned from observing the city earlier when he stood at the bastion with lord Faramir.

It gives him the impression that the meeting lord Húrin and the master archivist have in mind is an important one. From what he knows the seventh level is from where the city and Gondor are ruled. It still makes him wonder about the reason for the meeting. The apparent location limits the possible reasons. Still, it does not give him the answer he seeks. Halbarad prefers to walk into a meeting prepared. Unprepared, he can be taken unaware. A thing he does not like based on his past experiences.

While waiting for the warden and the guards to finish their discussion, Halbarad thinks back to how they got here. He followed the warden as he was guided through the houses. It did not take them long to walk out of the houses and unto the streets of the sixth level. As the warden walked away from the houses Halbarad followed behind him feeling confused. He did not really understand why they would need to leave the houses. He had the impression that his meeting would take place inside of the houses. Well, if his meeting will take place outside the houses of healing it might explain why the warden was so irritated when he sought him out. The warden knows that he needs to rest before he should walk long distances. Halbarad knows that it would be difficult to refuse lord Húrin when he himself accepted to have the meeting soon.

They continued to walk until they reached a ramp. Halbarad was quite pleased with the pace the warden kept up. It was slow enough that he could easily keep up. But fast enough that no one would notice that he is not in his full health. At this time he can feel how exhausted he is. Even though they walked slowly. It makes him fear for how exhausted he will be once he walks back to the houses at the end of the meeting. Well, it will mean that he will sleep tight tonight. Halbarad does know that his exhaustion is not really surprising. He has not walked a lot from the time of his wounding until this morning. As such he is not in such good shape that he can walk around a lot. Hence their slow pace while walking to where they are now.

Just then Halbarad hears the guards move. Or more precisely he hears the movement of their armor. As he looks at the guards he sees that their spear are now in an upright position where before they were crossed. They no longer block the way up the ramp now. It is a sure sign that they can move up to the seventh level which they do.

A few minutes later, Halbarad enters the court of the fountain behind the warden. He sees a white square where people are hurrying around doing their duties. Near a large tower, he sees a fountain. Around the fountains for guards stand. They wear all the same uniform as the men at the bottom of the ramp. The difference between the men is that these are wearing a black cloak, helmet with feathers on top of it and a black cloth covering their face. The only thing he can see is their eyes. Around the square are multiple buildings. It all impresses Halbarad a lot. Especially, the white tree. That the tree is dead does not make it any less impressive. It is something which he has always wanted to see ever since Aragorn came back from his traveling.

"An impressive sight, is it not? The white tree I mean."

Halbarad looks to his right side where he sees the warden standing. He can see that the warden is looking effectively at the tree. An expression Halbarad can understand for he knows that the tree holds a special place in the hearts of Gondorians. The look to the tree to see how their kingdom will develop in the years to come. Or at least that is what Aragorn has told him. As for the warden's statement, he has to agree with it. It is an impressive sight and that is also what he decides to tell the warden.

"Yes, master Neston, it is an impressive sight. I have longed to see the tree for years."

The warden smiles at him before mentioning for him to follow him. Halbarad is surprised that he was not asked what he meant with wanting to see the tree for years. He truly imagined that the warden would ask him about it. He has gotten to know the warden as inquiring and wanting to know what he can about his patients. That he does not is confusing for him. Still, Halbarad will not question the warden about it nor explain what he meant so long as he is not asked to do so. When Halbarad looks to see where they are going he sees that he is being guided to one of the buildings he saw earlier.

A few minutes later, they are walking past numerous doors. All of which are either closed or where people move between. It gives him the impression that they just walked passed multiple offices. Halbarad sees that the warden guides him to a door in the back of the building. Especially, considering the fact that the way they are going is in the direction of the back of the building. It makes him wonder why a meeting would be taking place in such a remote part of the building. Do they not want to be overheard or do they want to hide something? Whatever it is, Halbarad is certain that he will learn the reasons soon. For both the location of the room as well as for the meeting.

The further they get to the back of the building the less Halbarad sees people moving around. At one point they do not encounter anyone anymore. It tells him that they have entered an unused part of the building. It will also mean that the offices that are here will be unused. At least he believes that here are the unused offices for that is what they walked passed earlier. If there are no offices here then it would also be confusing why he would have a meeting here. That in this area there might be storage rooms would not surprise him at all. That would make sense in his opinion.

A short while after entering the unused part of the building does the warden stop before a door and he knocks on it. This tells Halbarad that they have reached the room where his meeting will take place. He is quite relieved for he does not know if he would be able to walk any further. Seconds later, they are answered by a voice coming from the other side if the door.

"Enter."

The voice that allows them entry seems to belong to an elderly man. At least the voice sounds similar to that of an elderly man he met before. It gives him the impression that he will be meeting with an elderly man. Well at least one elderly man, maybe two. But what the case will be he will discover once they are into the room.

When the warden opens the door and steps inside the room, Halbarad is quick to follow him. He would like to sit down as soon as possible for he is quite exhausted from their trip here. Inside the room stands a desk with three chairs and several bookshelves filled with books and scrolls. The bookshelves are so filled that Halbarad does not believe it possible to add more. In fact, he fears what might happen if a book or scroll is taken out of it. He suspects that things might fall out of the shelves then. From their appearance, the books and scrolls are old. All this adds another mystery to the reason why this meeting takes place here of all places. Then he does not even start with the actual reason for this meeting. He notices that silence has fallen over the room. To break it Halbarad decides to greet the men.

"Good afternoon, lord Hírin, master archivist."

He decided not to introduce himself to see if it pressures them to introduce themselves. It turns out that it does nur while at the same time one of the men talks to him. This man is an elderly dressed in fine clothing while the other is younger and wears plain clothing. It would not surprise him when the elder is the two is lord Húrin and the other the master archivist.

"Good morning, lord Halbarad. Please sit down. It is clear to see that you are tired of walking. I apologize to bother you right now with this meeting. I assume that you would like to know the reason why we requested this meeting to take place right now."

Halbarad did not know that his exhaustion was so visible. He had hoped that he managed to hide it better than he obviously did. Still, the men are right to assume that he wants to know why they requested that this meeting takes place now. He would like to know why it could not have waited for a few days. Then everyone would have had time to prepare and be would have been in better health than he is right now. Also, they do not really bother him with this request as he does not have duties to attend to.

"It is no bother, lord. You are right that I would like to know why we have this meeting right now."

Halbarad hopes that he will receive an answer soon. As he also wants to know what the men think he keeps a close eye on their face. He does this in a way that signals interest but not scrutiny. As such he sees how the elder of the two wants to answer his question. Unfortunately, he is unable to do so as he is interrupted by the warden.

"If you no longer need me then I will return to the houses. There is enough work to be done. Lord Húrin, once you are done sent someone with lord Halbarad back to the houses. I do not want him to learn that walked around on his own."

Irritating is clearly visible in the warden's voice when he speaks. Also, it is just something for the warden to give orders to a lord. At least in Halbarad's opinion. The expression by the men reinforces his opinion. They are looking amused at the warden who continues to stare strictly at them. Additionally, the warden's words confirm his opinion about the man's identity. As in the elder being lord Húrin and the other the chief archivist.

"I will look into it, master warden. Do not worry, lord Halbarad will be escorted once we are finished here. I will personally arrange an escort for the lord if that satisfies you."

Halbarad is not surprised that it is lord Húrin who answers the warden. This stems from the fact that as a lord he is here to do the talking. The archivist is here to write down everything that needs to be documented. He will also supply the lord with the information he needs. From the lord's words, it is clear that he tries to pacify the warden or at least ensure that he will not worry.

"That does indeed satisfy me."

This reaction from the warden makes it is clear that lord Húrin succeeded in his objective. When Halbarad looks back at the warden he sees him nodding in goodbye. Seconds later the warden is gone and he is alone with the men in the room. He sees lord Húrin mentioning once more to the chair before the desk. Only then does he realize that he did not sit down earlier when the chair was offered to him. Halbarad is quick to sit down now all the while trying to keep his expression neutral. He does not like to be caught off guard again. Especially considering who he is meeting with. He wants to avoid a repeat of before.

"Let us get back to the topic we were about to discuss before we were interrupted."

"Of course."

"I asked for this meeting to take place right now because it is a time-sensitive topic I want to discuss with you, lord Halbarad. My lord steward needs to make a decision based on the information from this meeting as soon as he is released from the houses."

Halbarad nods in understanding. He intrigued by the lord's words for what could they have to discuss that is time sensitive. At the same time, he begins to have a suspicion about a possible reason for this meeting. That is that lord Húrin wants to know about his cousin. Halbarad finds it strange if that is the reason for he does not know any reason for it being a time sensitive matter. Still, Halbarad is certain that lord Húrin will be in for a surprise if that is the reason. He will not share everything he knows about Aragorn with him. Some things are for Aragorn to share and not for anyone else. If he is asked about those matters then he will only say as much as he can without overstepping his bonds. Halbarad looks attentively at lord Húrin in an attempt to press him to continue for the lord has stopped talking. Lord Húrin is quick to continue once he sees his look.

"My lord steward needs to make a decision concerning lord Aragorn's claim. For that, he needs to have information about lord Aragorn's lineage. That way the lord steward will know if the claim is rightful and will be able to decide if he will accept it. Not that I think he will not if lord Aragorn's claim is rightful. Also, in case it is then I want to keep the master of protocol from seeking you out. He will then want to know things about lord Aragorn's personal life. To precede this I will be asking you these questions. I promise you that I will not pry as much as the master of protocol will."

Well, that confirms his suspicion about the reason. The questions about Aragorn's lineage are understandable. Even though the reason confuses him for he did not know that Aragorn made a claim to the throne. If he had then Halbarad is certain that he would have been told about it. In that case, Halbarad would have had his own preparations to make. It confuses him for he was in the understanding that Aragorn would only make a claim after the war has been won. As for the questions about Aragorn's personal life, those are ones which he will not answer completely. Some will be revealed in time and others are for Aragorn himself to explain completely. And only for him. Considering all this Halbarad decides to see if the warden is willing to lift his confusion.

"Lord Húrin before I answer your questions I would like to know a few things first. Firstly, why you are investigating Aragorn's claim? I did not know he made one. He would have told me had he done so. Secondly, why do you want to ask me about it? Would it be better to wait until Aragorn returns so that he can explain everything to you and lord Faramir? And lastly, why would the master of protocol seek me out if Aragorn's claim is rightful? What information do I have that he would need in that case?"

Halbarad purposely lets his confusion show on his face and hear in his voice. This way he hopes and actually expects to get the answers from lord Húrin soon.

"To answer your first question, lord Halbarad, you are right that lord Aragorn did not make a claim. But as I have come to understand he will make one as soon as the war is won. I investigate his claim now because once the claim might be made our lord steward will have more than enough work to do. By providing him at this time with the information he needs to judge the claim we ensure that he can make a thoughtful and thorough decision."

Halbarad nods. He finds this a good reason to investigate it now. He can imagine the amount of work lord Faramir will have once he is released from the houses. Especially, if he thinks back to the destruction he saw when he came here. It was profound on the lower levels. Especially, the first level. So far as he could see it is nearly completely destroyed. Of one thing Halbarad is certain, he did not see everything. Also, that Aragorn might make a claim at the end of the war is a certainty. Of that Halbarad is certain. As such he decides to tell lord Húrin and the master archivist.

"You have a point there. I do now that Aragorn will make a claim at the end of the war. Also, I could see the destruction when I came here. As such I can see the wisdom in preemptively investigating Aragorn's claim."

"Thank you for your understanding our reasoning to investigate now. As to why we decided to ask you about lord Aragorn that is because we know that you are his steward in the north as well as his cousin. As such we are certain that you know him well. That is why we are certain that you can answer every question to the best of your abilities. As for not waiting for lord Aragorn's return, it has the same reason as to why we investigate the claim right now."

Halbarad is pleased that they are aware that he might not answer everything completely. It will make those times much more comfortable when they arrive. Also, he can tell that they want to ask him more. Thankfully, they refrain from dining so for he would like to get back to his room as soon as possible. Not that he will let them know for they would be rude to do. He does not know if their refusal to question is because they expect this meeting to take quite some time and want to avoid having it drag longer than is necessary. Or if they do not dare to ask him. Most likely he will never learn it.

"To your third question about the master of protocol seeking you out, that is because he will want to know about any kin lord Aragorn has. He will be especially interested in the matter of heirs. Those questions are what I want to spare you from. Knowing him he will not accept it when you refuse to answer his questions completely. He will press you to answer until he is satisfied. Questions about Arnor's nobility will come later but I do not expect any problems with those. Still, I do not know when he might approach you about them. When I learn it I will inform you, if you accept my offer."

Halbarad can see how the master archivist looks away as lord Húrin tells him this. It gives the impression that the master of protocol is quite annoying. Most likely to plenty of people if the reaction of the master archivist is anything to go by. It would not surprise him for Halbarad is used to it being the case in these circumstances. He is pleased that lord Húrin wants to spare him from the questioning about Aragorn by the master of protocol. He is aware that would lord Húrin not ask these questions himself then the meeting with the master of protocol would not be a nice one. He would most likely have become frustrated with the master and shown him out of his room or send him away. Unfortunately, he knows himself well enough that he would have done it by using quite some angry words. Words coming from his frustration with the master. Also, he knows that he might curse in such a situation. Something Aragorn and his wife try to break him from. It is all the things he knows that would not help him in such a situation. They could possibly give him a bad reputation. A kind of reputation he does not want to have. Also, it might have an impact on Aragorn's ascending of the throne. Something which he does not want to make more difficult than he imagined it will be. For as far as the offer lord Húring made that is something which Halbarad will happily accept. It will give him time to prepare.

"I accept your offer, lord Húrin."

"Then let us return to the matter at hand. Could you tell me what lord Aragorn's lineage looks like? How is he related to the kings of Gondor and Arnor?"

Halbarad smiles because he knows that all of his men could answer this question. A lore keeper would be the best at answering it. But he knows that every Dúnedain knows their lord's lineage well enough to be able to provide lord Húrin with the answers he wants. They all can confirm that Aragorn is the rightful heir to the throne. Something which he imagines is more important than what Aragorn's lineage looks like. On that, the decision will be made if Aragorn can ascend the throne.

Halbarad considers how best to answer lord Húrin. Will he simply explain Aragorn's lineage or will he mention that his men can also answer the question. In that case, he will also have to explain that the lore keepers know the lineage better than he can. In the end, he decides to go with the last possibility. That way lord Húrin and in turn lord Faramir will know a bit about the Dúnedain of the north.

"That is a question you could have asked any of the Dúnedain who came with me and Aragorn. We all know our chieftain's lineage by heart. Where we at home I would have asked one of our lore keepers to join us. They can explain it to you better than I will be able to. Still, I will do my best to explain it to you."

"Of course, lord Halbarad. I never assumed that you would be able to explain to me about the entire lineage of lord Aragorn. Only about the parts that are important, I assumed you have knowledge. As such I ask you only to do your best."

"Of course, thank you for your understanding, lord Húrin. Aragorn is a descendant from Elendil through his eldest son Isildur. Valandil, Isildur's youngest is who founded Aragorn's line. From there on he is a descendant through the firstborn male line. Thus he is by the right king of Arnor. A title he nor any of his ancestors have claimed since Arvedui's death. As for being the heir to Gondor's throne, this stems from the fact that Arvedui married Fíriel daughter of Ondoher, king of Gondor. For as far as I am aware inheritance is possible through the female line if there is no male alive."

"You are right, lord Halbarad. If there are no heirs through the male line then a male from the female line will become the heir. Which is currently the case with lord Aragorn's claim to the throne. It means that he has the strongest claim to the throne since there are no descendants of the other kings alive that we know of. I do mean the descendants who have such a strong claim to the throne as your lord has. We both know that it will not mean anything. Steward Faramir can still deny it. But if lord Aragorn is victorious in his current quest against Mordor then I know that it will be difficult to deny him."

"I am aware of that. You should know that Aragorn has no interest in a civil war and as such will not push lord Faramir to accept his claim should he consider denying it."

Halbarad knows that he has eased some of lord Húrin's worry based on the relieved expression he briefly saw in the warden's face. It was quickly covered by the professional expression lord Húrin has been wearing since the beginning of this meeting. He knows that after all the fighting of this year Gondor cannot handle a civil war. It would tear the kingdom apart. A feat no one wants to see. Which is why he decided to ease any worries that might arise.

"That is good to know."

Silence falls over the room after lord Húrin's words only interrupted by the writing of the chief archivist. Halbarad feels for him because he knows that the chief archivist is not conducting duty he normally has. Normally a scribe would note everything and not the chief archivist. Considering the importance of this meeting, he imagines that they do not want to face the potential risk of the scribe talking about this meeting. Which would explain why the chief archivist is the one to take notes now.

Halbarad can see how lord Húrin is thinking about something. Which he believes to be the next question he will be asked. Lord Húrin is most likely considering how best to ask it for he believes it to be one of those the master of protocol might seek him out for. As such the praising will be important because sensitive questions need to be asked carefully or else you will not get a lot of information. In fact, the person who is asked will most likely close down. That Halbarad knows from the lessons he received from his father and the elders. As well as what he learned through experience.

"Lord Halbarad, might I ask where lord Aragorn's wife and children are?"

Halbarad is amused by this question for he finds it interesting to know that they are assuming that Aragorn is married and a father while he is not. Or at least, he knows that and they do not. Also, he could see a few couples in the city during the past few days and they were all young. Young if he takes into account how the Dúnedain age. As such their assumption is not really surprising. At that time, he also noted that there are not a lot of women in the city. It can only mean that they have been evacuated before the city was besieged and as of yet have not returned.

But back to the question, he was asked. He knows that he will have to tell lord Húrin that Aragorn is not married. What he can tell is that Aragorn is engaged. He will refuse to tell them that Aragorn is betrothed to Arwen Elrondiel. That is not for him but for his cousin to announce. He actually does not like to talk much about it. It feels for him as if he were to spill secrets. Still, he will have to tell something if only to tranquilize the men and also the master of protocol when he is told. He takes a deep breath before he decides to explain to lord Húrin what he can.

"Aragorn is unmarried and as such without children. What I can tell you is that he is engaged to a beautiful lady. If everything goes well then he will marry soon"

He intentionally refrained from mentioning that Aragorn has been engaged for quite some years. Halbarad sees that the chief archivist is confused by his answer. As well as lord Húrin. As such he already has an idea what he might be asked now. Lord Húrin does not disappoint when he receives the question but a short while later.

"Might I ask how old lord Aragorn is?"

"He is 87 now. By the first of March, he will be 88."

"Then he will be old when he marries. But considering that the previous kings all had a long lifespan it does not mean a lot."

This Halbarad knows it is true for the kings of Arnor. But as for the kings of Gondor, he does not know it at all. For that, he will accept the words from the master archivist. Apparently, lord Húrin does the same based on his reaction.

"That is reassuring, master archivist. You are more knowledgeable about these matters than I am. So I will leave it at this. What I do know is there will be people around who will pressure lord Aragorn to beget children soon."

Halbarad smiles to himself. Those people will be in for a surprise in that case. Aragorn can be really stubborn about such matters. He will not let them dictate his life. He will do as he likes. They can protest all they want but will not sway Aragorn from his own opinion. Of that Halbarad is certain. His certainty comes from experience.

Then he notices that one question, which he expected to be asked after he gave his answer, has not yet been asked. This question is about Aragorn's betrothed identity. It surprises him that they have not asked Arwen yet. Maybe they have silently decided not to pry for more than what he is willing to share. Unfortunately, it turns out that only lord Húrin thought this way for the master archivist asks the question with an inquiring look.

"Might I ask who lord Aragorn's betrothed is?"

The look lord Húrin instantly gives the master archivist tells Halbarad enough. He was not supposed to ask this question. Halbarad believes that once they are alone the master archivist will be severely reprimanded. This question is one that might have been asked by the master of protocol. So why the master archivist asks it, Halbarad has no idea. The same counts for lord Húrin based on his confused look at the guilty look from the master archivist.

Soon afterward, lord Húrin looks searchingly at him. Most likely to determine if he will answer or not. And if he will answer then to determine how much will be explained to them. Halbarad is under no illusion that lord Húrin believes that they will get a full explanation. At the same time, the look also tells him that he is not required to answer. This he finds conforming as it shows that lord Húrin understands his conflicting feelings. Lord Húrin is willing to accommodate his eventual decision. Halbarad smiles in understanding to lord Húrin. He gets an acknowledging not after which he answers the question from the master archivist. Well, answering in such a way that he will not give away to much.

"What you must know is that I will not give you her name. That is something for Aragorn or for herself to do. But what I can tell you is that she is a kind lady who cares for the people she is responsible for. She is wise, steadfast and caring to her loved ones. This caring shows in how she will not let one harm themselves by being stubborn longer than she deems acceptable. Which rarely lasts for more than a few hours. At that time she forces them to undergo treatment. The lady is also of exceptional beauty such as we have not seen in centuries. This is all I can tell you. You will learn more once you meet the lady herself."

Halbarad can see how his words confuse the men as well as intrigue them. He can see the questions in their eyes. They want to ask him more. But as he said that he will not explain more they will have to leave it to this. If not then they will only get disappointing answers from him. Lord Húrin seems to be kept occupied by one question. That Halbarad can see in the lord's expression. It is one of deep recollection and consideration. It makes the question all the more intriguing. It has him wondering what the question is about. He does not have to wait long to learn what question occupied lord Húrin's mind.

"She is a lady of Arnor, am I right?"

The questioning and searching look inform him that this is something lord Húrin has assumed. Now he wants to have a confirmation. It makes Halbarad wonder what kind of image the men have built of Arwen. Hopefully, their image will not be too much different from the truth. The truth which few men currently in Gondor know.

"Yes, lord Húrin. She is a lady of Eriador."

This question is understandable so Halbarad has no problem answering it. There is only a difference in the question asked and the answer he gave. If lord Húrin noticed it or not, Halbarad does not know. He got no signs from lord Húrin that he noticed it. But then he could have noticed it but decided to not remark upon it. As such Halbarad does not know if it was noticed.

Looking back at the lord, Halbarad sees how there is still a question in his eyes. It confuses him for the thought the last one was the only question on lord Húrin's mind. So for there to still be one is confusing. He hopes that he soon will know what is on the lord's mind and that is able to answer the question. Answering it without overstepping his bounds. Luckily, he does not have to long to learn what it is. Just like last time.

"Lord Halbarad, might I ask you some questions pretending your stewardship of Arnor?"

"Of course, you may ask about it."

Halbarad has a suspicion what this is about. Namely, determining the future of the stewardship of Gondor. Specifically, that of lord Faramir for he is the current steward of Gondor. Ruling steward if he wants to be precise. Halbarad appreciates it that lord Húrin cares so much for lord Faramir that he intends to inquire about his future. He is aware that there are most likely reasons for the coming questions he does not know for this. Most likely, he will never learn them. He knows that he can live with not knowing it. It is not something which is really important for him to know. He turns back to lord Húrin and looks at him expectedly in an attempt to get him to ask his questions.

"What are your duties, lord Halbarad? Both when your lord is present and when he is not."

"Well, my duties for when Aragorn is present are those of an advisor, aid and a confidant. I aid him in his duties and relieve him of some village inspections. If one of use is not there then the other has to inspect all the villages. When Aragorn is not present then I rule in his stead. I write reports on what I have done so that my cousin can review them when he returns. It also serves as a way for Aragorn to be informed about everything that has happened in his absence. Those are my duties in the north in addition to fighting and patrolling with the other men. As we do not have a large population of Dúnedain more duties are not necessary. With the other men living g in the north we have little contact. Both because we prefer to keep to ourselves and because they are highly suspicious of us."

Halbarad hopes that with this he has informed lord Húrin sufficiently about his duties. If not, then he expects to receive questions pretending that which is not sufficiently explained. Even though he hopes to not get them. He looks at lord Húrin to see if he can discover anything that would tell him what he can expect now.

One thing he does expect is a question of how he gained stewardship. He knows that it will tell them if Aragorn would be willing to let the position be hereditary. That will tell them what the chances are that Faramir will be allowed to hold his position and title.

Halbarad does not know what's Aragorn's decision will be as he does not know lord Faramir well enough. If he did then he would be able to predict his cousin's decision concerning lord Faramir's stewardship. But there is one thing he does know. That is that Aragorn's decisions will depend on a few matters. Two of them are how much he cares for the people and how the people care for him. The first Halbarad believes is true in Faramir's case for as far as he could determine already. If the second is true Halbarad does not know. Only time will tell for he will have to be able to observe the people on their interaction with lord Faramir. The third is how well he is at his duty. Or in lord Faramir's case, how much potential he shows. Halbarad is aware that Faramir needs to learn how to handle it as he is new to these duties. No matter the training that is always the case. Because of all this, he is unable to predict the decision that might be made.

"Lord Halbarad, how did you gain your stewardship?"

Well, there is the question he saw coming earlier. If it continues like this then he might be able to predict how this meeting will continue. He smiles amused before sobering up and answering.

"I gained stewardship after my father sudden death. As my father's death was unexpected there was no one appointed as the next steward. As such the elders made a decision after they finished their council. They informed me that they had decided that I should act as interim steward until Aragorn returned. They believed that it would best were I to act as steward until our lord could officially appoint me or someone else. Their words made it clear that they believed that I would get the position. As you can tell they turned out to be right."

Halbarad receives a nod from lord Húrin in answer. He sees how the lord considers the information he just gave. It results in a few moments of silence before another question is asked.

"Am I right to assume that your ancestors have always been the steward of Arnor? They only needed to be confirmed by your lord?"

"No, lord Húrin. Only I have held the position in some sort of hereditary way. My father was appointed as steward by lord Arathorn. My father and lord Arathron were friends. That is why he was appointed as the steward of Arnor. The steward of Arnor has always been a friend of the chieftain. The chieftains only ever appointed their friends as their steward."

Lord Húrin hums in response. Halbarad can see how he processes this latest information. He knows that lord Húrin has to align his belief with what he just said. If Halbarad is honest then he can understand the concern that comes across lord Húrin's face. He must fear that lord Faramir might be removed from his office by the king and a stranger might be appointed. Well, stranger? Definitely, someone from Gondor as otherwise the steward will not be accepted by the public. As Halbarad wants to know if his belief is true, he decides to ask lord Húrin.

"What are you worried about, lord Húrin?"

"I am worried what the information you gave me might mean for Faramir's future. I fear that there is a chance that he might be removed from his position of steward. Something which many people, including lords, do not want to see happening. We all care deeply for Faramir."

Halbarad nods to show that he understands what was just said. He is certain there is something which lord Húrin is not saying. But as for what it is, Halbarad does not know. He does not know the people long and well enough to tell. Not that he believes that he will learn it anytime soon. It will take quite some time observing the people to learn a bit about what he just was told.

During this time silence falls over the room once more. Halbarad lets the silence last for a while. That time he uses to determine what will be the best response he can and should give. To do that he first needs to determine what lord Húrin wants to have an answer to. Else determining his response will have no use.

To know what lord Húrin wants an answer to he decides to go over what he was just told. Lord Húrin said that he fears for lord Faramir's future and that a lot of people care deeply for him. It would appear as if lord Húrin wants to know if he has any idea what Aragorn might do. Unfortunately, Halbarad is aware of the fact that he cannot give lord Húrin a definite answer. He simply does not know lord Faramir well enough to do so. What he might be able to do is tell them on what Aragorn makes his decision. That might just reassure them. They can determine then, based on what they know of lord Faramir, what Aragorn's decision will be. As he believes that it is the best option he has, Halbarad explains what Aragorn makes his decisions. After warning lord Húrin that he will not get a definite answer that is.

"Know that I cannot give you a definite answer. I do not know lord Faramir well enough to be able to predict my lord's decision. What I can tell you is on what Aragorn bases his decisions."

"Of course, lord Halbarad. I will be pleased with anything you can give me. As I said before, I do not expect a complete answer from you. I know that you cannot give me that."

"Thank you once again for your understanding. I know that Aragorn will base his decision on a few matters. The first is how well the people care for lord Faramir. As well as how much lord Faramir cares for the people. These are important for him as he expects a lord to handle in his people's best interest. Which is only possible of both care for each other. He is aware that the people will not always agree with a lord's decision so how much they care for their lord might vary. As such he will base the people's care for their lord on all the years the people know the lord. Lastly, he will determine how well a lord does his duty. In lord Faramir's case, it will be his potential. He knows as well as I do that lord Faramir first needs to get used to his duties before it is possible to determine how well he is at it. No matter the training one always has to get used to new duties."

"That is certainly true, lord Halbarad."

Halbarad saw how lord Húrin took notes of his explanation and nodded along with it as he gave it. He is certain that his explanation will be carefully reviewed once the meeting is over. He waits for a few minutes to let it be absorbed. Then he decides to tell lord Húrin what he believes Aragorn's decision will be.

"Lord Húrin, it is my belief that Aragorn will keep Lord Faramir around as Gondor's steward. I base this belief on what I have seen so far from your lord during our interactions in the houses of healing."

"That I am glad to hear. Now we only need to hope that you can predict your lord's decision accurately."

He sees how lord Húrin and the master archivist smile at his words. It tells him that they are pleased by his belief. What lord Húrin told him confirms it. Knowing Aragorn he will gather his information about lord Faramir from the lord that have traveled with him. Even though they are both aware that their answer will be affected by their opinion on lord Faramir. It means that they have to be careful to notice what is said between the lines. Shortly later, lord Húrin stops writing and turns his attention back to him.

"I am surprised by the depth of your knowledge, lord Halbarad. It shows clearly that you know your lord well. As well as that you are deep in his confidence. I admit that I did not anticipate it."

"What did you anticipate then, lord Húrin?"

"I anticipated that you would know your lord, as well as any lord, would. Still, once I learned that you are his steward I should have expected that you would know him better than others. Even then I would not have expected such a depth of knowledge you showed."

Halbarad smiles amused. It shows clearly that they underestimate his relationship with his cousin. Which is not really surprising for that happens often with those who are not of their people. He waits for the next question, he can see in lord Húrin's eyes, to be asked.

"Would you perhaps know if lord Aragorn will ask for information about lord Faramir from the lord who traveled with him?"

"I assure you, lord Húrin, he will do that. At that time he will be aware that their words will be affected by their opinion of lord Faramir."

Halbarad knows that he should have expected this question when lord Húrin started to question him concerning lord Faramir's future. It is one he considered already before so answering it is not really difficult.

Again there falls silence of the room. He gets a few searching looks. They are different from those he got earlier. As such he believes that this look is aimed at getting him to ask questions. He gets his confirmation not long afterward.

"Is there something which you would like to know, lord Halbarad?"

"Not at this time. If I do have a question then I will seek you or lord Faramir at that time."

Well, actually there are some matters which he would like to ask questions about. It is only so that he does not deem this the right time to ask them right now. He will ask them once the time is right and not before. Then he will ask either lord Faramir or Húrin to answer it. Lord Húrin's look tells him that it is known or at least believed that he has questions. After some time lord Húrin seems to have made a decision for he addresses him.

"Of course, lord Halbarad. Either lord Faramir or I will answer them then. For now, I hope that you will have a good day."

"You too, lord Húrin."

Halbarad then stands up and after a quick nod of his head leaves the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Halbarad is just about to leave the building when a voice calling out to him stops him in his tracks.

"My lord Halbarad, please wait."

He looks around and sees a young man running towards him. Well running? The boy is waking at a fast pace towards him. If he walks any faster then he will surely be running. The young man is dressed in a similar way as the other people he saw when the warden guided him to the meeting. This is why he believes the boy to be a servant of some sort. It still does not answer why he would be running towards him. Soon the boy reaches him and speaks to him.

"My lord Halbarad, I am glad that you have not left just yet. Lord Húrin would be so displeased with me then. He told me that he promised master Neston that you would not walk back to the houses of healing alone. He forgot to call for a servant before you left. But when he did remember he ordered me to guide you back. So I am glad that you have not yet left for then I would not be able to do as Lord Húrin asked me to."

Halbarad feels for the boy since it is clear to him that he is out of breath. He did notice the relieved look he received from the boy when he met up with him. All this makes him determined to find someplace soon to sit down. It has the benefit of allowing the boy to rest as well as for himself to rest.

He is tired and does not know if he will make it to the houses of healing if he does not find a place to sit down. The meeting was exhausting for him. When he notices the worried look on the boy's face. As such he knows that he needs to reassure him. And quickly before the boy calls for healers or other servants. Something which he wants to avoid if he can.

"Well then, young one, why do we not make our way to the houses of healing then? I would prefer to find a place to sit down for a bit though. I need to rest for a while if I am to make it to the houses of healing."

"Of course, my lord. Let us go to the court of the fountain then. It is close by and has benches to offer for those who want to sit down there. It is normally a quiet place where you can rest in peace."

At Halbarad's nod, the boy quickly walks into the direction of the white tree. At the same time, he mentions him to follow him. Well, this means that they will be sitting near the white tree then. Halbarad does not mind so long as he can rest on a bench. He is just glad that the boy took his bait. It means that he does not have to find a way for him to rest. Also, it means that they can both rest for a while.

A few minutes later, they reach the court of the fountain. This time Halbarad is able to take a closer look at what he can see then what he could before. The guards are even more intimidating when he is in close proximity than when he looked at them from a distance.

They give off a clear presence. That is that no one should try anything. They will retaliate then. It makes it all the more obvious that this area is of high importance to the Gondorians. Just as he has learned during his lessons in his youth.

Looking around the court of the fountain, Halbarad is glad to see that there are indeed benches. It shows that the boy was right that they could sit down here. Not that he doubted the words of the boy much. Also, he cannot see anyone present here. It means that they will have a quiet and peaceful time to sit. Well, for so long not many people come here.

Halbarad sits down on one of the benches and looks to see where the boy is. He can see that the boy is looking around uncertainty. It is clear that he does not know what to do right now. Halbarad decides to wait for a short while to see if the boy will work his uncertainty out on his own. If not then he will help him. Luckily, the boy seems to have quickly made a decision for he addresses him.

"My lord Halbarad? How long do you want to sit here? I will then go help out in the stables in the meantime. I promise to be back in time."

Halbarad smiles at the boy's words. They clearly show how much he wants to be appreciated. But if he leaves now then it will mean that he cannot sit down and rest. Something which Halbarad wants him to do. He considers what he can do to get the boy to sit down.

Either he asks him to simply sit down or maybe he can ask the boy to keep him company. If he does that then he will ask the bit to explain to him how he experienced the siege. A topic that will keep them occupied for a while. At least he knows that they will rest long enough then. The added benefit is that the boy will feel appreciated.

Halbarad is certain that the boy must have been present during the siege. Otherwise, he would not have been in the city right now. Halbarad nods to himself. This is the best option he has to gain his objective. Unfortunately, his nodding seems to confuse the boy since he looks at him questioningly.

He knows that he needs to reassure the boy if his plan is to work. The best way to attain this is by asking if the boy is willing to tell him how he experienced the siege. To be able to ask if he knows that he first needs to know if the boy is willing to answer his question. This is thus what he does in addition to telling the boy that he has not determined how long he wants to rest.

"I do not know how long I want to sit and rest here, young one. But I would like to ask you something, if I may?"

"Of course, my lord."

Halbarad smiles. It is just the answer be has expected. Now he will be able to ask the important question.

"I would like to ask you to sit down next to me and tell me about your experiences during the siege."

The boy looks confused at him but still nods. Then the boy sits down next to shyly. Halbarad wonders how much experience the boy has with lords. Not much if his current reaction is anything to go by. That does not mean that he is discouraged in his current objective. In fact, he is even more motivated to get the boy to rest.

It is then that he is reminded that he never learned the boy's name. He knows that this is what he needs to learn first before anything else. He does not like to think of someone as simply a boy. He wants to think of them by their name. That is why he asks his next question.

"Might I ask you what your name is?"

"Of course, my lord. My name is Bergil son of Beregond."

"Then Bergil, tell me how the siege was for you. For as far as you are willing to talk to me about it, that is."

With that Bergil begins to explain how he experienced the siege. He explains how scared he was by all the fighting. Still, he trusted the men to protect them. If not then he said that he would meet the orcs fighting. He refused to even consider leaving the city, as he knows he would be told to do, for that would be cowardly in his opinion. He wants to be brave like his father.

It is then that Bergil tells Halbarad about his father's situation. Halbarad can tell that there are things which he does not say. Bergil does not go into many details but gives enough that he knows what Beregond is facing. Still, he refuses to press Bergil. He knows from experience that it is futile to press a child into answering. They will only shut down then. The result then is their refusal to talk for quite some time about anything.

Then Bergil explains how everything was for him after the death of Steward Denethor. For him, it meant that he would act as a runner for the houses. Something which he at that time appreciated for it kept his mind from the battle. Even though he could see what the siege did to the men. As such he did not notice much from the siege.

After the siege, everything became hectic in the houses for they had too many patients to care for. Also, lord Faramir needed looking after. That lord Faramir was dying was frightening to him. But then lord Aragorn came and healed his lord. For that, he is Lord Aragorn eternally grateful. Bergil expressed then his hope that the host would be successful.

After that, it is clear that Bergil is done with his explanations. As such Halbarad stands up. It tells Bergil that he is ready to leave for he finds that he has rested long enough. Also, he can see that the sun is going down right now. He knows that he now needs to head down to the houses of healing.

When Halbarad looks back at Bergil he notices how Bergil looks at him questionably and also has stood up. He is certain that Bergil will ask him what is on his mind. This considering what he has learned about Bergil.

"Do you want to return to the houses now, my lord?"

"Yes, I think I have rested long enough now. Also, it is late enough that I do need to return to the houses of healing."

"You are right about that, my lord. If you do not return soon then I am certain that the warden will come looking for you. Or he will send someone to find and return you to the houses. Please, do not take offense to it, my lord. The warden means well. He can simply be very forceful about his patients risking their recovery."

"I know, Bergil. I have been exposed to it not long ago. Do not worry, young one. I will not take offense to it."

After Bergil nods, they leave the court of the fountain. Halbarad expects them to walk back the same way as he came with the warden. He learns quickly that it is not the case. Bergil takes them to a secluded area of the seventh level. The area is in the same direction as where the houses of healing are.

Halbarad is surprised by this and sees how they walk in a deserted area. Well, deserted at this time. From what he can tell this area is used commonly. By whom he does not know but he suspects that servants use this area commonly. But that does not explain why Bergil would guide them here. There is nothing of importance here which would explain the heavy use of this area. Or so he thinks.

Soon he starts to see the roofs of the houses of healing coming up. Now Halbarad is truly confused. Is there a way to the houses in this area? It would be the only logical reason for Bergil to guide them here. But as to where the way is, Halbarad has no idea. He cannot see any doors or pathways leading to the sixth level.

Well, Halbarad knows that he will have to wait and see how they will get to the houses of healing. That is the only thing he can do right now. But what he can do right now is looking carefully around the area. Hopefully, he will be able to see any indication of where Bergil is guiding them to.

After a few minutes of walking, Halbarad does not see anything which would tell him why they are walking this way. There is nothing around here that would lead them to the houses of healing. No door or pathway. Unfortunately, the wall is too high for him to look over them. As such he is unable to look down to see if there is any pathway he is as of yet unable to see.

Suddenly, Bergil takes a turn to the right. Halbarad is surprised by this and nearly loses sight of Bergil. It would have been bad for them to get separated. He does not know the way around Minas Tirith yet. If all things go well then he is certain that he will learn his way around the city quickly.

Also, he would have appreciated a warning. Then he would have known to be on the lookout for this turn. Even if he got the warning late then it would have been fine for him. That is not something he would make a problem off. Bergil seems to understand that he should have given a warning. This since Bergil is looking guilty at him. Bergil's words reinforce his expression.

"I am sorry, my lord. I forgot to tell you about this sudden turn."

"Let it be a lesson for the future, Bergil. I would have appreciated a warning. That way I would have known to be on the lookout for this turn. Still, I am glad that you understand it also. That way you can learn from this small mistake."

"Of course, my lord. I will learn from this. Shall we continue?"

"Of course."

The relief on Bergil's face after his words was clear to see. He must have been glad that he did not take a lot of offense to it. Not that it would be reasonable to do so. The mistake was but a small one with nearly no consequences. But Bergil's reaction makes him wonder how the lords treat the servant here if this is the reaction a servant has when they make a small mistake.

But there might be another reason for this, namely that Bergil does not want to give him a bad impression of the servants who work here. In that case, it would also apply to the peasants who live here. It is as if he does not want to begin at the wrong end with him. This most likely since he is a lord and because they do not know each other well. Bergil will not know what he accepts and what not. As such he prefers to play it safe.

Halbarad considers all this while they follow the path they are currently on. Soon they come upon a door. He assumes this one will lead them to the houses of healing. He calmly follows Bergil eager to see what is behind the door. That is why he is surprised when Bergil stops a short while before the door and turns to him. His surprise does not last long as Bergil addresses him soon after.

"My lord, can you walk down the stairs on your own? Or do I need to aid you?"

Well, now he knows that the doors lead to some stairs. Stairs that go down to the sixth level, Halbarad assumes. He finds it admirable that Bergil asks him if he can walk downstairs on his own. It clearly shows that he learned from earlier. Halbarad does think that he can walk downstairs but still would like to have Bergil close. In case he discovers that he cannot do it once they are on the stairs. That he decides to inform Bergil about.

"I do believe I can do that, Bergil. Still, I would appreciate it were you to stay close to me. In case it becomes too much for me to reach the bottom on my own."

"Of course, my lord. I will do so."

Bergil's reaction is an eager one. Then Bergil opens the door and they descend the stairs. Halbarad is glad that Bergil stays close to him as he promised. This since the steps are quite uneven from time to time. As such it is soon that he asks Bergil for help. He does not feel comfortable to walk down the stairs further on his own. He is thankful that they are alone. If one of the Dúnedain saw this then they would tease him about it for a long time. Unfortunately, his luck does not hold.

Once they reach the bottom of the stairs he can hear a person snickering. Halbarad looks around annoyed by the sound. He wonders who is so amused by this sight. Specifically, he wonders which of the Dúnedain is snickering. It does not take him long to see who it is. He sees Aphadon standing in the shadow. Of course, he would have to see this. Aphadon is the worst person to see him from all the Dúnedain.

"I am glad you see something amusing, Aphadon."

"Of course, Halbarad. Imagine glad that you share my opinion. It is amusing that you need help descending the stairs. You have always been so good at denying aid that it is amusing to see you relying on it."

Halbarad glares at Aphadon's smirk which turns into a glaring match. Halbarad does not find it amusing at all. He needed the help for otherwise, he might have fallen down the stairs. That is not what he did not want to do. Hence why he asked Bergil for help.

As for denying aid in the past, then he always traveled on familiar paths so he knew where to walk. As such he never wanted help. He knew what he should do then. This time it was different. The steps were unfamiliar to him and that is why he asked for aid.

"My lord, shall I bring you to your chamber or shall I accompany you and lord Aphadon?"

Bergil question pulls him and Aphadon out of their glaring match. Silently, Halbarad thanks Bergil for this because their match could otherwise last a long time. Aphadon also calms down so he feels fine in letting Bergil return to the citadel. He thinks that Aphadon and he can get to the houses together. But before telling Bergil that he wants some clarification on the part of the question that confused him.

"I know you were told to guide me back to the houses of healing, Bergil, but I did not think you had to walk me back to my chamber."

"That is what lord Húrin ordered me to do. Did I not tell you that?"

Halbarad has to smile at Bergil's confused look. It is obvious that he did not notice that he forgot to mention something. At least now Bergil has said that which he has forgotten. But he still has to answer Bergil's question which he does not long afterward.

"No, you did not tell me that Bergil."

Bergil's reaction is swift and also expected by Halbarad based on what he knows about Bergil.

"I am sorry, my lord. I truly thought I did tell you. But could you answer my question?"

Halbarad is annoyed that he forgot to answer the question which Bergil asked firstly. Well, he will have to do that right now. Bergil needs his answer so that everyone knows how to continue from here on.

"Of course, Bergil. If you need to walk me back or my room then you can accompany Aphadon and I. But otherwise, you can leave now. Aphadon will see that I get back to my room soon."

As he says this Halbarad looks expectedly at Aphadon. He wants to tell him this way that he expects an answer from him. And soon. He hopes that Aphadon has gotten his message. Not that he has too many doubts. For all that Aphadon teases him and others, he does notice when the situation calls for seriousness. His teasing is mostly to lift the mood or it try and get the more out of a person. Something which he is very good at.

"Of course, young man. I will make sure that this one gets to his room. If you want I will also personally put him in his bed."

Aphadon's smirk irritates him even more. Especially, because it is accompanied by a slab on his shoulder. Halbarad does not like it at all. He did not want this reaction but a serious one. That is also why he irritatedly calls out to his friend while clenching his fists.

"Aphadon!"

"What?"

Aphadon's innocent look does not deter him. He knows full well that he did not give the reaction that was expected. Unfortunately, Halbarad has no idea what he has to do with Aphadon right now. Scolding him will have no effect since it will only fuel Aphadon in his teasing. Ignoring Aphadon's reaction will only fuel his irritation.

"My lord?"

"Yes, Bergil."

He is glad that Bergil addressed him since it pulls him out of his irritated thoughts. This since he now has other things to focus on. Ignoring Aphadon completely might get his message across. Right now, Bergil's decision is what he needs to focus on which he receives not long after his reaction to Bergil's inquiry.

"I was told to guide you to your room. That is what I will do. Thus I will accompany you and lord Aphadon to your room. That way you can walk together and I will still follow my instructions."

"Of course. I left the choice to you so I accept your decision. It is a good comprise, Bergil."

Halbarad smiles as he says this for he finds it a really good decision. Bergil nods in return and then moves to be in front of them. That is when they continue to walk to the houses of healing. Halbarad calmly follows Bergil while Aphadon takes a short while to get moving. This he could tell from the sounds of his boots hurrying over the ground to them. Luckily with the way they came it does not take them long to reach the houses of healing.

Once they enter the house which holds the noble wing, Aphadon catches up to them. Now Halbarad deems it a good time to see if he can learn why Aphadon was outside at this time. Especially, when he notices that Aphadon has calmed down from his amusement. If he could call it that.

"Why were you outside, Aphadon?"

"Oh, I was looking for you, Halbarad. I must admit that you were difficult to find. I had to ask a lot of people to find out where you could be. The only thing I managed to learn is that you went to the garden in the morning and that later the warden talked to you.

That is why I decided to seek out the warden before searching in the garden. I ended up being disappointed. He did not tell me anything about where you were. As such, I decided to check the garden first. I hoped that I would find you there. If I had not found you when I did then I would have waited for you by your room. There you would have returned eventually."

"That is true. I would have returned there. But I would have appreciated it were you to have ambushed me there than where you did. Why were you looking for me?"

Halbarad frowns. He does know why Aphadon would seek him out. For as far as he knows there is nothing they need to talk about urgently. He had hoped for a calm evening. Now he has to admit that he will not get it.

"Can I not see my friend out to spend some time with him?"

"You can but I know you, Aphadon. You do not seek your friends out this late for no good reason. So why did you seek me out."

"Alright, alright. I wanted to discuss some of my worries with you."

"That we can do in my room. I do not want to be overheard. I do want to discuss some of my own worries with you."

Halbarad could clearly tell that there is more than just worries which Aphadon wants to talk about. He knows his friend well enough to tell that from his posture and words.

"Of course. I agree with you that we discuss everything in your room. It would be for the best to not be overheard."

Halbarad can see the relief on Aphadon's face. He has an idea as to what his friend is relieved about. Also, it confirms his earlier observation. Aphadon wants to talk about something which is best to be done in private. Or at least somewhere where the chances of being overheard are slim.

The remainder of the way to Halbarad's room they spend on discussing the other men who stayed in the houses of healing. They discuss their recovery and their mental state. Halbarad is pleased to learn that all are well on their way to recovery. He learns that most are nearly well enough to leave the houses. They only need to stay for a few more days. It means that he needs to find out where they will receive housing. Though he knows that the men will not mind if they have to leave the city and build a camp on the field. They are used to living in the wild or in small villages.

Once they reach his room, Bergil walks with them into the room. There he stands to look a bit lost. To the amusement of Halbarad and Aphadon. But after a short while, they see how Bergil takes a deep breath before addressing them.

"My lords, I will leave you here. I hope you have a good evening. If you need anything then please call one of the healers that are around."

"Of course, Bergil. I hope you too have a good evening."

Bergil bows to them and then leaves the room. Not that they are alone they can discuss what worried Aphadon. Additionally, Halbarad knows that he can also discuss his own worries. But he decides that it is best if Aphadon's worries are discussed first. His are not so much, Halbarad thinks. Aphadon's voice calls him out of his thoughts.

"Well, Halbarad why do you not sit down on your bed. I will go to collect a chair. Then we can discuss all that we have to discuss."

Halbarad nods. It would be best were they both to sit down. The discussions they will have will most likely take quite some time. Sitting down will make everything that much easier. That is why Halbarad walks to his bed and sits down on it. Not much later, Aphadon joins him with a chair.

"Well, what has you worried Aphadon?"

Halbarad decides to simply ask Aphadon to tell him what has him worried. That what he can react to it in a way that will best reassure Aphadon. At least that is what he intends to do.

Additionally, he is aware that he might address his own worry at the same time. If they concern the same subject that is.

Halbarad notices that it takes Aphadon a while to answer. Most likely since Aphadon has to think about how he will state his worry such that he will understand it. But after some time, Aphadon has to have figured it out since he speaks up.

"I am worried about the future if the march turns bad. I do not know how the situation is outside of the city. Not that I know much about the situation in the city since the warden has not allowed me to explore the city. If I could have done that or had been allowed to go with the host then I would have known. I would have known what we could do and what we might face."

"Well, I am worried mostly about Aragorn. Will he be alright after the battle is finished or not? That is what I am most worried about. Also, I worry about how many men will die during the battle. Will there be enough left to keep everyone safe afterward. I am sure that we are both aware that they will not be able to kill every orc in Mordor."

"Then we both worry about the march. But I have to tell you that you are right about one thing. There will be orcs who will survive the battle."

"That is both true. The only thing we can do now is hope for the best. There is little else we can do. I told lord Faramir something similar."

Then it is silent for a short while during which Halbarad and Aphadon think over what has just been discussed. Halbarad is glad that they both worry about the march. Something which is understandable considering that the host will decide the fate for all. That no one in the city can see how it goes adds for the worry that exists in the hearts of men.

Halbarad is certain that it is present even though he has barely had anything contact with the people. In fact, he has only had contact with healers. Not to say that they are unkind. It is simply so that he would have preferred to be in the city among the people instead of here. If only that was possible. Aragorn will be furious if he does it and the warden will never allow it.

He then remembers that Aphadon has something else to discuss with him. At least, he thinks Aphadon does based on an earlier reaction of him. He does not imagine that what they discussed just yet is that which Aphadon does not want to be overheard. As such he needs Aphadon to speak up.

Seeing that Aphadon does not address the matter, Halbarad considers what his options are. One is to wait and let Aphadon come to him with it. Or he can ask Aphadon to tell him what else is bothering him. Considering both options, it quickly becomes clear that the second one is the best. This since then he will certainly receive the most complete answer he can get. Otherwise, it might take him some time to learn about it.

"Aphadon, what else is bothering you? I could clearly notice earlier that something was bothering you."

"Ah yes. You want to know why I wanted to talk to you in private, am I right?"

"Yes, I do want to know that. So do not dance around it and just tell me. I know it he is something important otherwise you would not have insisted on meeting in private."

"You are right about that. But let me first ask you something."

"Of course."

Halbarad is intrigued by this. What could be so important that Aphadon first wants to ask him something? Most likely something that has to do with what is worrying him. Or else Halbarad does not believe that Aphadon would ask him such.

"Do you know how lord Denethor died?"

"No, I do not. But now that you mention it I have not heard about him at all since we are here. I would have thought that people would talk about him after his death. But to not do that. I wonder what could have happened that the people do not talk about it. Do you know anything about it?"

Halbarad does not understand why Aphadon addresses just that. Why would that have him worried? It is true that it is worrying that the people do not talk about lord Denethor. It is normal that they talk about a lord who died. Always it is discussed what kind of lord this person has been as well as what they have to thank him for. This he knows from his own experience.

But why worries Aphadon so much, Halbarad does not understand. It does not make sense to him. It is not as if Aphadon has not heard about the circumstances surrounding lord Denethor's death. Or has he not heard about it before? It could be a reason as to why Aphadon is worried. But right now, he has to determine if it is what worries Aphadon.

"I have heard stories about the way lord Denethor died. They quite horrified me to listen to. I did try to talk to some healers about it to confirm whether what I heard is true or not. Unfortunately, they refused to tell me anything. It appears as if there is a ban on discussing it."

Now he knows for certain that it is the way lord Denethor died that has Aphadon worried. He wonders what the people say how lord Denethor died. Do they tell the truth? Or has there been some fake story made up? Halbarad knows the truth since Aragorn has told him how lord Denethor died before he left. Well, there is only one way to find out what Aphadon has heard.

"What have you heard, Aphadon?"

He receives a suspicious look from Aphadon. It is clear that Aphadon suspects something. Most likely that he knows the true story or part of it. His question confirms his own suspicions.

"You know something, do you not?"

"Yes, I do. But right now I would like to know what you have heard. That way I can tell if you know the truth or not."

"Alright, I will tell you what I heard. Just so you know I am glad to have found someone who knows the truth. Aragorn told you, did he not?"

After he nods, Aphadon tells him what he has heard.

"I heard that lord Denethor died by burning himself alive. But not before he tried to burn his own son. From what I have heard he was stopped by a guard, a halfling and Mithrandir. Right now the guard is suspended because he has broken the law. At least that is what I heard.

I am actually glad that the guard has not been jailed since that is the normal thing that happens to lawbreakers. But all that does not explain why lord Denethor did what he did. But more importantly, what does it say about his son who is now the ruling steward?"

"I do not know why lord Denethor did what he did. All I know is that madness took lord Denethor at that time. I have interacted with Lord Faramir, the son of Lord Denethor, and he appears to sane to me. You have also interacted with him when I was brought to this room."

"So that was lord Faramir is. But still, you should have taken one of us with you when you met him."

"Do you think that I will be harmed here. Do not be absurd, Aphadon."

Halbarad is annoyed that Aphadon would think that he could be in danger here. The houses are well guarded. But more importantly, he does not believe that Lord Faramir is in danger of losing his mind as Aphadon fears. He appears fully sane to him but a bit worried about the future. As well as worried how well he will be able to do his duty. Both are understandable concerns to him.

At the same time, he sees how Aphadon bows his head in surrender. It is clear to him that Aphadon accepts the fact that he is not worried about lord Faramir. Not worried for the current time hit for the future.

It does not take long before he sees a frown appearing on Aphadon's face. He has an idea what Aphadon is confused about. He suspects that it is to do with Aphadon's previous search for him. Aphadon must be wondering where he was.

"From where did you come, Halbarad, when Bergil guided you down those stairs?"

"Where I was? That is an interesting story."

Well, now he knows for certain that he was right in his assumption about Aphadon the reason for Aphadon to frown just yet. Or just tells him that he knows his friend well. Well enough that he can predict him.

Looking at Aphadon he can see how he is looking attentively at him. The curious look in Aphadon's eyes tells him that Aphadon is really interested in knowing where he was. That he called it an interesting story will have contributed to it. That is certain.

The silence that falls, Halbarad used to think about how he will best explain where he was. He decides, after some careful consideration, that it is best, to begin with, explaining from where he came. That will ensure that Aphadon can learn as much as he wants about his meeting and also as much as he can give him. Not that he thinks that there are many matters which he cannot discuss with him. So that is when he decides to answer Aphadon's question.

"I came back from a meeting with Lord Húrin and the master archivist of Minas Tirith. They wanted to learn all they could of Aragorn from me."

Now he has to wait to see what Aphadon wants to know first. Does he first want to know who lord Húrin is or what the meeting is about?

"There are two things that I would like to have explained. Let us start with who this lord Húrin is? I have never heard of him before."

"I am not surprised for before the meeting I had never heard of him either. But what I learned is that Lord Húrin is an elderly man who seems to currently rule Gondor in Lord Faramir stead. We both know that it is difficult to rule when one is injured or sick."

"That is true. That is certainly difficult to do. It was to be expected that someone temporary looks after the matters of state while Lord Faramir recovers from his injuries."

Halbarad nods in answer. He waits for Aphadon to continue. He knows that Aphadon will continue for he seems to be thinking about something. It does not take long for Aphadon to explain what he was thinking about.

"What you told me, Halbarad, means that you met with Lord Faramir's representation. Something which will only be in effect so long as Lord Faramir is not allowed to leave the houses nor to assume his duties. It will also mean that lord Húrin must be keeping lord Faramir informed so that he knows what is going on once he actually takes on his duty."

"You are right in that, Aphadon. But there is one thing I do not know. That is how often lord Faramir and lord Húrin meet. As such I cannot tell you when lord Faramir will learn about the meeting."

"Well, that is something which we will most likely never learn. So I will see if I can learn anything about it. But we have at least cleared up who lord Húrin is."

"Cleared up for you, yes. You do not need to look into it. When they meet is of no concern to me."

It is a nice offer but as Halbarad has said when they meet does not concern him. He has no need to know when they meet for matters of Gondor's rule do not concern him. He was asked to look after lord Faramir but it does not mean that he needs to know what lord Faramir does at any time of the day. Nor with whom he meets. If a meeting concerns him then he will learn it during one of their garden meetings.

Halbarad has decided already that he will seek lord Faramir out every morning in the garden. If lord Faramir comes to the garden that is. He will not actively seek him out for he does not want to raise any suspicions. Where he to do so then he would surely raise suspicions with someone. And that is not what he intends to do.

"What is the other thing you would like to know, Aphadon?"

"I would like to know why you met with lord Húrin as well as why you did not inform me about it?"

"That is not one thing, Aphadon. That are two."

Halbarad laughs silently and shakes his head. Aphadon he sees shrugging his shoulders. Both know that he is not upset by it but merely amused. Which he shows by the reaction he gives to Aphadon's question.

"What would you have done had you had I informed you about the meeting?"

"I would have accompanied you there and either attended the meeting with you or waited for you outside the room. But you have not answered my question yet."

"Alright, I did not inform you because I did not know that I would have a meeting when we met beforehand. I only learned of it when the warden informed me about it. Also, I could hardly seek you out when I learned about it for I did not know where you were. Not had I the time for it. The warden guided me to the meeting as soon as I consented to it."

"That must have been frustrating for you, right? But when did you learn why they wanted to learn with you?"

"Oh, it was frustrating. Luckily once I arrived at the meeting lord Húrin informed me about the reason he requested to meet me. He wanted to learn all he could about Aragorn."

Halbarad can see the amusement clearly on Aphadon's face. What it is about Halbarad does not know for certain. Even though he has some ideas as to what amuses Aphadon. As he knows how Aphadon will be if he gets even more amused, Halbarad decides to quell it. To do that he decides to explain everything that was discussed during the meeting he has with lord Húrin.

His explanation has a mixed success for there are matters that amuse Aphadon greatly. One of them is the thought that the master of protocol might seek him out to question him. Another is the thought that Aragorn will be pressured into getting an heir soon. Everything else either does not amuse him or not as much.

Afterward, Aphadon asks him about his meeting with Lord Faramir. Halbarad suspects it has to do with Aphadon trying to determine what kind of man Faramir is. And also what they could have had to discuss. This knowledge, Halabarad is certain about, will aid Aphadon in any information gathering that he needs to do or intends to do. Aphadon will then know what he can question him about and what not. Not that he feels a great need for Aphadon to gather information.

Halbarad does tell Aphadon what Faramir and he talked about. He sees no need to keep matters secret for there was no sensitive matter discussed. It was all matters that concern Faramir personally or concern his duty. This knowledge does manage to fully calm Aphadon down.

"You did right in the way you treated lord Faramir, Halbarad. It will have eased his concerns as I am sure you also know. He will not know that you treated him in a similar manner as we do treat young men in the villages."

"No, he did not know that. But I actually treated him in a similar manner as Aragron and I were treated in the past. As well as how I treat my own children."

After that silence falls over the room for some time. It gives both men the time to consider everything they just learned. Or in Halbarad's case, everything that has been discussed. It has been more interesting than he suspected beforehand. The silence lasts until Aphadon breaks it.

"Good night, Halbarad."

"Good night, Aphadon."

With that Aphadon stands up and leaves the room. Now Halbarad finally has found the peace he was looking for before he met with Aphadon in the garden. He now intends to go over everything that has happened today. Or at least those matters which he has not been able to consider earlier. Unfortunately, before he can do so, Halbarad falls asleep.

* * *

A few hours after his meeting with princess Éowyn, Faramir walks back to his room. He considers how he might learn more about her for he is still intrigued by her. During his meeting with princess Éowyn, he was not able to learn a lot about her. He could only learn that which she said and hinted at. Nothing more. And as expected there was no one around who could give him the answers he seeks. The answers he was looking for after she left.

Suddenly, he is reminded that master Neston must know something about her. Maybe from him, he can learn more. Even if it is not a lot that master Neston can explain to him. All bits will help him learn more about princess Éowyn. As such he decides that he needs to find a way to meet with master Neston.

Looking around the hallway for he has not yet reached his room, Faramir sees an apprentice walking in his direction. He smiles to himself. Now he knows how he will be able to get master Neston to meet with him.

The only thing left now is to request the apprentice to summon master Neston to his room. As such he stops walking and waits for the apprentice to reach him. This way they will not cross each other to fast for him to address the apprentice. Also, it will not do for him to speak loudly in this hall. Master Neston and the other healers will not appreciate it. Knowing how stressed they must now be, Faramir refuses to add to it.

Soon the apprentice reaches him and he sees that it is a young maiden. He reaches for her arm and once she is close enough he grabs it.

"Mistress, would you please summon the warden to my room?"

"As you wish, my lord steward. Is there anything I ought to tell him as to why you require his presence?"

"Only that I have some questions that I hope he can answer."

"Yes, my lord. I will tell him that. I am certain that he will meet with you as soon as possible."

He smiles at her in thanks. Then she bows to him and leaves. He sees her walking along the hallway towards the area he knows the offices are. He suspects that she goes that way in search of master Neston. Once she has realized his request to master Neston then she will resume that what she was doing when he intercepted her. Now he only needs to wait for master Neston to arrive at his room. As he needs to be there, Faramir walks towards his room.

Soon he arrives at his room and waits for the warden to arrive. As he needs to spend his time doing something and does not want to spend it on his own thoughts, Faramir looks around the room. He is pleasantly surprised to find a book lying in the table. It is a book which he recognizes instantly. This book he was reading before he left to retake Osgiliath. He quickly decides to continue with reading it and thus picks it up.

Around an hour later, Faramir is disturbed by a knock on his door. A door he has not noticed was closed. Well, he must have closed it after entering the room. Hoping it is master Neston, he grants the person on the other side permission to enter his room.

"Enter!"

As he suspected it is master Neston who enters the room. He sees how the master is looking worriedly at him. Not a real surprise for him. His request was not specific so master Neston must be wondering what he could possibly have questions about.

"My lord, I was told that you have questions. How can I help you?"

Faramir knows that even though the questions have been asked neutrally there are unsaid parts to it. Aspects he can detect since he knows master Neston well. The frown on his face serves actually to confirm the presence of unsaid parts.

One of those parts is the question of him having questions pretending his wounds. Another would be wondering if he wants to know who else is in the houses. Those people who he has not seen or heard about before. Both not surprising but in this case wrong.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about the princess Éowyn?"

That she has been intriguing him ever since the meeting, Faramir refuses to mention. It is not something that master Neston needs to know about.

"I know some things about her. But there is someone present in the houses who knows her better than I do. He came with her to our aid and is recovering here from his own wounds. If you agree then I will summon him to your room."

"That would be appreciated, master Neston."

"Is there anything else we can aid you with, my lord?"

"Yes, actually there is one matter. Princess Éowyn requested to have a room with a view to the east. I know that there are rooms with such a view free in the noble wing. As such, I was wondering if she could have one of those rooms assigned to her?"

He knows better than to order master Neston to give her such a room. In the houses of healing, he rules and a steward or other noble has to accept it. They can only make a request which he decides if he grants them. Now he hopes that he will grant his request else he will have to disappoint princess Éowyn. Something which he does not like to do since he wants to get to know her better. It would not work to his benefit.

"She did ask me the same thing, my lord. I brought her to you in the hope that you could talk her out, is it? Nothing good comes of watching to the east. Especially if one does so for quite some time."

"I understand, master Neston. But you did not answer my question."

"Díheno nin. It is true that there are enough rooms with a view as the princess requested. I will make the arrangements that she can move into then as soon as possible."

Master Neston then bows to him and leaves the room. He is glad that master Neston has granted his request. Still, he has the impression that he did so reluctantly. Not that he will mind but it is something to remember. By remembering it he will ensure that he will not upset master Neston more than he will be right now and for some time.

Faramir knows that he needs to wait a while before the person who master Neston will send to him will be here. He wonders who it is but knows that he will know it once the person arrived. He knows too little about the princess to know who would know her well. Besides, he will meet with this person to learn about princess Éowyn.

Knowing all that he decides to go back to reading his book. With a little luck, he will be able to finish the book before the person arrives. He is reading for about thirty minutes when he hears a knock on the door. Well, knock? Not really a knock for he nearly missed it. It is not a very loud sound but not as soft as a child would knock be and not as loud as an adult would knock. This intrigues him for he wonders who master Neston has could send who would knock in such a way.

"Enter!"

When the door opens Faramir puts his book away. He has nearly finished it for he has only a few pages left to read. He put the book away because he wants to see who knocks. As such he looks to the door when it opens. In the opening, he sees a familiar shape appearing. It is the shape of a Perian that he sees. Is this the person master Neston said he would send to him?

"Hello, my lord. I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck but you should just call me Merry. The warden told me that you want to know about Éowyn. He thought I could tell you that. So what do you want to know about her?

Well, that confirms his suspicion that this is the person master Neston send to him. He smiles at Merry for he appreciates the directness with which Merry talks to him. It reminds him of how his men act around him. Well, they are a bit more polite than Merry but he does not mind. It is refreshing considering the way he will be addressed by the lords once he takes up his duties as steward.

But as they the name Merry. He has heard it before. Thinking about it he remembers from who he knows the name. Namely from Pippin. It has him smiling again because he knows that he will enjoy their conversation immensely.

Once he explains what he wants to know about princess Éowyn, Merry tells him all that he has to know. Due to Merry's words, it is as if he starts to get to know her really well. They talk till the evening. Only then do they say goodbye to each other and rest for the night.

* * *

 **Translations:**

Díheno nin: forgive me


	11. Chapter 11

**March 21st  
**

In the morning, Faramir dresses and feels relieved when he does not feel much pain in his shoulder. It gives him hope that he might soon leave the houses and take up his duties as the steward. Duties which he would like to attend too as soon as possible. Just as he is considering that Beregond enters his room.

"Suil, Beregond."

Faramir made the decision to greet Beregond as soon as he saw him. He does not want Beregond to attend on him without being acknowledged by him. Especially, since he did not acknowledge Beregond the past few days. Or at least he did not acknowledge Beregond as much as he prefers to. Beregond's respond comes immediately.

"Suil, my lord. Are you feeling alright?"

Faramir smiles calmly because he knows that this is a normal question to ask. Considering his shoulder, he is can say that he is alright which he does tell Beregond.

"Yes, Beregond, I feel fine. My shoulder does not pain me as much as it did yesterday."

"I am glad to hear that."

Well, that concludes that. Now he would like to know why Beregond came. He does not expect breakfast for another hour which would give him time to take a walk in the garden. This Faramir decides to look into it.

"Why did you seek me out right now, Beregond? Breakfast should not be brought for an hour."

"I know that, my lord. The reason I came actually concerns breakfast. I came to inform you that your breakfast will be delayed today. The kitchens are delayed due to an incident that occurred in the early hours."

Well, that explains why breakfast is delayed. He is glad to know about it now. It means that he will have more time to spend in the garden. Unfortunately, he also knows that some will not be pleased with this. When he notices Beregond's worried look, he decides to reassure him.

"That is no problem, Beregond. I only hope that no one was injured during the incident."

"No one was seriously injured, my lord. A few maidens suffered some scratches but are already treated for it or receiving it as we speak."

"That is good to know. If you could arrange for my breakfast to be brought to the garden today."

He got the idea of eating breakfast in the garden just now. He was considering how to determine when he will receive his breakfast. Something which he expects to be difficult in the current situation. Especially, because he does not want to be treated any different from the others who reside in the houses.

Also, he wants to take a walk in the garden. Combining it with the uncertainty concerning at what time he will receive breakfast, makes for a difficult situation. As such he decided that he could eat his breakfast in the garden.

Beregond is quick to respond to his request.

"Ben iest lîn, my lord. I will make the arrangements."

"I will go to the gardens then to take a walk there. Once my breakfast has been brought to the garden, please seek me out."

"Carathin i iest lîn, my lord. I hope you have a good walk in the garden."

Then Beregond bows to him and leaves the room. Faramir is not far behind him in leaving the room. He sees how Beregond walks in the direction of where he remembers the kitchen of the houses is located. Most likely to inquire about his breakfast. Or at least that is the only reason he can imagine. He does not believe that Beregond would have come to the houses to look after him without eating beforehand. Faramir smiles amused at Beregond's dedication to him and turns towards the garden.

As he walks towards the garden, Faramir starts to wonder why Beregond keeps looking after him. It is strange for he is certain that Beregond as a member of the citadel guard is more needed by them than that he needs him. The citadel guards are already with few members in the city that every man will be needed. For Beregond to then be allowed to keep looking after him does not make sense.

This is another thing he needs to inquire about just as he needs to do with the incident in the kitchen. He wants to know how badly everyone was injured. Also, he wants to know how the incident could occur. It is something which he will have to inquire about at a later time for he is nearly in the garden.

Once he walks into the garden, he looks around to see who is already in the garden. So far he cannot see many people. He only sees a few men walking around. Men who he does not recognize even though some of them are Gondorians. That he does not recognize the Rohirrim is not surprising. Well, one Rohirrim he does recognize.

He sees princess Éowyn standing on the bastion clad in all with. She seems to be gleaming in the sunlight. Seeing this makes him smile. He walks towards her and addresses her once he approaches the part of the bastion she stands. He does this while he still at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the bastion.

At hearing her name called, Faramir sees princess Éowyn turning around and walking down from the bastion. They greet each other and then take a quiet walk in the garden. He finds the companionship from her easing. Even though they are not talking, he draws comfort out of her presence. They have been walking for about an hour when Beregond finds them.

"My lord? Your breakfast is ready. Where would you like to eat it?"

Faramir sees that Beregond has his breakfast in a basket. Or at least that he assumes for else Beregond's question does not msk3 sense to him. He already knows where he will eat. From his walk from yesterday, he knows that there is a table not far from here. It is there that he intends to eat his breakfast.

"There is a table not far from here. I will eat my breakfast there."

"Ben iest lîn, my lord."

He mentions for Beregond to follow him as he guides him to the table the saw yesterday. Princess Éowyn follows them quietly. It gives him an idea which he decides to ask the princess.

"Princess Éowyn, have you eaten breakfast already?"

"No, I have not, my lord. I was told that it was delayed due to an incident in the kitchen. But why do you ask that?"

"I was told that to. But as to why I ask you, I ask because I would like to know if you would do me the honor of breaking your fast with me?"

"I would be honored to, my lord."

Faramir smiles at the princess' pleased expression. He now knows that he managed to make her happy. Happy to break her fast with him. He smiles at her and gets a smile in response.

"Princess Éowyn, I will go collect your breakfast and bring it to you here, if you would like me to do that?"

Beregond's question pulls them both back to the present and from their staring at each other. Faramir instantly pulls an impassive expression over his face. A reaction he gained from his experience with the court ever since he was allowed to attend court and with his father during the past few years.

As for princess Éowyn, he sees how a flush goes over her face. It is quickly replaced by a look he recognizes immediately. The look of a noblewoman wanting to keep her feelings to herself. Or to not have potential weaknesses notices. The last he has not only seen on noblewoman but also warriors.

"I would appreciate it were you to do that for me."

Beregond nods and follows them to where Faramir is guiding them. Faramir knows that Beregond can only collect the princess' breakfast once he has placed his breakfast down.

Once they reach the place Faramir mentioned, Beregond places his basket on the ground next to the table. He then bows to them before walking away. They are then left alone.

Faramir mentions for princess Éowyn to sit down. Once she sits, Faramir sits down. He sees how she is looking around the area they sit in. He meanwhile takes his time to consider everything he needs to ask Lord Húrin later. His musing is interrupted by princess Éowyn speaking up.

"He is a loyal servant, is he not? Does he always serve you when you are in this city?"

"Beregond is loyal, of that, I have no doubt. But he does not serve me when I am in the city. He is a member of the citadel guard."

"Would the guard not need Beregond more than you need him?"

Princess Éowyn breaks the silence he let rise in an attempt to give her the time to process what he has told. Her question cake just as he wanted to continue with his explanation. It addresses just that which he intended to explain to her. At least as best as he is able to.

Faramir sees how her brows are furrowed in confusion. An emotion he totally understands since he still feels the same emotion with this subject. He decides to answer her question quickly as he does not want her to become even more confused than she already is.

"Yes, I imagine that they need him more than I do. Unfortunately, I do not know why he keeps attending on me. I never asked him to attend on me."

Princess Éowyn nods and they lapse into silence once more. As they stay in one place and are not walking around the garden, Faramir takes his time to listen to the birds as they fly by. At the same time, he looks around to determine which plants grow here. When he first found this place, he did not pay much attention to these matters.

The area they are in is mostly hidden by bushes. There are nice shades around it created by the trees. The shades cover the table allowing for a cool place to sit in the warmer months nor will the sun blind them should it become visible.

In front of the bushes and beneath the trees grow a variety of flowers. He wonders who made this area if one actually did. The way the plants grow it is likely that they came here by the hand of nature. Not the hands of men.

All by all, it gives off a calming feeling. At the same time, he also knows that they are secluded here. Thus they will most likely not be disturbed a lot here. If at all. That is why he knows that he has chosen a good place for them to eat their breakfast. They will be able to eat it in peace.

Looking back at princess Éowyn, Faramir sees that she is doing the same thing he does. It is then that he decides to ask her what she finds of this place.

"Princess, what do you think of this small area?"

Hopefully, he will get an honest answer from her and not one that the ladies of Gondor would normally give him. In an attempt to flatter him, they would give him the answer they think he expects. That answer is not the one he seeks.

But considering what he knows of her, Faramir does not believe that she would answer similar to the ladies of Gondor. She seems, to him, to be a person who tells people the truth. Whether that is a factual truth or an opinionated truth, Faramir cannot determine right now. He can only determine that, or at least try to, once she has answered his question. On that answer, he does not have to wait long.

"I find it a peaceful place. More peaceful than the remainder of the garden because of its seclusion. Not that the garden is not peaceful."

Faramir is pleased by this response. But just when he wants to respond, Beregond returns with princess Éowyn's breakfast. This is also stored in a basket, Faramir suspects for Beregond carries another basket. He places the basket also on the ground.

Once both baskets are in the ground, Beregond starts to unpack the basket containing the princess' breakfast. The content he places on the table in front of her. Faramir sees how soon enough a bowl covered with a blanket is placed in the table. From the smell that escapes, he suspects that the bowl contains porridge. The blanket, Faramir believes, serves to prevent the porridge from cooling too much too soon. The bowl is soon followed by a small kettle, a few bowls with toppings, a cup, and cutlery.

Faramir does not understand why she would want porridge right now. He has never liked it and as such was more than happy when he was no longer expected to eat it. Not that he will refuse it if it is offered to him. But he does not know the customs of Rohan. They could be different from those of Gondor. If he is honest then he expects them to be different.

It is then that he notices that his breakfast has been placed on the table. It consists of baked bread, bacon, cooked egg, and cheese. It is all placed on a plate covered by a larger plate. He also had a small kettle, cup, and cutlery placed before him.

Faramir smiles for he is happy to have one of his most liked breakfasts served. He looks to Beregond and thanks him with a nod. Beregond bows and leaves them alone after that. It is then that Faramir glances at the princess. He sees how she frowns at the breakfast he has had served. Wanting to know what caused her frown he decides to ask her.

"Is there something, princess?"

"No, there is nothing wrong, my lord. I am merely surprised at your choice of breakfast."

"I could say the same about your choice, princess. Apparently, we both have strange choices in breakfast in each other's eyes."

They share a laugh at this. They find it amusing that they choose for breakfast that the other finds strange. It should be noted that not all the requests for a breakfast choice can be served. There is simply not so much of a stock of food in Minas Tirith.

"Could I ask you something, my lord?"

"Of course, princess."

Faramir wonders what it is that princess Éowyn wants to ask him. He cannot imagine anything that she might want to ask him. Well, now he will have to wait and see what he will be asked.

"I would ask you to call me by my name."

That is a request he can easily follow. But then he will also make a request of his own.

"Then, Éowyn, I would ask you to do the same. Please call me by my own name."

"I will do so, Faramir. Shall we start with our breakfast?"

"Of course, we do not want to have to eat it cold, do we?"

"No, we do not want that."

It is then that they both start on their breakfast. They prepare their breakfast so that it is to their liking. As they start to eat, Faramir considers what they can talk about now. A silent breakfast has always made him nervous. It feels to him as if he is waiting to be berated. It also gave him enough time to think over too many things.

After some consideration, he finally decides what they can talk about. They can talk about how they are doing right now. He does not imagine that breakfast will last long. They are both starved based on how quickly they both started on their breakfast.

Looking at Éowyn, he sees that she is absorbed by her breakfast. He had wondered if she would start a conversation. Or if he should do it. Considering the circumstances, he knows that he needs to start a conversation which he does almost immediately.

"Éowyn, I was wondering how you are doing today?"

He waits for her to answers since she has just taken a bite from her porridge. While waiting he starts on his toast. There is little else for him to do. Long he does not have to wait for an answer.

"I am doing as well as I can, Faramir. My arm is still a bit numb and painful. But that I blame on the break I suffered. The painkillers I receive help greatly with the pain. But when I move my arm it feels a bit sore. Something which will hopefully quickly pass."

"I am glad to hear that you are doing fine. I too hope that your soreness will pass soon."

He sees how she looks at him with an inquiring look. Is she wondering how he is doing? Or does something else occupy her thoughts? He knows that he will only find out once she actually asks her question.

"How are you doing, Faramir?"

"I am doing fine, Éowyn. I have some pain in my shoulder from time to time but it is all manageable without needing to take painkillers. It is my hope that I can soon take on my duties."

He decided to first give an answer before actually considering the question she asked him. Now that he has answered, Faramir considers the question he has been asked. It is a question which he had actually expected but at a later time. He thought that he would have time to ask her some questions before she would ask him questions. Now, it appears as if he will be the one who will be answering questions for some time.

Looking at Éowyn once more, Faramir sees how she is looking a bit confused. By the speed with which she asked her previous question, he suspects that he will receive the next one rather quickly. Which is confirmed not long after.

"If you have not yet taken on your duties as steward yet, then who looks after Gondor right now? I know someone must be doing it for else the cleaning and guard rotations I have seen would not have been happening yet."

"Lord Húrin is overseeing everything until I can take on my duties. I know that he will actually be rather busy. He not only looks after my duties but also looks after his own duties."

"And they are?"

"His duties are those of the keeper of the keys of Gondor."

After Éowyn nods in answer, silence fills the breakfast table once more. Due to the falling of silence, he knows that Éowyn's confusion has been resolved. The confusion he saw on her face when she asked about lord Húrin's duties.

Faramir also knows that now an opportunity has presented itself for him. He can now ask the questions he intended to ask her earlier. As he is determined not to let this opportunity pass, Faramir is quick to ask the question he finds the most important to ask.

"Éowyn, have you talked with the healers about the soreness you feel in your arm?"

"Yes, I have. They told me to exercise my arm. So far I have not been able to do it a lot. Mostly due to not having anything to exercise with."

He sees her shrugging while speaking. It makes him wonder if she does not know that she can exercise her arm with normal activities. It would give her an opportunity to exercise her arm while at the same time looking for something to exercise with. As he wants to find that out, Faramir decides he will ask her.

"Do you know that most normal activities will give you an opportunity to exercise? That way you have time to slowly increase the amount of exercise your arm experiences. Also, you will then have time to exercise while looking for something to exercise with."

He sees how Éowyn's face lightens up at his suggestion. It shows that she has not considered it before. Just as he had thought. Éowyn's words confirm that which he has seen on her face.

"I did not know that it would give me enough opportunities to exercise. I thought that I would receive some exercises from the healers."

"It is true that the healers will give you exercises. But it does not mean that you cannot exercise with your normal activities."

"Thank you for your advice, Faramir. I will make good use of it, that I promise you."

Éowyn smiles as she says this. Faramir smiles in return before replying. He is pleased that he could aid her in any way.

"Your welcome, Éowyn."

After this, they spend the remainder of their breakfast in silence. It is a comfortable silence they both enjoy immensely. Each can spend time on their own thoughts without eating alone. Faramir knows that he needs to seek lord Húrin out soon in order to learn what has been done and what needs to be done.

About thirty minutes later, they have finished their breakfast. That is when Faramir stands up while holding his hand out to Éowyn. He hopes that she will accept his offer to take a walk through the garden.

"Shall we take a walk in the garden, Éowyn?"

"Of course, but should we not clean our breakfast up?"

He can see the confusion in her face and smiles reassuringly. He does not see it as a problem if they do not clean up and tells her such.

"No, we do not need to. I have seen Beregond approaching in the distance. He will be here soon and clean up after us. It will be no problem if we do not clean up. Shall we go?"

At his words, the confusion disappears and she smiles at him. Faramir feels her hand slipping into his as she speaks.

"Yes, let us go."

So saying they spend the next few hours walking in the garden. They take their time by walking around slowly. Faramir makes sure that he shows Éowyn the best-hidden places there are during their walk. Places which he is sure Éowyn enjoys knowing about. All these places allow for some quiet in a sometimes busy garden. Especially, when many wounded seek the garden out shortly before noon, during the midday and shortly before dinner. Then it is typically quite busy, if not very, in the garden.

As they near the end of their walk, Faramir decides to ask Éowyn if he can walk her to her room. It is something which he has been considering for some time during their walk. He hopes she will accept it for he has come to enjoy her companionship. He would like to spend some more time with her if he can.

"Would you allow me to walk you to your room, Éowyn?"

"Of course I will allow you to do that, Faramir. How did you know that I would want to return to my own room now?"

"I noticed your exhaustion while we were walking. As such, I thought that you would want to lay down for a while."

While he answers, Faramir starts to guide them back into the houses. At the same time, he slows his steps down so that Éowyn can better keep up with her.

"That I surely want to do."

As she says this, Faramir sees that she is annoyed about something. Wondering what it is, he quickly determines a likely cause. That is the fact that she cannot do what she did before without tiring so much. All due to the wounds she suffered during the war. But to know if this is true he will have to ask her. An objective he quickly abandons. It is not of importance right now. He can always ask about it later.

Soon they are approaching Éowyn's room and he knows that it is time for him to ask a question. A question that has been on his mind for some time now. Even while he was considering the cause of her annoyed.

"Éowyn, would you do me the honor of breaking your fast with me again tomorrow? Maybe even for the remainder of the time, we are in the houses?"

"I would gladly do that, Faramir. I enjoyed the breakfast we had."

"I did too, Éowyn."

Faramir then proceeds to take her hand and places a kiss on the back. Looking up, he smiles at Éowyn. At the same time, he notices the flush that grows on her face.

When he eases his hold on her hand, Éowyn practically snatched her hand back. She cradles it before her chest covered with the other hand. Faramir smiles reassuringly at her before bowing.

"Good day, Éowyn. I hope your rest will restore your strength."

"I hope so too. Good day, Faramir."

Faramir leaves then but he did notice how Éowyn seemed shocked by his action. Her voice and actions clearly told him that. He hopes that he has not offended her by his actions.

At the same time, he is confused by her shock. His actions were completely normal for interactions between members of noble families. As such it should not have resulted in shock. Yet, they did.

Before he knows it, Faramir feels the wind blowing through his hair again. Looking around, he sees that he has walked back to the garden without being aware of it. Knowing that he has nothing to do today, Faramir decides to walk again through the garden. Maybe he will see one of the men he knows during his walk. Or someone else. Regardless of who he will meet, he will talk to them. If only to pass time.

During his walk, he comes upon a few of his rangers. He then spends some talking to them to learn how they have been doing. He learns that they are recovering well and are hoping to be back with the Rangers as soon as possible. Well as possible? More likely as soon as the healers allow them to go back to the field. A hope that grew when they learned that the healers expect them to make a full recovery.

After this talk, he continues to walk and does not meet anyone for some time. That time he uses to think about his own recovery and his plans for the future. Well, the future? For as far as he can think about the future considering the uncertainty of everyone's future.

While thinking about this, Faramir suddenly sees a familiar person sitting on one of the benches. This person turns out to be Lord Halbarad. Halbarad sits on one of the benches looking up into the sky. As he has done with his rangers, Faramir approaches Halbarad to talk to him for a moment.

"Good morning, my Lord Halbarad. How are you doing?"

"Good morning, Lord Faramir. I am doing as fine as can be in this situation. I have not yet regained my strength. Not that I would expect it considering the injury I suffered. And how are you doing, Lord Faramir?"

"I am glad to hear that. I am doing fine and hope to be able to leave the houses soon. But what injury did you suffer, my lord. If I might ask that is."

"You may ask. I suffered a cut in my sight due to my wandering thoughts during a battle."

Halbarad smiles self-reprobating. Faramir gets the impression that Lord Halbarad knows that he should not have done that. It would not surprise him when Lord Halbarad would have already berated himself for it. As Lord Halbarad does not say any more, Faramir decides to walk further. But before he can go far, lord Halbarad's voice stops him.

"Do not leave just yet, Lord Faramir. Please join me for a while."

"Of course, my lord."

Turning around, Faramir walks back to Lord Halbarad and sits down next to him on the bench. They spend some time in silence before Lord Halbarad speaks up.

"It seems so peaceful here. Do you not think so, Lord Faramir.

"It is peaceful, my lord. That I agree with. But it will not stay like this during the entire day. It can become considerably busy in the garden before noon, during the midday and shortly before dinner."

"That I certainly believe, Lord Faramir. Those are the times when everyone, who can, wants to be outside. No one wants to spend more time inside than is absolutely necessary."

Faramir sees how Lord Halbarad gets lost in his thoughts after this. The way Lord Halbarad looks tells Faramir that he is worried about something. Or at the very least wondering about something. As such, he chooses not to respond to what lord Halbarad says.

"I have been wondering, Lord Faramir, what the state of the city is?"

So that is what lord Halbarad was thinking about. Luckily, that is something to which he can respond easily.

"The city is as fine as it can be. In the lower levels, the damage is severe but higher up the damages are not so severely. Some areas were even spared the consequences of the siege. That is what I know so far."

"It is good to know that not the entire city was affected. But what do you plan to with the damages? And what are your plans for the future?"

"Time will have to tell what I can do with both. Right now, I can barely do anything."

Faramir hopes that lord Halbarad is unable to hear or notice that he is upset by his inability to do a lot. Hope which disappears with the next words.

"I can understand that you are upset by not being able to do a lot. Still, there must be something that you can do from the houses?"

Faramir is confused as to why Lord Halbarad would say that.

Is he hinting at something? Besides confusion, he also feels surprised. Surprise as to what reason lord Halbarad could have to say this.

* * *

 _Translations:_

Suil: greetings

Ben iest lîn: as you wish

Carathin i iest lîn: I will do as you wish


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do you say that, Lord Halbarad?"

"I say that for there must be someone who rules the city and Gondor while you are in the houses of healing. I am certain that you have contact with this person. When you meet with him, you could ask this person to do things you want to see done. Or to ask this person what you can do from the houses."

Faramir looks to the sky for he does not want Lord Halbarad to see his face. It is one of confirmation for it is true that he is in contact with Lord Húrin who looks after the city and Gondor for him. In fact, he has planned to meet with him.

At the same time, he gets the impression that Lord Halbarad knows something based on the way he spoke to him. Maybe he knows that lord Húrin is looking after the city and Gondor for him. But how would he know that? That Faramir does not know. For as far as he knows both men have not met each other.

Faramir looks to lord Halbarad and sees him looking expectedly at him. Lord Halbarad clearly expects an answer from him. He decides quickly to leave his confusion for what it is and give Lord Halbarad the answer he seeks. At least, he hopes that he will give Lord Halbarad an answer. Not that he gives him confirmation for that will mean that he has missed something.

"You are right, Lord Halbarad. Someone looks after Gondor and the city while I am in the houses. That person is Lord Húrin who is at the same time also the keeper of the keys for the realm."

"Then you could ask Lord Húrin that which I told you."

"Maybe. I will need to think about it."

Faramir refuses the do as Lord Halbarad suggested without considering it. He looks up to the sky once more to consider how best to ask what is on his mind. He wonders and has for some time now if Lord Halbarad has met Lord Húrin somewhere. He wonders how best to ask this question without making it seem like he is prying into someone's affairs. In the end, he decides to go for an easy question.

"Do you know Lord Húrin, Lord Halbarad?"

"Yes, I do know him since yesterday. He had summoned me to a meeting by sending the warden to me. Lord Húrin was accompanied during the meeting by the chief archivist."

"I did not know about this meeting."

Faramir frowns as he says this. He wonders why Lord Húrin would have organized a meeting and has not informed him. He would have like to be present for the meeting so that he will know what it has been discussed. Now, he will have to inquire with Lord Halbarad and Lord Húrin for what was discussed.

At the same time, he has to hope that both are willing to share everything that has been discussed. He believes more that Lord Húrin will share everything than that Lord Halbarad will most likely do. He knows that he will not have to ask Lord Húrin intensively if Lord Halbarad answers the questions he has. Only time will tell if he will be so lucky.

"What was the reason for your meeting, Lord Halbarad?"

"Lord Húrin has some questions on a matter in which you will need to make a decision. He wanted me to provide him with the information you would need for your decision."

That gives him some idea as to why Lord Húrin had organized the meeting. There are not a lot of matters that have Lord Halbarad has answers about. Most of those matters concern Lord Aragorn. What he knows of those matters is that collecting the information is not urgent right now. It could have waited for some time. Preferably until news about the host has reached them. Only then will those questions not be of any importance. But it does not explain why lord Húrin would have organized the meeting yesterday and not waited until their future is more certain.

Looking at Lord Halbarad, Faramir gets the impression that the Lord has not said something. As Lord Halbarad has already given him clues on something, Faramir is fairly confident that he will get more clues if he asks questions. That is why he decides to ask Lord Halbarad about it.

"Was there more discussed during the meeting? Besides the matter I need to make a decision on, I mean?"

"Yes, there was more discussed. One of those matters was your future. The other was some questions that the master of protocol would approach me on. Lord Húrin was considerate towards me to ask those questions so that the master of protocol would not seek me out. From what I understood about the master of protocol, he could start to press me for answers until he was satisfied with the answer he gets. That is what Lord Húrin wanted to spare me from for which I am grateful."

"Yes, that sounds like the master of protocol. He can be like that in certain situations. I know that from personal experiences. I do want to assure you that he would never intend to offend you nor would he want to upset you."

Faramir has to smile amused. He can certainly understand Lord Húrin's decision to ask the questions of importance to the master of protocol. He would have done the same where he in Lord Húrin's position. It serves a few purposes.

First, it serves to spare someone from potentially uncomfortable questioning. Secondly, it allows the person who asks the questions to know the answers. As such he would know the details that he might learn later or never.

With later, he means after the person who has been questioned tells him those answers out of their own violation. Or after having inquired with the master of protocol about it. The results of such inquiries vary. Sometimes they will be good and sometimes he might learn little to nothing.

Lastly, it serves to gain some confidence from the person one is helping. The confidence which might grow into trust one can use well in the future. And this is something that can be used by both persons when they need it. But the trust will not only grow between the person who asked and answered but also the person they are talking about. All in all, it was a good decision made by Lord Húrin.

As for Lord Halbarad's latest answers, they only reconfirm his initial suspicion about the topic of conversation of the meeting. Namely, that it was about Lord Aragorn. It means that he will have to ask Lord Húrin about it. As he is hoping to meet with him soon, Faramir is certain that he will learn as much as he can about it soon.

"If you do not mind, Lord Halbarad then I will ask Lord Húrin about it."

"I do not mind, Lord Faramir. By all means, you should ask about it. The questions were asked by Lord Húrin in your interest. So you need to know the answers I gave."

Faramir nods in approval. He is happy with the answer he received. In fact, he only asked his question to learn what Lord Halbarad thinks about him inquiring with Lord Húrin about it. After this, they spend some time in silence before both go their separate ways.

Faramir walks back to his room after having sent a runner to seek out Lord Húrin. All the runner is told to tell Lord Húrin is that he wants to meet with him as soon as possible. That way, Faramir is confident that Lord Húrin will come to him as soon as he has time.

* * *

About an hour after having left the garden, a knock on his door has Faramir looking up. He hopes that it is Lord Húrin who just knocked. He is actually the only one he expects to seek him out now. Closing the book he was reading, Faramir bids the person to enter.

"Enter!"

Placing his book on his bedside table, he looks to the door to see who enters. He is pleasantly surprised to see Lord Húrin entering his room. Just as he hoped. Looking at Lord Húrin, Faramir notices a frown on the Lord's face as well as a worried look in his eyes.

"My lord, you wanted to meet with me?"

"Yes, I do. Earlier this morning I had an interesting meeting with Lord Halbarad. He told me something I did not expect. I do think you will know what I mean."

While saying this, Faramir mentions for Lord Húrin to sit down at the table. He expects them to be busy for a while with this meeting. As such it would not do to do it standing. That would be way too exhausting for both. For Lord Húrin because of his age and for him because of his recovery.

"I have an idea, my lord. You mean the meeting Lord Halbarad, the chief archivist and I had yesterday, I assume?"

"I do mean just that. Could you explain to me why I was not informed that the meeting would take place?"

"I did not inform you, my lord, for I had learned that you were in a meeting."

"Which meeting was I in and who told you that?"

Faramir is completely surprised by Lord Húrin's answer. He has no idea which meeting he could mean. The only meeting he had was with Éowyn and Merry. The meeting with Éowyn was but a short one while the meeting with Merry laster a while longer. Most importantly, that meeting started late in the afternoon. But knowing all that does not explain who could have told Lord Húrin that he had a meeting.

"I was informed by master Neston that you were in a meeting with a perianth."

Well, at least he now knows when the meeting with Lord Halbarad happened. Or at least, he has an idea at what time it happened. With this knowledge, he deems it time to approach a new topic. But first, he needs to end the previous topic.

"It is true that I had a meeting with Merry. But it was not so important that it could not be interrupted. But let us leave it at that. Why did you organize the meeting?"

"I had it organized for I wanted to confirm some information about Lord Aragorn. Information which the chief archivist was searching for and found again."

"To be able to confirm or disconfirm the information the archivist found, you needed someone who knows Lord Aragorn well. You thought that with Lord Halbarad's position, he would have knowledge about it."

"Yes, my lord. That is why I asked to meet with Lord Halbarad."

"Did you get the confirmed or disconfirmed?"

He wants to know this before approaching the matter of which information the archivist found again. Especially as he does not know which information Lord Húrin is talking about.

"It was confirmed, my lord. Not that it surprised me for it came from your father."

"From my father?"

"Yes, my lord. Your father gathered the information and brought it to Gondor."

Faramir shakes his head in confusion. What information about Lord Aragorn his father could have gathered, he does not know. It makes it all the more important for him to learn what information it is and where it came from. Or more likely, where his father gathered it.

"I was not aware that we had information about Lord Aragorn."

He purposely looks questionable at Lord Húrin. He wants Lord Húrin to understand that he is confused by the existence of information about Lord Aragorn.

"Not many are, my lord. It was meant that way. Your father gathered it during a journey he made to Imladris. On his return, he brought it to the archive for safekeeping."

Faramir can hear that there is something that Lord Húrin does not tell him. But what it is, Faramir does not know. He suspects that it has to do with the journey his father has made to Imladris. Most likely, the reason for making the journey.

At the same time, he gets the impression that inquiring about the reason will have no effect. Or at least not the kind of effect that he would like. That is why he does not ask about it. Maybe in time, he will learn about it. For example when he looks at the gathered information.

Now that he thinks about the information, he also starts to consider what he can do with it. For how he sees it there are two things he can do. The first, he can do, is asking Lord Húrin to tell him what information his father brought back from Imladris. The second is asking to see the papers. Considering his options, Faramir quickly concluded that the second one is the best he has.

"Would it be possible for me to see those papers? I would very much like to read them."

"Ben iest lîn, my lord. I will arrange for you to receive them. When would you like to receive them?"

"Hannon lin, my lord. I would like to receive them as soon as possible. Preferably today if that is possible. Might I ask what you learned during the meeting? That which is not in the papers whose content was acknowledged as true, that is."

"I think it would be possible for you to receive those papers today. As for informing you about the results of the meeting, I would be happy to do that for you, my lord."

Lord Húrin then begins with explaining the Lord Aragorn's marital status. Faramir is quite surprised to learn that the king is engaged and expected to marry soon. He would have expected that Lord Aragorn has been married for some years already and also to be a father. Especially as he learns Lord Aragorn's age. Lord Aragorn is nearly the same age as his father has been. It makes it all the more confusing why Lord Aragorn would not have married before. Lord Aragorn could already have a son of his own age.

It is then that he learns that the stewards of Arnor have always been appointed to the position. None have held it in a hereditary way except for Lord Halbarad who was reconfirmed in it by Lord Aragorn. This can only mean two things. The first is that Lord Aragorn intends to make the position hereditary. The second is that Lord Halbarad has been appointed to the position based on his skills just as his father has been.

Lastly, he learns that Lord Húrin asked what Lord Halbarad's thoughts about his future are. He gets explained on what Lord Aragorn will base his decision to appoint keep him around as steward of Gondor. Based on these, Lord Húrin is certain that Lord Halbarad was confident that he would retain his position. The confidence in his reappointment is reassuring but also strange. How would Lord Halbarad have the confidence to make such a statement when he is unable to predict his lord's final decision?

Lord Halbarad's confidence does give him some confidence but he does not dare hope too much. He could still be stripped of his office. Well, stripped? Not reappointed is the more accurate word to use. If that is the case then he will most likely also be sent from the city that has always been his home. Faramir knows that only time will tell now what his future will look like.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours after Faramir's meeting with Lord Húrin, Faramir is calmly reading his book. As there is nothing he can do until he receives the papers Lord Húrin spoke of, he decided to pick up his book and read further. Faramir enjoyed the peace he has right now. He knows that once the papers will be brought his peace will be lost. Then he will be occupied with having to examine the papers. He needs to know what information it holds and how reliable the information is. If not for the sake of Gondor then for his own peace of mind.

As he thinks about the papers, Faramir hears someone knocking on his door. Before he can bid the person to enter, the door is being opened. He sees the chief archivist, a man named Golodhon, entering his room with a stack of papers in his arms. The stack is not large but still of significant size. These must be papers Lord Húrin promised would be brought to him.

"My lord, Lord Húrin requested that I bring you these papers. You wanted to examine them yourself. Or so he said."

"That is right, I would like to examine the papers."

Faramir keeps his answer short. He is certain that Golodhon knows that based on these papers he will have to make the decision whether I accept Lord Aragorn's claim or to reject it.

"Well, I do not only bring you the papers you need to determine Lord Aragorn's claim. When he puts it forward that is. But I also have the records from the meeting Lord Húrin and I had with Lord Halbarad. As such you can also examine the information we gathered then."

"Did Lord Húrin ask you to add the records from your meeting to the stack?"

"No, my lord, he did not. I made the decision myself. I imagined that you would like to read the information."

"It is true that I would like to read it but it is not urgent for me to do so. Lord Húrin already gave me a summary of the information a few hours ago."

As he says this, Faramir holds out his hand. This way he wants to make it clear to the master Golodhon that he expects to be given the paper. He is not in the mood to continue their discussion. They both know what they need to know about the other. Faramir sees how master Golodhon looks him over. All the while he looks sternly at the archivist.

After some time, master Galodhon must have become satisfied for he places the papers on the table. Only now, Faramir is able to see how much the stack truly is. The stack is larger than he initially thought it was. Looking over the stack, Faramir gets the impression that this is actually multiple bundles. That would partly correspond with what master Galadhon has said. But not fully for he can see more bundles than he would expect. Based on master Galadhon's words, he only expects two bundles. One for the information he needs to be able to determine lord Aragorn's claim. The second bundle being the record from the meeting between Lord Húrin, Lord Halbarad, and master Galadhon.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my lord?"

"No, there is nothing you can do for me."

Faramir sees master Galadhon bowing to him and walking towards the door. As master Galadhon is about to leave the room, Faramir feels his thirst coming up. Till now, he has not felt any thirst or if he did he managed to suppress it. Smiling smugly at himself, Faramir decides to try something. That being trying to see if he can get master Galadhon to send him a servant with some refreshments.

"Master Galadhon, please wait a moment."

Master Galadhon stops in his track in the doorway. He turns around and looks at Faramir curiously. Faramir knows this comes from the fact that he earlier said that there is nothing he can do for him and now asks him to wait. It would make anyone curious to know what the other wants to say to them.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Would it be possible for you to send a servant to my room with refreshments? I admit that I am very thirsty."

"That would be possible. I will send someone to you with what you need. Good day, my lord."

Master Galadhon bows once more and hurried out of the room. Faramir waits a moment to ensure that master Galadhon is far enough away from his room. Then he burst out in laughter. Clearly, master Galadhon fled out of the room before he could get another strange request. Strange for his request is not something an archivist would normally be asked.

Right now, he needs to examine the papers. As such Faramir sits down at the table. He takes at the top bundle from the stack. Scanning it to see what information it holds, Faramir discovers quickly that this bundle contains a family tree. This discovery makes him take a closer look at the bundle. He wants to know which family tree master Galadhon brought to him. On the top, he reads _'family tree of the royal house of Arnor'_.

In his surprise, Faramir lets the bundle fall out of his hands. He just held a copy of the family of Arnor's king's in his hands. It is so surreal for him. Why would something like that be in Gondor's archive? There is no reason why Gondor would have for such papers. In contrary to the family tree of Gondor's kings. That could be used to determine a claim to the kingship of Gondor. The family tree of Arnor's kings cannot be used for that.

"Fíriel!"

Through Ondoher's daughter, the line of Arnor's royalty is related to Gondor's. As such these papers might be able to determine if a king of Arnor or a descendant has a valid claim on the throne of Gondor. That might explain why a copy of the family tree of Arnor's kings is in Gondor's archive.

This has Faramir looking at the names on this family tree. He sees that it continues down to Lord Aragorn. This shows that his claim on the throne will be solid. As such he will have to acknowledge the claim when it is made. He will have no other choice.

Despite all that, there is one strange thing about the family tree. How could Gondor know all the names of the chieftains? For that is how most of the men who came after Arvedui are called based on a note on the papers. That would only be known to those of the north. There has been no contact between the north and Gondor so how could this information be obtained by the archivist?

Looking at the bottom, he sees his father's name as the author. Above his father's name is a note which tells him that this is a copy of an original stored in Imladris. That might explain how it came to be in the archive. The elves of Imladris might know about it if they still have contact with the Dúnedain of the north. Then his father could have copied it during a visit to Imladris.

Now that he has examined the bundle, Faramir places it aside. He picks up the next bundle. This time, he looks first at who has written it. He sees his grandfather has written it and that it is an original. It intrigues him that an original has been brought to him by master Galadhon and not a copy. Normally, original papers are kept in his family's private archive and copies are brought to the Gondor's archive.

Reading it, Faramir soon understands what the papers are about. They are acknowledgment concerning Lord Aragorn's claim to the throne. Here, what he determined earlier, is confirmed. If he was ever considering rejecting the claim then he now knows that it is a futile consideration. He will have to abide by his grandfather's words as they grant Lord Aragorn the rule of Gondor no matter what a future steward says. These words are written by his grandfather. Below it, Faramir sees his father's signature. This means that his father must have known about these papers and signed them. Something which he does not see his father doing readily.

Putting the bundle aside, Faramir picks up the last one. This contains the record of the meeting he was informed about earlier. It holds no surprises for him. He reads the same things as what Lord Húrin already told him about. Only this time, he is able to read the details that Lord Húrin left out of his explanation. He is quite glad to not have another surprise thrown his way now.

* * *

That evening, Faramir meets once more with Lord Húrin. This time the meeting is about the papers he has examined and the records he has read. He has a question pretending the papers and would like to receive his answers as soon as possible. Also, he would like to discuss some other matters with Lord Húrin. Once Lord Húrin sits down, he is quick to address him.

"Were the papers you received to your liking, my lord?"

"They were certainly clarifying, Lord Húrin. I learned a lot from them. Especially the acknowledgment papers from my grandfather that I found among them."

Faramir pays close attention to Lord Húrin's reaction while he answers the question. He sees how his mentioning of the acknowledgment papers does not surprise Lord Húrin. This means that he must have known about their existence.

He suspects that he has now discovered the real reason why Lord Húrin met with Lord Halbarad. He only needs to get his suspicion confirmed.

"Those papers were the real reason for meeting with Lord Halbarad, were they not?"

"Yes, my lord, they were. I wanted to learn if the information they contain is valid. As you must know by now, the information is indeed valid. Lord Halbarad confirmed it without any problems."

"That was considerable from you, Lord Húrin. It will save me quite some time when the claim is made."

"You believe that Lord Aragorn will put his claim forward?"

"I do believe so. I have to hope that my uncle did not march to his death. So I have hope that Sauron will be defeated. Then it will not be a matter of if but more of when the claim will be made."

Lord Húrin nods to this. He had no other choice for Faramir knows that what said is logical considering the current situation. As well as the future situation. Once Sauron is defeated then they will have a king again. A king who has been victorious in battle. Lord Húrin speaking up pulls Faramir from his thoughts.

"My lord? I can assume that the papers were to your liking?"

"You can and also I know now what my decision will be once Lord Aragorn makes his claim."

It did not escape him that he has been asked the same question twice. At this time, he decided to simply answer it and not to subtly press for more information as he did earlier. As for his answer, he decided to only focus on himself and to stay silent about some nobles. They will not willingly accept the claim and press him to reject it. Lord Húrin will also be aware of it. Of that Faramir is certain.

"My lord, might I ask what you intend to do once the king has returned?"

"I intend to resign my office once the king returns. I hope to find a home in Ithilien and make my living there. I would not wish to trouble our new king then."

"Why do you say that, my lord?"

The surprise is noticeable both in Lord Húrin's voice as well as on his face. It is certainly not the answer he was expecting. But what answer Lord Húrin expected, Faramir does not know. He does not know what answer he should have given.

As for the answer he gave, Faramir has only recently decided that it would be the best option. He is not so sure if Lord Aragorn wants him around. He will most likely appoint someone else as the steward of Gondor. That person must be from Gondor is he is to be accepted by the people. But still, he does not expect that person to be him. It will be most likely someone who the king knows he can get along. And not someone who has ruled before him.

"My lord?"

"Yes, my lord. What is it."

"Do you remember Lord Halbarad's words?"

"I do remember them. What do you want to tell me by mentioning those words?"

"I want you to recall that Lord Halbarad was confident that you would not lose your position. In fact, he was confident that you would be reconfirmed."

"I know what he said. It is just that I do not want to give myself idle hope. I do not know if Lord Aragorn wants to have me around. Lord Halbarad's words or not, there is no assurance about Lord Aragorn's actions."

"I know what Lord Halbarad said and that there are no assurances. Still, I believe that you will not lose your position based on the words of Lord Halbarad and my own feelings. I do not believe that Lord Aragorn will let a talented young man such as yourself go."

Faramir smiles uncertainty. He appreciates Lord Húrin's attempt to reassuring him. Only it does not have the intended effect. It does not reassure him at all for it causes him more worry. How can Lord Húrin have so much trust about Lord Aragorn's actions if the battle turns out to be a success? No one can predict another's actions if he does not know the person intimately. And even then there are no guarantees. As he stays silent, Lord Húrin scrapes his throat. It pulls Faramir from his thoughts.

"Would you like me to leave you alone, my lord?"

"Yes, I prefer that. I need to be up early tomorrow."

"Of course, my lord. I bid you a good night."

"Good night, Lord Húrin."

Lord Húrin stands up and bows before he leaves the room. Now that he is alone, Faramir stands up and lies down on the bed. He puts his hand over his eyes. He needs to think about everything he learned today. These thoughts keep him occupied until he falls asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

While Faramir and Lord Húrin are in their meeting, Halbarad has his own. He is meeting with the other injured Dúnedain who have been left behind when the host left Minas Tirith. He intends to use this meeting to determine how well they are recovering and what they might need.

When he enters the room where his Dúnedain reside, he sees how everyone is present. They all sit on their beds playing a card game. Between the beds, a table stands on which cards lie that have been used for the game. Where they procured the cards, Halbarad does not know.

He clears his throat and the men instantly look up. Their eyes seek him out. Some frown at him while others look curious at him. From them, all Aphadon is the first to react to his presence with words.

"Good evening, Halbarad. What are you doing here? We were just playing a friendly game before you so rudely interrupted us."

Snickering is followed by these words. Everyone finds it amusing. Even Halbarad who fights to keep his amusement from his face. He does not want his friend to know that he finds it funny. As such he decides to retaliate against Aphadon.

"Well, if I am not welcome then I will leave. Good day."

He makes his way back to the door. A sad expression, he keeps deliberately on his face. Just as he is about to close the door, a voice calling out stops him.

"Wait!"

Turning around, he sees Aphadon looking remorseful at him. Hiding a smile, Halbarad looks severely at his friend while responding.

"Yes, Aphadon. What is it? You have something to add?"

"Yes, I do. Do not leave. You are welcome here with us. Please join us."

"If you insist that I am welcome then I will join you."

So saying, Halbarad walks back into the room while closing the door behind him. He sits down next to Aphadon on the bed before answering the question Aphadon asked earlier.

"I sought you all out for I want to know how you are doing. I also want to inquire if you need anything. If you do, then I will do what I can to arrange it."

"Well, we are doing fine here. I am sure that you can tell me that yourself. A for needing something, we would like to be able to do some exercises here in the houses of healing."

"Why? You can walk around the garden, right? What else do you need to do?"

"Yes, yes, we can walk around the garden. But that is boring after some time. I, myself, would prefer to be able to do something more strenuous. I do not know if others would also like it. Still, we would appreciate it were you to arrange something for us."

Looking at the other men, Halbarad sees them nodding. Now he knows that they would also like to be able to do more strenuous activities. He, himself, does not feel the need for it. If he wants to do something more strenuous then he will wait until he is fully healed. Or healed so far that he can leave the houses. But definitely not before.

"Well, I will not arrange that. If you want to do more strenuous than you will have to arrange it yourself. Especially, since I am certain that you need the healers' permission for that. I will not bring their anger on myself."

"Alright, If you will not do it then we will be forced to seek out a healer to help us."

Aphadon's scowl makes Halbarad smile. It is clear that Aphadon is only teasing him. Teasing which he does not react to. He decides to see if he can join the game he interrupted now that he gained the information he came for.

"Mind if I join your game?"

"Of course not. You are more than welcome to join us."

As such the game is restarted. Halbarad spends the remainder of the evening playing the card games with the men. That time he uses to catch up with them. Only when he begins to feel tired, does he return to his room and retire for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**March 22th  
**  
Faramir walks into the garden excitedly. Yesterday morning, Éowyn promised that they would eat breakfast together from then on. To this prospect, he is looking forward. He cannot wait to see her again. Her presence is soothing for him. As well as offering him someone to talk to. Someone with whom he can talk easily, that is. It has been proven during their conversation yesterday. Normally, conversations can be a bit stressful since his conversation partners want to gain something from it. With Éowyn, this is absent and results in an easy conversation.

As he walks to the area where they had breakfast yesterday, Faramir sees Éowyn standing near one of the flowerbeds. He sees her looking at the beds. Wondering what she is doing there, he walks up to her. The closer he gets the better he can see the flowerbeds. They mostly look lifeless except for a few flowers which have begun to bloom. But the overall appearance of the flowerbeds is bare. Deciding to discover why Éowyn is here, he addresses her.

"Éowyn, why are you looking at the flowerbeds?"

Éowyn turns around with a surprised look on her face. She reaches to her side as if reaching for a weapon. Unfortunately for her and thankfully for him, there is no weapon there. Faramir smiles amused at this. He would not have liked it where he to be attacked right now. Not that he could have put up much of a fight. He knows he surprised her but is confident that she will not kill him.

Éowyn also notices the absence of the weapon. She finally looks up to see who has spoken to her. It is only then that she notices him. Seeing her confusion and surprise, Faramir decides to inquire if she is alright.

"Éowyn, are you alright?"

"Yes, Faramir. I am alright. I was simply startled for I did not hear your approach. What did you ask?"

"I asked why you were looking at the flowerbeds."

He does know that she did not hear him approaching. Else she would not have reacted so surprisedly. That she did not hear him approaching, also explains why she would ask him to repeat his question. Due to her surprise, she did not hear what he said. Not that he minds repeating his question and awaits the answer he will receive.

"Well, I was attempting to see if I could recognize any of the plants growing here."

"Have you seen plants that you recognize?"

There is something else he is wondering about. Faramir considered briefly to ask about it. In the end, he decided that it could wait. He will ask about it later. Right now he only pays attention to what Éowyn answers.

"There are some I recognize. For example, I see thyme and rosemary in this flowerbed. That are so far the only ones I recognize."

"You are right, that are the only ones you can recognize by simply looking at them."

Taking Éowyn's hand in his, he brings her attention to him. He does this for he wants her to focus on him as there is something important he wants to tell her. Only when her attention is fully on him, he continues.

"There is something I want to tell you. I do not know if you have seen it but there are signboards in the flowerbed. On them, you can read which herb is where in the flowerbed."

"I did not pay much attention to those signs. Thank you, Faramir, for your helpful words."

The smile he receives has him feeling funny. It is as if there is fluttering in his stomach. At the same time, it feels as if his face heats up. Quickly turning his head away, he attempts to avoid Éowyn noticing how smile affected him. At the same time, he decides to direct her attention to something else.

"Might I ask why you have become interested in the healing arts?"

"I am not only interested in the arts of war, Faramir. It is a necessity of life in the Mark that it interests me. At the same time, the healing arts have always intrigued me. I have not been able to learn a lot besides that which the women commonly learn from their mothers. There are not many trained healers in the Mark."

At this, Éowyn sighs deeply. Moments later she smiles ruefully. Faramir wonders why she does this and what she finds funny in a sad way. When she speaks up again, he leaves his musing and focuses on what she is saying.

"Besides, as the only noblewoman constantly present at court my time has mostly been spent on leading the household. There was no time for me to learn from the healers."

Well, that he can certainly understand. Not that he knows how much work leading a household is. But what he does know that it is a lot of work based on what Lothíriel has once mentioned to him.

Hearing something behind him, Faramir glances around back. He sees that their breakfast has been laid out. Looking back at Éowyn, he notices that she has not discovered that their breakfast is ready. She is looking at him with clear confusion.

"Shall we break our fast. I saw that it has already been laid out on the same table we broke our fast yesterday."

"Of course. I am quite hungry right now."

They walk silently to the table and sit down. It does not take them long before they eat their breakfast. Both are hungry enough that they do not wait longer than is necessary.

During the silence, Faramir wonders how best to ask the question that is still on his mind. He wants to know about the reason for her claim that the art of war is a necessity of life for the woman of Rohan. At the same time, he does not want to upset Éowyn by bringing up unpleasant memories. Which he suspects are presently based on her words.

As such he is in a dilemma as well as a stalemate with himself. It forces him to make a decision. Especially when he sees Éowyn raising her eyebrow in obvious curiosity. Sighing, he decides that he should take the risk and apologize later. If it seems necessary that is.

"Would you be willing to tell me why it is a necessity of life for women in Rohan to know the art of war? I have to admit that the statement made me curious about the reason for you making it."

"I do not mind, Faramir. The reason I made the statement is that there is a constant threat from Dunledings or Orcs attacking our villagers. Sometimes, they even attack travelers. It has forced the woman to arm themselves so that they can defend themselves when the men are away. If we do not then we will certainly be killed or worse."

"That is worrying to hear. Let us hope that should the host be successful that the threats will go down."

"Yes, let us hope it will. It will give the Rohirrim time to regain their strength. They will all appreciate the peaceful time they will get for as long as it lasts."

Éowyn falls silent with a frown on her face. She is thinking about what she just said. Faramir, however, is unable to consider it. He feels too relieved that he did not bring up too bad memories for Éowyn. She does not seem upset by it right now. Nor was she upset when she explained everything. It relieves him to see this.

Turning his attention at Éowyn, Faramir sees that the frown is still present on her face. It has him than worrying about the reason. Only for a short while before he decides that he should simply ask her. It will give him an answer faster than when he will consider it for some time.

"What is wrong, Éowyn."

"Nothing is wrong, I would say. I am simply wondering about something."

"What are you wondering about?"

It has him frowning for he does not know what she wondered about. At the same time, he is curious about it. He would like to know what she wondered about.

"Do you know if your family is safe?"

"I know that only my cousin Lothíriel is safe Dol Amroth. The remainder of my family is, like yours, in the danger of Morannen."

Éowyn nods before taking another bite of her breakfast. He sees a painful look on her face. A feeling, he can understand for he is also worried about his uncle and cousins. He would like to comfort her but feels it is to intimate to do so in public. Anyone could see them and rumors would begin to spread. Additionally, court rules forbid such behavior by unmarried people and discourage it for those married. It is believed that such behavior should be restricted to the privacy of one's home.

Faramir follows Éowyn's example to eat a bit. It gives him time to go over what Éowyn wondered about. A subject which he finds understandable. It is something he worries about from time to time. But he does not allow himself to worry often. He knows that he cannot do anything for his kin. Worrying will only exhaust him without being able to do anything.

"Faramir?"

"Yes, Éowyn?"

Éowyn looks worried at him. For how long, he does not know since he was lost in his thoughts and did not look at her. Right now, Faramir wonders what Éowyn is worried about. Is there something she did not say earlier? He looks at Éowyn since he will only know by listening to her.

"What are the plans should the attack on Morannen turn in a disaster?"

"Well, the plan is to send the woman and children who are still in the city into the caves to flee from Minas Tirith. The caves were dug during the last few years. Mostly to get more stone to strengthen the city's defenses. Boromir oversaw it whenever he was in the city."

"I did notice that there seem to be a few women and children in the city. Why is that? And where have they gone to?"

"Most of the women and children have left Minas Tirith during the last few weeks. My father has ordered their evacuation. Those that have stayed behind refused to leave. They know the risks and more importantly, father refused to force anyone to do something they do not want to do. As of now, most of them help out in the houses. If they do not already work as a healer here, that is."

Éowyn nods and then looks curiously at him. As such he expects to be asked a question.

"And what about the men?"

"The men who can be moved will be evacuated with the woman and children. Everyone who can fight will be allowed to stay and fight. This will be done in an attempt to give the wounded, women and children a chance to flee to safety. For as far as safety can be found, that is."

Éowyn looks thoughtful at this. Is she considering if women will be allowed to fight with the men? It would be something he would see her attempting. Especially, since she and Merry killed the Witch-king. She does not seem to him like a woman who will free from danger. He sees her as a woman who will meet the danger head-on. It is what he likes about her.

While he considers this, Faramir looks at Éowyn. When she noticed this, they share a smile. Faramir feels his face heating up. It is what he also sees at Éowyn's face. Noticing their shared reaction, both laugh amused. But then Éowyn's face becomes serious once more.

"What will you do, Faramir?"

"I would prefer to make a last stand with the men. If it is possible for me to do so, I do not know. Master Neston will most likely not allow me to do so. I know him well enough to predict this. He will not see me as sufficiently recovered. At least, that will be his argument."

"If that is his argument then what does he seek to achieve with it. If you want to stay with the men then you should do so. Only with plenty of men available to halt Mordor's advance will the other be able to flee far."

"I agree with you on that, Éowyn. As for mater Neston, I assume that he seeks to ensure that there will be someone to guide the people. They will not know what to do and as such need guidance."

"But why you, Faramir? Is there no one else to guide the people but you?"

"There are a few other people who could guide the people. I suspect that an underlying reason for master Neston does not want to see the last of my family perish."

"This is understandable since Marshal Elfhelm presses me to not endanger myself. He considers me the last of my family who is in relative safety. But now that we talk about safety. There is a feeling I have."

Faramir sees how Éowyn is biting her lip. She looks away from him and towards the ground. It shows that she is nervous or uncertain about something. Which of the two it is, he does not know. But he is certain that it is related to the feeling she mentioned. She does not want to talk about it or is afraid to do so. But having mentioned it, there is a need for her to talk about it.

"What feeling do you have, Éowyn?"

"It is not really important. You will find it a trivial reason."

"On the contrary, I do think it is important. Else you would not have mentioned it in the first place. So what feeling is it?"

"I feel bare here in the houses. I do not have a weapon on me. It makes me feel vulnerable. I have had a weapon on me for nearly all my life. Even if it was only a small knife hidden somewhere."

"I can understand that feeling. If you are used to feeling a weapon on you then it is strange not to feel one. I assure you, Éowyn, you are fully safe in the houses. There are guards around the houses at all times. If you call for aid then someone will be with you soon. But when you leave the houses, you will be able to have a weapon on you. Just like all the warriors will also have. At that time, no one will look strangely at you for carrying a weapon."

"Really? No one?"

He sees how she frowns and tilts her head. Clearly, she doubts his words. It makes him smile. He is well aware that what he said is not exactly true. Some will find it strange for a woman to carry a weapon. Well, some? Most at the court will find it strange. Warriors, he knows, will not mind it at all. Because of her actions during the siege, they see her as one of them. That is what he has managed to overhear from the warriors that are recovering here. As such, he smiles a bit embarrassed before responding.

"Well, actually most nobles and courtiers will find it strange."

"I thought so. Theodred told me how the women were treated at the court. They are treated so differently from how noblewomen in Rohan are being treated."

They share a smile for both know clearly what she means. Here in Gondor, most men treat women as if they are a possession. They were to act as decorations from time to time. Thereby comes that the women are to do as their father or husband wants them to. They belong to their father or husband. As such, they act demure and do no often speak in public.

"Do you like the kind of women my cousin told me about?"

"No, I do not. I like it when women have their own opinion. Such women as you mentioned, I do not like. I know that most expect me to marry a noblewoman from Gondor. I am certain that I could not love them. I like it when a woman speaks about her own opinions. To me, they are not possessions but people."

Éowyn looks thoughtful at this. At the same time, she looks relieved. He leaves her to her thoughts for a while. It is time he uses to look over their table. He has not eaten for some time now and wants to know if Éowyn still wants to eat something. From what he can see, her plate is empty.

Frowning, he looks at Éowyn. She is looking away from him. He knows that he cannot learn that from looking at Éowyn. There is thus only one way left for him to learn it.

"Do you want to eat some more, Éowyn?"

"No, I have had enough. You?"

"I have also had enough. Shall we take another walk through the garden then?"

"I would like that."

So saying, Faramir holds his uninjured arm put for Éowyn to take. She does so without any hesitation. They leave the area and head back into the garden. There they walk around. Most of the time they spend it together in silence. From time to time, Éowyn or Faramir asks a question which the other answers. It serves them to get to know each other even better. Still, Faramir has the impression that Éowyn is hiding something. But no matter how much he tries, he is unable to discover what it could be. Only when midday approaches do they say goodbye to each other for the day.

* * *

A knock on the door stops Halbarad from taking another bite from his breakfast. Sighing, Halbarad wonders who disturbs his breakfast. He explicitly requested to be left alone to eat. He wanted to have some peace after last night's games. For now, to have someone disrespect his wish annoys him to no end.

Sighing again, he knows that the person will keep disrupting him unless he allows him entry. Especially, after the latest knock on the door. A knock which is more loud and insistent than before.

"Enter!"

The door opens and a hesitant Aphadon enters the room. Aphadon has a guilty look on his face. Halbarad smiles satisfactory to himself. His irritated permission told Aphadon how he felt about the interruption. Serves him right. Maybe, he will remember later to check if he can disrupt anyone.

Looking Aphadon in the face, he sees the pleased smile that comes over him. Frowning, Halbarad begins to wonder what it is about. Shaking his head not long afterward, he knows that he will know it the fastest by asking.

"Yes, what has happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Only that in a few days, I will be allowed to leave the houses soon. I am nearly fully recovered from my injuries."

The pleased look on Aphadon face together with his words annoys Halbarad even more. Gritting his teeth, he clenches his hands tightly before answering.

"Could this not have waited until I have finished my breakfast?!"

"No. I wanted to tell you straight away. Also, I wanted to know if there is anything I can do for you till then. And after I leave the houses."

"Well, for now, there is nothing you can do. You cannot ensure that I can leave here soon."

"No, I cannot do that. But is there something I can do after I leave the houses?"

"Yes, actually there is one thing. You could keep an eye out for our fallen and ensure that they are well cared for. I would like to know what you plan on doing after leaving here?"

"I think that I will seek out the barracks for a place to sleep. And I will begin to train. I want to get my strength back as soon as possible. As for our fallen, I will do ask you ask."

They share a sad look between them while remembering their fallen. It is a saddening thought for them to know that they have to inform the families of the fallen. After some time, Halbarad decides to break the silence by reacting to Aphadon's plans.

"I would like to train. Only, I am not yet sufficiently recovered. But you will not overdo it?"

"No, I will not. We both know how our Lord Chieftain will react to that."

"That we do. I still remember how mad Aragorn was when I did that in the past."

He smiles amused. A smile that is shared by Aphadon. They can both clearly remember that occasion. It happened when Aragorn returned after his father's death. When his father was killed, he was there and had gotten injured. His injury was already partly recovered when he started to train again. Training which Aragorn berated him for since his injury needed more time to heal.

"Halbarad? Go ahead and eat your breakfast. I will wait for you. Or can I grab a slice of bread?"

Aphadon's questions pull him from his recollection. Looking up, Halbarad sees the expectant look on Aphadon's face. It tells him that Aphadon would like to grab a slice of bread from his plate.

"You can grab one if you want."

He only agreed to this for it would not feel pleasant for him to eat and have Apahdon watching him. It always makes him feel uncomfortable. If Aphadon also eats something, then it will be more pleasant for him.

With his permission, Aphadon grabs a slice and starts to eat it. Halbarad also continues with his breakfast. They eat in comfortable silence. Neither has anything to say to the other. When Halbarad looks at Aphadon, he sees him looking thoughtful out of the window. Lost in thoughts. As such, Halbarad allows himself to be lost in his own.

Half an hour later, Halbarad has finished his breakfast. He puts everything on the plate that the assistant healer left behind. He intends to make her work easier if only by a little bit. Only then does he walk to the door. If Aphadon is not to lost in his thoughts then he will follow him. He is confident of that.

"Where are you going, Halbarad?"

Aphadon stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder just as he is about to open the door. It shows that he was right that Aphadon was not too lost in his thoughts. Aphadon saw him about to leave and did not want to leave it to it. Turning around, Halbarad faces Aphadon.

"I plan on taking a walk in the garden. Just as I have been doing for the last few days. It helps me regain some of my strength."

"Can I join you? I would like to take a walk myself."

Frowning, Halbarad looks at Aphadon with a questionable look. He does not know Aphadon as one to take idle walks. If he can do something more strenuous than Aphadon will do that. At his look, Aphadon is quick to respond.

"Really. I would like to take a walk with you. That way we can talk about your plans for the coming days. And what you have been doing whenever you took a walk in the garden. Besides, we have not spent much time together since the battle. Not as much as we did before."

"You are right. We have not spent much time together since. Well, if you wish you can join me."

Not waiting for an answer, Halbarad leaves the room. Aphadon will follow him if he wishes to join him. Walking towards the garden, he hears Aphadon following him. Just as he expected Aphadon to do. Until they reach the garden, silence exists between them. But once they reach the garden, the situation changes by Aphadon.

"Halbarad, what are your plans for the coming days?"

"I have no real plans made for as long as I have to stay in the houses. The day itself will tell me what I can and should do. But I plan on doing what I have been doing for the past few days."

"And that is?"

"I have been taking walks through the garden. Visiting the wounded who stay in the houses. And when I have time left, I read some. There is little else I can do."

"Sounds boring."

Halbarad frowns in confusion. What reason does Aphadon have to say this? Is he aiming for something? That Aphadon finds it boring what he has been doing, does not surprise him. Aphadon has always been one for action and not so much for sitting somewhere calmly. But then, when Aphadon calls something boring he always has had an idea to make things more exciting. For as far as it is possible to make something exciting. At least that is his experience.

"Why do you say that, Aphadon? Do you have a plan for me to join you in something?"

"I do. You come to watch me train. It will be less boring than what you are planning to do. As well as what you have been doing so far. But now that you mentioned your walks. What have you been doing during them?"

"As I said before I have been exercising by walking. I am not allowed to do more by master Neston. And whenever I met lord Faramir during my walks, we talked."

"Who is master Neston? And what did you talk about?"

"Master Neston is the warden of these houses. As for the matters, Faramir and I talked about. Those were all matters that seemed to bother Lord Faramir."

"What kind of matters?"

"It were diverse matters. Matters related to lord Faramir's situation or the attack on Morannen."

He gives Aphadon a dark look as he says this. At the same time, Halbarad refuses to go into more detail. He intends to keep the details to himself. Aphadon does not need to know them. Something, he hopes Aphadon will catch on to.

Seeing his look, Aphadon holds up his hands. They clearly show that he does not want problems. Just as the innocent look on his face says.

"Alright. Alright. I did not mean to pry into things that I do not need to know. I was simply interested."

Halbarad nods and then looks to the side. He has to struggle to keep his laughter contained. Never would he have thought that it would be so easy to get Aphadon to give up. As he looks to the side, he has to smile at what he sees there. Lord Faramir is walking with a golden-haired lady while they talk to each other. The looks they give each other from time to time tell him that they are clearly in love. Or at least are falling in love. Which of the two is the case, he does not know because he has not interacted with both of them enough.

"Oh, that is a sight for sore eyes. We have a couple in love there."

"That we do, Aphadon. I am glad for them."

He is more glad for Lord Faramir than he is for the lady. This love will hopefully take some of Lord Faramir's worry away from him. Looking to Aphadon, he sees him looking at him with a frown and a tilted head. A question is visible in his eyes. Smiling amused, Halbarad turns to look back at the garden. This prompts a response from Aphadon

"Alright, keep your secret Halbarad. But know that I am also glad for them."


	15. Chapter 15

Later that afternoon, Faramir looks over the fields of Pelennor from the garden in the houses of healing. There he sees the progress that has been made during the cleanup. This is not the reason why he is in the garden. He is here waiting for Éowyn to join him. They had agreed during the garden walk to visit the warriors who reside on the houses.

During their earlier walk, he had mentioned his plans to visit the Gondorian wounded. It prompted Éowyn to mention that she had similar plans. It resulted in their agreement to visit them together. It will be a better idea to do so together for it would allow each the opportunity to meet warriors from the other land. Also, they would have someone to talk to in case of a troubling meeting.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Faramir listens carefully where the footsteps turn to. He hears how they are coming upon him. Turning around, he smiles. It was Éowyn who he heard walking. Looking at her face, he sees how she bites her lips before speaking up.

"Faramir, I apologize for being late. I was delayed due to a check-up on my arm."

"It is no problem. I hope you received good news?"

"Yes, that I did. My arm is recovering well. The healers think that in time I will regain my full strength. It is reassuring for I did not want to become a cripple."

The smile on Éowyn's face reinforced her words. Faramir smiles pleased at her. He is glad for her to have received good news. As for her fear of becoming a cripple, it is a fear he believes many warriors feel. He smiles reassuringly at her and shorty considers if he should say something about it. It lasts but a moment before he lets it go. He does not see the need for it.

With that out of the way, he knows that there is one thing for them to do. That is visiting the warriors. He does not know which group Éowyn wants to visit first. For him, it does not matter. There benefits to visiting either of the groups first. This is the reason he will leave the decision to Éowyn.

"Shall we first visit the Gondorian wing or the Rohirrim wing?"

"Let us first visit the Gondorian wing. That one is closer to the garden. We can go back to our rooms, if we want, from the Rohirrim wing as it is closer to our rooms."

"Shall we go?"

He does not wait for Éowyn to answer. Instead, he walks up to her. He holds his good arm out for her to take. Once she does take it, they walk towards the Gondorian wing. During their walk, multiple healers cross their path. As well as servants who carry among other used blankets, bandages, and kettles. Faramir looks to Éowyn and sees how she is looking at them attentively. He does not know what she is thinking or why she is so interested in them. As if feeling his stare, she looks up. They share a smile before turning their attention back to where they are walking.

Soon they reach the Gondorian wing. As they enter, Faramir sees some men sitting on their beds. Others lie on the beds when he enters the room. Those that still lie on their beds are more severely injured and will need more time to recover than those who are sitting up. He also sees how healers bustle about the more severely injured men with servants and lightly wounded men aiding them. It is a pleasing sight for him to see. The men aiding the healers and caring for each other, he means.

Looking around the room, he attempts to determine who of the men he can talk to first. He would loathe keeping someone from aiding the healers or caring for a brother-in-arms. In the end, he decides to approach those men who are playing a card game. He is certain that they will not mind if he interrupts their game with Éowyn. Most importantly, he does not anticipate problems with the healers if he talks to them.

His approach is noticed by one of the men who instantly moves to give him and Éowyn a place to sit down on. At the same time, the man mentions with his hand for them to sit down. An offer they are quick to accept. Just as they sit down, the man addresses him.

"My lord, to what do we own the honor of your visit? And who is the lady you brought with you?"

The man looks intrigued at Éowyn and tries to catch her attention. He also smiles flirting at her. Clearly, he wants more from her than what Faramir deems is acceptable. Or is willing to allow especially since the expression is one that Faramir does not like to see. It brings his jealousy right up.

"The lady is Princess Éowyn of Rohan, sister to the king. As for why we came, we wanted to see and hear how everyone is doing."

He might have spoken his words a bit too harsh if the blanching of the warrior upon hearing Éowyn's name is any indication. At the same time, the warrior bows his head. Good. That will serve to remind him not to flirt with a woman he does not know.

Faramir keeps a neutral expression on his face during this. He does not want the men to know how he feels about the response from one of them. At the same time, he is not proud of how he reacted due to his jealousy. After some time, the man has gotten his emotions under control and responds to his last words.

"Oh, we are doing fine, my lord. We only sustained minor injuries. It is those with severe injuries who we fear for. Some are not doing as well as the healers would like to see. Or at least that is what I have been able to overhear."

The man looks worried when he talks about the severely injured. It is a feeling Faramir shares. If they are not healing as they should then their deaths will be a real possibility. Something which he does not like. During the siege, too many men died. There should be no more. But when talking about overhearing the healers, the warrior smirks. He enjoyed doing that.

It is now that Faramir notices that he does not know the man's name. An oversight that should not have happened. He berated himself for it and tells himself to remedy it as soon as possible. But first, he needs to respond to what he has just learned.

"That is worrying to hear, …?"

Hopefully, the questioning in his voice will prompt the warrior to tell him his name. Something which he does not long afterward.

"Indeed my lord, it is worrying. My name is Tirron. You wanted to know that, my lord. Am I right?"

"You are right, Tirron. I wanted to know your name."

With this cheek, Faramir wonders under whose command the man has served. Well, that is something be can work on later. The captains will surely know about him. Or at the very least one of them.

"What are you doing to support them, Tirron?"

"What do you mean, Éowyn."

Faramir frowns. He wonders what Éowyn is trying to point at. Does she have something specific in mind? Well, he will only learn by listening to what Éowyn will answer with. As such he turns to Éowyn and sees her looking at him questionably. Smiling apologetic, he allows Éowyn to speak and listens to her.

"Well, I mean how are you comforting them? What will you do if they are near death and suffering? And how will their families be informed and cared for if need be?"

Faramir looks at Tirron and the other men. He is surprised that Éowyn would ask about these matters. For him, this is all normal and not of much importance. Everyone knows how that is done, right? Or do the Rohirrim have other customs?

Faramir raises his head while he notices that he has bowed his head during his contemplation. He sees that all eyes are on him. They expect him to answer the questions Éowyn asked. He thought that the men would do that as they are more around the wounded than he is. Hence why he contemplated what was being asked. Well then, Faramir decides to answer the questions he can.

"I cannot tell you how the men are being comforted. That is something I do not know. Only these four can tell you that."

Faramir looks severely at the men as he says this. They will know not to try and push it back on him. He sees how they squirm under his look. Turning his head towards Éowyn, he continues with his answers.

"As for those who are near death, it depends on their health how they are cared for. Those that are unconscious receive care to ensure that their passing is peaceful. As for those who are conscious, they always receive pain reliefs to numb their pain. Some even get sleeping draughts if they need it. I will inform their families as soon as I can attend on my duties about those men's fate. Families that have lost men always receive a small stipulation from the steward. In this case, from myself."

Éowyn nods and frowns. What she frowns at, Faramir does not know. He does suspect that it has to do with differences between their lands. He finds it highly likely. It would certainly explain her reaction.

"Well, can you men tell me how the wounded are being comforted?"

"Oh, we can do that certainly. We stay with them from time to time to tell them that they are not alone. We do that in schedules where some are comforting and others are resting. If the wounded want it, we even hold their hands. As I am sure you know, not all men like it. And we aid the healers as I am sure you saw when you can in, princess."

Faramir narrows his eyes on Tirron. He clearly did not get the message. Or is simply messing with him. Not things he wants to see happening. He will have to find a way to deal with the man. Without Éowyn getting wind of it or being too obvious.

Sneaking a glance at Éowyn, he sees her smiling amused at Tirron. Quickly turning his head back, Faramir listens to Éowyn's response.

"I did see it, Tirron. It is good to know they have the care they need. They certainly earned it during the siege."

Faramir sees how some of the men are about to say something. He wonders what they want to talk about. Unfortunately, he never learns for Tirron does not allow them. He sees Tirron turning his attention to him.

"My lord? Where will we stay once we can leave? Two of us can already leave tomorrow."

Tirron points at the man sitting across from him. It means that the man and Tirron are those who can leave tomorrow. But that is not the most important from what he said. The fact that he does not know where he will stay tomorrow worries Faramir. Even though he is still annoyed with Tirron for his flirting. Shaking his head, he knows that he should focus on what is impotent. He turns to Tirron with a frown and tilted head.

"Do you want to tell me that you do not know where you will stay once you leave the houses?"

If that is truly the case then he needs to talk to lord Húrin about it. He already intends to do so. Even if some know then it is clear that not everyone was informed about it. It is something that needs to be rectified as soon as possible.

"No, my lord. No one told me about it."

"Only because you did not listen when the healer informed us about it."

Then men laugh at their friend's response to Tirron's words. Clearly, it has been said by a healer but Tirron did not listen to him at that time. This thought brings a smile on Faramir's face. A smile that is shared by every one of their group. He can see that by taking a quick look around the group. Everyone that is Tirron. He looks outright angry if his red face with tinned lips and narrowed eyes is anything to go by.

"Well, you should have told me about it! And you should still tell me!"

Tirron crosses his arms and pouts at the group. It results in bouts of laughter escaping everyone. It is amusing how angry Tirron can get if someone jokes with him. It is at this time that he sees how the tinned lips and narrowed eyes have gone away from Tirron's face. The only thing that remains, is his read face. Faramir gets the impression that Tirron is uncomfortable with their words. He is not angry simply embarrassed. Unfortunately, no one else seems to have noticed it based on the reaction Tirron gets on his words.

"No, we do not need to do that. You need to pay attention when someone talks to you. You were at that time to interested in one of the apprentice healers that was walking out of the room. We all could see it but did not allow ourselves to be distracted."

Tirron's face takes on its previous expression. Lips tinned, eyes narrowed and a red face. Faramir cannot shake the feeling that if he does not intervene soon then there will be a fight in this wing. It is not something he wants Éowyn to see. Especially, since it will not give a good impression of Gondor. Faramir is just about to stand up when a voice breaks the impasse.

"My lord, can I aid you with anything?"

Faramir turns his face to in the direction the voice came from and sees mistress Ioreth standing there. Her eyebrows frown while her head is tilted. Bless her is the first thing that comes up in Faramir's mind. She spoke up just in time. Especially, since she broke the situation before it could escalate and before he could intervene. If she did it intentionally or not, Faramir does not mind. He is simply too glad for her presence and intervention. Taking a deep breath, he decides it is best to answer her question. Before she gets impatient, that is.

"No, mistress. I do not think you can aid me with anything. Princess Éowyn and I only came to check on the wounded. We already learned a lot from these men. I doubt that there is anything you could add to their explanations."

"That is good to know, my lord. We are all glad that most are doing fine. And that some will be leaving soon."

She directs an intense stare at the men who shuffle under it. Clearly, there is more going on than what he has been told. But before he can consider it more, mistress Ioreth continues.

"We also have barely any space left to treat those who are working in the city to clean everything up. You need to know that we receive patients from among them from time to time. Accidents always happen when men are doing such dangerous cleaning or are building something from stone. It makes everything worse for us with how many wounded we already have to care for."

Mistress Ioreth smiles at him while taking. Faramir smiles back in gratitude. Even though some of the things she said, he does not need to know. Or expected based on what he knows or has heard. Still, it would be best were he to show gratitude. Else he will only draw her irritation to himself. Something which he knows from experience as something to avoid at all cost. If it is possible, that is.

Faramir sees how she turns to the men. He does not need to consider what she will be telling them. If her earlier actions are anything to go by. She will be mad at them. Something which is confirmed moments later.

"As for you four! Can you not find anything to do that does not upset our work or our patient?! We will all be glad when you are moving into the houses that men have been preparing for the healed. It will allow the wounded to heal in peace. But now that I am not needed, my lord, I will go treat some patients."

"Of course, mistress Ioreth. I hope you have a good day."

"I hope you do to, my lord."

Mistress Ioreth bows to him and Éowyn before turning around. He watches her walk away with a smile on his face. She was annoyed by them as he suspected earlier. But as to her reactions, he finds it nothing strange. She acted just as he knows her to act. It is then that he turns his head back to the men. They all look sheepishly at him.

"There is thus some truth to what mistress Ioreth said?"

"Yes, my lord."

It echoes through the group which does not surprise him. Turning his head to the side, he sees an amused smile Éowyn's face. He smiles pleased. This is what shows best on her face. As if feeling his stare, she turns to him. Faramir shares a smile with her before she frowns at him.

"Faramir? Is it normal for mistress Ioreth to lie?"

He hears the shock from the men when Éowyn addresses him with his name. They did not expect her to address him by name. It is unconventional, Faramir has to admit. It is normal to address each other with their title just as mistress Ioreth did. As for his question, it evokes laughter from him laughing. From the men, it evokes snorting. They will know what his answer will be.

"No, she is known to be truthful. Maybe a bit too much from time to time. But she speaks honestly. She did not act any different than she normally would."

"That is good to know. I have never met her. But I heard about her by overhearing other patients and what the healers and servants have mentioned so far in my presence. What you told me just yet confirms what I have heard so far."

"That is good to know. At least you do not have a false impression about mistress Ioreth."

Éowyn nods and smiles at him. She knows that he was teasing her. Afterward, they spend about an hour talking to the other men in this wing. Faramir learns a lot about both the battle and their recovery. He is thankful for it as this gives him some insights he did not have before. With this knowledge, he can make better plans for the reconstructions in the city and the future.

* * *

A short while after having left the Gondorian wing, Faramir and Éowyn reach the Rohirrim wing. He has already decided to let Éowyn take the lead here. She knows better how to handle these men. And more importantly, she knows who best to approach.

Upon entering the wing, he can hear the way some men are interacting with each other. To call is loud is softly expressed. He would like to place his hands over his ears to protect them. Looking around the room, he sees them acting not much different than the Gondorians did earlier. Some are talking with the wounded while others are aiding the healers.

It does not take long after entering the wing for the noise to increase. This time, it is not directed among each other but at them. As he has never had too much time to study the language of the Mark, he is unsure about what they are saying. But what he knows is that they call out greetings to her. Most likely, those that call out the greetings are most of the men in the wing. If the number of sounds are anything to go by.

When Éowyn walks to a man in the back, he follows her. He is intrigued by who she wants to visit first. He wonders if it is someone she knows. Or if the person is someone who she was told to visit. Well, time will tell him which is the case.

Reaching the man, Faramir sees that he is an older man with graying hair. His eyes are bright blue. The man's beard appears wild. It has not been taken care of recently. Or any time in the past weeks. Upon hearing Éowyn's voice, he pulls himself out of his observation. From the way they act, Faramir is certain that they are greeting each other.

Afterward, he hears Éowyn say his name while mentioning with a hand to him. Was she introducing him to the man? Most likely as it would be normal behavior in such a case. But even if she did not it does not matter. He sees the man looking him over just as he has done before. That is why he smiles at him. It is then that Éowyn looks at him.

"Faramir, this is Aedolf. He is a farmer from the west March. He does not speak the common tongue. As such I will translate what you say if you do not speak our tongue. Just as I will do when he says something."

"I do not speak it well. Thank you, Éowyn, for your offer. I appreciate it."

"Oh, I do not mind."

Éowyn waves dismissively before turning her attention back to Aedolf. Faramir listens as Éowyn talks with Aedolf. He listens carefully for he wants to know if he can understand anything from what they are saying. Unfortunately, it turns out he understands not a lot. One of the few things he understands is something about gratitude. Éowyn expresses gratitude about something Aedolf did. Is she grateful for Aedolf's deed in battle? It would be understandable to him. But as he does not understand it fully, he cannot be sure. Aedolf, in turn, expresses gratitude at Éowyn's words. That he understands clearly.

Another thing being said is Aedolf mentioning something about farming. Is he a farmer? If he is then why is he here? Should he not be at home preparing for the harvest. It is then that Faramir remembers that here in Gondor many farmers have been drafted. Is that what is the case with Aedolf? Maybe once Éowyn tells him what is being said he will know.

"Faramir, I thanked Aedolf for his valor during the battle. Aedolf said that he is grateful for the care he received here and my gratitude for his valor. He hopes that next year's harvest will be fruitful for him and his family."

Faramir nods in understanding. He is now convinced that Aedolf is a farmer who came to Gondor's aid. This process is repeated with the next men. During all this, he learns that but few actual warriors are present in the houses. Most have come out nearly unscattered from the battle of Pelennor fields and went with king Eomer to the Morannen. Most who are here in the houses are farmers who were called on to join Theoden in his attempt to aid Gondor. An attempt that turned out well for Gondor but not for Theoden himself. The same can be said for the farmers.

It is a saddening thought for him since it reminds him how many drafted farmers were killed during the war. They did not have a choice but to fight. These Rohirrim farmers did have one. They choose to join the army of Rohan. Or at least that is the impression Faramir gained during their meetings.

After some time, Éowyn guides him to a few men who do speak the common tongue. This time he can participate in their conversations without having to rely on Éowyn to translate for him. Something he makes plenty of use of by asking the men questions.

He learns how the men experience their stay here in the houses of healing. Most enjoy it as they have some time to regain their full strength in peace. Something which is difficult to do when one has to be constantly on the lookout for attacks. Either from orcs or Dunledings. The bane of Rohan as of the men call it. He sees Éowyn's grimace at this expression each time. The second time he sees it, Faramir decides to inquire about it.

"What is it, Éowyn?"

This time the man does not react to him calling Éowyn by her name. Has it gone around so fast already that they address each other by their name? If he is honest with himself then he is certain that the men are gossiping. At least that would explain the whispering he has heard during their time here in this wing. But about what the gossiping is, he cannot tell. Nor does it interest him. He is only interested in learning what has upset Éowyn.

"What do you mean, Faramir?"

"I mean the reason as to why you grimaced just yet."

"Oh, it is simply the thought of orcs and Dunledings. I do not like it when they are called Rohan's bane. At the same time, I have to admit that they do act as such. They torment my people continually. Many good men have been killed when they defended the borders or their lands and animals."

So that is what upsets her. It is entirely understandable for her to see it as such. Seeing her inquiring look, Faramir knows that he needs to talk to her soon.

"Your feelings about it are understandable, Éowyn. I know from experience how annoying it can be to have to protect the border against two different threats. As well as when your land is described in a way you do not like."

Éowyn nods and then directs the attention to another subject. Faramir keeps his face neutral and lets his mind wander. He is worried for he feels as if there is something that Éowyn is not saying. But for the life of him, he cannot figure out what it is. Maybe, he can ask about it during one of their breakfasts. Yes, that is a good idea. He will do that. Once he finds the opportunity during breakfast, that is. He will do that in such a way that it will not be seen as offensive or upsetting by Éowyn.

Looking up, he turns his head to the window. There he sees what time it is. It is late enough that if they do not leave soon they will attract the ire of the healers. Of that he is certain. Turning his attention back to Éowyn, Faramir hears how she is ending her conversation. If he understands the words correctly, that is. He follows her example when she stands up. He bows to the man she was talking to and then holds out his arm to her. Éowyn is quick to take him up on his offer. He directs them to the door. Together they leave the Rohirrim wing.

"Where would you like to go to, Éowyn?"

"I would like to return to my room. My dinner should arrive soon."

"Of course. It would not do to have your dinner become could. Allow me to escort you there."

At Éowyn's nod, he guides them into the direction of the noble wing. It is a walk they spend mostly in silence. Both consider what they have seen and heard today. It has been an enriching experience for them. They both learned a lot about the warriors from the other land.

Sometime later, they turn into another hallway. So far they have seen many servants. But Faramir has not yet come across a runner. This changes after the turn. In the distance he sees a runner walking towards them. He will most likely be moving towards the entry gate and back into the city. The runner will either go rest or seek out another job.

Faramir smiles pleased at the sight of the runner. He can help him with finding another job. He needs to talk to Lord Húrin anyway. He was planning on sending a runner to him later. But now that a runner is already coming his way, he decides to make ample use of it. It will be much easier this way. Once the runner is close by, he reaches out for the runner.

"My lord? Is there anything?"

Frowned eyebrows greet him when he looks into the runner's face. The confusion does not surprise him. Everyone would be surprised when someone grasps him suddenly. He sees the worry begin to grow on the runner's face. So far confusion is the main emotion but he knows that questions will come soon. If he does not act before the confusion can turn into worry. Of that he is certain.

"I would not say that anything is wrong. It is just that I need to talk to Lord Húrin. Could you ask him to join me in my room?"

"Of course, my lord. I will do so right away."

The runner smiles, bows and hurried away. Faramir smiles amused to himself. The runner was more than happy to follow his request. It has him convinced that the runner was on his way to find himself another job to do. He is more than happy that he could aid the runner in his objective. That he gained something from it is an added benefit. Even though it was his objective to gain the runner's aid.

"He was excited about the task you gave him, Faramir. Might I ask why you want to talk to Lord Húrin? There must be something that worries you. Else you would not have asked for him to meet you."

"Why do you think that?"

Faramir turns his head to Éowyn and frowns. Why would she think that? He can come up with a multitude of reasons for the request. And all of them do not concern anything he might have worried about. The raised eyebrow he receives in return confuses him even more.

"Because my uncle always did what you just did when something was wrong or bothering him."

"Ah, that is understanding. But I did not ask for Lord Húrin to meet me because something is wrong. No, I want to know how far the preparations are for the men's lodging. For those that are released from the houses or never were here, I mean."

He added the last part when he saw Éowyn's confused look. She did not understand which men he meant. When her confusion lifts, she smiles at him.

"That is reassuring to hear, Faramir."

They smile at each other before continuing towards Éowyn's room. They walk for in time in comfortable silence. After some time, Faramir sees lord Halbarad walking in the distance. He walks towards them and most likely towards the garden. Faramir knows that he can't walk past the lord without greeting him. Then he also has to introduce Éowyn to him.

Turning his head, he looks at Éowyn. She does not know him any signs that she sees Lord Halbarad approaching. No, she seems to be deep in thoughts. Her head is facing the ground and her eyebrows are frowning. He smiles amused. There is no problem with Éowyn spending some time lost in thoughts. But once they meet up with Lord Halbarad, he will pull her from her thoughts.

Meeting up with Lord Halbarad, Faramir pinches Éowyn's arm. It has the effect he wants. Éowyn looks up and turns her head to him. A frown is visible on her face. Mentioning with his head towards Lord Halbarad, Faramir sees her following his indication. At this time, he also turns to face Lord Halbarad.

"Good afternoon, Lord Halbarad. How has your day been?"

"It has been a good day, Lord Faramir. For you too?"

"Yes, Lord Halbarad. Might I introduce princess Éowyn to you?"

"You may do that. But you need to know that I already know her."

"You do?"

Faramir frowns. Where could they have met? It is not as if they have met during the mustering of the Rohirrim? Or is it? A pinch in his arm pulls him from his thoughts. He turns his head and sees Éowyn looking at him.

"Yes, Faramir, we know each other. We met at the Dunharrow when he came to aid Lord Aragorn with some of the northern Dúnedain."

"I did not know that. Might I ask why you were there, Lord Halbarad?"

Faramir frowns and bows his head in contemplation. He is highly interested in this matter. Why was Lord Halbarad there? And why Éowyn? He hopes to receive an answer soon. Looking up he receives an amused smile from Lord Halbarad.

"We were there since that is where my lord Aragorn was at the time. As we came to join him, it was the only place where we could meet with him easily."

Faramir nods. It is an understanding reason. If you are to meet with someone then you meet this person wherever he is. Or where meeting each other was arranged. It brings a matter to his mind which he would like to discuss.

"Could you join me in a moment in my room? There is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Of course, I have little else to do for the remainder of the afternoon. Where can I find your room, Lord Faramir?"

"My room is two doors down the hallway at the left side. I will join you there once I have escorted Éowyn to her room."

Lord Halbarad nods and moves away. Faramir manages to catch a glimpse of him walking into the direction of his room. He begins to walk again. Éowyn follows his example without prompting. They walk in silence to her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Faramir hurries to his room after he has left Éowyn in her room. He hurries for he does not want to have Lord Halbarad waiting too long for him. So far the lord does not strike him as easily annoyed. On the contrary, he seems calm to him. Still, he does not want to take any risks if he can help it. That is why he walks as fast as he can to his room. Without attracting attention, that is. No one needs to know that he is a hurry. It will only give the gossipers something to talk about.

Arriving at his room, he sees Lord Halbarad standing beside the door. Well standing? Lord Halbarad is leaning with his back against the wall. The Lord has his hands crossed in front of his chests. All in all, he seems to have found a comfortable position to wait for his arrival.

On hearing his approach, Lord Halbarad turns his head in his direction. Faramir receives an inquiring stare. He smiles reassuringly in the hope of calming lord Halbarad down. There is no need for him to worry Lord Halbarad. Especially since he did not ask to meet with him to discuss a problem. No, he wanted to meet with him to discuss the meeting at Dunharrow.

Walking up to his door, Faramir looks at Lord Halbarad. He sees that his movements have been followed. How closely, he does not know. But he knows if it were not the case then Lord Halbarad would not be looking him in the face right now. He decided that they best enter his room. To inform lord Halbarad about it he mentions with his head to his room.

"Shall we enter my room?"

"Of course, Lord Faramir. I have to admit that I am curious about the reason you wanted to meet with me."

Faramir decides not to react to Lord Halbarad's words as they enter his room. He first wants to sit down. He has no interest in conducting this meeting while either stand. As such, he moves to the sitting area in his room.

Reaching the sitting area, he looks at Lord Halbarad. Lord Halbarad is standing someway into the room but still close to the door. He has his arms crossed and seems to make no indication that he will move towards him anything soon. As he intends for them to sit, Faramir decides to prompt him.

"Please sit down, Lord Halbarad. I am certain that this meeting will be more enjoyable were we to sit down."

"I will take you up on your offer for I can fully agree with you on that."

Faramir sits down once lord Halbarad moves to the chairs. He waits for lord Halbarad to join him before asking what has been on his mind for so long. It will not do for him to ask a question when he was the one to insist on sitting down.

"What did you discuss during your time at Dunharrow, Lord Halbarad? I know that you did not come with the Rohirrim. You came with those who came from the black ships. As such you must have discussed something then. What was it?"

Those ships, he also wants to discuss but he intends to do so later. Right now, he wants to know what was discussed at Dunharrow. That he deems the most important matter right now. He is aware that he might not learn everything. Some matters might be kept secret. But all the little bits will aid him. He might learn even more from what is not said. It is an experience he has had multiple times in the past.

"We discussed the options we had. Even though they were few. Aragorn had learned about the black ships that were coming from the south. We were all worried about it and decided to take those out first. We deemed this the most important thing to do.

"No matter how many Rohirrim were gathered, we knew that of those shops would attack then nothing could stop Gondor from falling. At the same time, we also needed more forces. As Lord Elrond had reminded Aragorn about the army of the dead, we decided to take the path under the Dimholt. That is how we defeated the Corsairs and came to be on those ships and not with the Rohirrim."

"So what has happened with the army of the dead?"

"They were released from their oath by my cousin."

Faramir nods. He finds this another reason why Lord Aragorn's claim to the throne is strong. Stronger than many from history. Only an heir to the throne could call on them to fulfill their oath. He also knows that he needs not to ask a lot about those ships for Lord Halbarad has already explained enough to him. Though, there is only one thing he would like to know about those ships.

"Why did you come with those ships to the city, Lord Halbarad?"

"Would you have given them a reason to suspect that their plan has failed?"

"No, I would not have done that."

"That thought we also had. Besides, it has also allowed men of Gondor to come to the city's aid. If we had not traveled by the black ships, we would not have been in time. Of that I am certain."

"I have to agree with you on that. You would not have made it in time."

Faramir has to admit it no matter how much he might dislike it. The city would have been lost and Gondor conquered if not for their timely intervention. It has saved many lives. Looking at Lord Halbarad, he has to frown. Why does he have that intrigued look on his face? What is he hiding? Or what is he thinking about? Only one way to find out.

"Is there something else, Lord Halbarad, which you would like to discuss?"

"This morning when taking a walk through the garden, I saw something interesting. A young lord and lady were taking a walk together. The talked from time to time. But that is not the most important thing I saw.

"That is the way they were looking at each other. Neither did so obviously but I am certain that they are in love with each other. If they have admitted their feeling for each other I do not know. I suspect not but I cannot be certain. I wanted to inform you about it."

"Of course, Lord Halbarad. Thank you for informing me."

Faramir knows that it is not the best reaction. But he could not come up with a better one than he gave. The words from Lord Halbarad were shocking for him. Especially, the observations he made. They do not stroke with what he knows. He knows who the people were that Lord Halbarad talked about. They are Éowyn and himself. That does not require any consideration. There is but one noblewoman in the houses right now.

But thinking about Lord Halbarad's words has him considering his feelings for Éowyn.

He knows that he loves her but at the same time does not know her feelings. He refuses to admit his feelings to her. That is unless he knows her feelings for him. He does not want to embarrass himself. Nor destroy the friendship he is sure they have.

Biting his lip, he struggles to find a way to respond to Lord Halbarad. He can tell that the Lord expects another response from him. He does not know what to say.

"You know who I am talking about, do you not?"

"I do know—"

A knock on the door has them both turning towards it. Faramir knows instantly who is on the other side of the door. He has asked to meet with Lord Húrin but did not expect him so soon. Now, it appears as if Lord Húrin has arrived. He knows that he has no other choice but to involve Lord Halbarad in his meeting with Lord Halbarad. It would be rude for him not to involve Lord Halbarad. But to be able to do that he better lets Lord Húrin enter the room first.

"Enter!"

"Good afternoon, my lord. You asked to meet ... with me… I apologize, my lord. I did not know you were meeting with anyone. I will come back later. Just send for me."

Faramir saw how Lord Húrin looked over the room while entering the room talking. At noticing Lord Halbarad's presence, he needed some time to regather his thoughts. As shown by his reaction. It was not the reaction, Faramir hoped for nor expected. Seeing Lord Húrin turning around, he knows he has to act quickly.

"Wait, Lord Húrin."

"Yes, my lord? What is the matter?"

Lord Húrin turns around once more. He looks at him with frowning eyebrows. Clearly, he is wondering why he stopped him leaving the room. It was to be expected but now he also expects an answer.

"Lord Húrin, you do not need to leave. I admit that I did not expect you so soon. Nevertheless, we can conduct our meeting right now. It is no problem for Lord Halbarad to be involved."

"Of course, my lord."

Faramir waits for Lord Húrin to join them. In the meantime, he looks out of the window. He does not show it but he has noticed Lord Halbarad looking intrigued at him during his conversation with Lord Húrin. He does not consider Lord Halbarad's intrigue of much importance. Lord Halbarad will know soon what the meeting with Lord Húrin is about. At least that is what he expects has caused Lord Halbarad's intrigue. Lord Halbarad does not know why he asked to meet with Lord Húrin.

As Lord Húrin joins them, he sits down almost immediately. He looks over the table before focusing his attention on Faramir. Faramir knows what will come now and keeps his face carefully neutral.

"Why did you ask to meet with me, my lord?"

"I asked to meet for I learned something interesting when I was meeting with some men in the Gondorian wing. Most of them knew where they will stay once they will be allowed to leave the houses.

"But at the same time some men who do not know that. Even though the healers have explained it to them. What I want to discuss with you now is how we can ensure that everyone knows it. Even those who do not pay attention to the explanation of the healers should know this. If you have any suggestions, Lord Halbarad, I would gladly hear them."

Faramir looks at both lords trying to read their expression. He sees them both frowning and looking at the table. It gives him the impression that they are considering the available options. Lord Halbarad looks up and appears to be about to respond. Only then a knock on the door has everyone looking at the door. In Faramir's and Lord Halbarad's case, it is the second time in a short while.

"Enter!"

Faramir intends to continue their meeting. To do that whoever is on the other side has to enter. That person has to deliver their message or complete their task. Only then the meeting can continue. That he knows for certain.

He looks at the door and sees a few servants entering the room. The servants each hold a tray in their hands. On one of the trays, Faramir can see a kettle and some cups. On the other, he can see a plate with food on it. It makes him frown. He has not asked for dinner to be brought.

Moments later, he has to smile. The servants make unsteady bows to them. They nearly topple the trays over. The flush on their face confirms it. The plates are placed in front of Lord Húrin and him. The kettle and cups are placed on the table.

Again, he frowns. Not only because he has not asked for dinner but also because Lord Halbarad has not received it. It must show on his face for Lord Húrin draws his attention to him.

"My lord, I asked the servants to bring our dinner. I did not know how long this meeting will last and did not want one of us to miss dinner. That way, we will not miss our dinner. I did not know that Lord Halbarad would also be here. Else, I would have arranged for his dinner to also be brought together with ours."

Faramir nods in understanding. Lord Húrin could not have known about Lord Halbarad's presence. It was only something that came to be recently after he had sent the runner. He does not blame Lord Húrin for this as there is no way he could have known.

He looks at the lords to see what their reaction is. The lords look calmly at him. Well, calmly? Only Lord Húrin looks calm even though relief is also a bit visible. Lord Halbarad, in comparison, looks intrigued at the servants. This has him turning his head and looking at the servants. They smile uncomfortably at them. Clearly, they have never been subject to a lord staring at them. It is also clear that they are not comfortable speaking up. Or do not know what to say. Eventually, one of the servants takes a deep breath and looks him straight in the eyes.

"I will ensure that Lord Halbarad receives his dinner here quickly, my lords."

The servants bow and hurry out of the room with the empty trays. The speed with which they did it does not allow him time to respond. Nor can Lord Halbarad or Lord Húrin respond. The servants simply leave to fast for that. It shows that they want to leave the room as soon as possible. For what reason, Faramir knows that he will never know for certain. But he believes that they left because they were too much in awe of who they met.

Looking back at the lords, he can see that they have a similar reaction to the servants' departure as he has. They are amused by it while at the same time also confused. Well, Faramir deems it time to continue the meeting. They are alone and have had enough time to consider the servants' reaction.

"What houses are available for the recovered, Lord Húrin?"

Faramir notices that Lord Húrin, like him, does not start on his dinner. Either he follows his example or intends to wait until everyone has dinner. In any case, it is expected of them to do this by the protocol. He notices that Lord Húrin stares him in the face. He does not allow it to disturb him.

No, instead he looks back at Lord Húrin with a raised eyebrow. He does not know why Lord Húrin has not responded but instead stares at him. He hopes that his response will motivate Lord Húrin to answer. After some time, he gets the response he hoped for.

"We have houses at this level available and ready, Lord Faramir. The houses on the fifth level are currently being used by the men who stayed behind. The houses in these levels will be more than sufficient to house everyone. At least, for now."

Faramir understands most of it. He knows approximately how many houses the fourth and fifth level contain. He also knows how many men are in the city. Or at least, he can make a careful assumption about it. An assumption he believes to be true. But what he does not know is the time lord Húrin deems 'for now'. That is something he has to figure out.

"How long do you deem 'for now'?"

"Well, I do not know how many men will be released in the coming weeks. As such I cannot be certain. But having said that, I believe that it will be sufficient for about one month. Sufficient for the number of men currently in the houses."

Faramir nods. He knows that this will be true. It will ensure that there will be enough housing available until they have received news about the outcome of the host's actions. Faramir knows that the answer he received does not fully answer all the questions he has. It only answers part of it. Those that remain, he intends to address soon. These, he knows, will give Lord Halbarad a chance to involve himself.

Faramir is about to address one of his questions when there is a knocking on the door. Sighing, he looks to the door. He had hoped to discuss one of his questions now. But the knocking makes it impossible.

"Enter!"

If they are to be interrupted then it is best to let the person in quickly. That way he will know who interrupted them. Also, he hopes that it is one of the servants bringing Lord Halbarad's dinner. That way they will not have any more interruptions. At least he hopes so. He knows that nothing will be certain.

Looking at the door, he sees one of the servants from before entering the room once more. This time she again holds a tray with dinner in her hands. Faramir looks at her. She ignores him and moves deliberately towards Lord Halbarad. She places his dinner in front of him on the table. Only then does she look at him and bow to them. Then she leaves the room. All this occurs in but a few moments.

Faramir shakes his head and smiles. She wanted to finish her task as quickly as possible. Hence her quick working and leaving. He turns his attention back to the lords as there is little else to do. They share a smile with him. They are as amused by this as he is.

Faramir considers what he can do now. He can restart their discussion. Or he can begin to eat. Knowing the protocol, he decides to begin with his dinner. That will motivate the lords will do the same. It will not do to let their dinner become cold.

He takes a few bites before looking up. He sees Lord Halbarad and Lord Húrin calmly eating. Lord Húrin seems to have noticed his look for he looks him in the eye. This is the sign for him to ask one of his remaining questions.

"When do the healers inform the men where they can stay normally?"

"They inform them as soon as it is determined that a group of men will be released. Master Neston has ordered the healers to do it this way. He told me that their workload would not be increased too much. Nor would they have to explain it too often."

Faramir nods in understanding of master Neston's arguments. They are understanding. He knows how much work the healers have to do. To add much to it would be a foolish thing to do. Nor would it please them. He can imagine the reaction of a few of them. To say it will be bad is an understatement.

But the decision to inform the men in groups has a few benefits. It limits the amount of work that will be added to the healers' workload. At the same time, the need to inform the men about their housing is covered.

It is then that he frowns. When did Lord Húrin and master Neston meet? He never heard anything about it. And that he has not heard anything about it is surprising. Especially, with how accurate he knows the gossip in the houses to be. They know what is going on. Even though the gossip tends to be a bit extravagant. So has Lord Húrin informed master Neston in person? Or was it done with the use of some other method? And was Lord Húrin informed about the arguments?

Faramir shakes his head. The last thought is likely to be the true one. Even though he would have thought that master Neston would have been informed by a runner. Not by Lord Húrin in person. It is likely to be true for the runner would not have been able to remember the arguments. At least not in such detail to allow Lord Húrin to be able to give them now.

That is why he decides that they must have met in person. And if they did, then what was the reason for it? He cannot determine one not. He knows that he will only know about it if he asks. Looking at Lord Húrin, he receives an easing smile. It makes him smile in return. To be treated like a young lord who has not gained much confidence. It is simply too amusing. Shaking his head, he again looks at Lord Húrin and is about to speak. But before he can do so, Lord Halbarad speaks up.

"How do you know master Neston's argument so well, Lord Húrin? Did you meet with master Neston in person?"

"Yes, Lord Halbarad, I met with master Neston in person. I had initially sent a runner with the instructions for the men who are to be released. Unfortunately, the runner came back not long after I sent him. He informed me that master Neston had questions about the instructions and wanted to meet with me. That is why I met with master Neston and learned his arguments."

Faramir smiles amused for he has his answers now. Lord Halbarad just asked the question he was wondering about. By Lord Halbarad asking it, he has been prevented from asking. Not that he would mind doing so. At the same time, he is pleased to note that Lord Halbarad has been paying attention to the conversation. Otherwise, he would not have been able to ask the question. The thought is especially pleasing since Lord Halbarad was not participating until now.

Faramir takes a look at Lord Halbarad. Lord Halbarad looks pleased with him. He smiles calmly at Lord Halbarad. It is then that he turns his head back to Lord Húrin. With the last few matters solved, it is time to move to the last one.

"How can we ensure that all the men will know where they can stay after being released from the houses?"

"I do not know, my lord. Master Neston will not accept it if the healers have to explain it multiple times."

Faramir grimaces for he knows this to be true. Master Neston was clear to Lord Húrin that he does not condone it if the healers are given more work. As such, he will also not accept it if the healers have to explain things multiple times. Looking up, he looks Lord Húrin in the eyes.

"Your right, from what you told us he will never approve of it. He might retaliate against us. No, that is not an option."

"What do you mean with retaliation, Lord Faramir?"

Faramir can hear the confusion in Lord Halbarad's voice. He can understand it Those who do not know master Neston well will not know how he will retaliate. He has discovered that some cannot even imagine that a healer will retaliate. It confuses them all every time it is mentioned. He smiles reassuringly and lifts his shoulders a bit before answering.

"With retaliation, I mean that master Neston will most likely put me under restrictions. He will do that under the appearance that my recovery will not be impeded. If he knows that you were involved, Lord Halbarad, then he will do the same thing to you."

Faramir smirks lightly at Lord Halbarad. Hopefully, he will catch on what he wanted to imply. Both need to be careful not to upset the warden to much. It will not be good for them. He sees the smile on Lord Halbarad's face. Clearly, he is amused. Well, now he can move on the other way master Neston would retaliate.

"But that is not the only way, he would retaliate. The men will only be released into the care of a captain. The captain will be ordered to come to collect the men by a runner that master Neston sends. It is work the captains have not time to do. Master Neston knows that and will make ample use of it. He will do his best to have the decision changed."

"It is certainly something to avoid. Just like him said. But then what do you intend to do, Lord Faramir?"

"I do not know. Do either of you have an idea?"

"Well, we could have the healers inform the men a second time the day they are released."

"It is indeed an option but not one that master Neston will appreciate. If his previous words to use, Lord Húrin is any indication. What we could do is have the men be informed by having a runner escort them to their new housing. It could also be one of the recently released who is not yet recovered enough that he can aid in the city.

"Either option will take the pressure off the healers. There are more than enough runners to do this. At least, I saw plenty of runners in the houses. I doubt that they have a lot of work to do with how they walked around. As for the recently released, they also will be plenty and have the time available."

"Your right about the runners, Lord Halbarad. As well as the recently released. They do have the time. More so than the captains and healers do. It is an option which master Neston will approve of."

The discussion quickly turns to the offered options. They discuss each option in detail to not miss anything. It is clear to Faramir that they all want to make the best decision they can. At the same time, they also eat their dinner. It would not do to forget it after all the trouble it took for everyone to receive it. The dinner exists out of a nice broth with crusty bread. Alongside it is a steak with carrots and some fruits. Lord Húrin drinks wine while Lord Halbarad and Faramir drink tea. Neither is allowed to drink wine just yet. All in all, it is a nice dinner.

Twenty minutes later, they finish their dinner. It is then that they fully focus their attention on the matter before them. They have so far gone over every detail that affects every option. None wanted to risk potentially miss something that could give them problems later on.

Now, they need to determine which option they will use. In Faramir's mind, it is not a very difficult choice to make. They will either have to order runners or recently released to escort the men to their new housing. His preference goes with the recently released. But he would not mind if the choice is made for the runners.

It turns out that making the decision is not as easy as he thought. Using the runner or recently released is both feasible and they cannot seem to choose between them. That is until Lord Húrin mentions to them the amount of work the runners will have to do after the war. They will then no longer have the time to escort those who are being released. As they need to keep the future in mind, it is then an easy decision to make. They cannot choose anything else. The recently released will escort the men to their new housing.

Afterward, Faramir notices how late it is. It is already dark outside. It clearly shows how long they have spent on their discussion. He struggles to keep his exhausted from showing. He considers how best to end the meeting so that everyone can rest. Lord Halbarad, he is certain, will also be tired.

While he does that, Lord Húrin brings a new matter to their attention. Some noble houses will not be used after the end of the war. It would be strange not to use them in one way or another. It turns into another discussion. This time on how to use those houses. Again, multiple options are presented before them. And once more, each option is discussed in detail to not leave anything to chance. In the end, it is decided to use all but one of the houses as offices for the officers and clerks. The one that will not be used as an office will be set aside for use by Lord Aragorn after the war. Used so long as the king's house is not liveable, that is. Once this is decision is made, the meeting is ended and everyone goes to their room to rest.

* * *

Halbarad is walking calmly to his room. He looks forward to a good night of sleep. Unfortunately, as he nears his room, he sees the outline of a person leaning against the wall. Looking at the outline, he can see the familiarity of it. It looks suspiciously a lot like Aphadon. He already groans at this thought. He does not like the prospect of having to deal with Aphadon. Not when he would like to sleep. He has no interest in talking. Maybe, he can sneak past him. Even though, he has little confidence in it.

Approaching Aphadon, he sees that his approach is noticed. There goes his prospect of sneaking past Aphadon. Sighing silently, he knows that it will now be impossible for him to avoid it. He keeps his face in a normal expression. It would not do for Aphadon to know his reluctance. He wants to avoid the teasing that would cause. As for the talking, better make it as short as possible.

Looking at Aphadon, he can see traces of worry in his eyes. Seeing this makes him frown. What is the cause of the concern? Has something happened to one of the men? Only one way to find out and that is by asking.

"Aphadon, what has you looking so worried?"

The traces of worry quickly disappeared from Aphadon's face. Halbarad becomes suspicious about the exact worry. Why should Aphadon hide his worry from him when he addressed it? It does not add up. He has seen it so there is no need to hide it. Keeping his eyes on Aphadon's face, his attention is drawn when he notices Aphadon shaking his head.

"It is nothing severe, Halbarad. I am simply thinking about my family at home. How are they doing? Are they alright? I just worry a bit about them. Nothing more. All I want is to see them and assure myself that they are doing alright."

Well, that is not something severe. At the same time, he knows that it is an understanding worry to have. He feels the same worry about his own family. They have not been in the Angle for some time. As such they do not know how safe it is. He worries even though he knows that Annel can look after herself and their children easily. She knows how to defend herself.

"I know the feeling. I miss my family too. It is never easy to be far removed from one's family for a long time."

"No, it is not. But do you any idea how they are doing?"

"I, unfortunately, know as little as you do. I cannot use the palantíri. Nor can I visit them and return here without anyone knowing about it. So how am I to learn how they are doing?"

Aphadon ducks his head. At the same time, Halbarad can see a smile on Aphadon's face. It eases him for he did not mean his last words to be completely serious. Aphadon caught his joke. Moments later, Aphadon looks him in the face.

"You are right. No one will know how our families are doing until news reaches us. We will also be unable to visit them for quite some time. At least until we are fully recovered."

"That is true. We need to recover from our wounds first. And if Aragorn's plan succeeds then we will need to stay even longer. We cannot leave then once we are fully recovered. "

Aphadon frowns at his words. Halbarad struggles not to smile. He knows that his friend is irritated. Irritated for he wants to return home as soon as possible. But his words destroyed the prospect. Right now, Aphadon is most likely considering why he would need to stay. Or how he can get out of the prospect. Moments later, his suspicions are confirmed.

"Why do we need to stay then? Could not one of us return and the other stay?"

The questioning look followed by a hopeful look makes Halbarad smiles. It is just typical for Aphadon. He wants to return home and will do all he can to achieve it. As such, he needs to understand why they would need to stay. That way he can look for a way out of it. Even though he attempted one way already. Halbarad narrows his eyes before responding.

"Oh, you want to return and leave me here. That will not happen, I will tell you that. We both need to stay to aid Aragorn in his role as king. As well as preparing for the rebuilding in Arnor. As such we cannot leave anytime soon in that case. I know that our families miss us also. It cannot be helped. Maybe in time, our families will be able to come here. But what brought this worry on?"

He intended to calm Aphadon down by giving the suggestion. It was then that the question came to his mind when he thought about their families. There must be some reason as to why Aphadon is worrying about it now. And not before. Maybe this will give him a way to reassure Aphadon enough so that he will not object anymore about having to stay.

"What brought it on? Well, it is the discovery in the city I made when I managed to escape the houses."

"It would not have ended well had you been discovered. But what did you discover in the city?"

Halbarad frowns for he does not know what could have possibly worried Aphadon. There should be nothing strange or worrying in the city. If there was then the men would have been acting on it. At the same time, he also knows how master Neston is. The master would not accept it that a patient leaves the houses. As such he knows what the risk was that Aphadon took. A risk that was, luckily for Aphadon, without consequences. He cannot imagine Aphadon being able to meet with now had he been discovered.

"I saw how few women and children there are in the city at this time. Most of those still present are either healers in the houses or runners. Discovering that made me remember my own family. As well as worrying about the reason for the few women and children still present."

"I did not know that. But what I do imagine is that they have all been sent away from the city for safety. Not that I imagine that they will have found much safety elsewhere. The healers will have stayed out of a sense of duty. As for the runners, I think they intend to be brave."

"They are surely brave. I do not think it is required of them."

Aphadon smiles affectively at him while he speaks. They both share the same thought. The boys are certainly brave. As for the requirements of having to stay like the boys at home have, that is not the case here.

"No, I do not think so. There would have been more boys around otherwise. And in contrary to the boys at home, they do have a choice."

"That is certainly true. Our boys, who are of the same age as the runners, are required to stay and defend their village. As for those who left the city, I do not know how much safety they will have found. Especially based on the dangers we saw during our time sailing to this city. Still, Minas Tirith was the most dangerous place in all of Gondor at the time we arrived."

"I agree with you on that. With the siege being underway, this city was extremely dangerous for everyone inside. But right now, I would like to go to sleep."

Halbarad knows that it is an abrupt ending. But he is extremely tired. If Aphadon stays any longer then he might simply fall over from exhaustion. He sees how Aphadon turns to the window. Moments later, Aphadon winces and looks guiltily at him. It is clear that he did not keep track of the time and now feels guilty about keeping him awake so late.

"Of course. Have a good night, Halbarad."

That is also is an apology for keeping him up so late needs no words. That is clear to Halbarad at this time. Aphadon stands up and yawns behind his hand. Halbarad smiles amused. Aphadon is as tired as he is. It is not surprising. They have both been up and about for quite some time since morning.

When Aphadon closes the door behind him, Halbarad sheds his shirt and climbs into bed. Tomorrow, there will be another day. Maybe then, he will hear anything about Aragorn and Halon. It has been too long now without having heard anything about them.


	17. Chapter 17

**March 23th**

"Good morning, Éowyn."

Éowyn turns her head around. Seeing him, she turns around fully with a smile on her face. Faramir smiles in return. He is happy to see her. Ever since waking up, he could not wait to see her again. That is even after the few similar meetings they have had as today. Éowyn's voice pulls him from his thoughts back to the present.

"Good morning, Faramir. Did you have a good night?"

"I did. Once I had the time to rest, that is."

Faramir walks up the rampart to stand next to her on the wall. He places his hands on the stones and looks over the field. He sees the progress that has been made there in the past few days. Maybe, he can visit the field later today. It is something to ask Éowyn about. Maybe, she will be willing to join him. Soon, a hand is placed over his. Looking to his right, he sees that Éowyn stands next to him. The hand must belong to her. At the same time, he sees Éowyn frowning before she speaks up.

"I am glad to hear that your rest was well. You do seem well rested to me. But could you not rest after eating your dinner? I assume that it was brought to you just like it was brought to me. But what kept you from your rest?"

Faramir looks over the field while Éowyn talks. He shakes his head at her words. He indeed could not rest after having eaten his dinner which was brought to his room. Seeing her frown deepening at his shaking, he decides to clarify. It must appear as if he does not want to share the reason with her. And that is not what he intends to do.

"No, I could not rest after having eaten my dinner. The reason for that is that I had a meeting with Lord Húrin. We discussed some of the things I learned from our visit to the Gondorian wing. It was not something that could wait. And I had also asked for the meeting. But I assure you, Éowyn, once the meeting was over, I had a good night."

He smiles at Éowyn who returns his smile in kind. They look each other in the eyes. After some time, Éowyn breaks the staring. She looks back over the field before them. Faramir follows her example and patiently awaits her response to his words. Éowyn is either lost in thoughts or considering his words. Either way, she needs time before she can respond. And that time, he is willing to give her.

"It is good to hear that you had a good night even after the meeting. Did you make a decision during the meeting? I have some idea as to what you might have discussed."

Éowyn frowns when asking after the decision they might have made. Moments later, she looks at him with raised eyebrows. He knows that she remembers what was being talked about yesterday when they met with the men. There are but few things that could have given him a reason to meet with Lord Húrin. He smiles at her before responding.

"We did, indeed, reach a decision. But only after we discussed the options we had for some time. It was difficult as we had to find a solution that would please master Neston and work at the same time. Shall we take a walk through the garden?"

The garden behind them has become more crowded than he is comfortable with when discussing such matters. The gossipers do not need any more information to spread gossip about. He would like for them to find a quiet area of the garden. That way, they can talk about everything without having to worry about the gossip mongers. And by walking around the garden, they might be able to find such an area.

Faramir offers his arm to Éowyn who takes it once again. Just like she did in the past. He walks them down the wall back into the garden where they walk for some time. It does not take them long to find a few quiet areas. They walk through those areas for some time. Initially, they do so in silence while looking at the garden around them. He finds the sight of the blossoming flowers soothing. Even though they come across but few who are blossoming. Most are still in the beginning stages. It is not surprising considering the weather of the last few weeks. He glimpses at Éowyn from time to time. Most of the time, she looks around the flower beds. But after some time, Éowyn's attention is drawn to some plants and stays on it. He waits patiently to learn what has drawn her attention to these plants.

"It is good to see that the plants are behaving like normal. Looking at them, it is almost as if there is no war going on. As if we are not fighting for our lives."

So, it is not the plants that have drawn her attention. Instead, the overall appearance of the garden has. These plants are the only once that are blossoming. From all this, her words originate. Faramir smiles for he has to agree with Éowyn.

"I have to agree with you. It is almost as if we have had a few weeks of bad weather. As if the clouds have been blocking the sun. It does give the feeling as if we are not in the middle of a war."

"It indeed feels like that here in the garden. And you gave an adept description of the plants' growth. I just hope that we can enjoy the blossoming of the plants as long as it lasts."

"I would like that too. I am just not sure how much of it we can enjoy. We do not know what the future will have for us until we receive news from the host. If they are successful, then we can enjoy the flowers as long as we want."

Éowyn smiles relieved and he returns it. It feels good to have eased her worry. Even if it only is the worry about the plants. By easing her worry, he also eased his own. Faramir knows that what he said is true. So long as the host is successful then they can enjoy the flowers for a long time. He would like to enjoy them as he has been unable to do so in the past. The fighting kept him occupied. Even though the sight of blossoming flowers eases his heart in times of conflict.

"We can only hope that they are successful. There is little else we can do. Just like the families of the men who went with the host."

"You are right, Éowyn. Families can only hope for the return of their men. And prepare for when they do not."

"Yes, at least, here in Gondor and at home in the Mark, the families know in what kind of danger their men are. They know what they can expect and, in case the worst comes to past, need to be prepared for."

Faramir frowns. What does she mean with that? Do the women in the north not know that their men are in Gondor? He finds it unbelievable. Did the men not leave from their home to support their lord? He shakes his head. He knows too little to answer those questions. He cannot be certain about anything. But what he does know, is that by asking Éowyn, he might be able to answer one of his questions.

"What do you mean, Éowyn?"

"What I mean, you ask? The northern Dúnedain all left their families behind in the north. That you must know. But from what I managed to overhear, which I have to admit is not a lot, they were on a patrol when the summon came. They left their patrol as soon as they received the summon.

"Their families will not know that they have left their patrol. They might believe that they have died or worse while on patrol. I feel pity for them. I would not ever like to experience something like that myself. I would want to know where my family is. And not left in uncertainty if I were them. I, myself, always knew where Théodred and Éomer where. If only the general direction. But that was enough for me."

"You would like to ease the northern women's worry."

This is the impression he has gotten from what Éowyn has said. She feels for the women now that they do not know where their men are. And now, he knows that the men left without informing their families. Not as if they could. Leaving straight from patrol makes it impossible to do so. A sigh has him looking back at Éowyn in time for when she responds.

"Yes, if I could, I would like to do so. I know it is impossible. We are too far away from the north."

Faramir nods in agreement. They are indeed too far away from the north to send a messenger. Not to mention that there are a few other aspects that make it impracticable. Such as that the messenger does not know the way to the villages. Only the northern Dúnedain know where the villages are. And he will be unable to send an escort with the messenger. The men that would serve as escort are needed here in the city.

Thinking about the northern Dúnedain, he gets an idea. Maybe, Éowyn and Lord Halbarad can talk about it together? That way she will be able to learn how the women will deal with it. And if there is a way to send a message. Not that he has much hope for it. But first, he needs to elaborate on Éowyn's words. And then he can offer his idea to her.

"Yes, and I do not know how safe the roads are to send a messenger north. And should I do so then I would need to send an escort. How many will depend on the safety of the road. Those are men I cannot miss here in Minas Tirith. Not to mention that the messenger does not know his way in the north. Only the northern Dúnedain know that as we have been estranged from each other for a long time.

"But that brings an idea to my mind, Éowyn. The steward of Arnor is in the city. What would you say if I were to invite him to our breakfast? You and he can talk about it then."

"Who do you mean with Arnor's steward? I never knew that they had the steward. Nor that he rode with the men to this city. All I thought was that warriors and captains were among the men who joined Aragorn."

Éowyn frowns at him. It confirms her words. She did not about the northern steward. Not that he finds it surprising. Gondor and Arnor have been estranged from each other for long. At least the same is the case for Rohan. But at the same time, he frowns. Did she not know that a lord rode among the men? And if so why? Has Lord Halbarad only been called captain in her presence?

He does not know. But if it is true then the way of speaking to officials is wholly different in Arnor. It is more informal than he is used to. As to her assumption that the steward rode with the men, that is logical. He cannot find a fault in it. No other way would it be possible for the steward to reach Minas Tirith considering the state of the city in the months before the siege. Nearly all roads to and from the north were being ambushed by orcs. It made travel over those roads nearly impossible and extremely dangerous. Sighing, he releases his confusion and looks Éowyn in the eyes. At the same time, he takes her hands between his.

"I mean Lord Halbarad, Éowyn. Did you not know that he is the steward of Arnor? Neither that he is a Lord?"

Faramir frowns again. So far his offer has only led to confusion between them. That confusion needs to be solved for both of them before they can spend their attention on the offer. Seeing Éowyn frown while shaking her head, he listens carefully for the answer he will now receive.

"No, I did not know that Lord Halbarad was the steward. I do know that he is a lord. Considering how the men always regarded him as their captain, I did not think to address him as a lord during our time together. Nor to see him as such later. That is why I did not make the connection."

Éowyn moves her head to the floor. This tells him that she is contemplating his words. He hopes that she considers his offer at this time and not something else. If she considers something else then he will have to make the offer again. Hopefully, at that time, he will receive an answer. Minutes later, Éowyn lifts her head again. She looks up into his eyes with determination.

"You could ask Lord Halbarad to join us, Faramir. I would appreciate it if we could talk. I would learn then how the women in the north will deal with the disappearance of their men. And if they might have some way of learning about their current location."

He nods pleased by Éowyn's decision. He receives a smile in return. Now that he knows what Éowyn wants to do with his offer, he will have to find someone who he can send to Lord Halbarad with his request. The request being an offer for Lord Halbarad to join them. Looking around, he tries to find a runner. A runner would be the easiest way to extend the offer.

Not seeing a runner, he turns to look for a servant. They can also get his request to Lord Halbarad. He knows that assigning a servant will be more circumvent. The servant will need to halt his current task. It is not a prospect he likes. But to get his request to Lord Halbarad it is needed and he accepts it. At this time, he sees Beregond walking around the garden. Smiling to himself, he knows that he has found a way to get his request to Lord Halbarad without adding to the workload of the servants.

Mentioning Beregond closer, he also wonders what Beregond is doing in the garden. Is there something that requires his immediate attention? Has something happened in the fields? Or is there news from the host? These are all likely possibilities. The last one, he dismisses quickly. News from the host would reach him in the form of a messenger. The other two, he cannot exclude as he needs more information to do so.

Noticing that Beregond is close to him, he nods in greeting. Beregond bows to him and Éowyn before looking him in the eyes. He smiles calmly in an attempt to move Beregond to speak up. He hopes to learn momentarily why Beregond was seeking him out. Or who he was seeking.

"My lord, it is good to see you. I was looking for you."

Faramir smiles satisfied. It is good to know that he was right. Beregond was seeking him out. Still, it does not tell him why Beregond was seeking him. For that, he needs more information. He needs to discover that information. He intends to do so by asking Beregond after the necessary pleasantries.

"It is good to see you too, Beregond. Might I ask why you were looking for me?"

"I came to ask you when you could meet with master Neston. It was the question I received from the master when I gave him your request. You did not say anything about when you could meet with him. Therefore I could give master Neston a satisfactory answer. Master Neston charged me with inquiring about it. He said that knowing when will guarantee that he has the time available to meet with you."

Beregond scratches his head and looks at the ground. He is uncomfortable by having to ask this. Faramir can easily imagine why. Master Neston will not have been pleased that he did not receive an answer that satisfies him. He mentally shakes himself. That he did not think about when before sending Beregond with his request to master Neston. It would have spared Beregond the trouble of having to seek him out now. And spared master Neston the frustration of not having the answers he needs as quickly as possible. He knows how much master Neston likes to know about meetings in advance. With his position, it is not surprising. Several things can happen that require his attention. Knowing when he has meetings will allow master Neston to anticipate if he will make the meeting on time.

Looking at Beregond, he knows that his forgetfulness has aided him. He now has someone to send to Lord Halbarad. Now, he considers when it would be a good time for him to meet with master Neston. As he intends to visit the fields this afternoon, the meeting will have to transpire this morning. Only that way, will he be able to visit the fields. As for this morning, the only plan he has for is breakfast with Éowyn. Maybe with Lord Halbarad joining them. Master Neston can, therefore, determine the actual time of the meeting so long as it is in the morning. That is what he needs to inform Beregond of.

"I would like to meet with master Neston this morning. When exactly will be up to him to decide. I have no plans for this morning other than breakfast with princess Éowyn. When master Neston has time available, he should seek me out."

"Certainly, my lord. I will inform master Neston about your decision. Do you need my aid with something else? I saw you looking around searchingly."

Faramir smiles amused at Beregond. He did not know that his searching was being noticed by Beregond. It is a welcome surprise for he now does not need to mention his further need. Beregond already mentioned it due to having noticed his searching. It pleases him for it takes the effort out of his arms. An effort that Beregond made without adding too much to his own.

A tightening of the grip on his arm has him looking at Éowyn. She looks confused and worried at him. If he reads the tightening of her brows and the tilt of her head correctly. She must know that he has to send a servant to invite Lord Halbarad to their breakfast, right? If she does then what is she confused about? Is she confused because she does not know if Beregond can recognize Lord Halbarad? Or about something else? He cannot tell based on her expression. As he has more to do, he lets it go.

He looks Éowyn in the eye while placing his hand over hers. He gives a slight squeeze alongside a reassuring smile. All with the hope to calm her worry down. Or at least a bit. Receiving a weak smile in return, he knows that he has succeeded in reassuring Éowyn a bit. He hopes it will be enough. He still needs to answer Beregond's question which he now does.

"Yes, Beregond, there is something you can aid me with. You saw that correctly."

Faramir stops to consider how best to pose his request. He has not yet determined how to pose it. He needs to do it in such a way that Beregond does not leave with an incomplete request. At the same time, his request needs to be easily understandable for Lord Halbarad. There should not be anything in it which might confuse Lord Halbarad. He would not want to repeat what happened when Beregond informed master Neston. Beregond must have noticed his silence if his words are anything to go by.

"Thank you, my lord. I am glad to know that my assumption of what I saw is right. What do you require of me, my lord?"

Well, now he has to answer quickly. Beregond has already tilted his head. Not answering right now, will only create more problems than are necessary. Faramir decides to keep his request as simple as possible. It will prevent potential confusion from occurring. Any further details are not necessary for Lord Halbarad to be informed off yet. That can be done later. Such as when Lord Halbarad joins them for breakfast. Or in case Lord Halbarad does not join them when he seeks him out later. Even though, he would have liked to inform Lord Halbarad about a few matters. Looking Beregond in the eye, he gives Beregond the answer he seeks.

"I would like for you to extend an offer to Lord Halbarad. We would like for him to break his fast with us this morning. If Lord Halbarad agrees to join us, I would appreciate it were you to bring his breakfast to our table."

Beregond bows to him while speaking. Faramir can see the smile on Beregond's face. Whether it is because Beregond is pleased, surprised or amused, he does not know. He could see Beregond's face too short for that.

"I will extend the offer, my lord. As I saw Lord Halbarad when I entered the garden, I will give him the offer first. Afterward, I will seek out master Neston and inform him about what you told me. If Lord Halbarad does choose to join you then I will bring his breakfast at the same time as yours."

"Of course, Beregond. Thank you for your anticipation. It would indeed be best were you to seek the person out who you will come by first. As usual, I am sure that you will fulfill both tasks perfectly."

Beregond bows again to him. It clearly shows that Beregond would like to leave. But Beregond is reluctant in doing so without permission. It is good to see as most servants often leave so quickly that further instructions cannot be given without having to call said servant back. But right now, Faramir expected Beregond to leave on his violation. Since Beregond did not, he needs to give permission. Permission, he sees not a problem with giving. There is nothing he needs Beregond to stay for. That is why he decides to give their permission by nodding. Upon seeing the nod, Beregond turns around and walks back into the garden the way he came. Seeing Beregond leave, Faramir turns his attention back to Éowyn with a smile.

"Let us enjoy the garden for another while. I do not believe that our breakfast will arrive within the next twenty minutes."

"Considering the work you gave Beregond to do, I fully agree with you on that. But why did you send him with the request? Could you not have sent someone else?"

Faramir guides them again through the garden when Éowyn begins to speak. He does see how Éowyn smiles initially. She is understanding of their belated breakfast. He believes that she does not mind it based on her words. But later on, she frowns. Considering her questions, she does not understand why he gave Beregond the additional task. He knows that he has to explain his reasoning. It will be an explanation he does not expect difficult with. The only thing he needs to do is explaining what his considerations were. Those that formed his decision, that is.

"I thought it was the easiest way to extend our request to Lord Halbarad. Beregond was already here and I did not see any other servants passing by while Beregond and I talked. If I did not give Beregond the additional task, I would yet have to seek someone out to extend our offer. Besides, Éowyn, Beregond can inform Lord Halbarad whenever he sees him."

He sees a smile spreading on Éowyn's face. By the side look, she gives him, he gets the impression that she knows what he means to say. He gets it confirmed only moments later.

"Which means he will do it first. He did say that he knows where Lord Halbarad will be. Or at least that is the impression I got. He did say he saw Lord Halbarad before. I believe that he expects Lord Halbarad to be there still. I do not know if he knows where to find the warden. As such, his decision to inform Lord Halbarad first is convenient for him. It will give him more time to find the warden and still bring our breakfast at a reasonable time."

"Yes, it is convenient for him. He has the time he needs and we still break our fast at a reasonable time."

They smile at each other. They know how much struggle it will be for them to eat at their normal time. Faramir doubts that they can eat at their normal time. He expects they have to wait for a while later to eat. Especially, if Lord Halbarad's breakfast also needs to be brought.

He pulls slightly with his arm dragging Éowyn with him as he walks on. He hears how Éowyn stumbles slightly. It makes him feel guilty. The guilt disappears with how quickly she recovers her footing. They walk in silence afterward. As they walk, they each enjoy the silence and scenery they walk past. Faramir feels the peacefulness of the garden flow into him. Nervousness and stress he did not know he possessed disappeared. The peace he feels is unlike any he ever experienced. He does not know where it comes from.

After some time, he begins to see some familiar markings in the garden. If he is right then they are close by their breakfast table. Following the marking with his eyes, his suspicion is confirmed. He recognized the markings correctly.

Moving his head to his side, he looks at Éowun. Éowyn looks at the plants beside her. Her stance seems normal to him. As if she is calm but he cannot be certain. Her face is turned away from him. It does not allow him to see her expression. At the same time, he gets the impression she did not notice the signs he did. Why else would she not have commented on their current location?

He decides to bring it to Éowyn's attention. To do so, he places his hand over hers and squeezing slightly. The squeeze has the desired effect. Éowyn turns her head and looks at him with a frown. Smiling calmly, he explains why he drew her attention.

"I believe we have almost reached our table."

He points his head into the direction of the table. Éowyn follows his direction with her eyes. He can imagine what she will see there as he has seen it before. An empty table with a few empty chairs. No breakfast or anything else on the table. No one walking around the table. All in all, the appearance of an abandoned place.

"Yes, we have indeed. Only, we are too early. Our breakfast will not be ready for at least another ten minutes, I believe. Else, we would have seen someone at our table. As there is no one, we have to wait. But what shall we do while we wait?"

Faramir smiles uncertainty at Éowyn's frown. He does not know what to do while they have to wait. So far, he has no idea what to do. Looking around, Faramir hopes to find something to do. He hopes that the garden will give him ideas. But having looked everywhere in the garden where he can look, he finds nothing. Except for Lord Halbarad who stands on the wall. Seeing Lord Halbarad gives him a bit of hope. Maybe, if Éowyn agrees, they can join Lord Halbarad. It might allow him to bring his intended visit to the field up for discussion. As well as for them having to do something.

Looking at Lord Halbarad, he sees only the lord's back. Where Lord Halbarad stands offers just the right angle to allow him to overlook the entire fields of Pelennor. Faramir wonders what he sees. For the past few days, he has not looked over the field. As such, he does not know the current state of the fields. He only knows how it was when he last looked. Still, he imagines that the fields will look more cleaned up as before. But how much he cannot ascertain except for actually looking st the fields.

With this in mind, he turns his attention back at their breakfast table. Maybe, he can grasp the time they have to wait. He looks just in time to see Beregond arriving with one heavy basket in hand. The basket is too heavy for anyone to carry another one. At the same time, he notices that no one seems to be following Beregond. This means Beregond will need more time to prepare their breakfast than he would normally need.

Faramir looks at Éowyn. She smiles. It tells him she knows the same thing he does. They need to give Beregond the time he needs. And by joining Lord Halbarad on the wall they will do just that. Or, at least, he hopes. The only thing left to do now is informing Éowyn.

"Shall we join Lord Halbarad on the wall?"

Éowyn looks around with a frown. She does not respond to his question. Has she not noticed Lord Halbarad yet? It would seem like she did not.

Especially, since she looks around the garden for some time. He gets the impression she is looking for someone. At her smile, he follows her direction of sight. He looks at the wall and Lord Halbarad again. He smiles calmly to himself. Now, she knows why he made the suggestion. Turning his head, they share a smile and look back at the wall.

"That would be appropriated, Faramir. Beregond needs time to prepare our breakfast. And we can talk to Lord Halbarad in the meantime. Maybe even learn if he accepted our offer."

Faramir nods and smiles. It will be good to know now if their offer is accepted. And not when they are about to break their fast. It will tell them what to expect. He walks on and brings them up on the wall into the direction where Lord Halbarad stands. Their approach seems to go unnoticed as there is no reaction in Lord Halbarad's stance. He keeps standing with his hands on the wall, slightly bend forward and his face directed on the field. Faramir frowns. What has drawn Lord Halbarad's attention so much that he no longer pays attention to his environment? Is it something on the field? Or is something else on his mind? He does not know. This unknownness had him speaking up once they stand next to Lord Halbarad.

"Good morning, Lord Halbarad. Did you have a good night's rest?"

He does not ask what is on his mind yet. First, he needs to get through the pleasantries. It is only polite to do so before starting to ask questions. Lord Halbarad turns his head to face them. He smiles and nods while looking them in the face. Faramir can see no surprise in

Lord Halbarad's posture or face. So, he did notice their approach. He simply did not react to it. A useful skill as it allows one to learn more without being noticed. It is the only explanation for the lord's reaction.

"Good morning, Lord Faramir, princess Éowyn. I did rest well. I hope you did too?"

"I did, Lord Halbarad."

Éowyn nods while answering. Her actions strengthen her words. Éowyn gives me a quick side glance. It is as if she wants to prompt him to also answer the question. It is true he should answer and has not yet done so. He smiles while considering how to incorporate bringing the matter he wants to discuss up in his answer. He can simply ask about it. Or he can describe what he saw. Faramir quickly decides that introducing it by mentioning what he saw is the best option. Looking Lord Halbarad in the eyes, he answers.

"I also rested well, Lord Halbarad. I am glad to hear you did too. But, there is a matter which occupies my mind. I would like to discuss it with you. If you are willing of course?"

"I do not mind discussing a matter with you, Lord Faramir. It always helps when you talk about it. What is the matter you would like to discuss?"

Lord Halbarad tilts his head and frowns. Faramir feels relieved that Lord Halbarad finds no problem with discussing it. In hindsight, he should have expected it. Lord Halbarad did mention that he could come to him with problems. Still, it will not hurt to ask if it is possible. And right now, he can follow his plan to introduce the topic.

"While walking through the garden with Éowyn, I saw you looking attentively at the fields. I have been wondering what has drawn your attention? Is there something wrong on the fields? I have not heard about it but it does not eliminate the possibility of it existing. Still, did you see something wrong on the fields?"

Lord Halbarad laughs silently. He is amused. But about what? What is there to laugh about? If there is something wrong then it is not a laughing matter. Or is there not something wrong? If so then what has drawn Lord Halbarad's attention. Maybe something he finds strange? But what it could be, Faramir cannot imagine. If it is not something strange then he has no idea what drew Lord Halbarad's attention. Once the laughter dies down, he pulls himself from his thoughts. He looks at Lord Halbarad anticipating the answer he knows he will receive.

"I was looking at the cleanup occurring on the field, Lord Faramir. I did not see anything wrong on the fields. What I did see was how much progress has been made since yesterday. It is a pleasing sight for sure. It is good to see that everything is slowly returning to normal. Or as normal as is possible is our current situation.

"But the progress is not that which drew my attention. What did were the men who are conducting the cleanup. I could see that they are not from Gondor. In previous days, I could not see much of the workers. At least not enough to determine that which I did today. It has me wondering who you have doing the cleanup?"

"Did I not tell you that before?"

Faramir stops talking and frowns for he is certain he remembers telling someone about who will conduct the cleanup. Was it Lord Halbarad who he told? Or was it someone else? He cannot be certain who he told. He does not remember the face nor time clearly. As much as he tries, he cannot remember who it was. But he knows if he did indeed tell Lord Halbarad then he will have to remind Lord Halbarad about it. Lord Halbarad might have forgotten it or wants confirmation his memory is right. Something which he has experienced often enough. But before, he can say more, Lord Halbarad speaks up.

"I cannot remember hearing about who you have conducting the cleanup, Lord Faramir. We did not talk about the fields earlier. In our previous conversations, no mention was made of it. If I remember correctly. We talked at that time about your worries."

"Ah, you are right. We did talk about my worries. I must remember incorrectly that we talked about the fields. No matter what, I will answer your question. As you must know the cleanup is a lot of work. I do not know if you know that we took prisoners. It is them who I have doing the cleanup. Naturally, guards oversee them at all times. They cannot be left unsupervised on the fields."

Faramir sees the surprise on Lord Halbarad's face at some of his words. Other words draw an understanding look of Lord Halbarad's face. He is grateful that he is allowed to say what he has to say. Not that he would expect anything else. It is only polite to let someone speak out. He looks at Lord Halbarad awaiting his response which he receives not long afterward.

"I did not know that there are prisoners. You are right that they cannot be left on their own when working on the fields. Someone has to keep an eye on them. And having them doing the cleanup is a good way of getting everything done. There is then no need to pull men from positions where they are needed. You can keep everyone except the prisoner guards ready to defend the city if need be. Also, the prisoners can begin making up for the damage they have caused this way."

Faramir smiles. What Lord Halbarad said makes sense. It is a way for the prisoners to make up for what they have done to Gondor. Now he only needs to invite Éowyn and Lord Halbarad on his visit to the fields later today. He hopes they will agree to go with him. Nodding, both to himself and Lord Halbarad, he decides to offer his invitation now.

"It surely is a good way for them to begin making up for what they have done. I admit that I have not thought about it that way. I intend to visit the fields later today to see the progress up close. It will most likely be after our breakfast or in the afternoon. Would you and Éowyn be willing to join me on my visit? I do need permission from Master Neston to be able to visit."

He scratches his head at these last words. It is why he asked Beregond to set up a meeting with Master Neston. He feels confident he will receive the needed permission for himself and Éowyn. For Lord Halbarad he is not so sure since he does not know how well the lord is recovering. Besides, he expects conditions to be placed on the permission. What they are he does not know.

"I would certainly like to see the fields up close for myself."

Faramir nods to Lord Halbarad having been pulled from his thoughts by the lord's voice. He knows he will be looking forward to hearing what the Lord finds about the way he is having everything done. It will be good to potentially receive a different view of how he does things. It always serves to be enlightening. Looking at Éowyn, he awaits her response.

"Me too, Faramir. I would like to accompany you."

Éowyn smiles brightly at him when she answers. He is as happy as she seems to be. Happy she accepted his offer. They will have more time to spend together. And also a chaperone for their visit. It would be unseemly for a man and woman to make a trip out of the city on their own. In case the man and woman are not engaged or married. Otherwise, it would not be any problem. He smiles back at Éowyn before responding with words to their acceptance.

"Then I will also ask Master Neston for permission for you both to join me on my visit."

He receives a nod from both people. Afterward, he turns to look over the field to pass the time. He has only barely begun to look at the field when there is a subtle pull on his arm. Turning to the side, he sees Eowyn mentioning behind her. There he sees Beregond standing.

"Yes, Beregond?"

"My lord, I came to inform you that breakfast is ready."


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of cutlery moving across plates is all that can be heard. Éowyn holds back a sigh. She looked forward to breaking her fast with Faramir and Lord Halbarad. But so far it has been disappointing. Their conversations have not been long. In fact, the most which was said were a few sentences when answering. Though mostly the answers what were given were one-word answers. It is not what she expected when agreeing to this breakfast.

Frowning, she begins to wonder how to break the awkward feeling. Ever since their failed conversations, this feeling has fallen over them.

She wants this feeling to disappear. Hence why she considers the options she has. Which are but few, she has to admit. One option might be talking about their families. But then she does not know if it might be a painful topic to talk about.

Another option might be talking about their homes. But in this case, she does not know how long Lord Halbarad has been away from him. Faramir is currently at home. She has been away from home but a short while. As such, Faramir and she can easily talk about their homes. It is Lord Halbarad who she does not know if he can.

Taking a bite from her breakfast, she hides the sigh that wants to escape her. She knows that both options are good ones. Now, she needs to figure out which option she will use. Which option has the most chance of succeeding? After some deliberation, she decides to go with the first option. It has the risk of bringing up painful topics but is the one most likely to succeed in breaking the awkward feeling. As if knowing her decision, Lord Halbarad speaks up before she can.

"Princess Éowyn, I would like to express my condolences for your uncle's death. I am sure that he will be missed. Aragorn always spoke highly of him. Your brother, I assume, will be with the host. At least, I have not heard anything about him being in the city at this time. But might I ask where the remainder of your family is?"

Éowyn smiles sadly at the mention of her uncle. It is still a painful topic for her to think about. Let alone talk about it. It will most likely stay like that for a long time. Seeing someone die in front of you has that effect.

Still, she knows with time it will become easier. She just needs to give it to herself.

When Lord Aragorn's view of her uncle is mentioned, she has to smile. This knowledge eases her pain a bit. As for her brother, their separation is not painful. He has been away before. And he has been in dangerous situations before. Only this time, she knows how much danger he is in. She will not learn about it on his return. It causes her to worry every time she thinks about it. Which she does not do often. Looking at Lord Halbarad she decides it is time to respond.

"Thank you for your condolences. I appreciate them. You have heard right that my brother is with the host. As for the remainder of my family? Well, they are ..."

Éowyn falls silent at this point. She looks at her plate considering how to best to answer Lord Halbarad's last question. There are some parts concerning her family which she refuses to mention now. She does not know what kind of reaction she will receive if she does. And with how the feeling was before she does not want to take any risks of it reappearing. She wants to go for a more relaxed feeling. An objective she refuses to endanger.

And at the same time, she does not want to lie to either of them. It brings her to a dilemma. A dilemma, she has no idea how to solve. How can she refrain from mentioning certain parts of her family while at the same time telling the truth? She barely refrains from scratching her head. It would only bring attention to her troubles. She does not want it for Faramir and Lord Halbarad are looking at her confused and a bit worried. The worry is more pronounced in Faramir than in Lord Halbarad.

Smiling at them, she sees their shoulders loosening some of their tension. It allows her to go back to thinking about what she can do. It is not as if she can omit things, right? Omitting would still result in a lie. This thought sparks in her head. If she voices her words carefully she can omit certain details while still speaking the truth. Yes, this is how she will answer.

"My family is still in Rohan. You both must know that I do not have a lot of family members still living. Most of my family has died. My parents died when Éomer and I were young. And my husband died a few years ago. My husband's family, though, is still alive. But due to the distance between our homes, we do not see each other often. They are with my brother the only family I have remaining."

As she talks, Éowyn pays close attention to Faramir's reaction. She wants to know what his thoughts are about her words. She believes she saw the disappointment in his eyes on the mention of her husband. Followed moments later, by a subtle pleasing look combined with sadness. It is a strange combination.

Éowyn does not know what Faramir's disappointment is about. Nor his satisfaction. It does not make much sense to her. It is not as if he is interested in courting her, is he? Thinking about it only serves to irritate her. As such, she turns her attention to the sadness she saw in Faramir's eyes. It was well hidden as she could barely see it. This sadness, she has an idea about where it came from. It is the sadness that she lost her husband. It is the only thing that would make sense to her. What else could he be sad about?

She is happy with the decision she made even though Faramir's reaction confused her greatly. At least now, no one can accuse her of lying. Only of omitting details. Which is a far less severe issue. Even if Faramir considers the details to be important. If he actually will, she does not know. It might be something to ask about at a later point in time. Éowyn places this in the back of her mind for later. Then she will ask Faramir about some aspects which she omitted. It will allow her to learn what Faramir's thoughts are. And how Gondor, in general, looks at those things. Based on that she will know if revealing what she omitted will create problems for her budding feelings.

Those budding feelings, she has noticed before. But so far, she has kept them hidden. She does not want to reveal them just yet. If only to ensure there will be no problems for either of them when they become known. Especially, since she still has some feelings for Lord Aragorn. But what her current feelings are exactly, she has not yet been able to figure out. But now it might be time to learn more about Faramir's family and leave her thoughts for what they are. She hopes to learn some things which she did not hear about in her uncle's court.

"Would you be willing to tell us about your family, Faramir?"

Faramir frowns at her. What has him confused? She looks him straight in his eyes. Moments later, Faramir voices his confusion.

"I do not know how much you already know about my family. As such, I am unsure of what I could tell you that you do not already know."

So that is what confuses Faramir. Well, it will be easily solved. She shares a look with Lord Halbarad and receives an understanding smile. Now, she is certain they share the same thought. They only need to see them executed. She decides to take the initiative by speaking up first.

"Oh, I only know the things which have circled in uncle's court. It was mostly about matters of war or accomplishments. Nothing that tells me about your family."

She lifts her shoulders to strengthen her words. What she said is entirely true. She only ever heard about matters of war or accomplishments. Now, she wants to learn about the things that are not talked about in court. Such as what Faramir's family is like. And how the relationships were. It are not important matters when you are fighting a war. She has learned, in the past, that the court only focuses on the important matters. Or what they deem to be important actually.

"I do not know much about your family. Aragorn did not often talk about it. And then when he did he could only tell me what he knew from the time before you were born, Faramir. He left before then and has never been in Gondor since. Until recently, that is."

Faramir smiles at them a bit relieved. At least now, he knows what they know. Or that is what Éowyn believes his smile to be about. Additionally, she now also knows about Lord Halbarad's knowledge about Faramir's family. It is an added benefit. Faramir will most likely for that reason share more information than he would do when they would be alone.

"Alright, I will tell you about my family. My brother and I have always been close since we were children. It did not diminish when we were on different assignments. I had a bit of a stressful relationship with my father. He did care much for me. When I was younger I did not understand why. But as I became older it became clear that he did not know how to handle me. We were simply too alike. That is what I have been told by multiple people. Additionally, I have always been more inclined towards lore and we needed warriors. My father did all he could to draw me into governing when I was around. It was not often as I was more needed among our men.

"In the last months, since Boromir's departure, he became highly agitated. I do not know where it came from but it made our relationship even more stressful. As for my mother, I do not remember her well. She died when I was five years old. After my mother died, Lady Eithoril took over my mother's role. It was not a large change for me at the time as she already looked after me from the time my mother became ill. As you now know, I have no immediate family alive. But I do have aunts, uncles, and cousins. Both on my mother's side and my father's. But like you, Éowyn, I do not have much contact with them due to the distances between our homes. Still, I have strong bonds with some of them. We always correspond by letters."

It is at then that Faramir looks questionable at Lord Halbarad. Éowyn smiles amused. She knows what will come soon. Soon, it will be Lord Halbarad's time to talk about his family.

"What can you tell us about your family, Lord Halbarad?"

"Oh, I have a large family. Unlike you, I have not had many losses of family members. Only my father who died years ago at a time when Aragorn was away. My mother is still alive and looks after our village together with my wife. My wife, Annel, arrived before my father's death and was a great consultation to me at that time. Together with her, I have three children. Two boys and one girl. Only my eldest son, Hallon, has came with me to Gondor's aid. My other children are with their mother. My youngest son too young to join the rangers. My daughter stays at home as we do not allow the woman to go on patrols with the rangers. Except for a very few rare occasions. They need to look after the villages as our men are often away. In case a village is attacked then they will need to defend the village. Additionally. I have a brother and sister who have their own families and multiple cousins."

"So you have a large family then, Lord Halbarad."

"I do."

Éowyn looks with longing at Lord Halbarad. She is envious of his large family. She would have like to have so many living family members. The pleased look she can see on Lord Halbarad's face makes it clear he loves his family deeply. He must be so very happy with them. Suddenly a scraping throat has everyone turning their heads. They see master Neston standing on the edge of the clearing. Éowyn suspects what will come now. Master Neston and Faramir will be talking about his plans for visiting the fields. She smiles slightly and listens to what master Neston will say.

"My lord, you wanted to talk to me?"

"I do. If you could excuse us, Éowyn, Lord Halbarad."

Éowyn nods and watches Faramir walking away from them. Lord Halbarad has also excused Faramir. Else, Faramir would not have left yet. She turns to the lord and they turn to calmly eating their breakfast.

* * *

Faramir and master Neston have been walking for a while now. They have put a distance between themselves and Éowyn and Lord Halbarad. His desire to talk a bit in private was clearly understood without the need to voice it. Faramir has been looking at the plants to still the time when master Neston asks him a question.

"My lord, why have you asked to meet with me. Is there some kind of problem you would like to discuss?"

"There is no problem, Master Neston. I have only a request to make. I would like to visit the prisoners on the fields of Pelennor with princess Éowyn and Lord Halbarad."

"And you want me to give you permission to do so, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right."

Faramir sees the frown on master Neston's face deepening as he answers. Master Neston turns his head to the side. Faramir worries what this will mean. He has the impression master Neston is displeased with his request. Which should not be surprising to him. Master Neston never likes it when his patients leave the houses before they are released. Even if the patient leaves for a short time. He just hopes to receive approval from master Neston. Hearing a sigh, he looks at master Neston. Master Neston shakes his head before looking at him.

"You should know, my lord, that I do not like your plan to visit the fields. But I cannot find a reason to forbid you from going. Nor for Éowyn and Lord Halbarad to join you on your visit. There is one thing though which I would like to ask of you."

Faramir frowns intrigued. What request does master Neston have for him? Master Neston looks him in the eye. He had hopes that master Nestor would have voiced his request on his own. He tilts his head to the side in confusion. Why does master Neston not voice it? Shaking his head, he decides to prompt master Neston to voice his request.

"And that is?"

"I would prefer it were you to take sufficient guards with you when you go to the fields. Sufficient to keep you, princess Éowyn and Lord Halbarad safe in the presence of the prisoners."

"Of course, that is easily done. You must know, master Neston, that I was already planning to take guards with me. I know that it would be unseemly for me to visit the prisoners without having guards accompanying me."

Faramir smiles reassuringly at master Neston. All in an attempt to calm master Neston's worries down. Seeing the frown disappearing, he knows he succeeded in relieving some of master Neston's worry. If not all his worry. Master Neston nods to him before responding.

"That is good to hear, my lord. But pray tell me, why do you want to visit the fields of Pelennor anyway?"

Master Neston starts to frown again. Master Neston is confused as to why he wants to visit the fields. Most likely, master Neston is also confused about why he would want to take Éowyn and Lord Halbarad with him. Faramir has to smile at this thought. He knows many more will feel similar about all this. But right now, he needs to answer master Neston who is looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to visit the fields to see the progress that has been made with my own eyes. As well as to talk to some of the prisoners. If it is possible, that is."

Faramir shrugs. Being able to talk to prisoners is subject to the approval of the guards. He knows that he can force them if he wants. It is just something that he has never been comfortable doing. Only when he had no other choice would he do so. But when he will visit the fields there will be no such need. As such, he will accept the decision of the guards.

"Of course, my lord. Do you require my presence for anything else?"

"No Master Neston, I do not. You can return to your duties."

"Gladly, my lord. I have more than enough work to do. In the future, I would prefer to be informed at an earlier time when you require to talk to me. And not on such short notice, my lord, as you did today."

"I will remember it, master Neston. I hope you have a good day."

"You too, my lord."

Master Neston bows to him and leaves. Faramir knows he will keep master Neston's order in mind. It is an order because he knows there will be consequences if he fails to abide by it. He refuses to risk learning what those consequences will be. He also knows how much work there is in the houses. Every current patient needs to be cared for. As well as any new patients who come in today.

Right now, he needs to return to his breakfast. As such, Faramir turns around and begins to walk back to where he left his breakfast behind. He is relieved master Neston gave him the permission he needed. He smiles. He is happy his plan for the afternoon succeeds. Now, he can soon go observe what has been done on the fields up close together with Éowyn and Lord Halbarad. Had he not received the permission then he would have had to figure out what to do with his day.

Faramir knows full well what he has to do now. He needs to inform both that they can proceed with their planned visit. From what he noticed before he knows they will be equally as happy as he is with the permission. They did seem a bit worried about potentially not receiving the permission they need.

Coming up on the breakfast table, he is met with silence. Frowning, Faramir wonders where the silence comes from. Have they left already? No, it cannot be. They will not have left until he returns to finish his breakfast. Besides, they know he needs to inform them about master Neston's decision. Well having that sorted out, could they possibly not be conducting any conversation? It is a possibility. They were not a lot of conversations occurring when he was with them. Only when they talked about their families did they have a conversation. As such, it would not surprise him were they simply to have continued as before. Which would be eating breakfast in silence.

Walking closer to the table, Faramir can see that his instinct is right. Éowyn and Lord Halbarad are eating in silence. He walks to the table and sits down. The moving of his chair has two sets of eyes focusing on him. Éowyn looks at him with hopeful eyes. Lord Halbarad has tilted his head and lifted his eyebrow. All without breaking eye contact. Lord Halbarad is interested in what master Neston decided on his request. Suddenly Éowyn smiles before speaking up almost immediately after he sat down.

"Faramir, you have returned. What is master Neston's verdict?"

Faramir smiles amused. Éowyn is certainly eager to know what was decided by master Neston. Else, she would have allowed him time to sit without being bombarded by her question. He shares a look with Lord Halbarad. Lord Halbarad looks at him in amusement. At the same time, Lord Halbarad wears a frown. Lord Halbarad must be interested in what he will say. And, in extension, master Neston's decision. But the difference between them is Lord Halbarad's more reserved way of showing his interest. Lord Halbarad allows him to speak once he deems the time right. Which he deems to be now.

"Well, you must know that master Neston was not pleased with my request. In the end, he did give his permission for us to visit the fields."

He decided to mess with Éowyn a bit in retaliation for her quick asking. He keeps a close eye on both. Éowyn initially bows her head as if accepting not being able to go. But when he tells master Neston's decision, she lifts her head and smiles. Lord Halbarad smiles through it all. Lord Halbarad must have sensed his hidden intent. Lord Halbarad allows him some time in quiet before speaking up.

"I sense there is a but coming to the permission."

Faramir smiles amused. Lord Halbarad caught on to what he did not say. Éowyn, meanwhile, frowns. Either because she has the same thought as Lord Halbarad or because she has not thought about it yet. It can be either way. If he wants to know then he will have to ask. Considering this momentarily, he decided it is not too important. The most important matter right now is answering Lord Halbarad.

"There is a but, Lord Halbarad. Master Neston only allows us to go if we take sufficient guards with us."

"That is understandable."

Lord Halbarad nods while answering. Faramir is glad to have finished this matter. He takes a bite from his breakfast and decides to finish it before starting another conversation. It will allow everyone to consider what they need to discuss. Looking at Éowyn and Lord Halbarad, he sees them following his example.

As he eats, he notices that the warm parts have cooled down. It does not make it much enjoyable to eat but he pushes himself through. It is not as bad as what he ate during his time in the field. At the same time, he considers what they still need to do. They need to decide where they will convene before going to the fields. There are a few places available. One is the broken great gate on the first level. Another is the entrance of the houses.

"Where and when will we meet up to visit the fields, Faramir."

Faramir smiles amused. Éowyn could not wait. Well, honestly he has finished his breakfast. He has nothing to complain about. But it does allow him time to consider which place would be the best. The great gate is what they need to cross anyway. Meetings there would not be strange. But then the entrance of the houses also needs to be crossed by them. It has an additional benefit which has him choosing this place.

"I suggest we wait for each other at the entrance of the houses thirty minutes after midday. We will have ample of time to visit the fields."

The knowing look he received from Lord Halbarad and Éowyn tells him they know what he tries to arrange with this. What the additional benefit is. By meeting up in front of the house, master Neston will be reassured they take sufficient guards with them. They smile at each other before talking for another thirty minutes about what each wants to see during their visit.


	19. Chapter 19

Having met up at the entrance of the houses, Faramir, Éowyn and Lord Halbarad are waiting for their escort to arrive. They are all looking at each other in confusion. Halbarad is certain the guards would know to be here now. So where are they?

"Lord Faramir, do you know where the guards are? I assume they should be here by now."

"Your right, they should be. I do not know where they are. If they do not show up soon then I will send someone looking for them."

After another five minutes without sight of the guards, Lord Faramir leaves them for a moment. When he returns, he is accompanied by a runner who leaves immediately. Halbarad knows which assignment the runner has. the runner is to find the missing guards. He is pleased with this. Hopefully soon, they will learn where the guards are and what is taking them so long. In the meantime, they talk about what they might expect to see on their visit. Or in his case, what he hopes to see.

Ten minutes after the runner left, the sound of boots hurrying over stone can be heard. Halbarad looks up and notices the others doing the same. He hopes it is the sign their escort will soon arrive. Especially as from the sound of the boots he knows not one person is coming their way. It sounds as if the group is hurrying toward them. He smiles amused. The guards must know they are late and not want to let them wait any longer than is necessary.

But there is one thing which confuses him. It is the sound of what accompanies the guards. The sound of horses moving across a stone walkway. Why would they bring horses with them? Will they go down by horse? If so why was he not told about it? Could it be Lord Faramir forgot to tell him? Turning his head into Lord Faramir's direction, Halbarad noticed the lack of surprise or any other emotion on Lord Faramir's face. It has him convinced they will be riding out of the city. Lord Faramir must have forgotten to tell them. Or has he missed something?

The sounds steadily have grown louder. From the sound of it, Halbarad can tell when he will see the guards. His prediction is right when he sees a group of ten guards leading horses can be seen turning a corner moments later. Three guards, he sees leading two horses at the same time. Halbarad turns to Lord Faramir to see how the lord will react. Lord Faramir smiles pleased. The extra horses are for them to ride. Just like he thought they would be. The guard who wears the most elaborate armor steps forward and bows to Lord Faramir.

"My lord, I apologize for being late. Some horses took longer to ready than expected. They seemed quite restless to the stable hands and stable master. I have made arrangements to ensure you and your companions will not be riding those horses. My fellow guards volunteered to ride them."

"Oh, but that is not necessary. I am sure I can manage to handle such a horse. I riding since I was small."

Halbarad has to smile amused. Éowyn's words certainly fit with what he knows about the Rohirrim. They learn to ride at a young age. As such, he is confident she can handle a restless horse. The guards, in the meantime, all frown. Some look a bit relieved and anxious. Those guards were the volunteers the leader mentioned. Of that he is certain. Well, volunteers? He suspects they were ordered to ride the restless horses. Without a thought to their wishes. It is the only way their expression can be explained.

Looking to Lord Faramir, he sees the lord smiling calmly. It tells him it is not a surprising occurrence. Else Lord Faramir would have reacted differently. But how it is not surprising he does not know. He knows the guards not well enough to tell. Not that he knows them at all. He has not been out of the houses much. He only had a meeting with Lord Húrin which occurred outside the houses. Since then, he has not left the houses until right now.

"Thank you for your concern, Captain. We appreciate it. As Princess Éowyn said, you did not have to make such an arrangement for her. She can handle a restless horse easily enough as all Rohirrim can."

Lord Faramir turns to him with a frown. Halbarad nods. He expects to know which question Lord Faramir wanted to ask him. He is confident he can handle such a horse. Else, he would have shaken his head and not nodded. He received a smile as an answer. Now, he only needs to wait. Then he will hear what Lord Faramir will further tell the captain.

"The same counts for Lord Halbarad and myself. We can also handle a restless horse. There was no need to make the arrangements. Nevertheless, we appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Well, he was right in what Lord Faramir wanted to ask him. And his answer was correctly received. Halbarad sees the captain nodding before mentioning with his hand. Clearly, this conversation is over and no changes will be made. No matter, he does not mind. He sees three horses being brought forward. It is clear what this means. These horses are meant for them to ride.

Looking at the horse which is lead towards him, he recognized him immediately. It is his horse. He smiles at the guard who still holds the reins before taking them himself. Halbarad pats his horse and mounts him carefully. As he mounts, he pays close attention to how his wound feels. As he places a foot in the strap and pulls himself up, he feels some pressure from his wound. The pressure turns to stretch as he swings his other leg over his horse's back. From the feeling he got from his wound, he knows he did not pull anything to strenuously for which he is thankful. He is also grateful to know he did not stretch anything too strenuously.

Looking to his side, he sees Lord Faramir and Princess Éowyn have done the same thing. They have also mounted the horse which was lead towards them. He smiles towards them. Then he turns his attention to the guards. He wants to know if they have also mounted. Then he will know if they can leave. He is met with a pleasant surprise when he sees nearly all the guards have mounted their horse.

Once the last guard has mounted, they set out for the first level and the great gate. It is their only way out of the city. The ride down is a quiet one. Halbarad uses the time to observe the city. The city looks fine to him the first few levels they ride through. These levels see little to no damage. But the further down they come, the bigger the damage becomes. The damage he can see from where they are riding. He is certain he has not seen the full measure of the damage done to those levels. The damage he sees is a saddening sight. But what eases his mind a bit is the cleanup which occurs. He looks around to see who does the cleanup. He smiles at the sight of the guards he sees clearing the rubble away with the help of the few peasants present. The few children he can be seen are either running around or helping out.

Reaching the gate, Halbarad is surprised to see its destruction. But then he berates himself. It should not be of any surprise to him. Some of the damage caused in the first level is only possible by actual fighting orcs. Not by fighting from the wall with war machines. The forces of Mordor must have broken through the gate. An event many of the men inside the city would have been horrified about. He would have been had orcs broken through the gates of one of their villages.

Looking back to where the gate was, he tries to see what kind of replacement was made. He sees a wooden gate. The construction of it is not strong. Based on this, he knows the replacement is but temporary. Once the war is over a new gate will be ordered. Aragorn will do so. Just as he suspects Lord Faramir will also do from the way he knows him. He looks to see who is at the gate. It is then he sees the guards clearing a path for them. They do so by opening the wooden gate and removing some blocks from the ground.

It takes the guards some time to clear a path. As they have to wait a while longer than he expected he directs his attention elsewhere. He can hear the stamping of the horses. They are restless from having to wait. Their escort moves seem to indicate the same. If the way they are moving in their saddles is anything to go by. Princess Éowyn and Lord Faramir are silently talking to each other when he glances at them. Well, talking silently? They are more whispering with each other. About what he cannot hear.

Looking over the courtyard, he sees a few Dúnedain looking worriedly at him. They must be worried about what he is doing. He smiles calmly at them and nods to the gate. Hopefully, they understand what he tries to say. Their nodding tells him they do. Having sorted it out, he looks for what else he can see. On the other side of the gate, he can see a group of people waiting. Are these citizens of Minas Tirith? They could be. Or the could be traveling elsewhere and seeking their rest here for the day.

Suddenly, the sound of running feet pulls his attention back to their group and the gate. The gate, he sees is fully opened up. The captain of their escort is talking to one of the guards. At the captain's sign, the other members of their escort line up. Sharing a look with Lord Faramir and Princess Éowun, Halbarad confirms they know the same thing as him. They will ride out of the city in a matter of minutes.

Riding out of the city is done slowly. Halbarad does not know when it was agreed to meet with the captain of the prisoners' guards. Or even if said captain knows they will come. He has the feeling they have the time to travel slowly. He does not mind. It allows him to look around. He sees what was not long ago in the fields of Pelennor. He can see a significant amount of damage has been done. He tries to see how large the damage has been. How much has already been repaired? And how much still needs to be repaired.

As he looks, he sees how nearly the entire fields were destroyed. It will be hard for the farmers to make a living for at least a year. Their valuable crops have been destroyed. An easing thought is seeing the rebuilt buildings. And those being rebuilt. In the distance, he can see hills. They have clearly been placed in such a way as to not limit the farmers' future. It makes him smile. But then he frowns. Where do the hills come from? Have they been built by someone after the siege? Or were they there before? Either is possible as he has to admit he did not pay much attention to the fields when he arrived here with Aragorn. As he considers the hills, he begins to get the strange feeling he has seen something like them before. But where?

Shaking his head slightly he makes it look as if he is looking around. He turns his head to his left side. There he sees Lord Faramir riding and next to him rides Princess Éowyn. Seeing Princess Éowun, he remembers his travels through Rohan. He can vividly remember seeing similar hills there. Are the hills here made for the same reason as in Rohan? The only way to figure it out. And that is by asking.

"Princess Éowyn, do you know what the hills are which are scattered across the fields?"

"Not for certain, Lord Halbarad. All I know about are the rumors. Rumors of how our men and horses were buried according to our traditions. If they are true then the hills you see are burial mounds. If they are not true then I do not know what you are seeing."

Éowyn lifts her shoulders. She clearly does not know. Or she is u willing to share her belief with him. Well, no matter. Now, he has something to work with. Once they meet with the captain of the prisoner guards, he can ask. Or listen to what is being said about the hills. Listening if the captain begins to talk about the hills, or burial mounts if Éowyn is right, on his own.

"Lord Halbarad, if you want to know for certain then we should ask the captain who oversees the prisoner guards. I am certain he knows what the hills are. He must have been around when they were constructed. Or have talked to the people who did. But to be honest, I am highly interested in the reasons these hills exist. The fields have always been flat. So for someone to construct them, it must have been for an important reason. Burying your people, Éowyn, is one of those reasons I mentioned."

"Faramir, the hills look like the burial mounts we use in Rohan. Hopefully, the captain will be able to confirm it. Or explain why the hills were constructed."

Halbarad nods for he hopes the same thing. If the hills are indeed burial mounts then they cannot have been used to bury everyone individually. There are just too few mounts for that. He knows from reports that many more people were killed. As such people must have been buried in groups. And now he also knows his earlier feeling was correct. Éowyn was not willing to share her belief with him. On contrary to Lord Faramir with whom she was willing to do so. Something he can understand because of their shared feeling for each other. It will make them feel safe to discuss the matter they do not discuss with strangers such as he. He has experienced this with Annel. But as to their feelings, he does not believe they are acting on them or intending to do so shortly. He finds it sad but knows it is not his place to encourage them. They need to decide if they want to do with their feelings on their own.

As they ride further through the fields, he sees prisoners working. Now he sees up close just what they are doing. Something which is difficult to do from the gardens of the houses. Something else he can see now is what the prisoners look like. It also allows him to get a feeling for the atmosphere. The feeling he gets is not one he likes. There is hostility among the prisoners. But to who it is directed, he does not know. The hostility and the prisoners do not give him any indications. By not having any indications, he begins to speculate. The hostility could be directed towards the guards. Or there could be hostility between groups. He has never interacted with these groups. They do not travel into Arnor. The identification of these groups, he makes based on the clothing they wear. The decorations on them as well as the material the clothes are made from. Well, he has something to ask the guards now. Where does the hostile come from? And where is it directed to?

They ride for another few minutes when Halbarad sees a guard looking a4 them before running off. He shares a look with Lord Faramir and Princess Éowyn. They all have the same idea. The guard ran off to seek out the captain or another higher-ranked member. He mentions with his head into the direction the guard ran. So far they moved into another direction. He feels they will find whoever is in charge sooner when they ride in the direction the guard ran off to. And not by moving into another direction or even waiting here. At Lord Faramir's nod, they turn and ride into the direction he indicated. Now, they only need to wait to see where the captain is. They do not have to do wait for long. Soon they can see the guard hurrying back followed by another one.

"Is that the captain who comes our way?"

Halbarad has been wondering the same thing. Is this the captain. The closer the men get, the better he can see them. The man following the guard wears more elaborate armor. But that is not all, he also has a better appearance. As if he takes better care of himself than others. But is that true? Looking at Lord Faramir, he awaits an answer.

"I know it is the captain. I recognize him as a trusted friend and companion of Boromir. But as to his name, it eludes me at this time."

Lord Faramir grimaces slightly while lifting his shoulders. Halbarad does not mind. The captain will hopefully introduce himself soon. Besides, he clearly understands how Lord Faramir feels. No one likes it when they cannot place a name with a face. It just happens. Even to those who always know people's names.

He keeps his eyes focused on the guard and the captain. He wants to know when they will reach them. From what Halbarad sees he knows they will reach them soon. At the same time, he can see how much they are hurrying. They are running. Is their presence so strange or important it justifies running? Halbarad doubts it but smiles at the same time. It certainly appears as if the captain is eager to talk to them. The guard suddenly turns and hurries over a field. He does not know what is in that direction. The captain still running to them requires more his attention than where the guard has run off to. Moments later, the captain reaches them and bows to Lord Faramir.

"My lord, I apologize for not meeting you and your company earlier. I was not informed you would be visiting the fields. Beleg was the one to inform me of your and your company's coming. How may I be of service to you?"

Well, now he knows the guard's name is Beleg. Only the captain's remains. Halbarad did notice how the captain frowned at Princess Éowyn and him. As well as the captain tilting his head when the captain looked at them. The captain must not know why they came with Lord Faramir. He is certain the captain identified him as a Dúnedain. If the captain can tell he is from the north, he does not know. Identifying Princess Éowyn as coming from Rohan will not have been difficult.

Halbarad smiles amused. What he has learned about the Dúnedain of the south so far is they nearly all serve the army as Ithilien Rangers. But a few are part of the regular army. Not do they visit the city much. They nearly always stay in the wild or towns and villages. So it would not be strange to assume the captain believes the northern rangers to the same. Which they are because there are no cities in the north. Lord Faramir speaking up pulls him from his thoughts.

"It is true I did not send word ahead. I wanted to see the fields as they are. Not as how you want me to see them. As for my guests, their names are Princess Éowyn, sister to Éomer king, and Lord Halbarad, steward of Arnor."

The captain's eyes widen as he hears their names. Or is it princess Éowyn's name and his title which evoked his reaction. If their escorts' reaction is anything to go by then it will be the latter. Princess Éowyn's name, he suspects, is recognized for they must have heard of her here. As for his title, the reaction is of no surprise to him. There has been no contact between the north and the south in years. So it is possible they forgot there is a steward in the north. Besides Lord Faramir's questions from earlier confirm knowledge of his duties has been lost or forgotten.

It takes the captain some time to recover from his apparent shock. But once he does, the captain bows to them. Halbarad can tell it is a deeper bow than Lord Faramir received. But why? No not important right now as he can see the captain is about to speak.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Halbarad, Princess Éowyn. How may I be of service to you?"

Well, how? Lord Faramir did say he does not remember the captain's name. If he asks for it then it will save Lord Faramir's face. Something which he knows from Aragorn can be quite important right now. Besides, no one will mind if he asks. It is considered understandable for he never met the captain before. He makes up his mind.

"You can help me, captain, by telling us what your name is."

"My name is Berior, Lord Halbarad."

Halbarad smiles at Berior to thank him. He gives a glance to Lord Faramir. As he does so he sees how Lord Faramir does the same. Hopefully, Lord Faramir is grateful for the help. Well, hopefully? No, the look he received was one of thanks. Lord Faramir knows it. Maybe even understood what he was trying to do earlier. He nods to Lord Faramir. Now it is the lord's time to ask a question.

"Berior, we have come to inspect the progress you and the prisoners made for ourselves. I would like for you to tell us how far you have come with repairing the fields of Pelennor."

Berior's eyes widen. Is he surprised by the question? No, Halbarad doubts it. Berior must have known this is why they came to visit. But then why did his eyes widen? Was he shocked to be able to talk about something like that in front of strangers? It could be. He does not know how things in Gondor are done. Aragorn will know it better than him. Still, he does not think it to be something so sensitive it cannot be talked about freely. Halbarad frowns as he looks at Berior. Berior, in turn, smiles shyly at him. What is the reason for this?

"Of course, my lord. I should have known. I am sure you and your companions could see how far we have come in some parts. We have been cleaning the field of corpses, weapons and other things. The way you came has already been largely cleared. Some small pockets remain to be cleared. We are in the progress of doing. Those areas which are fully cleaned are in the process of being rebuilt."

Now is as good as any time to asks about the hostility. Halbarad knows he has been given an opening to work with. It is something he appreciates. If he was not given the opening then he would have needed to find another way to ask. Even then would this have been a good opportunity. But he better asks his questions before he loses the opportunity.

"Captain Berior, those areas which still need to be cleaned. Could it be because you cannot place groups together? When we rode through the fields, I clearly saw the hostility among prisoners. Do you know where it comes from?"

Captain Berior flushes and bows his head. Halbarad smiles to himself. He touched a sensitive subject. Or something the captain either forgot to mention. Or the captain does like to talk about. Either way, it is a success for him. He knows captain Berior knows what it is he saw.

"You are right, Lord Halbarad. I cannot put more people there. It would mean mixing groups. And when I did one time, it resulted in violence. As for the reason for the hostility? I do not know what it is. We do not understand their language. As such we do not know what they talk about. All I have is speculations."

"You have problems with the prisoners, captain Berior?"

Halbarad knows he does not need to look at Lord Faramir to know his reaction. His voice was more than enough. Lord Faramir is worried and concerned. Halbarad understands these feelings completely even though he does not feel them himself. Or feel them as much as Lord Faramir most likely does. But were this to be the case at home then he would feel them like Lord Faramir does.

Keeping his eyes on captain Berior, he waits for the answer he knows will be coming. If he is honest then he is highly interested in the answer. What are exactly the problems captain Berior has with the prisoners? And what has the captain be doing about it?

"Yes, my lord. I do have problems with them. The problems are not exactly similar. They are of a wide variation. Some prisoners have to be pushed for they do not work as fast as the others. They seem all to be slacking. If not then I do not know how to describe it. Some prisoners are daydreaming or something like it for too long time. There were even some fights among the prisoners as I mentioned earlier. Because of these fights, we had to drag them away from each other. To prevent further fights, I have decided to keep those groups separated. This I also told you earlier, my lord."

"And how do you punish them?"

"Well? They… Uhm… we punish them by… by taking away their food. Or by… having them work till late in the evening. If both do not work then we punish them by trying them up. Or giving them the worst tasks there are. It depends on what works best for them."

Berior does not want to discuss it. His hesitation hints at that. He almost sounds embarrassed to have to say this. Halbarad smiles amused. Did Berior think no one would ever ask about the punishment he uses? It is not something to be embarrassed about. Other captains would have done the same. Even though he does not like the punishment which the captain uses, he is aware that he might have done the same. Just like he is aware others might do.

But still, better to talk about something else. It will put the captain more at ease. Maybe they might even learn more by talking about something else. Captain Berior might let something slip or hit at something. And Halbarad just knows what they can talk about. Captain Berior mentioned they had speculations about the fights. It is just what they might be able to talk about.

"Captain Berior, what are the speculations you have?"

"You mean the speculations I have about the reason those fights broke out?"

Halbarad refuses to vocally answer so he nods. He thought captain Berior would know what he meant with speculations. Evidently not. If captain Berior had then he would not have received the question. This has him wondering what other speculations captain Berior thought he might mean. He has no idea what it could be.

Captain Berior looks into the sky. Is he thinking about the speculations? Halbarad is certain of it. He cannot figure out any other reason for captain Berior to look at the sky. It gives him the impression captain Berior needs to think deeply about the speculations. How long ago have they been uttered? And when were the fights? Clearly, both happened quite some time ago. Else, captain Berior would certainly remember the speculations easily.

Suddenly, captain Berior looks them in their eyes. Halbarad turns his head a bit while keeping his eyes on captain Berior. Will they now hear the speculations? But when captain Berior does not speak up, Halbarad narrows his eyes. Why is captain Berior waiting? He does not know. Shaking his head, he knows he needs to wait for captain Berior to speak up. A few minutes later, captain Berior finally speaks up.

"Well, some groups were quite peaceful. They do not resist us when we give them orders. Other groups are not like that; they resist us at any opportunity they have. One of the main speculations we have about why the fights broke out is that those groups are rivals.

"Or it could be that they were allies so long as they were under Mordor's orders. If that is the case then the groups who resist still feel loyal to Mordor. The other group does not feel it. Another speculation is that the groups disagree on how to handle Mordor's defeat. Some might think they need to continue the fight while others want to accept the defeat."

Captain Berior shrugs. He does not know which of the speculations is true. Which is no strange if one does not understand what is being said. Looking around, Halbarad sees everyone frowning. Just like him, they do not know what to think of the speculations. But thinking about the speculations, two call questions to his mind. These two question the loyalty of those groups to Mordor. Suddenly, Lord Faramir speaks up.

"If they do not want to continue to fight then I have my questions about why they joined Mordor's side. They clearly do not show the loyalty, I expected they would. So, why would they even fight alongside Mordor?"

Lord Faramir just said what he was thinking. But as to Lord Faramir's question, he does not know. But he doubts it would have been willingly. Following this train of thought, he begins to consider coercion, threatenings and other means of forcing people to fight with him.

"There are prisoners who do not give you problems?"

Princess Éowyn either did not consider Lord Faramir's question or wanted to think about something more pleasant. Those prisoners, she mentioned are more pleasant to think about. Halbarad already looks forward to the answer he will receive.

"Yes, Princess Éowyn. One group in particular. They do not fight us, stay mostly to themselves and work hard. I am certain that their leader is a high ranked person. He brought his wife with him. That is the impression your men have."

Halbarad frowns. The wife, if she is, will be one of the few women who came with the group. But determining if she is the leader's wife has priority. And the only way to do that is by asking the captain if he knows why the Rohirrim thought it. He opens his mouth to ask the question when Éowyn speaks up before he can.

"Why did they have that impression?"

"Well, the men respected her a lot. This was due to her being seen She healing them. Any instruction they received from her were followed without protest. Even the leader followed her instructions. Well, some of your men, Princess Éowyn, even think her strong. When one of them grabbed her, she fought back and managed to free herself. The leader was quite worried about her. Later, she was seen spending the entire nights in the leader's tent. As for the said leader, he called for a surrender of his men. If they have problems they always turn to him."

Berior walks up next to Faramir's horse while giving his explanation. Once there, he mentions with his head to the road. Halbarad knows what he means to tell them. They should not longer here much longer but they should move forward. Lord Faramir nods. Their escort moves to take up positions around them. Moments later, their group is slowly moving across the fields.

"I do not think she is the only woman who comes along with that group, am I right?"

"You are right, Lord Halbarad. There are other women around. But according to the Rohirrim, they are not very interesting. The men have not the same respect for them as they have for the leader's wife."

Just as he thought. The healer came along to look after everyone. The other women to keep her company. As well as looking after the camp by doing chores the men do not have time for with them preparing for the battle. A battle they ultimately lost.

With all this in mind, Halbarad looks over the fields. He can see how far they cleanup has come. A large part of the fields is cleaned. Just like he saw before meeting captain Berior. There are some areas which still need a lot of work. They are one of the groups which captain Berior has problems with must work. Considering the hostility he saw and heard off, he understands why not more men are assigned here. Men from other groups, he means. It would only have reignited the fights the guards broke up earlier. Considering the entire situation captain Berior is faced with, the situation looks great on the fields.

Looking ahead, Halbarad can see one of the prisoner camps appearing in the distance. Or more likely, multiple prisoner camps. There are multiple groups of tents. Each group has its specific design of the tent. Seeing the differences from afar makes him look forward to seeing the camps up close. And maybe interact with the prisoners. Which will only be possible if captain Berior allows it. As well as their escort. Of one refuses then he cannot interact with the prisoners. He will have to wait to learn if it will be possible. Wait until they reach the camps.


	20. Chapter 20

"Good afternoon, Princess, my lords. What has brought you to my humble camp."

Éowyn huffs. She is not amused by the man's words. Faramir looks to his side and sees Lord Halbarad frowning. He feels the same as they do about the man. The man has no reason to call this camp his for it belongs to the prisoners. Keeping an eye on the man, he finally registers what the man looks like. The man has blond hair and blue eyes. The man has a full beard which looks unkempt. The man wears Rohirrim armor and weapons. But not only Rohirrim weapons, but the man also wears weapons of unknown made.

The man does not seem troubled by the reaction he got. His face stays neutral except for an occasional grin. Of the man is troubled then Faramir knows the man does not show it. As no one is responding, Faramir decides he will answer the man's question.

"We came to see the progress made for ourselves. So far, we have learned from captain Berior what has been going on. Right now, we would like to see a few camps up close. We would like to know what kind of people live here."

Faramir sees how the eyes man who greeted them widen. The man turns his head away. It is clear as if the man does not know how to respond. Something he does not understand. As such, Faramir does not understand the man's reaction. Still, it is clear to him the man struggles with forming a response.

While the man struggles to find a way to respond, Faramir looks at the camp. From where they are now, he can see but few people moving around. Of those, nearly all are guards. So where are the prisoners?

Sighing, he decides it is better to discuss how things are in this camp. He hopefully will learn this way were the prisoners are. After learning the name of the overseer, that is.

"You are the overseer of this camp, am I right?"

"Yes, my lord, I am the overseer of this camp. My name is Wald."

Faramir hides his smile and keeps his face neutral. Knowing the overseer is named Wald will make the coming conversation much easier. But it is not what nearly caused had him smiling. He found it amusing how Wald sounded. Wald deems being the overseer of a prisoner camp a highly important occupation. He does not agree. Hiding his next sigh into a cough, he decides to ask about the state of the camp.

"Wald, can you tell me how things are in this camp."

Wald scratched the back of his head. Faramir frowns. Why does Wald do this? Wald should have expected this question, should he not? Maybe Éowyn will know. But he cannot ask her until later. So for now, he will have to be patient with receiving responses from Wald.

While waiting, he sees how Wald is deep in thoughts. It reinforces what he thought earlier. Still, considering what he knows about Rohirrim, Wald speaks the common tongue better than most Rohirrim. At the same time, he pays close attention to Wald. As such, he is certain they will soon receive a response when Wald raises his head.

"Well? Well, things are calm now. When we came here first there was a struggle. We had to punish a few as they were resisting. They resisted even after having surrendered and ridden with us back here to the camp."

Wald sounds annoyed. But what to expect. Their authority was not yet enforced. And what does he mean with punishment? Was it more like a beating? Shaking his head, Faramir decides to leave it how it is. It is not the most important matter right now. That is —.

"What happened that made them resist you all of a sudden?"

Faramir nods to show his agreement with Éowyn. He fully agrees with her question. Something must have happened. Else, the events do not make sense. So what happened? It is the most important matter at this time. And a question only Wald can answer. He tilts his head and hopes it will motivate Wald to answer soon. He does not have to wait much longer before Wald answers.

"Well, we saw a woman coming to us. Fram grabber her only to discover she is a fierce woman. She did not like it and fought back. She and Fram struggle for a while before she managed to knock Fram to the ground. This prompted the men to fight us. We had to struggle to defend ourselves."

Silence falls. Faramir has his doubts about the men's need to defend themselves. The prisoners had to surrender their weapons. It makes defending themselves not too difficult. So what is Wald trying to achieve? A huff has him turning his head. Éowyn looks annoyed at Wald. What has upset her? Before he can so much as contemplate what could have upset her, she smiles. He frowns and gets the suspicion it concerns the woman. But how it correlates, he does not know.

"Well, I do not fault the woman for fighting back. I would have done the same. Just like all the women from the Mark. You, Wald, would have expected it from your female kin. Just like you would have tried to defend her. Or at least aid her. So do not fault the men for doing the same as you would have done."

"Yes, Princess. I apologize for not thinking about it."

"No! You need to apologize to the woman and the men. Not to me. Never to me! You did not wrong me but them. As for not thinking about it, I am certain you were not thinking at all. I have heard about your reputation."

"Princess —"

"You know full well your Princess speaks the truth. You need to apologize to those you have wronged. The prisoners. Not your princess who only now learned about it."

"Thank you, Lord Halbarad. I appreciate your aid but I could have handled him on my own."

Lord Halbarad smiles amused and does not seem to be affected by Éowyn's annoyance. Her reaction amuses him while he makes sure to remember it to avoid making the same mistake. Still, he is certain Lord Halbarad's support will make her message stick better with Wald. Even though he is annoyed with Lord Halbarad. He either would have liked to be the one to aid her. Or for Éowyn to handle it herself. Something he feels would have been no problem. She does not strike him as a woman who needs aid.

Looking at Wald, Wald seems to be unsure of how to respond. Wald smiles for short moments before his expression sours. This repeats multiple times. It makes his amusement return. This time focused on Wald's attempt failed to cover for himself. Éowyn did not believe Wald when Wald tried to cover for himself. It does not surprise him much. But one thing intrigues him; what reputation was she hinting at?

Looking back at Éowyn, she looks angrily at Wald. He quickly turns his head. As he does, he sees Wald looking guiltily at the ground. It reinforces his belief the reputation, Éowyn mentioned, is anything but good. He wants to know what the reputation is but knows he cannot do so now. For now, he needs to pay attention to what Wald will be saying. It is more important right now than knowing what the reputation of Wald is. The confident look which suddenly appears on Wald's face tells him enough.

"Princess, I know you are not here to see the progress. Nor to see camps up close. So, what has brought you really here? And who are your companions?"

Faramir smiles amused. So far, Wald has been amusing him multiple times. Right now, his amusement stems from the fact Wald attempts to switch their attention away from his reputation and his wrongful actions against the prisoners. Lacking a vocal response form Éowyn at these questions has him believing this attempt will succeed.

"My companions are the Lord Halbarad and Lord Faramir. Steward of Arnor and steward of Gondor."

Wald swallows at these words. Faramir's eyes narrow. Who did Wald expect would be accompanying her? This thought has him remembering their clothing. Lord Halbarad and he were simple clothing. Nothing which would indicate their ranking. What did Wald base his belief about their identities on? One thing he knows for certain; Wald did not expect them to be such high ranked. But will knowing their identities and rank change Wald's behavior?

He shakes his head in such a way it will not be noticed. Or at least, he hopes it will not be noticed. The lack of a response gives him hope he succeeded. He does not want to be lost in his thoughts for he wants to listen to Éowyn's response. He is particularly interested in how much Éowyn will share. And how Wald will react to it.

"As for why I came? You are right, it was not simply to see the camps. Or the progress. I would like to talk to some of the prisoners if it is possible to do so."

What anger Éowyn felt has disappeared. Or at least disappeared in such a way her anger changed into irritation. Faramir knows, just as Éowyn knew, that she had to inform Wald about it. Wald, of all the guards present in this camp, knows best where the prisoners are. Or at least, Wald should know.

To Wald, it must seem as if he received the full information. Faramir highly doubts it for he has the impression Éowyn kept some bits of information to herself. For how long she intends to keep it to herself, he does not know. But he believes Éowyn does not want to talk to some random prisoner. No, she will have someone in mind. But who?

Faramir shakes his head as he also intends to talk to some prisoners if it is possible. He knows he needs to inform Wald about it. If Lord Halbarad intends to do the same, he does not know. Hearing a shocked breath, he sees Wald looking at Éowyn with large eyes. Before Faramir can contemplate what the reason might be, Wald speaks up.

"I am not sure it will be safe, Princess, for you to do so. I do not know how the prisoners will react. And I do not want to have to inform Éomer king that you were attacked. Or worse."

Faramir frowns and looks at Éowhn and Lord Halbarad. Éowyn looks annoyed while Lord Halbarad shares his expression. He does not understand why Wald so terrified by the idea of Éowyn talking to some prisoners. Wald knows Éowyn can defend herself when he confirmed how the women of Rohan are expected to behave in the face of danger. Besides, Wald said it himself; the prisoners are peaceful. So why is he so scared?

Faramir has a feeling Wald has more to hide and tells himself to keep a close eye on all he sees. Maybe this way he will learn what Wald is trying to hide. During his consideration, he kept an eye on Éowyn. As such he sees her face changing into a grin. He frowns. What caused this? Has she found a way to get her way regardless of Wald's protests?

"If I have two guards accompanying me would you allow me to talk to some prisoners?"

"Yes, Princess. I will allow you to talk to them then."

Éowyn smiles pleased. Wald, on the other hand, shuffles his feet and wrings his hands. Regardless of how Wald feels, the assurance makes it difficult to refuse her request. Wald must only be allowing it because he has no choice and reluctantly at that. It is strange for not allowing her to talk to prisoners would certainly raise even more suspicion in them. Looking at the captain of their guard, he sees how the captain narrows his eyes. He knows the captain has to make arrangements which the captain will not be comfortable making. The captain suddenly turns his head away and looks over the guards accompanying them.

While the captain looks over the guards and chooses the guards who will accompany Éowyn, Faramir looks back at Wald. Wald is looking aimlessly around the camp. Faramir smiles amused. They will soon be faced with another attempt from Wald at changing their topic of conversation. He waits a few minutes to see if Wald will say something. But when Wald does not speak up, he decides to use his time for something else.

Turning his head, he looks at what he can see. Just as he saw earlier, the camp appears largely abandoned. Where he expected to see people he does not see anyone. Only abandoned spaces. It is confusing for he does not believe it possible for everyone to be working in the fields. It has him looking carefully at what he can see.

Some tents are open. From those tents, he can see the inside of the doors are unlike anything he has seen before. Just like the construction of the tents. The tents appear solid and must have taken quite some time to set up. Just like the detailed decorations must have taken quite some time to make. In the middle of the tent, he can see a fireplace. Over it, a metal object is placed. Is this how they cook or heat things? It would be an ingenious way. It allows for making a fire inside the tents without running the risk of the tents catching fire.

At the same time, he sees what the inside of the tents look like. What he sees changes his interest in sadness. The tent looks nearly empty. Only a few pieces of furniture are still inside. But those pieces are all damaged in some way. Of the pieces which were taken, he can see the imprints on the ground. Well, the pieces were taken? If he is honest then looted is a better word to describe what has been done.

But who has looted it? The Rohirrim? Men of Gondor? It could be either. He will not know for certain until he sees what the men have in their possession. If he ever gets to see it, that is. As for why the men would have taken it? Most likely as a spoil of war. He has done so in the past. But unlike this time, he only took from the death. Taking from the living does not seem right to him. The only time he does deem it right is when weapons are taken. But then the reason is also different; taken things is done to protect themselves. Taking spoils of war from the living is stealing. But a kind of stealing he knows he cannot punish.

"Shall I show you around the camp. You can leave your horses here. The prisoners are very good with horses as we discovered."

Faramir turns his head to see Wald motioning with his hand. At this, some Easterlings come forward. Where did they come from? Seeing one of the prisoners taking hold of his reins, he dismounts. The prisoner immediately turns to inspect his horse. When he is on the ground, he can see just how young the prisoner is. The young man must barely be an adult.

As the young man inspects his horse, Faramir sees his shaking hands. From time to time, the young man glances at him. To take the young man's nervousness, Faramir smiles. The young man smiles back before turning his attention back to his horse. A voice calling out something has the young man look up and guide his horse away. Faramir looks into the direction the voice called from and sees a man his age mentioning with his hands.

Almost immediately, Wald draws his attention. Turning his head in Wald's direction, he sees Wald mentioning for them to follow. He nods. When Wald walks away, he follows together with Éowyn and Lord Halbarad. He can hear the sound of guards following them.

As they leave, he manages to catch a glimpse of how his horse is treated. What he sees has him frowning. It looks like a Rohirrim is caring for his horse. Not an Easterling. But then he berates himself for he knows too little of the Easterlings to make such a comparison. He rarely interacted with them. More rarely than he heard about them. Never was anything seen which would give hints of how the Easterlings live. So he cannot compare the Easterlings to Rohirrim.

Turning his head back, he sees Éowyn and Lord Halbarad doing the same. Éowyn is smiling while Lord Halbarad looks confused. What is Lord Halbarad confused about? Or is he intrigued? The last is more likely as he cannot imagine the men of the north to have had more interaction with the Easterlings than Gondor has had. As such,

Lord Halbarad will not know how Easterlings act when they are not in battle. Not that he knows it.

Just then, Lord Halbarad gets a nostalgic smile on his face. Where does Lord Halbarad's smile come from? And more importantly, what is Lord Halbarad remembering that has him smiling? He tilts his head slightly as he considers what it could be. Suddenly he gets an idea; he could ask Lord Halbarad about it. One thing he does not have to consider; he will not directly ask the question he intends to get answered. As he wants to stay in the good graces of Lord Halbarad, he needs to avoid upsetting Lord Halbarad as much as he can. With all this in mind, he decides it is time to voice his question.

"Lord Halbarad, what are your thoughts about Easterlings?"

"You mean my thoughts about what I could see of the treatment of our hoses? I am not surprised by it. Aragorn told me plenty about the way the Easterlings interact with their animals."

Faramir frowns again. How does Lord Aragorn know about it? Has he visited the east sometime in the past? He shakes his head. No, it cannot be. No one would willingly enter the east. Maybe in the coming years entering the east will be possible. But how Lord Aragorn knows about the Easterlings is a matter he will ask about later if it is not cleared up before. Lord Halbarad still has not explained why he looked confused. This is more important to get answers about. Not that he asked for an answer. He would have expected to receive more of an answer. Especially as his question was worded widely. Faramir bites back a sigh.

"Then why were you confused?"

"I was confused as the young man who called the other Easterlings to him sought out my eyes. I felt as if he knew me. Or at least as if he knew about me. I do not know how either could be. I have never seen the young man before. It is confusing for I do not understand my feelings. If my feelings are true then I do not know how he could know about me. If possible I would like to talk to him later."

Lord Halbarad does not look at Wald when he speaks the last words but it is clear the words are meant for Wald. Not for him or Éowyn. As Lord Halbarad speaks all he looks at is what is in front of them. Except for the glances he gives him and Éowyn. Faramir shares an amused with them smile when Wald turns his head. On his face, his annoyance is clearly visible. But despite his annoyance, Wald speaks up almost immediately.

"I will arrange it, Lord Halbarad."

Wald mentions with his hand and a young Rohirrim comes forward. Wald whispers something to the young Rohirrim. Faramir can hear a bit about what I said. The young Rohirrim is told to bring the Easterling to Wald's tent. But when the young Rohirrim should do so, he cannot hear. Just like why Wald wants the young man to be brought there. Still, it is good to know they will later learn a bit about why the young man sought Lord Halbarad out. The young man's actions certainly interest both him and Lord Halbarad.

"How is it possible for an Easterlings to know about you, Lord Halbarad? I understand they could know about Lord Aragorn as he traveled through the east. But how could they know about you?"

Faramir keeps his face neutral even though he is amused. Éowyn just asked the question he wanted to ask. They both want answers to this question even if he is not sure Lord Halbarad can provide the answers they seek. He has a feeling Lord Halbarad does not know the answers. Only the young Easterling will know. Regardless of this, he looks at Lord Halbarad eagerly awaiting an answer which he gets not long afterward.

"Well, how could the young man know about me? I do not know for certain. All I can think of is that the young man might know about me because of Aragorn's visit. During his visit, Aragorn never went far into the east as he feared how he could be treated and what he might see. He did not know if he could handle it. But while he was in the east, he met a young man who was being hunted by his people. Why he was being hunted, I do not know for certain. Aragorn never told me the details. All Aragorn mentioned was that a power struggle was occurring in the east. And that the young man intended to end it by claiming power for himself."

Lord Halbarad shrugs. If what Lord Halbarad said is true then the young man must have succeeded in what he intended to do. How could a young Easterling they saw know about Lord Halbarad and be highly respected and ranked at a young age? Also, the young man Lord Aragorn met must have trusted people around him and a family who he might have told. At least, the young man must have told someone. How else could the young Easterling know about Lord Halbarad?

If it is true the young man succeeded in taking power then it has a great benefit; they will know who the current leader of the Easterlings is. But how old is the leader now? Knowing will tell him if they will be dealing with his son, grandson, or with another relative. As Lord Halbarad knows little about the leader, he will most likely also not know the leader's age. It leaves him with options to learn the leader's age. The one, he deems the most useful he decides to use.

"When did Lord Aragorn visit the east?"

"He visited the east shortly before he returned to the north. It was in the year my father died; the year 2980."

"But that does not explain how the young man could know you, Lord Halbarad. He is too young to be the young man Lord Aragorn met during his travels."

Éowyn's words are true but she is omitting something consciously or not. He knows the young man Lord Aragorn met is not the one who sought out Lord Halbarad's eyes. He has come to believe the young man is a relative of the leader. He knows the leader to be at a minimum in his fifties. If that is old for the Easterlings, he is not sure but suspects it is. Should he tell Éowyn this or not? By telling Éowyn, it might also clear things up for him. But before he can make a decision when to tell Éowyn, Lord Halbarad speaks up.

"I believe the young man we will meet later to be a son or grandson of the young man Aragorn met. Although him being a grandson is highly unlikely it is still a possibility."

"Mhh, maybe we will even learn how the leader of the Easterlings will look at the current situation. Do you know what the name was of the young man Lord Aragorn met?"

"The young man's name was Sagra if I remember it correctly."

Lord Halbarad scratches the back. Faramir knows he will have to work with what he knows for he cannot confirm if Lord Halbarad remembers the name correctly. Or does he need to work with what he knows? By asking the young Easterling he can conform what the name of the leader is. And maybe learn if the leader has changed the name like the kings of Númenor have always done.

And by asking, he can learn much more. But all that does not tell him if it is possible to seek peace talks. This due to his lack of knowledge about the east. He does not know what the Easterlings reaction will be to their defeat. It makes it once more clear he should learn about the east. And he knows just how to do that.

Looking ahead, he sees an open area appearing. As he looks towards the open area, he can see more people moving around there than where they are now or where they have been. So far the only Easterlings he has seen so far are those who care for their horses. As he looks closely at the people he can see, Faramir is pleasantly surprised. He sees women preparing food and talking together. It does not surprise him to see them. But what surprises him still is women being allowed to accompany the men.

Entering the open area, all eyes turn to them. Faramir instantly recognizes the looks they receive from the women; fear. But where does it come from? He does not believe it to be coming from the fact they are prisoners. No, it must be coming from something else. Noticing Wald has stopped walking, he stops his thoughts. Most likely they will soon receive an overview of the camp.

"Well, we are in the area we have begun to call the cooking area. The women prepare a lot of the food but the men do help. Well, help? Only when they are in the camp. We usually have the men working in the fields. When the men are helping with the food, they do the harder jobs."

Looking at the area, he sees women preparing food. A similar installation as he saw earlier stands in the middle. Just like some installations he recognizes. No men are seen here who are Easterlings. He only sees Rohirrim either walking around or simply standing to the side watching the women. None of the Rohirrim show any indication of having seen them.

"My lords, Princess, if you look to your left you will see the tents. There the prisoners sleep. Sometimes they spend more time in there. But then we expect them to keep the doors open. The woman I talked about earlier shares a tent with her husband. This is not usual as men share their tent with other men. Just like the women do with women."

This time, he sees the same tents as he saw earlier. As such, he does not pay much attention to what is inside the tents. What he pays attention to is the outside. He tries to see if there is any difference between them. He sees some tents with more drapings or decoration around it. Some others have more elaborate drapings. At the same time, he sees the material used is the same. Nowhere he can what is considered expensive material.

Wald mentions around which Faramir follows. As he does, he manages to catch a glimpse of how a woman is being dragged into a tent near the back of the camp from where he stands. He narrows his eyes and nearly instantly turns his head towards Wald. Wald looks everywhere but at them. Looking to his side, he sees Éowyn appearing furious. Lord Halbarad also looks towards Wald with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, Éowyn addresses Wald in Rohirric. Wald immediately calls something. On this call, the man he glimpsed earlier pokes his head out of the tent. The man's eyes widen when he looks towards Éowyn and he hurries out of the tent. As he does so, the woman quickly flees. Faramir struggles to keep the smile off his face.

Moments after the man has reached them, Éowyn begins to talk to him in Rohirric. Her talking sounds to him more like a berating than anything else. Wald looks away from Éowyn and bites his lips. The man who receives the berating looks for the ground. From time to time, the man glimpses at Wald.

Faramir smiles this time for it is clear to him what is happening here. He pays close attention to the man's reaction. Still, he needs to make sure Wald knows this kind of action is not accepted. Looking to Wald, Wald still looks to the floor.

"Wald, as this is Gondor I tell you this has to stop. No more women will be treated like this, am I clear."

"Yes, my lord. I will see to it."

"You better do so Wald. No women will be treated like a spoil of war. We are no possessions. This is just like the woman who defended herself. It should have told you not to do this. But before I forget myself, I will go talk to the woman who just fled. I will make sure she knows she will not be treated like this."

So saying, Éowyn marches away. Faramir follows her eyes and sees how tight her shoulders and back are. He looks back to Wald who is looking to the ground and nervously moving around with his feeds. Suddenly, he hears someone running towards them from behind. Turning around, he sees a young Rohirrim running towards them. Reaching them, the young man moves immediately to Wald and whispers something in his ear. Wald nods to the young Rohirrim before turning towards them.

"My lords, we can go to the young man you wanted to talk to."

Faramir nods. Moments later, Wald walks away and into the direction they came from. Looking to Lord Halbarad, he shrugs before walking after Wald. He knows Lord Halbarad will be following. As they walk, he sees Easterlings looking worried at them. Also, he can hear how people seem to be following them. He tilts his head. Why are they following them? Wald suddenly stops and Faramir has to halt quickly. He hears how Wald calls out something.

Only moments later, he hears some struggles in the back. Sighing, he wonders what Wald has done this time. He would have known were Éowyn still with them. But as she is not, Wald will have to provide the answers for him.

"What is going on, Wald?"

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"You know what I mean. The struggle I can hear behind us. That is what I wanted to know. What is going on there."

"Well nothing important is going on, my lord. I am simply ensuring that we are not disturbed. My men are sending the Easterlings who were following us away and back to their tasks."

"And that requires a struggle?"

Faramir raises an eyebrow at Wald's back. So far, ever since touching the subject, Wald has been looking straight ahead. He has not turned around or even sought out eye contact. Faramir does not like it in the least.

"Only if the Easterlings do not follow our orders. I do not know how much you like being followed. So I am sending them away preemptively."

"I do not mind them following us, Wald. I suggest you call them off."

"But Lord Halbarad —"

"I am with Lord Faramir. It is not a problem if they follow us. It is not like they have weapons available to them."

Faramir smiles at Lord Halbarad. Wald, in the meantime, falls silent and bows his head. Have they succeeded? He hopes they have but waits for Wald to react. Depending on what Wald is thinking about, he knows it can take some time. When Wald raises his head again, he gains hope they will soon learn what Wald's answer will be. At the same time, he sees how Wald keeps looking ahead of him and not towards them.

"I am sorry my lords but I cannot call an end to it. They do have weapons; the tools they use can be used as weapons. As such they could still pose a threat to your safety."

Faramir stays silent. He can tell arguing with Wald will have no use. He can only hope the Easterlings are not injured. Moments later, they reach a tent which Wald enters without looking back. He shares another look with Lord Halbarad. Lord Halbarad looks greatly annoyed at him. He shakes his head before they follow Wald into the tent.

Stepping inside, they are greeted by the sight of a young Easterling kneeling on the ground in the middle of an empty tent. Empty besides the two Rohirrim who stand behind the young Easterling, Wald and them. The Rohirrim have their hands pressed on young Easterling's shoulder. Faramir narrows his eyes. The young Easterling is looking at the ground and clenching his hands repeatedly.

He walks towards the young man and sees how Wald stands to the sight glaring at the young man. He glares at Wald daring him to disturb their conversation. He mentions with his head towards the door. Wald shakes his head. He sighs. Why does Wald not want to leave? Having reached the young man, he looks to Lord Halbarad who stands next to him.

"Do you want to talk to the young man, Lord Halbarad?"

"No, it is fine if you talk to him. I will interrupt you if there is anything you have forgotten to ask."

Faramir nods. It has not escaped him how the young man follows them stealthily. At the same time, the young man fidgets with his hands and clothes. His clothing exists out of a loose dress which goes over his knees. Well, dress? He is not so certain about it; it could be some very long tunic. He looks more carefully at the 'dress' and sees how it has long sleeves and a high collar. The 'dress' is colored brown. Around the middle, the young Easterling wears some kind of cord.

Did the other Easterlings also wear this? He frowns for he cannot remember. As he looks the young Easterling over, he also sees how the guards look at each other with their confusion visible. He narrows his eyes before turning his attention back to the young man. He needs determines if the young man can even understand him. Else, they need to find a translator somewhere.

"My name is Faramir and I am the ruling steward of Gondor. Do you understand what I just said."

"Yes, gracious lord. I understand."

The young Easterling nods repeatedly. Faramir smiles. It is a highly amusing sight to see. The young man moves a bit around as he looks at him. The guards instantly push on the Easterling's shoulder. A wince escapes the Easterling. Faramir glares at the guards until they release the young Easterling from their hold and look away. It is then he nods and decides to continue.

"Good. What is your name, man of the east? And what rank do you hold?"

"My name Chingay, gracious lord. Rank? I captain aid."

Faramir nods. He understands even better than before how much trouble Chingay has with the common tongue. It will mean he should use easily understood words. But now, they have gone over the basics it is time to ask about the leader. Only then will he ask the young man why he was so interested in Lord Halbarad.

"Can you tell me what your leader is called?"

"Leader? Kahn? Captain?"

Faramir frowns. Is there a difference between a leader and a Kahn? And more importantly, what is a Kahn? He never heard that word before. And besides, leader is a word which he should have understood. So why was Chingay confused? And what kind of hierarchy exists in the east? He shakes his head. He should focus on clearing up the confusion he has about the word 'Kahn'.

"What is a Kahn?"

"Kahn, leader of all. Plain ruler. Captain son Kahn."

Faramir nods. He is nearly certain the Kahn is the person they need to deal with. Now only to learn if the current Kahn is the man Lord Aragorn met during his troubles. Then they can move on to other topics. But one thing is good to know. By this, he means knowing that the captain of these men is the Kahn's son.

"What is your Kahn called?"

"Kahn Sagra."

So, Lord Aragorn's acquaintance is indeed the Kahn. It means he must have succeeded in his objective. Having determined this, Faramir decides to change their topic of conversation to the actual reason they asked to meet Chingay. There is little else he can ask after this answer. And what he can ask is not important. Learning about their actual reason is important right now.

"Why did you seek out Lord Halbarad's eyes."

"Who? Man beside you look like Kahn friend. Captain want know where friend is. Kahn happy hear about friend. Always looking for friend."

"So you thought I might be your Kahn's friend?"

Chingay shrugs and looks away. Faramir turns his head and is amused by what he sees. Lord Halbarad is smiling. He could already hear Lord Halbarad's when said lord spoke up so it is not a surprise. He lifts an eyebrow but it does not have the desired effect. Lord Halbarad keeps smiling. He sighs and looks back at Chingay. Chingay is looking at them with barely concealed confusion. The guards are smiling but jump slightly when they notice his attention. Faramir tilts his head and Chingay looks away before answering.

"You Kahn friend? Want to know."

"No, I am not your Kahn's friend. My chieftain is. He is currently not around as he has left with men to stop Mordor?"

"Mordor? Shadow, mean? Stopping shadow good. Kahn captain happy."

Faramir smiles. This knowledge will make peace talks easier. Or at least, more likely to happen peacefully. It is obvious to him the Kahn is no friend of Mordor. And it is good to know what the Easterlings call Mordor. But if the Easterlings are no friends of Mordor then why did they follow Mordor, to begin with? There are a few possibilities he can imagine. He also knows he cannot ask about it for he is not certain Chingay can answer the questions well enough. He would have liked had Lord Aragorn be here. Lord Aragorn might have been able to talk Chingay in his tongue. And then he might get the answers to his remaining questions.

Suddenly he remembers the captain. Or maybe he should call the captain the Kahn's son. No, captain is better. The captain normally arranged everything. Does he have a better grasp of the common tongue? And where is he? Maybe Chingay will know.

"Where is your captain, Chingay?"

"Captain work. Man knows."

Chingay speaks calmly but Faramir cannot help but feel there is more to Chingay's words. It is as if he wants to mess with Wald in such a way it will not be noticed. Chingay tilts his head towards Wald. Faramir follows the movement and sees Wald looking calmly at him. He lifts an eyebrow. Wald shrugs.

"Well? Where is the captain, Wald?"

"I am not sure, my lord. I do not keep track of where everyone is working. That is for my men to do. Yes, I do assign everyone in the morning but allow my men to move people around if they need more men. So I cannot tell you where the captain is."

Faramir sighs and gives Wald a hard look. He doubts Wald's words but is also certain Wald will not bring the captain here if he asks him to do so. Wald's words sound all too dismissive for him. He turns back to Chingay. Maybe he can learn a bit about life in the camp. If only to pass the time.

"How are you finding your time and live in this camp, Chingay?"

"Doing good, gracious lord. Warriors kind."

Chingay glances at Wald. Faramir follows it. Wald glares at Chingay this time and clenches his hands. Faramir looks back at Chingay with a raised eyebrow. He doubts Chingay's words were entirely sincere. What are they hiding? He has some ideas but will not press for the truth. The truth is all to clear to him. As such, he decides it might be a good idea to talk about something else. Something like the Kahn.

"And your Kahn? Is he a good leader?"

"Kahn good. All happy. People lords important to him."

Faramir smiles for he knows these words are sincere. It already gives him some ideas of his to handle the people. How to in such a way he will not create problems with the Kahn further on. As such, he is reminded of the announcement he has to make. Something Wald already knows about. And is very important the prisoners know about.

"Chingay, I want to make something very clear to you. No more will your women be treated as they have been. I will personally ensure it."

"Thank you, gracious lord."

Chingay prostates on the ground before him. The guards reach forward but stop when they notice Chingay's intend. What did they think Chingay would do? Attack him? No, Chingay has had ample opportunities to do so. He looks at Chingay and sees him staying on the ground longer than he is comfortable with.

"Lord Faramir, I think it is time for us to leave. We have learned all we came for. In fact, we learned even more."

"Your right, Lord Halbarad. Chingay, please rise. You do not need to bow to me like that for so long."

"Yes, gracious lord."

Chingay rises and looks at his boots. Faramir frowns. Why does Chingay do that? It does not make sense. Chingay did not do so before. Faramir shakes his head. But back to the matter at hand, he asked Chingay to rise for a couple of reasons. One of them being, their intention to leave soon. But apparently, he takes too long as Lord Halbarad speaks up before he can.

"I hope you have a good time, Chingay. And I hope we might be able to talk more at a later time. But for now, we need to go."

Faramir nods. He certainly also wants to talk to Chingay and other Easterlings later. But he refrains from mentioning it. Talking to them later is a great opportunity to learn more about the Easterlings. He also needs to be careful with his interest as it might be seen as inappropriate.

Noticing Lord Halbarad turning around, he follows. Once they are out of the tent, he sees Éowyn walking towards them. In the distance, eyes can be seen following her and looking at them. He turns to look at Wald curious about his reaction. What he sees makes him smile; Wald looks absolutely furious. Turning back to Éowyn, he sees her grinning. Looking back at Wald, he sees how Wald is about to call something.

"Do not even think about it, Wald. The women can follow and look at us as much as they want. This is after all their camp. If they want to look at us, you will let them."

"Yes, Princess."

Wald looks at the ground. He clenches his hands. Faramir smiles and looks back at Éowyn. She smiles satisfactory and claps her hands.

"Now, I would like to see the remainder of the camp."

Wald nods while biting his lips. Faramir gives Éowyn a small smile and receives one in return. He sees Wald mentioning for them to follow. He shrugs to Éowyn and they follow Wald. Wald takes them around the camp to the areas they have not seen before. One of those areas is near the river. There women are cleaning clothing. Another area is near a woman who seems to be making salves and ointments. Is she a healer? Then they are taken to the horses where theirs' also stand. He sees young men caring for the horses while a few Rohirrim stand to the side watching.

Faramir looks at Éowyn and Lord Halbarad. They nod which he returns. He turns to Wald. Wald frowns. Faramir smiles momentarily before speaking up.

"Thank you for showing us around the camp, Wald. It was enlightening."

"That is good to know, Lord Faramir."

Good? Well, that is a matter up for discussion. He found this visit enlightening but not in a good way. His orders will hopefully change his experience during his next visit. Even if he does not know when he will visit again. It all depends on his recovery. And other matters which need his attention. But right it might be a good idea to remind Wald about the order he gave.

"It certainly is good to know. But, Wald, remember the order we gave. I will keep you to it."

Wald nods and looks away. Faramir looks for a moment at Wald before walking to his horse. Oh, yes he will keep Wald to the order. But how he will not tell Wald. Wald does not need to know he will send people to check on the camps. Nor when he will send them. As he nears his horse, a young man quickly hurries around and prepares his horse. He did not expect it as he no one in the area gave an order. Faramir watches the young man work and is pleasantly surprised his fast the young man has his horse prepared.

His horse is brought forward and held until he has mounted. Then, the young man starts walking while guiding his horse. He glances at Éowyn and Lord Halbarad and sees them in a similar position. They are escorted towards the edge of the camp. Along the way, their escort joins them. Only when they reach the camp, the young men leave and walk back to the camp.

* * *

A few minutes later, they are back in the fields. This time, Faramir pays close attention to how prisoners are acting. Their postures tell him some are uneasy while others are either tired or hurt. Seeing this reminds him of the need to inform the other overseers they can no longer abuse the women. He is brought out of his thoughts when Éowyn speaks up.

"Faramir, I hope you know that what you saw is not how the Rohirrim treat our women."

"I know. It does not surprise me to see as I know Gondorians do the same as we saw. And just like the Rohirrim, it is not normal treatment."

Faramir smiles in an attempt to calm Éowyn's worries down. Éowyn smiles uncomfortable and looks away. He frowns in worry. What is troubling Éowyn so? And why does she not want to talk about it? A voice calling Lord Halbarad has everyone looking to their left. He sees a young Dúnedain running towards them. The young Dúnedain wears an expression of urgency and worry.

"If you would excuse me."

Faramir nods. He sees Lord Halbarad guiding his horse into the direction of the young Dúnedain. At the same time, Lord Halbarad mentions with his hand. Does he want to keep the young man at a distance? He looks towards the captain and points with his head in Lord Halbarad's direction. The captain nods and mentions for two guards to follow Lord Halbarad.

Faramir notices they have moved some distance away from where Lord Halbarad separates from them. He pulls on his reins. He sees their escort moving around them. Moments later, everyone has stopped their horse. All he can hear is the painting and the restless movement of the horses.

"What is bothering you, Faramir."

He turns his head towards Éowyn. She looks at him with a frown. He frowns in return. Where did Éowyn get the impression something is bothering him? He shakes his head when Éowyn's frown deepens.

"I do not want Lord Aragorn to be upset with the men."

"Why would he be upset with the men."

He smiles weakly. It seems to only increase her confusion. He is not surprised for she does not know Lord Halbarad as well as he does. Not that he knows Lord Halbarad well. But he has a feeling what Lord Halbarad will do with what they saw today. It is about this, he needs to inform Éowyn.

"Why? Because I am certain Lord Halbarad will be reporting to Lord Aragorn. I want to make a good impression."

"I know Aragorn will not be upset with you, Lord Faramir. I know how war can bring out the worst in people. As such, I will inform Aragorn about everything once it is safe enough to send a messenger."

He turns his head around. Where did Lord Halbarad come from? And how much has Lord Halbarad heard? Lord Halbarad smiles calmly at him. It eases his worry a bit but not completely. He does not know for certain how Lord Aragorn will react. No matter what he already knows about Lord Aragorn. It does not give him assurances. Before he can react, Éowyn speaks up.

"That is good to know, Lord Halbarad. But what did you think about the young man's actions."

"You mean when we left the camp? I found it interesting for I have never seen anything like it."

"If it was normal behavior for them then it tells me something about how their nobles are treated."

"Why do you say it is normal behavior?"

Faramir sees Lord Halbarad frowning. Why? He must know what he means. Or does he? Well, it will not hurt if he explains how he came to the conclusion.

"Why? Because of the quickness, they acted with. As well as the absence of an underlying order."

"Mhh, I noticed the same also. But to call it normal behavior? I am not sure."

Faramir bites back a sigh. It is clear to him what Lord Halbarad was doing. It irritates him but he is also confused by Lord Halbarad's words. He does not know what Lord Halbarad is aiming at. Even though, he has some ideas. But how to clear his confusion up? He considers it for a moment before he will clear his confusion up.

"Why are you not sure, Lord Halbarad?"

"Well, I am not sure for I do not know a lot about the Easterlings. And how they treat those of higher rank. Besides, it could very well be that there was an order. Only it was given at a time when we were not present to notice it."

Faramir nods. This is an understandable reasoning. He turns his head towards Éowyn. He has sorted out his confusion and discussed his worries. Now, it is time for Éowyn to talk about her worries.

"Éowyn, you asked me about my worries but I would like to what worries you."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"I could clearly see you are worried. Why? What is bothering you?"

"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Faramir sighs. Éowyn does not want to talk about it. He will not press for he does not want to damage their relationship. Still, he will keep an eye and ear out for anything which can give him a hint of what worries Éowyn.

Turning his head, he looks ahead of him. In the distance, he can see the great gate appearing. He smiles. They are nearly back in the city. It will not be long now before they will be back in the Houses of Healing. There everyone can rest. It has been a hectic afternoon.

* * *

Halbarad walks back to his room when a hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns his head around and sees Aphadon standing there. Aphadon smiles but frowns at the same time. It is an interesting look.

"Yes, Aphadon. What is the problem?"

"There is not a problem. I was just wondering where you were this afternoon. I was looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me? Was it about the same matter Bragolon sought me out over?"

His frown is reflected by Aphadon's. What confuses Aphadon, he will learn soon enough. His confusion stems from the fact he does not know of he will be faced with the same problem now than he was before. He looks Aphadon in his eyes to encourage him to quickly answer.

"Why did Bragolon seek you out? And when?"

"Bragolon sought me out earlier today when I was on the fields. He wanted to talk about returning home. He seemed quite worried about his family."

"Why were you in the fields? Was that where you were this afternoon?"

He glares at Aphadon. Really, this is what Aphadon wants to focus on. Halbarad can imagine a few more interesting topics. Such as what Aphadon wants to talk about. Maybe a hint will aid in getting Aphadon onto the right topic.

"Did you want to talk about the same thing Bragolon sought me out on?"

"Yes, but it can wait. I would like for you to answer my questions."

Halbarad smiles for he has another idea. And he will not move from it. No matter what. Aphadon will first talk about his worries. Only then will he be inclined to answer questions. Looking Aphadon in his eyes, he is met with a frown. He narrows his eyes before responding.

"Oh, no. I will not do that. We will first talk about your worries about your family."

Aphadon sighs and looks away. Aphadon's shoulders slump and he stays silent. Halbarad waits patiently but anxiously how Aphadon will respond. It takes some time but after a few minutes, which felt like a few hours, he gets his response.

"Alright, alright. Have it your way. Just so you know I am worried that brigands, orcs or wolves might have attacked the villages. I worry they might need me. But I do not know if Bragolon talked with you about it."

"I can understand. I feel the same with my family who remained in the angle. And yes, it is similar to what Bragolon talked about. Not the same but similar."

Aphadon nods before looking him deliberately in his eye. Halbarad smiles for he knows what will come now. It will be time for him to make good of his promise.

"Can we now talk about why you were on the fields of Pelennor. As well as where you were this afternoon."

"Yes, we can talk about it."

"Well?"

Aphadon crosses his hands and keeps hitting his forefingers on his arms. Halbarad feels his smile increasing while shaking his head. He waits for a while longer before answering. He needs to calm first. But once he has, he answers.

"I was visiting the fields to inspect them on an invitation of Lord Faramir. Princess Eowyn accompanied us. Just like an escort of guards."

"What was your impression of the fields."

"That the prisoners are working hard. And the men are the same everywhere."

Halbarad keeps his face neutral while he feels amused. How do you find my answers, Aphadon? Not satisfying, am I right? Oh, but he kept his answers short and did not elaborate much on purpose. Can you tell me what I am saying? But his answers are not only to test Aphadon. They are also meant to keep people who are eavesdropping from knowing the details.

He opens the door to his room and mentions Aphadon inside. At the same time, he looks Aphadon in his eyes to tell him to halt his answer. Once Aphadon has entered the room, he closes the door and walks to his bed. He sits down and mentions for Aphadon to do the same. Only once Aphadon sits down with a frown does he allow him to respond to his words.

"So the guards were abusing women, am I right? What has Lord Faramir done about it? We know how Aragorn looks at it."

"Yes, we do know how Aragorn looks at it. As for Lord Faramir, he made it very clear that he does not want it to continue. Captain Wald did not seem impressed but accepted it."

"So, Lord Faramir has forbidden it. Good, Aragorn will like it. But what about captain Wald? Will he continue to comply with the order?"

"I know Aragorn will like it, you do not have to say it. As for captain Wald, he was warned. And I am sure Lord Faramir will be checking in on him regularly. Still, I can also understand Lord Faramir's worries."

Halbarad turns his head to the window and looks outside. Scraping on the ground has him turning his head back. The scraping continues. Aphadon is moving around with his chair. Aphadon frowns. He tilts his head and lifts his eyebrow. Aphadon sighs and looks down for a moment.

"What worries do you mean, Halbarad?"

"Lord Faramir's worries are about Aragorn's reaction. I know Aragorn will not mind what has happened. And he will be pleased with the septs taken. But then my words will not be enough to convince Lord Faramir as he does not know Aragorn as we do."

"Well, we cannot do anything about it, can we? Maybe repeat what you have said. But then it will not take the concerns completely away. It is best to leave it, I believe. Let us move to another matter. Did anything else happen when you were in the fields?"

"I agree with you. We should leave it as it is. But as to your question? Other things happened. Nothing really important except my discovery that Aragorn left quite an impression on Sagra."

"Why do you say that? And are you sure of that?"

"Oh, I am sure because a young Easterling called Chingay was looking for him. Sagra asked his men to keep an eye out for Aragorn. So we should be aware the Easterling will be looking for him. It might be a good idea to inform Aragorn about my discovery."

Might be a good idea? No, Halbarad is certain it is a good idea. He turns his head to the ceiling. But how should he tell Aragorn about it? He bites his lips before his eyes widen. He knows just how he could tell Aragorn. He nods. He will do just that. Laughter brings him out of his musing. He looks at Aphadon with a frown.

"Aragorn left an impression? Why am I not surprised."

Aphadon laughs even harder. This time, he shares in the laughter. It is indeed funny to learn Sagra is still highly interested in Aragorn. But it is also not surprising. Aragorn nearly always leaves quite an impression on the people he meets.

It would be a surprise if Sagra would not be interested. The depth of the interest is surprising for sure. Aphadon slowly calms his laughter down. Once Aphadon has calmed down, he receives a stare and looks calmly back.

"Was that all you learned from Chingay?"

"No, it was not. I learned that peace negotiations will not be much of an issue. Sagra has no love for Mordor or the shadow as they call it."

"That is good to know. Aragorn will be most happy once he hears about it."

Halbarad nods. It is just what he intended to inform Aragorn about. A5 the same time, he knows other people will also be happy with the news. A frown reappears on Aphadon's face and he hides a sigh. What is troubling Aphadon now?

"Is there anything else I need to worry about. I doubt you know when we can return home."

"Your right, I do not know. I suspect most of us will need to stay until Aragorn is crowned and maybe even longer. Aragorn will be the only one who can answer your question. As for things to worry about, I do not believe there is anything."

Aphadon sighs and looks at the floor. After a few moments, he lifts his head and stands up without a word. Aphadon looks him in the eye. After a few minutes, he looks away.

"Alright, I will leave you then. I can tell you are exhausted. I hope you rest well."


	21. Chapter 21

**March 24th**

Walking towards the breakfast table, Faramir is met with a pleasant surprise. At the table, Éowyn sits looking at a tree on her right. She does not respond to his approach but continues to look at the tree. Her facial expression stays hidden for him. He frowns. What is troubling Éowyn so? Yesterday, he noticed she seemed troubled but she refused to talk about it. Hopefully, he will be able to discover what worries her during breakfast. He does not like this sight at all. Just as he did not like her worries yesterday.

Nearing the table, he scrapes his throat. At this, Éowyn hurriedly turns her head around. Her eyes are wide. Faramir smiles calmly hoping to calm her down.

"Good morning, Éowyn. Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Not really."

"Why not, Éowyn? Was something bothering you?"

Faramir sits down. He knows something is bothering her. Now, he only wants her to confirm it. Éowyn looks away while biting her lips. She crosses her arms in front of her chest. He smiles amused. Apparently, she does not want to talk about it. Or at least, it is the impressions he gets.

Footsteps come from behind. He turns his head around and can see who is approaching them. Beregond is walking towards them with two baskets. Beregond nods to them when Beregond notices his attention. He nods back and Beregond frowns. Did Éowyn not respond? He turns his head and sees Éowyn still looking at the tree. She has also not moved in any way. He turns his head back to Beregond and gives a reassuring smile. Beregond should not get the impression that Éowyn is upset with him.

Reaching the table, Beregond starts to place their breakfast on the table. This time Faramir uses to consider Éowyn's actions once more. He knows she is worried but can not determine about what. All he knows is it should have something to do with their inspection of the fields yesterday. This because her worries only appeared after she met with one of the women. Was something said there that has her worried? Or did he not notice her worry earlier?

He shakes his head. It cannot be. She did not seem worried before. She only seemed annoyed and angry. Or was it a front? He does not know and struggles to hide the sigh which wants to escape. To determine if it was a front he should know Éowyn better than he does now.

He looks up and around. As he does, he notices Beregond taking the basket from the floor. Looking towards the table, he sees their breakfast has been placed on the table. Beregond stands up and nods to him. Then Beregond leaves. Éowyn still does not react. Well, he better inform her their breakfast is ready. He is quite hungry and it would be wrong to start on his breakfast on his own. Especially, as he and Éowyn agreed to eat breakfast together.

"Éowyn, shall we eat our breakfast?"

Éowyn turns her head around and nods once. She quickly gathers her breakfast and begins to eat. Faramir looks at her with a frown. Why does she not talk about anything? She always did. He shakes his head. If she wants silence then he will give it to her. It results in an uncomfortable silence falling between them.

The silence, Faramir uses to eat and look at the people in the garden. 9r at least those he can see between the trees and other plants. He sees mostly patients. Occasionally he sees a healer or other member of the staff.

"Faramir?"

He turns his head towards the direction of the sound. Éowyn looks at him with a hopeful look. Will she talk about what has been bothering now? Only one way to find out.

"Yes, Éowyn. What is it?"

"How does Gondor look at widows with children?"

"Why do you ask?

Faramir frowns. Where does this question come from? And why would she want to know? Because she is interested in Gondor? But then she would have had many other things to talk about. Could it be she has another reason? It seems likely. But what could it be?

"Because I value your friendship, Faramir. I would like to know how Gondor looks at them. Can a widow remarry? And if they can, what will happen to the children?"

His frown increases. Why would she ask this? Does she know someone who would have a use for such information? But who could it be? More importantly, what brought this on? Besides his confusion, he is pleased to know what has been bothering Éowyn. It eases his worry slightly. He smiles at Éowyn before his mind wanders back to what brought this on. It could be something she heard about in the houses or on the field. Or it could be something she has seen. He sighs. He better asks Éowyn before he thinks about it for too long.

"What brought this on?"

"Just something which came to my mind during our visit to the fields. Mostly your actions but also those of the men stationed there. But can you answer my question?"

"Of course, I can. Widows remarry often in Gondor. It is not seen as strange with the peasants. In noble families, it is expected of a young woman. Only once a woman is about forty to fifty years old is it not expected. As for the children? Well, they go with their mother if the new husband and the family of the children's father allow it. If either does not allow it then the children stay with their father's family."

He now knows for certain it has to do with something she has heard in the fields. It should be no surprise for him to be asked about widows. All lands will have plenty of them now. As such, she will have most likely have met one or more widows. But it still does not explain why she would want to know what happens to children. There were no children on the field. Nor are there many children in the city. Those children who are in the city do not enter the houses. But it also does not explain why she only wants to know how Gondor handles widows with children.

"And what would you do were you to marry a widow with children."

"Why do you ask?"

Éowyn shrugs. Faramir frowns. Just like he said, why would she ask? And where does this come from? Does she know a widow with children who she is worried about? But then why would she be interested in his opinion? It does not add up and confuses him. He shakes his head.

"Well, I would never separate a child from its mother. I would prefer for mothers and children to stay together. But then not everyone shares my opinion."

Éowyn nods and looks at her plate. Silence falls over them again. Faramir looks at her for a few moments before turning his attention to his breakfast.

* * *

Faramir walks towards his room. Lord Húrin has sent him a missive to expect him there. It will be a meeting he has been longing for since yesterday. A meeting he called earlier this morning. Or in fact, he called it directly after waking up. Along the way, he encounters plenty of men. Most are learning to walk again or trying to recover their strength. He talks to each of them for a moment before continuing in his way.

As he walks, he thinks back to Éowyn's question. And specifically her answers. Why would she give them like that? Does she need his explanations herself? But then why? Does she have children? He shakes his head. It cannot be. If she had children she would not have left them. Besides, she would have mentioned them. His experience is that mothers are highly proud of their children. They always talk about them and never leave them without a good reason.

Soon, he reaches his room. He stops before the door and turns around hoping to see Lord Húrin coming. Unfortunately, he does not see him. He knows he has some time left to think about the upcoming meeting. He opens the door and enters his room. He walks to the table and sits down waiting for Lord Húrin.

As he sits, he considers whether Lord Húrin knows about the way the prisoners are treated. It is a possibility as the warriors could have complained to their captain and the captain to Lord Húrin. It is something to ask about but then shakes his head. It cannot be. He knows Lord Húrin. Had lord Húrin know about it then he would have already done something about it.

"My lord, you wanted to see me?"

He looks up. Lord Húrin stands inside his room with the door closed behind him. He frowns. When did Lord Húrin enter his room? He did not hear anything. He was not so lost in his thoughts to miss a door opening, was he? Lord Húrin frowns at him. Faramir smiles.

"Yes, Lord Húrin, I did ask to see you. I went to inspect the fields yesterday and made some discoveries there."

Lord Húrin smiles momentarily and then frowns. Does he not know what he is hinting at? Did master Neston not tell him about his inspection. It would seem so.

"And what did you discover?"

"Something which upset me greatly was the treatment of the woman. But what also upset me is how an overseer, Captain Wald, treated the prisoners in general. It is not how I thought a Rohirrim would act in regards to prisoners of war."

He shakes his head. No matter how often he remembers it, he cannot imagine why Wald would do this. It just makes no sense. Looking at Lord Húrin, he is met with an amused smile. He frowns. What amuses lord Húrin so. Does he have an idea who he talks about? Of that is then lord Húrin would have to know about what is going on in the field. Lord Húrin shakes his head. It gives him hope he will soon know what it is all about.

"Ah, you mean captain Wald. I have heard about him and it is nothing good. Our captains who oversee the prisoners are highly displeased with him. Why they did never explain. No matter how often I asked them to do so."

Faramir smiles amused. He can understand their reluctance. He would be reluctant to talk about it. Lord Húrin continues to scrutinize him. It only makes his smile grow. He waits a while with responding but not so long as to annoy Lord Húrin to much.

"Oh, I have some ideas what displeased them. It is good to know the men have also noticed it."

"And what would be displeasing them? I assume this concerns the reason you asked to meet with me. Do you wish to discuss solutions for this?"

"Well, you are right I want to discuss solutions with you. As such, it is only normal I explain what they are upset about. What upsets them is the fact that the women are treated like pleasure objects. And in general that the prisoners are not allowed to know what the overseers and guards discuss or do. Something I see little problems with the prisoners knowing about."

Faramir watches as Lord Húrin reacted. He could hear the underlying request in lord Húrin's question. Hence, why he explained things as he did. Lord Húrin looks at him. Moments later, he frowns and tilts his head.

"What did you tell captain Wald?"

Now, he frowns. Where does this question come from? Does Lord Húrin assume he talked with Wald about it? And what does lord Húrin want to know? Lord Húrin stares at him. He shakes his head before answering.

"I told him that I would keep an eye on him. At that time, I had not decided how I would do that. Nor would I have told him how had I decided at that time."

They share a laugh. They understand his reasons for never explaining to Wald how he would be watched. It would only have given Wald opportunities to hide the things he would not want to be known. Still, he left some things out. Lord Húrin will understand in what way he wants the solutions to go.

Looking up, he sees lord Húrin frowning and looking at the floor. Faramir nods absentmindedly. He already looks forward to the solutions lord Húrin will offer. He smiles to himself in anticipation but after some time, he decides to remind lord Húrin about the matter on hand. Hopefully, soon he will learn of solutions lord Húrin has in mind this way.

"Well, we should discuss a solution then for how to deal with captain Wald. It should be a solution which does not tell him anything about the fact that he is being watched."

Lord Húrin looks up and scratches his chin. This has Faramir turning his attention to potential solutions. How will they keep an eye on Wald? They could pull prison wardens from the city. Or use men who have recently been released from the houses. It will certainly give the men time to regain their strength while still contributing to Gondor's future. Just as he wants to voice his idea, Lord Húrin speaks up.

"That is a wise thing to do. We should indeed keep the captain unaware when and how he is being watched. As much as is possible to do so. The best solution I have is to place some spies among our men with orders to observe if captain Wald is obeying your orders."

Spies? Does Lord Húrin mean actual spies? Or what does Lord Húrin have in mind? The men he thought of earlier would also be able to serve as the spies Lord Húrin mentioned. Also, they could use prison wardens for this. These men could be replaced by the recently released. This last option seems the best to him. He nods to himself before speaking up.

"That is certainly a possibility. But could we not use the men who are already guarding the prisoners for that? We could replace them with men who were recently released from the houses. Putting someone new among the men would certainly raise suspicion. Especially, if they have little experience with guarding prisoners."

"Not as much as you would think, Faramir. It is something which often happens with those who watch prisoners. There are multiple explanations we can give. Besides, watching prisoners is not something one needs to have much experience with."

"Explanations such as?"

He frowns to reinforce his words. Still, he is intrigued by the mentioning of the explanations. He can imagine some explanations but is not sure they will be sufficient. These can easily be seen through or they can raise suspicions. Neither he wants to have happening. As such, he wants to know if the explanations he has in mind are the same as the ones of lord Húrin.

He looks at Lord Húrin. Lord Húrin scratches his chin, frowns and looks towards the ceiling. This has him frowning once more. How could Lord Húrin mention explanations if he does not know them? He looks expectantly at Lord Hurin.

"Well, we could say they are prison wardens who like a challenge. Or who needs a new place to work due to personal matters. This are but a few of the explanations we can give."

"Both would explain things. And from what I can gather we should keep our explanations short and easy. I imagine you want the spies to have a chance to give details when needed. But do our spies have experience with guarding prisoners?"

"Not really. What I can tell you is they learn quickly."

Well, that could pose a problem. If they indeed learn quickly then it will not matter too much. But all what is left is to select the spies and assign them to the camps. He nods pleased with his solution before speaking up.

"That is good to know. Give me a list of spies who could do this task. I will make a schedule for them for the coming weeks. But we should not leave it to only this solution."

No, preferably they should use a few more solutions. Or have a few ready as a backup. But which ones will this be? He looks out of the window to consider it. But before he can even begin lord Húrin speaks up.

"There is no need for you to make the schedule, my lord. I can easily do it. You need to rest. And you should make good use of the quiet time. Especially after work yesterday. You must know you will not get any once you are out of the houses."

He frowns. Why did Lord Húrin not react to his question? The matter of the schedule is not what he deems the most important. Lord Húrin looks at him questionably. He shakes his head. Better to answer lord Húrin now and later steer him back to his question.

"I do admit that I feel a bit tired. Still, it does not mean I cannot make a schedule for the men. I have more time to do it than you do."

"I understand that, my lord. But I insist; I will make the schedule. You should enjoy the time you have left in the houses."

He sighs. Enjoy his time? He doubts he can enjoy it with everything which is going on. Too much is currently distracting him. Having seen Lord Húrin's look, he hopes he can fight him on it. But he sees that no other answer will be accepted; he will have to accept Lord Húrin's offer. An offer which feels more like an order to him. And which he does not like at all. He sighs again before nodding.

Lord Húrin smiles pleased. He returns the smile uncertainty. He still does not know how to feel about Lord Húrin's insistence. But still, now it will be a good time to steer their conversation back to his question. He still wants an answer. Lord Húrin stands up. He mentions immediately for Lord Húrin to sit down. Lord Húrin follows his direction with a frown.

"Is there something you have left to discuss with me? I thought we had covered everything."

"Yes, there is something we still need to discuss."

Lord Húrin's frown deepens. Did he not anticipate it. Or did he not hear his question? It would seem so. But how could it be? Lord Húrin never forgets anything. So why now? A frown appears on his face.

"And what do we have to discuss?"

"I asked you before for other solutions to use. We should ensure that what I saw cannot happen anywhere else. As such, the other camps also need to be watched."

"I do agree with you, my lord. The other camps also need to be discussed. I assumed you knew that the spies would be placed all over the camp. Not just at captain Wald's camp. This will also ensure captain Wald will not be very suspicious of the new men."

He nods for he agrees with Lord Húrin. Placing the spies all over the camps will ensure no one will be able to become suspicious. This is a bonus. He knows how captains tend to gossip when they see or hear about something. So with avoiding their suspicion, he gets the most out of the placement of the spies. Still, he does not know how he was to know the spies would be placed over the camps? It was never mentioned. Not that he is not pleased with it. On the contrary, he is.

This has a new matter coming to his mind. Do they have enough spies? He is not certain. His father never involved him in the spying business which was going on. He does not even know the spies. Something he should do soon. Maybe, Lord Húrin will know.

"Do we have enough spies available?"

Lord Húrin looks down and scratches his head. Faramir frowns. He does not like the impression he gets from this gesture. It seems to him as if they do not have the needed men. Lord Húrin looks up after a moment.

"No, we do not. We only have enough spies available to cover half of the camps."

Just like he suspected. But now, how to solve it? Thinking back, he remembers how he mentioned prison wardens earlier. He frowns and considers them for a moment. He realizes that they will be the only ones they can assign to fill the voids the spies cannot fill. But do the prison wardens know how to spy? He will have to ask. He nods once before speaking up.

"Then you must be aware we will need to assign prison wardens to the field."

"I know. It is not how I would like it but we cannot avoid it. We need them to be able to cover the entire fields."

"Do you know if the wardens will be capable of spying?"

"Oh, there are some who can spy. These are former spies who could no longer continue with their work. Those I already planned to assign. The others I have in mind are all quite capable of spying. Or so your father told me once. Besides, you must know how much the guards report from the prisoners' dealings. How do you think they get that kind of information?"

The disbelieving look on Lord Húrin's face has him laughing. Yes, he should have thought about it. The only way the wardens can provide useful information on prisoners is by spying on them. And knowing some of the prisoners, it had to have been done without their notice. He knows the prisoners would have refrained from mentioning any of it. Lord Húrin tilts his head which has him responding.

"Yes, you are right. They do know something about spying."

Silence falls over the room. Faramir uses the time to consider what he should do with his time. He could go to the garden and walk a bit. Or he could read one of his books in his room. Looking out of the window, he sees the sun blazing. Well, blazing? Only so much as is possible with the dark cloud hanging over the city. Still, the sunlight which comes through the clouds wakes a desire for him to be outside. He looks back at Lord Húrin just as the Lord speaks up.

"If it is alright with you, my lord, I will make the schedules now. If you so like, I will submit them for your judgment."

He nods to show he wants to look over the schedules once they are finished. A smile from Lord Húrin confirms his reaction has been understood. Still, he would have liked to make the schedule himself. Lord Húrin simply made it clear he would make it. So by being able to look at the schedules over some of his irritation fades away. Not fully but enough that it will not hinder him.

Lord Húrin stands up and moves towards the door. Faramir stands up and follows Lord Húrin. He intends to go to the garden to think about everything which has recently happened. And also why lord Húrin would insist on doing the work. Lord Húrin knows full well he could have done so. The door is opened and they leave the room.

"I hope you have a good day, my lord."

"I hope you too have a good day, Lord Húrin."

The door is closed and both men to their separate way.


	22. Chapter 22

Halbarad walks towards the garden irritated. He struggles to keep his irritation form his face. All he can think about is why Aphadon would ask to meet with him in the garden at this time? It is late in the afternoon. Why now? It does not make any sense to him. Especially as he received the request early in the morning. Before he had time to eat his breakfast. He was asked to meet with Aphadon about something important. But what is so important it could wait till now? What is the logic behind it? He would deem it more logical to meet about it as soon as possible.

Walking into the garden, he stops and takes a deep breath. It would be better not to have anyone see his irritation. It would only result in questions asked. And those questions, he wants to avoid. Once he feels he has calmed down enough, he walks on. As he walks around the garden, he looks for Aphadon. But all he can see is other men walking or sitting in the garden.

He walks for a few minutes when he sees a person in the distance. This person looks like Aphadon. But is this Aphadon? Only one way to find out. He walks towards the person and only then notices the person sits in a secluded corner. The closer he gets, the better he can determine it is indeed Aphadon who sits there. Aphadon is spread comfortably on the chair with closed eyes.

Halbarad frowns. Has Aphadon been messing with him? It would appear this way. Why else would Aphadon be so relaxed? So what it is they need to talk about? It cannot be anything of importance. He sighs and moves to stand next to Aphadon.

"Aphadon! Why did you ask for this meeting?"

Aphadon stiffens and his eyes open widely. He smiles pleased. His approach was not noticed and Aphadon is paying for it with his surprise. Just like he planned. Moments later, Aphadon looks at him with a startled expression. Aphadon mentions with his hands to the chair while hurriedly sitting up.

"Do sit down, Halbarad. We should enjoy our lunch while we can."

Aphadon quickly looks away. It is a good enough sign Aphadon has not yet recovered from his shock. This will tell him to pay attention to his surroundings even when he is in a safe environment. But Halbarad frowns for he does not understand why Aphadon would talk about lunch. And why Aphadon would not answer his question, he does not know. Sighing, he sits down.

When he sits down, he looks at the table in front of him. His mouth begins to water but he refuses to show it. The table is covered with a variety of food. Some of it he has rarely seen. Some of it, he does not know. But what he recognizes tells him this will be a feast for them. Rarely do they have the time to eat this kind of food. And if they do then never in this amount.

He frowns again. Does Aphadon think to bribe him with this lunch? He gets the feeling. He smiles thinly at the table. Aphadon will be in for a hefty surprise if that is the case. No matter the food, he will not be bribed.

"So how do you find your stay here in the houses so far?"

He looks at Aphadon but receives no further reaction. All Aphadon does is placing food on his plate. Halbarad shrugs and does the same. It would be a shame to not eat this food. Besides, he is unwilling to answer now. Aphadon does not explain why this meeting was called so he can wait now for an answer. Only once he has fully gathered his food does he lookup. This time Aphadon frowns at him. He shrugs once more before finally answering the question.

"It is comfortable here. There is nothing I feel the need to complain about. Even though some men complain the healers insist they need to stay too long. These men want to be training again. But how do you feel about your stay?"

"Well, I pity those men. They should know that if Lord Aragorn had anything to say about it they would have needed to rest still. I do not know the healers well but feel Lord Aragorn is more strict than them. But back to your question, I feel happy being here. I have everything I need. The care I receive is good and the healers are kind. And contrary to the complainers, I have been permitted to train. Have you recovered enough to train?"

"No, not yet. Master Neston has not mentioned anything about it yet. Maybe I should ask him about it the next time I meet with him. But besides that, you should know I was permitted to visit the fields with Lord Faramir and princess Éowyn. So it would be strange for Master Neston to refuse me permission to train."

Aphadon laughs at that. Halbarad joins him. It does not surprise him for allowing a person to visit fields would make it strange to refuse the person's permission to train. The laughter dies soon and is replaces with a frown.

"And how was your visit? Did you discover anything interesting?"

He smiles momentarily for he can hear the eagerness in Aphadon's voice. He looks to the side considering how he should explain everything. And then in such a way, it will not result in more questions being asked. Still, he knows where Aphadon's eagerness comes from; Aphadon likes to know what is going on. Halbarad sighs before looking back at Aphadon.

'Oh, you could say so. I certainly made a few interesting discoveries. One of them being the actions of captain Wald. Captain Wald was not acting appropriately and berated for it by Lord Faramir and Princess Éowyn. Princess Éowyn was particularly harsh at times. All that, unfortunately, it did nothing to stop Wald from attempting to harass the prisoners while we were present. As a result, Lord Faramir mentioned that he would keep an eye on the events going on in the camps. But that was not the most interesting; my meeting with one of the prisoners was."

"What did the prisoner tell you?"

He smiles amused for his plan succeeded. He stopped speaking on purpose to prompt Aphadon to show his interest once more. He knows now has come the time to talk about his meeting with Chingay. A meeting, he is sure to inform Aragorn about as soon as he can. Looking Aphadon in his eyes, he begins to talk about the meeting.

"The prisoner, called Chingay, told me how the Easterlings view Mordor. They call Mordor the Shadow and are not fond of it. From what Chingay said, they only serve Mordor under threats or due to coercion. Besides that, Chingay also mentioned that some of them had orders to keep an eye out for Aragorn. Or anyone who looked similar to him. It appears as if their Kahn wanted to know how his old friend is doing."

"Kahn? Old friend? What do you mean?"

He smiles amused. This is no surprise to him. He expected to receive such a response to his mention of Kahn. Aphadon's frown deepens at his smile. A suspicious look appears in Aphadon's eyes. He shakes his head wondering how to best explain what he meant with an old friend. He is convinced Aphadon knows about Aragorn's stories about his time in the east. Has he forgotten? Well, best to remind Aphadon about it. Maybe it will prompt his memory.

"Do you not remember Aragorn's stories about his stay in the East?"

"I do. But what has this to do with what the prisoner said? What is a Kahn? And how does this Kahn connect with the man Lord Aragorn seemed so fond of? I assume you were hinting at this man who apparently considers Lord Aragorn his old friend."

"Yes, I do mean him and it has to do a lot with that. The Kahn is the leader of the East. Aragorn met him earlier when the Kahn did not yet have this position. Does this confirm your suspicion?"

"Oh, it does. Thank you for clearing it up. I know Lord Aragorn mentioned that man multiple times when he came back to us. But I do not remember his name. But how soon do you think you can train?"

"His name is Sagra. I cannot understand you forgot about it. But as for training, I do not know how soon I get permission. Why do you even ask? How often are you on the training fields anyway?"

He frowns. Aphadon's question raised his interest. Why does Aphadon even want to know? What has he planned? And more importantly how often is Aphadon in the training fields? He imagines a lot if he knows Aphadon at all. Besides, his words just tell him nothing has changed with his friend.

"Oh, for no reason. But just so you know I am often to be found on the training fields."

Silence falls. Halbarad uses this time to restock his food and also eat a bit. He still wonders why this meeting was called. Simply to talk about what he has been doing? He knows Aphadon better than that. Aphadon would not have called this meeting for such a reason. Aphadon would have hunted him down and interrogated him about it. So why? He shakes his head in confusion.

"Do you know who I met this morning?"

He stops his arms in mid-air and frowns. Where does this question come from? Is this the reason? He hopes it is even though he is confused. What could evoke Aphadon to call a meeting due to having met someone? His heart stops for a moment. Do not say he heard something about Aragorn? He hopes not. But regardless, he knows whatever caused it is something of concern.

"No, I do not know. How could I even know about that?"

"Oh, you have your ways of knowing things. But as I said I met someone who gave me reasons to be worried."

He is glad to see his attempt at lightening the mood helped. Even if it was only for a moment. Some of the worry he heard in Aphadon's voice has been lessened. At the same time, he now also knows his suspicion is correct. The only thing left is to find out what the worry is about. Among other things.

"So, who did you meet? And what has you so worried?"

"Well, I met Marshall Elfhelm. He seemed worried to me so I talked to him. I learned that he is worried about Éowyn. His worry is nothing new as it has existed for quite some time."

"How long?"

This certainly worries him. And depending on how long it has existed his worry might increase. But then he frowns. How did Aphadon discover something worried the marshal? Has Aphadon been snooping around? It would not surprise him if he were. He certainly does not believe Aphadon talked to the marshall without intending to get answers.

He looks at Aphadon with a frown. Aphadon shrugs and looks away. The creasing of Aphadon's brow causes him some worry. What is it Aphadon is not telling him? Or does he not know something? He clears his throat which causes Aphadon to jump slightly. He smiles amused. He saw Aphadon jumping. Others would not have seen it. But then Aphadon looks back. He looks expectedly at Aphadon who quickly answers.

"Well, I do not have an exact time but I suspect it has been quite some time. Most likely around a year or so. If not more. I do not recall Marshall Elfhelm telling me an exact duration."

"And how did you come by this belief?"

"Well, by what Marshall Elfhelm told me. He might not have told me the actual duration. But what he said was that he has worried about princess Éowyn ever since his son died. From what I managed to read between the lines they were deeply in love. If there was more I do not know for I did not press for answers."

"You, Aphadon, did not press for answers? I do not believe what I am hearing."

"Well, you should. Contrary to what everyone believes, I do know when I should not press for answers. It is simply that such an event rarely happens."

Aphadon shrugs. Halbarad laughs at this. He knows his friend well. He has just never noticed Aphadon to not press for answers. If Aphadon ever did it in his presence. He shakes his head. They should return to the topic on hand.

"Right? Was there anything else Marshal Elfhelm said to you?"

"There was. He said that someone called Wormtongue or something like it did not help her in her grief. He worsened it. Who this Wormtongue is, I do not know. When asking about it, I only received a strange look. I got the impression Marshall Elfhelm thought I should know who this Wormtongue is."

"You do not know? I am not surprised. Justs so you know, the one we called Wormtongue is Grima. We did so for the way he always talked."

He looks to the side and sees a Rohirrim standing there. He frowns. When did he sneak upon them? He does not know for he was to focused on his discussion with Aphadon. He shakes his head mentally. He should know he needs to pay better attention to his environment. How often has he lacked the necessary attention in the past few days? He does not know which is worrying. But back to the Rohirrim. From his words, he determines this Grima is not liked in Rohan.

"And why are you not surprised?"

Aphadon looks worriedly at him after asking his question. He smiles softly to calm Aphadon down. At the same time, he attempts to thank Aphadon for his thoughtfulness. He did not think about even asking. He was too focused on his inattentiveness. Aphadon's worry disappears only to be replaced by a smug look. He narrows his eyes and turns his head towards the Rohirrim. He will not dignify Aphadon with a response. The Rohirrim is amused by their silent conversation if his smile is anything to go by. At noticing their look, the Rohirrim speaks up.

"Oh, we never called him Wormtongue in the presence of other people. Definitely never in front of foreigners. It would only have gotten us in more problems. He made our lives difficult already so none felt the need to add to the difficulties. We only called him Wormtongue among us riders when we were in the field. You never knew who could be listening in on you in Edoras."

They share a look. This is useful information. He gets an idea he already knows about Wormtongue. But he needs more information to be able to confirm it. And he has a reliable source of information right in front of him.

"What else can you tell us about this Wormtongue?"

"Well, the talk was that Wormtongue was interested in Princess Éowyn. From what I managed to gather, she never returned it. The women talked about how Princess Éowyn was afraid of him. But where this came from, I never discovered. He was also greatly influencing our king. It turned so far that he practically ruled Rohan on his own before Lord Aragorn, Gandalf, and the elf and dwarf visited Edoras. They brought an end to it."

Well, this explains why grief would be worsened by this Wormtongue. You cannot grieve when you are afraid. No, your grief will not allow it. And he knows fear is a powerful emotion. So the combination would make everything worse for a person. He narrows his eyes. Is this Wormtongue still around? It would be beneficial to know.

"Is this Wormtongue still around?"

"Not that I am aware of. After the arrival of Gandalf and his party, Wormtongue was thrown off the stairs and banished. But not before our king nearly killed him in a fit of fury. Lord Aragorn managed to stop him just in time. Not that many would have minded of our riders. We all had times when we wanted to see Wormtongue dead."

He shares an amused look with Aphadon. They do not know Théoden well but appreciate his actions. He would have done the same to a traitor. Well, alright, he would not have tried to kill the traitor himself. No, he would have left that to the wilds as a traitor would be sent into the wild with nothing but his clothing. From stories, he knows most do not make it long. Or at least, they are never seen again.

"Is there anything else you want to know about Wormtongue, my lord?"

"No, you provided us with plenty of information."

The Rohirrim bows and leaves. Halbarad follows the Rohirrim for a moment. At that time, his eyes widen. He forgot to ask the Rohirrim his name. If anyone asks then he will be unable to provide the name of their informant. But if what he said is true, and he does not doubt it, then all Rohirrim can offer this information.

Another thing which confuses him is the skill the Rohirrim has in the common tongue. From what he knows most Rohirrim do not know the common tongue. And if they know then their skill in the language is slim. So who is this Rohirrim? He shakes his head for it does not matter now. But there is one thing which does not surprise him; the fact the Rohirrim knew he is a lord.

"Glad we know that about Wormtongue. It certainly helps understand Marshal Elfhelm's words."

He turns his head towards Aphadon. Aphadon is looking at the sky with a dreamy expression. He shakes his head. Why would Aphadon feel the need to be dreamy right now? He does not understand it now will he ever do so. He smiles slightly and decides to get Aphadon out of his thoughts.

"That it does. But I also understand Princess Éowyn. She was grieving for the loss of a beloved or someone who was potentially more to her. I know from experience that time will heal the wounds. We just have to give her time."

Aphadon whips his head around with a startled expression. Halbarad frowns. He would have expected another kind of reaction. Where does this reaction come from? Before he can so much as consider a reason, Aphadon speaks up.

"But Halbarad! From what I know she has been grieving for a long time. The marshal's son died two years ago. If she could heal from those wounds then she should have done so already."

"So he did tell you a duration."

He smiles pleased. He doubted Aphadon did not know about the actual duration of Princess Éowyn's grief. He knows Aphadon to well for that. Aphadon would have asked about it had he not been informed about it. Looking at Aphadon, he sees the annoyed expression on his face. It makes him laugh loudly. Aphadon bites his lips before speaking up.

"Yes, he did tell me. You know about Wormtongue, do you not?"

He sees the suspicion in Aphadon's eyes. So Aphadon wants to change the situation. Aphadon does not want to be questioned. He shakes his head with a smile. He waves his hand a bit before answering.

"Not by name but from what was said, I do know who it is. Wormtongue managed to gain quite some influence in Rohan during the years. He was trying to gain the full rule of Rohan. It did nothing good with the war going on. Especially as he dismissed evidence Isengard was becoming a threat. All it caused was a fallout between him and the riders. Most of whom were banished by Wormtongue. It was revealed later that Grima was working for Saruman."

"And how do you know about that?"

"Oh, you know. Aragorn told me about it."

Aphadon looks at him suspiciously. He smiles calmly but refuses to share more. All it results in is even more suspicion from Aphadon. He raises his eyebrows and Aphadon sighs. Aphadon will have the right idea of how he got the information. He never did anything he has not done before. So, by thinking about it for a short while Aphadon will make the connection.

* * *

Halbarad walks through the garden with Aphadon by his side. As they walk, they come across many people until they reach a group of Dúnedain. He talks to them for a moment and assesses their current needs. This is just like he has done whenever he met them in the past few days.

After this group, they meet a few Gondorians with whom they talk shortly. It serves to get him up to date with the events in Gondor. Well, up to date? Simply as much as is possible to do by talking to people who are mostly confined to the houses of healing.

As they walk, they see more people moving around. In the distance, a Rohirrim is looking over the fields. Halbarad frowns? Why would a Rohirrim be in the houses in full armor? It makes him suspicious; could the man be visiting? The closer they get to the Rohirrim, the more he can see the tenseness in the Rohirrim's shoulders.

Turning his head, he glances at Aphadon. Aphadon frowns also. He shakes his head knowing full well what plans Aphadon will have. He places his hand on Aphadon's arm and walks them calmly past the Rohirrim. Or at least, he attempts to do so.

"Good afternoon, Lord Halbarad."

He looks at the Rohirrim. The Rohirrim looks familiar to him but he cannot place a name with the face. Silence falls over them. He quickly wonders how to address the Rohirrim without knowing his name. But before the silence can pose a problem, Aphadon saves him from addressing the Rohirrim.

"Good afternoon, Marshall Elfhelm."

"Good afternoon, lieutenant. I hope you have had a good day."

"I have. Is there something you need to talk with Halbarad about?"

"Not really, I just wish to express my hope to Lord Halbarad for a speedy recovery."

Marshall Elfhelm shrugs. He does not know what it points towards. Maybe some simple unease. He simply smiles for he appreciates the sentiment.

"I hope so too. Just like I hope Princess Éowyn will find recovery from her grief. Now that she has the time to heal, I hope she finds a way to deal with it. From what I have heard, she needs for it."

"I hope so too. But no one can ever tell when she will find it. I know how much she needs to find a way to deal with her grief."

"That is certainly true but I know time heals all wounds. Maybe not in the way one would want to but recovery always occurs. Please keep up hope."

He places his hand on Marshall Elfhelm's shoulder and squeezes it. Marshall Elfhelm looks up with a tight smile.

"I will try too, Lord Halbarad, but I do not feel much hope at this time. It does ease my heart a bit that you have this confidence. It will be especially kind for her children, my grandchildren, once she has dealt with her grief. They have long wished for the return of the mother they knew."

He shares a look with Aphadon. This is surprising information. They never heard anything about Princess Éowyn being a mother. Nor does she act like the mothers they know. Well, those mothers are not dealing with grief. But still? How come no one knows about it? Well, maybe Marshall Elfhelm will have the answers. Before seeking them, he frowns to show his confusion.

"I did not know she is a mother."

"I am not surprised. Few people outside of Rohan know about it. We have kept it a secret for years. I want to ask you to keep this quiet from Lord Faramir. It will be up for Éoywn to tell him when she deems it necessary to do so."

That the other people will then also learn about it remains unsaid. But then this is a logical consequence. Thinking about the request, doubts begin to fill him. He is not so sure this course of action is the best. It might in the future create more problems. But then it was Marshall Elfhelm's request. He is to blame for it. So he will play along for now. Especially as he can inform Aragorn about the development. That has no been forbidden.

"Of course, Marshall Elfhelm. We will keep quiet about it to Lord Faramir."

As he speaks, he looks sternly at Aphadon. This is no matter what he wants to take risks with. So he should ensure Aphadon's silence before anyone manages to get a holt of this information. Or before Aphadon decides to make use of the information. This would create just more problems than when Lord Faramir learns about it later.

Marshall Elfhelm nods but does not say anything else. He would have expected a word of acknowledgment. When Marshall Elfhelm turns around, he shakes his head. It does not make sense to him. He shrugs for he cannot do anything about it. Marshall Elfhelm does not want to talk anymore. But he does not need to be rude.

Halbarad turns towards Aphadon and mentions with his hands. The walk back to the houses in silence. Both men spend their time contemplating everything they learned and talked about today. It is a comfortable silence which he uses to look at whoever else he can see. So far, he does not see anyone he has not seen earlier. It makes him smile knowing these people enjoy the time in the garden.

"Halbarad? Halbarad!"

"Ah, yes. What is the problem?"

"Oh, there is no problem but say why would we not be able to talk about it? Why is there such a need for secrecy?"

He smiles pleased. He knows what Aphadon means but others do not. He nods in approval. Aphadon follows his directions from earlier. But what to tell Aphadon? He could give a lengthy explanation. But then there is the risk of having others connect the dots. No, this is not the right way to go. He will have to keep his explanation short and to the point.

"I follow the considerations of the marshall, Aphadon. They seem acceptable to me."

"Yes, yes. But would it not be better to be open with such information? You know how secrets can affect things."

"Oh, I know but I gave my word. As such I will keep my word."

Aphadon sighs. He laughs silently. He knows how Aphadon will take this. Still, by the sigh, he knows Aphadon will not push for it. Or at least, he hopes so. Silence falls between them and they walk in silence. The silence is broken when Aphadon pushes him slightly in his side.

"What?"

"Shhh."

He frowns and follows Aphadon's eyes. What is Aphadon pointing to? In the distance, they can see someone standing on the parapet. Halbarad gets a strange feeling about it. Like he has seen this before. It looks like Lord Faramir.


End file.
